The Three Legendary Saiyans
by RyanPhoenix
Summary: (Sequel to The Saiyan of Namek) Raijin must learn to break through his limits and ascend to a higher level in order to stand on equal ground with Goku and Vegeta; battling against new and even more powerful foes until the ultimate battle of survival begins.
1. The Super Saiyan God?

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 1: The Super Saiyan God?**

Four years had passed by since the Universe-altering battle with Kid Buu; and Raijin reflected on what had happened during the last four years, Gohan and Videl had married almost immediately after graduating University together and settled into their own home in Central City, Trunks and Goten had grown into fine pre-teens though Trunks still bore some of the selfish and arrogant traits he'd seen from Vegeta in his early years; Goten had cut his hair shorter on Chichi's orders to not resemble Goku quite so much but retained his overly-friendly personality inherited from his father.

Bulma in just a few days would be presented with a surprise birthday party on an isolated island just south of West City; the privately owned island was property of Capsule Corp and was the location of the Briefs Family holiday home, though Bulma refused to reveal exactly what age she was turning though her earliest friends such as Goku, Yamcha Master Roshi, Krillin and Raijin himself all knew.

Raijin and Vegeta had retired to the Gardens after a training session within The Gravity Chamber at five-hundred-times Earth's normal gravity; Vegeta wore his newest training outfit in the form of a sleeveless dull-grey bodysuit while Raijin had switched out of his old Namekian White Gi to a new outfit consisting of a red tank top and blue/grey shorts with blue velcro-strap shoes.

"You've done well to master that Super Saiyan 3… achieved Full Power Form yet?" Vegeta asked; blindsiding Raijin with the bluntness of the question, Vegeta never asked how he was progressing with the Form since he despised the double-edged nature of Super Saiyan 3.

"Yeah I have; though it has taken four years… its strange that you'd ask me that; what's on your mind?" Raijin replied; confirming that he had indeed mastered Super Saiyan 3, his bangs had been cut shorter so his black eyes were fully visible; though his hair still spiked out at the back of his head.

Vegeta huffed angrily; having been called out on his odd behaviour, "I just feel uneasy… like something is going to change soon" Vegeta's tone of voice low and calm instead of his usual loud and angry tone.

Raijin had learnt to trust Vegeta deeply; the pair leaving The Gardens and heading up into The Briefs Family residence that was still within Capsule Corp but was now a considerably larger home since Bulma had taken over after her father's retirement.

The sliding doors opened up just as Trunks was leaving and bumping his head into Raijin's stomach, Trunks fell backwards into the floor just as Raijin knelt down to him.

"Are you ok son?" Raijin asked; reaching out to help him up as if he was still a four/five year old.

"Dammit Dad; look where you're going! And I'm not a little kid anymore!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs into Raijin's face much like how Vegeta did to Goku whenever Goku irritated him, Trunks storming off out into the halls and breaking into a sprint just to get away.

"I worry how he'll be as a teenager… hopefully he'll be as polite as Future-Trunks was when he grows up" Raijin muttered to himself but loud enough for Vegeta to overhear.

Vegeta grinned at Trunks' outburst; the twelve-year-old's attitude was very much like his own frequent outbursts, "With a son who talks to his father like that… I'm hit him".

"Well it's a good thing I'm not you then isn't it!" Raijin snapped; walking over to the refrigerator and tossing Vegeta a protein shake and taking another for himself.

The two Saiyans quickly drank their post-workout protein shakes; Raijin taking both plastic bottles from Vegeta and quickly dropping them into the recycling once they'd both consumed their contents, Raijin turned to Vegeta and crossed his arms; smirking as he'd been waiting to ask this question for weeks, "So… what are you wearing to the party… and armour is not permitted"

Vegeta spluttered as he was blindsided by the question; taking note of Raijin's smug smile as Vegeta grit his teeth knowing full well that all he owned was bodysuits and the range of battle armour Bulma had been producing for The Saiyans.

Vegeta's line of sight shifted to one side; mumbling something as he walked out onto the balcony and flying off into the City, leaving Raijin to laugh hysterically as that was the exact reaction he'd been expecting.

Three days passed by ever so quickly that Raijin and Bulma barely spent a moment apart during the wait, Bulma had dressed herself in one of her finest dresses; a short-skirted purple dress with a green neck scarf and high-heels, Raijin had dressed in formal black trousers and a black button-up shirt.

Raijin had flown Bulma to the island personally, cradling her in his arms as the married pair soared across the blue sky and over the perfectly white clouds before descending directly down onto the Briefs Family Island where a huge cheer of surprise was heard by every single one of their friends and family.

Chichi stood applauding Raijin's and Bulma's grand entrance; dressed in a fine ruby red Chinese-style dress with her hair tied up in a bun, while Goten wore a dapper black suit with an orange waistcoat.

Krillin stood in a long green robe and his black hair had been cut shorter and neater than the mop of hair he'd had back during the Tournament before the Majin Buu ordeal.

18 and Marron both wore matching pink dresses as Marron had styled her hair to better match her mother as she'd recently turned nine.

Yamcha wore a classically-styled martial artist's gi as a tribute to his former status as a Z Fighter, while Tien wore his green/brown Dojo Sensei gi; having become the owner of his own dojo out in the Northern Mountains.

Gohan and Videl had arrived together with Hercule, Bee and Majin Buu; Gohan dressed in brown slacks with a white shirt and a sky-blue waistcoat while Videl wore a sleek red dress with black leggings, Hercule wore his Championship Belt after another successful defence in a Tournament but dressed in a new crimson gi instead of the usual brown gi.

Piccolo and Dende both stood in their usual attire of Piccolo in his purple gi and white cloak while Dende still wore his white Guardian robes but with Nail's navy-blue coat that Raijin had given to him years ago.

Doctor and Mrs Briefs stood in their fine black-tie-occasion suit and cocktail dress; while Trunks stood in dark-blue t-shirt and overalls though Raijin and Bulma did not approve of such casual attire for Bulma's own birthday party.

Master Roshi stood at the back of the line-up in his normal Bermuda shorts, open-toe sandals and a hot-pink Hawaiian shirt with a palm tree imprint.

Bulma stood in wonder of all the guests; walking around, shaking hands and thanking each and every one of her friends and family for the surprise party; but noticing that Goku and Vegeta were missing.

"Where's Goku? …and Vegeta?" Raijin spoke; having noticed their absence too.

"Vegeta's hiding around the corner" Goten spoke up in his cheery voice; pointing to the outer corner of the beach house.

"Vegeta… come on out! No need to be shy!" Bulma shouted; taking a glass of champagne from a hired waiter.

Raijin struggled to stop himself from laughing when he saw Vegeta step out into the open, Vegeta had taken his mocking remark seriously and ditched his armour for a pair of black leather jeans, a blue V-neck, biker boots and a shoulder-spiked black leather jacket.

Vegeta violently growled as Krillin, Tien and Yamcha as they all burst out with laughter at how absurdly dressed Vegeta was for the island; and how well the clothes suited him.

Bulma clapped her hands together at the sight of Vegeta's outfit, "Oh Vegeta; that outfit suits you to a T, now then… what's on the agenda for the party?".

Gohan took a clipboard out from behind his back; adjusting his thick-rim glasses as he began to read out the events for the party, "Well first is the buffet; followed by a round of bingo with prizes as well as a grand prize I'm sure everyone would love to win, and we'll close out with music and dancing until nightfall".

Bulma smiled widely at how well Gohan had planned out the party, "Well then; shall we get this party started!" Bulma yelled; raising her fist into the air.

On request a live band began playing music for all to hear; a number of chefs brought out long buffet tables loaded with grilled/smoked or fried salmon, gourmet burgers, sushi, steaks, takoyaki balls, salads, trifles, pudding cups, and a wide assortment of delectable dishes for all to feast on and more being cooked up as the guests mingled and enjoyed the festivities.

Raijin took two plates and loaded the plates with salmon, sirloin steaks and some salad on the side; walking over to a solitary Vegeta while Bulma was off talking to Goten and Trunks.

"What's up Vegeta; you should know I was joking about that no armour thing… but those clothes suit you" Raijin spoke calmly; handing Vegeta the plate.

Vegeta stood silent; though his entire body was quivering in abject fear.

"Is something wrong? You don't normally behave like this?" Raijin enquired; his joyful smile fading into a serious expression.

"Something bad is coming… whatever you do; do not anger him when he gets here?!" Vegeta turned to Raijin; a panicked look in his widened eyes.

"And of whom might you be referring too?" spoke an unknown but low voice from directly behind Vegeta.

Raijin turned on the spot with the intention of confronting the uninvited owner of the voice, Raijin stood stunned by what he saw; standing before him was a purple humanoid cat dressed blue/black/gold coloured Egyptian styled robes from the waist down and an ornate collar that covered most of his upper-body except for his abdomen.

Stood beside the cat-person was a tall man with light-blue skin and white hair styled in an upward-arc; a long robe in the same colours as the cat-person only he carried a long staff with a floating ringed orb at one end.

Vegeta stood in horror of the cat-person standing before him; his hands twitching as a nervous reflex.

"Hello… Prince Vegeta; I heard about you from that upstart Frieza, I didn't expect to find you on such a… unconquered planet" Spoke the Cat-person; walking out from beside his partner.

Vegeta dropped into a deep bow almost as if he'd been struck in the head, "Lord Beerus; it is an honour to be in your presence".

Raijin quickly realised who Lord Beerus was; Lord Guru had mentioned during his education that The Supreme Kai represented all Life in The Universe; but there was another that governed over Destruction but swore to never speak his name.

"My Lord; remember why we came all the way here" The tall blue-skinned man spoke; gently twirling his staff as he walked.

"Ah yes; thank you Whis… Vegeta, do you happen to know anything about a being called The Super Saiyan God?" Beerus asked; his large yellow eyes narrowing in wait for the answer.

Raijin blinked several times; he personally had achieved multiple levels of Super Saiyan, as had Goku and Vegeta but he'd never heard of any Super Saiyan God.

"A Super Saiyan God? I'm sorry to say I've never heard of such a being" Vegeta stuttered; remaining bowed as he spoke.

"What a pity… the one called Goku couldn't provide me with an answer and it seems The Saiyan Prince cannot either" Beerus mused; scratching at his cat ears in irritation.

"Seems your premonition proved false My Lord… as they always do" Whim remarked; a snide grin in the corner of his blue lips.

"Shut up Whis… but what is that delectable scent?" Beerus spoke with a tone of irritation which soon changed to a more pleased tone of voice upon catching the scent of the buffet.

"It's my Wife's birthday party; you're welcome to join us" Raijin shifted his weight into a sidestepping motion; standing between an excited Beerus and a stunned Vegeta.

Whis turned his grin to Raijin; seemingly analysing him with a look of morbid curiosity, "We would be honoured to join you; I'm quite keen to see this buffet for myself".

Raijin escorted Beerus and Whis out into the courtyard; Bulma marching over with a wine glass in one hand and a rather angry look on her face, "Where have you been? We're about to start the Bingo Tournament and you need to announce the prizes!".

"I'm sorry Bulma; but I was just meeting some… of Vegeta's Friends" Raijin paused; trying to think of a way to introduce Beerus and Whis, deciding on referring them as Vegeta's friends.

"Oh, I didn't think Vegeta had any friends other than you and Goku… Hi I'm Bulma; please feel free to help yourselves to the buffet; there is quite the spread" Bulma remarked; her cheeks having turned pink from a little too much wine.

Beerus and Whis made low bows for Bulma; Whis speaking up before Beerus could, "Why thank you Miss Bulma; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance".

Bulma felt stunned by Whis' manners and courteous way of treating her, "Where did you meet these guys Vegeta? They have such good manners".

Vegeta waited until Beerus and Whis had moved along and began helping themselves to the handsomely stacked buffet table; sampling everything from one end of the table to the other, Vegeta gulped as a nervous sweat when he spoke.

"Whatever you do; do not anger Beerus".

"Why? He seems like a really nice cat-man" Bulma commented; hiccupping slightly after taking another drink from her wine glass.

"Is it because he is The God of Destruction?" Raijin asked; his brow furrowing as he spoke his question.

"Yes… how do you know about him?" Vegeta answered; surprisingly not cursing or getting even the slightest bit angry.

"Lord Guru mentioned the existence of a God of Destruction when I was young" Raijin recalled his memory of Lord Guru again; though the memories of Namek always made him feel even more grateful for the kind of life he'd been gifted with.

Vegeta watched as Raijin and Bulma hurried back to the party; Krillin, 18, Yamcha and Tien all gathered around Whis and Beerus with an eager intent to learn more about the surprise guests.

Raijin and Bulma both noticed Trunks and Goten speaking with a trio of other kids, walking hand in hand; Raijin and Bulma both headed towards their son and his friends.

"Who are these other kids Trunks? Did you invite some friends?" Raijin asked; smiling at how social his son was proving to be.

On closer inspection; Trunks and Goten stood with two boys and a girl; the two boys being a Ninja-dressed humanoid dog and a small blue-skinned imp-like child wearing a West City Preschool Uniform, while the girl dressed in a long greenish-brown military overcoat though she was very pretty with big eyes and long dark hair.

Trunks stammered for a moment before slinging an arm around the girl, "Why this is my girlfriend and her …brothers".

The girl looked stunned as Trunks lied about her status as his girlfriend; but swallowed her pride for the moment while clutching something within her right pocket.

"So what's your name sweetie?" Bulma asked; kneeling down to meet the girl at eye-level.

The girl glanced to her so-called-brothers of whom just beckoned her to play along with the ruse, "My name is Mai".

"That's a lovely name; why don't you join us? There is plenty of food and who knows… you might win something in the Bingo Tournament" Raijin offered; taking hold of the dog-boy and the imp-boy and lifting them up to his shoulders, though the two looked terrified by the presence Bulma.

Bulma jumped up onto the stage; taking a microphone in hand and roared into it, "Alright who's ready for some Bingo?".

A unanimous roar came from her friends and family.

Raijin had left the kids at a table to get themselves some food while flying off the ground and sparing onto the stage; taking a microphone for himself, "Our prizes include a lifetime supply of high quality meat, one billion zeni in cash, a leisure yacht, a fully furnished castle, the largest diamond in the world! And many other prizes that you'll just have to take part to win".

Cheers came from Master Roshi as several dress-wearing woman came out onto the stage with enlarged images of each of the prizes held aloft in their hands.

"And for the first place winner! A full set of Dragon Balls! Any wish can be yours with a completed bingo card!" Raijin shouted; pointing to a pedestal as it rose up from the stage with a total of six Dragon Balls resting in a basket.

"Strange… a prize like the Wish Orbs for winning such a simple game" Beerus muttered loudly enough to catch Vegeta's attention.

"Yes; but we call them Dragon Balls here on Earth" Vegeta spoke quickly; clearly nervous and fearful of angering Beerus.

Beerus merely observed the Bingo Tournament while forking large portions of sirloin steak and salmon fillets into his jaws; a flicking purple flame shimmering over his skin.

Raijin turned to Bulma while waiting for the next number to come up on the bingo machine, "Bulma… are you sure we had all seven Dragon Balls? I only count six".

Before Bulma replied she did a quick count, "You're right… you keep running this game and I'll find the missing Ball".

Raijin watched Bulma leave the stage but also noticed that Mai's supposed brothers were trying to sneak away; noticing that the next number had flickered up, "Number 22!".

Piccolo stood amongst the players; cursing under his breath as he jotted the number down.

Hercule and Videl both cheering as they completed a line.

Bulma stood over the blue-imp boy; quickly taking the Four Star Dragon Ball from his small hands, "playing with the prizes? It'll be ok as long as you return it".

The imp-boy quickly turned his back on Bulma in an act of defiance; clutching the Dragon Ball between his hands.

The Ninja-dog patted his friend on the back; muttering loudly enough for Bulma to hear, "come on Pilaf; just return the ball… we won't get our wish with just one".

Bulma took the moment of distraction to seize the ball from Pilaf and return to the stage; showing it to Raijin just as she got back up and placed the ball back within the prize basket with the other six.

"Number 51!" Raijin called out; nodding to Bulma as she placed the Dragon Ball with the others.

Piccolo yelled a cheer as he'd finally finished two lines and possibly earning one of the big prizes.

Dende smiled as he too completed two lines and was luckily making work on a third win.

Raijin spotted Trunks and Mai sitting together; both eating a pudding cup each; impressive as Buu had taken most of the desserts for himself.

Vegeta remained sat at a far table; nervously watching Beerus and Whis and praying to whatever Kai will listen for Beerus to not lose his temper and destroy Earth.

"Number 5! …Bulma; did Goku not come to the party?" Raijin called out the next number much to the pleasure of Chichi and 18; and finally noticing Goku's absence.

"No he didn't… he must be off training again" Bulma lamented; her earliest friend often didn't come to any social events in favour of training.

Raijin let out a sigh and ignored the next number entirely; though the number still showed on the screen, gulping down as he spotted Beerus rise from his seat and make a beeline for Majin Buu and all his desserts, "Oh this is not good".

**Authors Note: Just like to say "Thank You" for any returning readers from The Saiyan of Namek.**


	2. A God's Might

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 2: A God's Might**

Vegeta stood up so quickly that his chair clattered to the floor; his mouth agape as he witnessed Beerus approach Majin Buu and Buu's puddings.

"You there… give me one of those pudding cups; they look simply divine" Beerus spoke; ignoring the aghast expression on Buu's face and just motioning to help himself.

"No! Buu's pudding!" Buu shouted in Beerus' face though Be always spoke in the third person; slapping Beerus' hand away with his large yellow gloved hands.

"Oh don't forget about me my lord" Whis spoke; having trotted over and joined Beerus.

"Come now; be reasonable… give me two puddings right this second and maybe I won't destroy you!" Beerus spoke his question again but adding a threat; a vein popping in the side of Beerus' head.

"Buu said no!" Bee screeched though not caring for or even registering the threat; taking up the platter of pudding cup's and slathering every single one with his tongue.

"Oh dear…" Whis muttered; taking a step back but then noticing a sushi chef hard at work preparing a line of assorted sushi, Whis immediately deciding to try sushi instead of pudding as well as intentionally getting away from Beerus' imminent temper tantrum.

Raijin and Vegeta both watched; silently wishing they were not present for what was to come.

"Why you…" Beerus muttered as he began to float into the air; purple flames licked across his body causing the air to shimmer with the heat created by his divine power.

Bulma stared as Beerus raised his hand to Buu; a miniature sun blazing with his right palm, "Are you really having a hissy fit over a pudding cup? There is plenty of other puddings to choose from".

Beerus turned his yellow cat-eyes from Buu to Bulma; floating back down to the ground, "You know nothing of the pain I feel; you damn woman" Beerus spoke slowly; his left hand almost a blur with how fast his palm had slapped Bulma to the ground.

A deathly silence fell over the party; marker pens and bingo cards dropped to the floor moments after Bulma did, only the voice of Raijin's furious cry broke the silence.

"BULMA!" roared Raijin's voice; his body moving within a blazing aura with such golden light that he blinded Vegeta and all those that directly stared into his high-speed charge on Beerus, Raijin stopped in his tracks; his left fist clenched in Beerus' right palm.

"You dare to challenge me?" Beerus spoke lowly; indifferent to what he'd done to Raijin's wife.

"Yes; I do challenge you… and it's not just me!" Raijin smirked; his golden hair shimmering with his golden glow, Whis watching the stand-off from afar while slowly consuming a delicious mini trifle.

Beerus barely looked at a united force of Piccolo, Gohan, Gotenks and Krillin jumped into the fray; all coming to Bulma's and Raijin's aid against the angered God.

Dende had rushed over to Bulma's side and quickly began healing her while chaos was breaking out between Beerus and those jumping to Bulma's aid.

Beerus glided backwards as the group of furious fighters closed in on him; seizing a pair of chopsticks with his left hand and using them to stop Gohan's forward punch by clamping the chopsticks down on his right hand, Beerus then raised his left hand to grab Piccolo's right fist; sighing at their unoriginal attempt at a combo attack and turning their own momentum against them and forcing the Half-Saiyan and the Namekian to crash into each other and out of his way.

Krillin charged in next; his hands crossed as he performed a Multi-Form and splitting into three identical beings, Beerus smirked at the technique but countered all the Krillin's by driving his knees hard into the stomachs of the three Krillin's and sending the clones crashing back into the original's limp body.

Gotenks rushed towards Beerus; his arms flailing in a circle as if trying to create a tornado with his arms; "What kinda loser gets all worked up over pudding?!".

Beerus sneered at the Fused boys; performing an effortless sweep kick to successfully trip up and bend Gotenks over Beerus' own left knee, wordlessly raising his right hand and delivering a series of smacks to Gotenks' rear end.

Gotenks collapsed to the ground with tears in his eyes; his hands clutching his backside as it glowed red through his white pants after such a hard spanking.

Raijin rushed back towards Beerus; upgrading his powers to Super Saiyan 2 Full Power and triggering white lightning to crackle and flicker around his body, "Together?!".

Raijin smiled when speaking as he was quickly joined by Vegeta in a flash of golden lightning indicating his Perfected Super Saiyan 2 Form.

Beerus merely glanced at the pair as the left fist of Raijin and the right fist of Vegeta collided with Beerus' chest and sending The God of Destruction hurtling into the skies; Beerus coming to a halt directly over the island, a low growl hissing from Beerus' clenched teeth; standing with his feet together and his hands thrust outwards; dozens of miniature suns burnt into existence in a perfect circle around his body.

Raijin and Vegeta both remained on the ground; his hands fixed in the positions for their Hyper Masenko and Final Flash respectively.

"Show no fear Vegeta; even if he is a God… I will still fight for those I wish to protect!" Raijin advised Vegeta; his nerves steeled in the face of what could be certain death.

Vegeta mumbled under his breath; sweat beaded his forehead as he was fighting against an undefeatable opponent in The God of Destruction: Lord Beerus.

The golden energy of the Hyper Masenko and Final Flash radiated from Raijin's and Vegeta's hands; both Saiyans thrust their hands out and were about to fire when a familiar voice rang out, "STOP!" upon hearing the voice; Raijin and Vegeta ceased their attacks and letting their energy fade into nothing.

Goku floated down from the skies and came to a landing; Yamcha, Tien, 18, Master Roshi, Videl and Chichi stared in awe as Goku marched through the courtyard while staring up at Beerus.

"Beerus; I think I know how to find The Super Saiyan God!" Goku roared; his voice firm and resolute within such a tense moment.

"Well it's about time… get on with it then Saiyan!" Beerus shouted back; his miniature sun's fading into nothing though his skin still shimmered with purple fire.

Bulma stirred on the ground; slowly trying to get back up to her feet after having been slapped to the ground by Beerus.

Raijin rushed over to Bulma's side; helping her back to her feet, "Are you ok? I was worried".

"I'm ok… thankfully I'm not killed that easily" Bulma smirked; her hands clinging to Raijin's shirt when her legs buckled out from under her.

Goku calmly walked over to the stage and took the basket containing the Dragon Balls, "Bulma… I need to use these; is that ok with you?".

Raijin had carried Bulma to a seat and carefully placed her down so not to hurt his wife; Bulma staring over at Goku and giving him an approving nod, "Fine; do whatever you need to do; just give that party-wrecker what he wants".

Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin rose to their feet; rubbing the sections of their bodies that had been struck by Beerus.

Gotenks had de-fused back into Goten and Trunks; both staring at Goku with blank but curious expressions.

Vegeta crossed his arms; both confused as to what Goku was going to do and somewhat thankful that the fight against Beerus was ended so quickly.

Beerus dropped down to the ground; his hands crossed behind his back; his maw cracking into an unsuppressed grin as he was finally going to meet The Super Saiyan God, though Beerus didn't notice that Whis had crossed over from the sushi bar to join his side.

Goku placed down the basket of Dragon Balls and began the prayer to summon Shenron, "Eternal Dragon; by your name I summon you… Shenron!".

Just as Goku spoke the words to summon The Dragon; the skies darkened into a black void, vendors and chefs all stared up at the skies as sunset was not due for another few hours, The Seven Dragon Balls radiated an orange glow as a pillar of orange light burst forth from the gathered orbs; the pillar of light twisted and turned across the blackened sky until fading into the snake-like green scaled form of Shenron.

"I AM THE ENERTAL DRAGON; SPEAK YOUR TWO WISHES SO THAT I MAY GRANT THEM!" Shenron's booming voice was just like how everyone present remembered it; though the Chefs stared in awe of Shenron's sudden appearance.

Goku smiled to Shenron like he was greeting an old friend, "Hi Shenron; can you please summon the Super Saiyan God?".

Shenron turned his red eyes down to Goku; growling low in his throat before speaking, "That I cannot do… for a Super Saiyan God does not exist; why do you ask me to summon such a being?".

Raijin turned his head down; feeling disappointed in Shenron for the first time ever.

"Well its not for us; but for Lord Beerus" Goku spoke; his hands waving in the air and pointing in Beerus' direction.

To everybody's shock and amazement; Shenron's own head was suddenly beading with sweat, turning his head and meeting eye contact with The Destroyer God had shocked Shenron to his core, "My Lord… it is a great honour to be in your presence; I have heard great things about you".

"Has anyone ever seen Shenron get flustered before?" Gohan muttered; only to see Bulma shaking her head to that statement.

"Yes… it is an honour for all; just tell us about The Super Saiyan God" Beerus complained; the purple flames flickering more intensely indicating his growing anger.

"Very well… in ancient times; when The Saiyan Race were plunged into darkness by a never-ending war; five pure-hearted Saiyans gathered together and pooled their power into another; that sole Saiyan fought with great strength… enough power to quell the darkness and unite the Saiyans under a banner of peace" Shenron spoke; detailing the history behind the Super Saiyan God.

"Has anyone ever heard Shenron speak this much before" Krillin questioned; quickly being shushed.

"But the power of The Super Saiyan God vanished as quickly as it came; and the Saiyans plunged back into a war of darkness and chaos; soon the story of The Super Saiyan God fell into legend and lost in the sands of time, I have given you the information you seek… farewell" Shenron spoke; finishing his story before fading away into the black skies.

Raijin, Goku and Vegeta all turned to stare at each other; ignoring the seven Dragon Balls rising into the skies and flying off into the distance.

"Five Saiyans with pure hearts must pour their energy into another… making six Saiyans total" Raijin spoke; having listened to every word of Shenron's story in great detail.

"Yes; that is what Shenron indeed said… but can you do it? donate your power for the benefit of another and let that friend become a God?" Whis spoke; his voice calmly nonchalant within such a tense situation.

Vegeta stood silent; his eyes wordlessly staring at Raijin and Goku almost as if he was shooting daggers at the pair.

Goku stood still; clearly thinking over how a Super Saiyan God was created and whether he'd be willing to take such a power even if it meant depriving his friends of the opportunity.

Raijin looked to his friends; not noticing that Gohan and Goten stood by their father while Trunks stood by Raijin, Raijin could not make up his mind whether to become or not to become the Super Saiyan God; he felt a desire for more power than he already had but yet… only one of them could ascend to godhood.

"I think my father should be the one; it was his idea that we use the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron about The Super Saiyan God" Gohan chimed in; breaking the tense silence with a voice of reason.

Raijin found it hard to disagree with Gohan's statement; giving a brief nod in agreement of that idea.

Vegeta merely mumbled and grumbled under his breath; envious that Goku was once again surpassing him.

"Goku… do you wish to receive our power?" Raijin asked; being straight forward with his question though asking such a question felt insulting from one Saiyan to another.

Goku glanced over to Raijin; taking several moments before answering in a reluctant tone of voice, "Yeah… I will".

Beerus grinned widely as the six Saiyans gathered in a circle; their hands linked together as one after another transformed into their respective base-level Super Saiyan.

The families and friends of the Saiyans gathered on one side of a large swimming pool; watching with clear curiosity of the creation of a Super Saiyan God, the chefs all gathered to watch and observe everything that was happening.

Whis never once took his eyes off the trio of Goku, Vegeta and Raijin; watching the three Saiyans while wearing a calm yet enigmatic smile.

Raijin, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks stood together; the flames of the Super Saiyan aura's united in to one glorious radiant glow, the golden light began changing from golden yellow to blue; the blue energy flowing around the bodies of Raijin, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks before meeting the hands of Goku and rushing into his body; echoes rang out from Goku's body as the powerful energy rushed through his veins.

Raijin stood silent; the golden and blue light fading away as Goku floated into the air; his entire body wrapped within a cocoon of gold and blue coloured pure energy.

Vegeta took a step back; watching Goku's form change and transform into that of a God.

Gohan, Gohan and Trunks ran into the group of observers; Goten taking his mother's hand while Trunks slipped into the hands of his own mother, Gohan felt Videl's tender hands slide into his own.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu stared directly at the divine transformation; not knowing exactly what was happening but collectively scared out of their minds as to what they'd stumbled into.

The family and friends collectively gasped as the energy cocoon cracked open; the gold and blue replaced by a burning red flame-like aura.

Goku had emerged within the red flames that licked and flickered off his body; having slimmed down to a much thinner form as if he'd reverted in age by several years, his hair and eyes had turned bright red after such a wonderous transformation.

"Look at him; his hair and eyes are bright red… and he's dropped a few pounds" Master Roshi commented with a stunned voice; adjusting his sunglasses as he spoke.

Krillin glanced to Master Roshi while he was speaking; his own voice nervous when he found the right words to say about Goku's new divine power, "Yeah… but I can't sense anything from him".

"That's the power of a God; normal Mortals can't sense the energy of the divine" Piccolo spoke; he himself stunned by what had transpired as well as Goku's transformation.

"Well my lord; it seems your vision proved correct after all" Whis spoke; wearing a satisfied smile as Goku had emerged as a God himself.

"Yes; its my reward for waiting so long" Beerus spoke; walking slowly out in front of Goku, his expression calm but his yellow eyes carefully examined Goku's Form, "So… how do you like becoming a God?".

Goku looked down at his hands; clenching his fists and feeling the newfound power he'd been granted, "It feels incredible… but its only because of my friends and family that I've achieved this".

Beerus grinned at Goku's answer; beckoning with his right hand for Goku to come closer, "Shall we begin this battle? Maybe now you'll be a challenge!".

With those words spoken; Goku and Beerus floated up into the cloudless blue sky until the two were no longer visible from the ground, flashes of red and purple blazed across the skies as echoes of colliding fists rang for all to hear.

"Can you see anything that's happening up there?" Goten asked Trunks; staring up for any glimpse of his father.

"No; I can't" Trunks spoke; his mouth agape in astonishment as the battle of gods unfolded in the skies above.

When Goku or Beerus flew across the skies; they left a red or purple trail of flames across the skies as they moved, their fists colliding every time they shifted locations; moving from the skies and down into the woodlands on the island and moving towards the oceans.

Beerus floated inches over the surface of the ocean; his hands open with miniature sun's bursting into life within his palms, "So then Goku… how do you like being a God?".

"It feels incredible… this boundless power but I know it's a power I cannot achieve alone" Goku spoke, lamenting on the ritual necessary for becoming a God.

"So why did you accept?" Beerus questioned; his sun's in his hands growing larger, the gravitational force of the miniature sun's causing wild ripples and waves within the ocean's surface.

"I accepted it so that my friends wouldn't have to bear this burden themselves" Goku shouted; the red flames blazed off his body for fiercely when raising his voice.

"You swallowed your pride in order to become a God… such foolish ideas will get you destroyed!" Beerus shouted at the top of his lungs just as purple flames erupted from his thin body; his hands pushed the two suns together into a single much more powerful sun; its gravitational force pulling Goku into itself.

"I know that if I was destroyed; my friends would take my place and continue the battle" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs, everyone back on the island smiling in reaction to Goku's heartfelt words and confidence in those close to him.

Goku kicked off the surface of the ocean and creating an enormous wave of his own; using the pull of Beerus' sun as forward momentum to drive a fist directly into Beerus' maw, furious at how easily he'd been struck in the maw; Beerus dispelled his sun in favour of swiping at Goku with his claws with so much force behind the strike they he force the oceans to part into two rising walls of water.

Goku and Beerus dropped down into the crevice of seawater and into an undersea cavern just as the walls of water crashed back into itself sealing the two God's within the cavern.

Raijin stood between Piccolo and Vegeta while everyone of whom had attended the party watched and waiting for Goku to rise triumphant; only the sounds of echoes rang through the ground itself as the battle between Gods continued to rage.

"Can you hear what's happening down there? I still can't sense a thing" Raijin spoke to Piccolo; both their brows furrowed in frustration at not being able to witness or sense the battle.

"Yeah; I can… it seems less like a battle and more like Beerus is training Goku" Piccolo spoke in a mellow tone; his eyes narrowing as Goku's energy began to re-emerge.

Raijin and Vegeta looked to each other; the concept of a God of Destruction training a Mortal seemed impossible, both Saiyans glanced back to the spot where Beerus and Goku vanished; both sensing Goku's resurfaced energy signature.

Before a word could be spoken; two pillars of golden and purple energy burst out from the ocean and soared up until the skies, Goku's figure emerging from the golden pillar of energy.

"This is bad; Goku's lost his God Powers and reverted to a normal Super Saiyan" Piccolo shouted in disbelief; his hands curling into fists.

Raijin felt like he could jump into the battle at any moment; but he'd be of no help to Goku in a battle against a literal God, looking to his left and right; Raijin saw that Vegeta and Piccolo were both struggling with the same dilemma that he was.

Goku and Beerus continued to clash but at a much more even ground; the flashes of gold and purple filled the skies as Goku and Beerus traded blows to the face and kicks to the gut and chest.

Raijin felt Bulma's hand on his arm; turning to face her but before he could speak; Bulma cut him off, "What are you three waiting for… go up there and help Goku!"

Bulma's choice of words filled Raijin with a sudden confidence; looking to Vegeta and Piccolo and nodding to them both, Vegeta nodding back while Piccolo merely gave an approving smile.

Raijin's powers rushed into life as he instantly changed into his own base-level Super Saiyan; Piccolo lifting and throwing his cloak and turban aside as he always did when serious, Vegeta finally cracking a smile and wordlessly transforming into a base-Super Saiyan himself.

The trio kicking off the ground and flying directly up through the skies and into the stratosphere as it lit up with a bright glow; like the sun itself had imploded into a supernova.

"Well its about time they joined in" Chichi remarked; the supernova in the skies concerning her but she had faith in the abilities of the trio of Saiyans as well as Piccolo.

"Part of me wishes I could go with them… but the other part is scared of Beerus" Krillin commented; nudging his elbows into the waistlines of Tien and Yamcha as they too were resisting jumping head-first into this fight.

Whis remained sat at the buffet table; keep a strawberry parfait for himself though he had been listening to and observing Raijin and Vegeta ever since the battle between Beerus and Goku began.


	3. An Invitation from Whis

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 3: An Invitation from Whis**

Raijin, Vegeta and Piccolo raced through the skies and into the cold darkness of the stratosphere; the very edge of the world and into space where little oxygen was present for sustaining life, Raijin knew how dangerous fighting up here was after a sparing match with Goku had nearly suffocated them both when the match had gotten out-of-hand.

"We can't stay up here for long… we get Goku and descend down as fast as we can" Piccolo spoke, always calm, analytical and voicing the voice of reason and strategy.

Vegeta nodded; though used to being on the edge of space as he always came up here when he needed time alone or somewhere to think.

Within their collective lines of sight; a very tattered Goku struggled against the supernova Beerus was forcing down into Earth's atmosphere with his God Ki, Goku's hands sliding inside of the Supernova's as his Kamehameha Wave faded into the orange/red glow of solar radiation.

"GOKU!" Raijin yelled; instantly forgetting Piccolo's plan and lunging directly into the supernova himself in an attempt to save Goku.

"Dammit Kakarot!" Vegeta's aura burst into life as he too ignored Piccolo's plan to escape the supernova; flying directly after Raijin and vanishing within the cosmic rays of the supernova.

Piccolo reached out to try and stop the Saiyans from flying into their death; gritting his teeth as how frustrating Saiyans could be.

Beerus narrowed his eyes upon witnessing Raijin's and Vegeta's near-suicidal attempt at saving their friend; shaking his head in disappointment at these Saiyans, "Such a pity… but a Destroyer God must destroy… as is my nature".

Beerus began to clench his hand into a fist in order to implode his supernova and destroy Earth forever; until something caught his eye within the cosmic rays of the supernova that caused Beerus to hesitate and cease his motion of destroying the Earth.

Deep within the very epicentre of the Supernova; Goku stood curled up into a ball while his black hair flashing between its normal black and the bright red of The Super Saiyan God Form, Beerus stood impressed by how Goku was attempting to re-achieve the powers of a God while within Beerus' own Destroyer Energy; The Saiyan was taking in the power and using it for an Incomplete God Form.

"Impressive… but it's not quite enough to defeat me" Beerus spoke under his breath so that only he heard his own words; raising his left hand to cast down destruction of Earth.

Before Beerus could finish the supernova burst out into nothing; the cosmic rays dispelled without causing harm to the Planet; leaving nothing but the red glow of burning flame aura of a God.

Beerus felt his yellow eyes widen when he witnessed the Saiyans stood together at what had been the core of the supernova; his maw cracking into a grin at how much these Saiyans were capable of.

Goku stood at the centre of the trinity; his bright red hair and eyes blazing with red flames, Vegeta stood to Goku's right; his hand firmly clamped down on Goku's right shoulder but he too radiated red flames as a Super Saiyan God too, while Raijin stood at Goku's left with his own hand holding onto Goku's left shoulder; Raijin too stood as a Super Saiyan God, the three Saiyan standing together as Super Saiyan God's and collectively staring directly at Beerus as if challenging him to do battle with all three of them at once.

"These Saiyans sure are impressive… these three stand as a united force; all three sharing the power of The Super Saiyan God" Whis spoke; having seemingly materialised out of nothing beside Beerus, the remains of the strawberry parfait hidden behind his back.

Even Piccolo stood stunned at the very image of Goku, Vegeta and Raijin as a trio of Super Saiyan God's, unable to even speak and had not even witnessed what had happened within the supernova prior to it being dispelled.

"Yes; they are… and too think that Goku alone forced me into using 70% of my power; let us set foot back on the ground so we can end this battle" Beerus spoke slowly yet calmly; his anger dispelled and replaced by a sense of honour for his opponents.

Whis wore a calm and collected smile while waving his staff with a simple yet elegant motion; a white orb formed not only around himself and Beerus, but also around the trio of Goku, Vegeta and Raijin; a third orb formed around Piccolo and began transporting the group back down to the island.

A collective gasp from the family and friends resounded as everybody bore witness to the last moments of The Super Saiyan God Power; the red flames vanishing from Goku's, Vegeta's, and Raijin's bodies, the three Saiyans collapsing to their collective knees in exhaustion.

Bulma rushed to Raijin's side; embracing him in a tight loving hug, while Chichi had ran over to Goku; wrapping her arms around his chest while hugging him from behind his back.

Vegeta sat alone until Trunks walked over and took Vegeta's hands into his own; helping Vegeta up to his feet, though Raijin had watched Trunks' actions but dismissed it as merely aiding their friend: Vegeta.

"How did it feel… becoming Gods?" Beerus asked; his hands clutching each other behind his back while grinning in wait of an answer.

Goku remained sat on the ground; worn out and weary from battle, "It felt amazing… I don't know how but when we stood together as one and shared that power… I felt like we could bring down anybody… even a God of Destruction".

Beerus felt his grin widen at Goku's answer; turning his observing gaze onto Vegeta and Raijin and witnessing that they both wore confident smiles despite their own exhaustion after becoming Gods themselves.

"I must say that after witnessing such a pleasing battle and sampling so much delicious food… Lord Beerus; are you still going to destroy The Earth?" Whis remarked; twirling his staff with only his left hand.

A shout of protest rose from the many friends and families of Goku, Vegeta and Raijin; all unanimously trying vain attempts at talking Beerus out of destroying their planet.

"Yes; a Destroyer God must always do his task…" Beerus lamented; his grin fading from his maw just as Beerus' right hand rose up with purple flames bursting into life around his hand, Beerus turned his gaze from the three Saiyans and towards a natural rock formation that stuck up out from the ocean waves; Beerus grinned again as he fired a wave of purple flames and destroyed the rock formation without leaving so much as a single trace.

"Well done My Lord; you destroyed the Earth; just not very much of it" Whis commented on Beerus' actions though everyone else stood stunned by Beerus' actions.

"It seems that the battle wore me out more than I thought; but I shall return to destroy the rest of this world someday… unless we may return for next year's birthday party?" Beerus spoke; letting out a sigh though his yellow cat-like eyes burrowed directly into Bulma.

Bulma cracked a smile; the fate of Earth sitting on her shoulders for a change, "Of course; and this time I'll make sure there is so much pudding that you won't be able to eat all of it!".

Beerus and Whis both smiled; bowing low in thanks for Bulma's invitation to next year's party, Whis twirling his staff again to create another pure-white orb and vanishing on the spot.

The sun had begun setting by the time Goku, Raijin or Vegeta were able to stand on their own two feet again; a literal million questions were in wait for when the trio had recovered.

Gohan and Piccolo both asked the same question at once; both speaking in answer demanding tones of voice, "What happened? One moment you were about to die and then you all were Saiyan Gods".

Raijin wasn't quite sure what happened; the only thing he remembered from being inside the supernova was extremely painful, rushing to save Goku and upon laying a hand on Goku that moment had been nothing but pure power rushing through his body as if he was on fire.

Piccolo nodded; listening to what Raijin had said about the experience and Vegeta had the exact same experience as Raijin did up until transforming into a Super Saiyan God, only Vegeta had felt power belonged to him alone as a Saiyan Prince.

"Oh; shut up Vegeta" Bulma and Chichi both dismissed Vegeta's experience as him just trying to further bloat his ego.

Soon enough; Night fell on the island and the guests and caterers were leaving for their respective homes, even Bulma had left with Trunks and his new friends: Mai, Pilaf and Shu as they had nowhere else to go, only Raijin, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo remained on the island; staring out over the oceans waves and starlit sky.

"Do you think you'll ever reach that level again? Becoming a God?" Piccolo asked; his tone having turned back to seriousness and analytical, though Piccolo chose not to reveal how much power Goku had pushed Beerus into using before the fight had ended.

"I don't know… but it'll be great if we could fight Lord Beerus again" Goku spoke; his cheery demeanour having returned after a hearty feast of meat.

Vegeta stood as he always did when deep in thought; arms crossed and eyes closed, only the slightest of grins upon his face.

Raijin stood at Piccolo's right while Goku stood at Piccolo's left; he'd been very quiet for the last hour and barely spoken a word other than goodnight to his son and his wife.

"You have been rather quiet? What's on your mind" Piccolo spoke; his piercing eyes stared directly at Raijin though his tone of voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine… but we need to get much stronger for when we face Beerus again" Raijin spoke under his breath; he felt his hands shaking at the mere thought of fighting a God for a second time.

"On that… I can agree" Vegeta finally spoke; speaking for the first time in over an hour, "Beerus and his attendant Whis will someday return; and we must be ready".

Goku nodded in agreement to Vegeta's words; somehow Vegeta always knew what to say when presented with a new foe or a hurdle to overcome.

"I agree too; as Saiyans we must rise to the challenge like we have done for Frieza, Cell and even Buu" Goku added to what Vegeta had said prior; raising his right fist to the night sky.

Even Piccolo couldn't help but smile to the motivational words spoken by Goku and Vegeta; shaking his head as he fully understood that Saiyans lived for battle and would continually strive for new and greater power… and now they were presented with the temptation of God Ki.

Nine months had passed since the eventful birthday party where everyone had met The God of Destruction Beerus and Whis; much had happened, Videl had revealed that she was pregnant with Gohan's child and were due to give birth any day, Trunks' new friends had taken up residence within Capsule Corp as long as they tidied up after themselves, Goku's farming and gained a notable reputation for the high quality of produce he grew when not training, Trunks had finally turned thirteen years old and was already in his rebellious phase; though Raijin greatly disliked how Trunks hung around with Pilaf, Shu and Mai as if they were a street gang.

Raijin had been struggling to get any stronger than he was; when he closed his eyes he could still see the image of himself as a Super Saiyan God but yet… he strangely did not want to pursue that power like Goku and Vegeta did, Raijin wanted to find something different; but he didn't know how to step onto the necessary path just yet.

Raijin remained sat on the couch; watching a terrible dramatization of Hercule's miraculous defeat of The God of Destruction Beavis, a wild story Hercule had fabricated after Beerus' supernova had been seen by most of the world and noted by many astrologers as a sudden world-ending events that was thankfully averted by The Earth's Defender and Champion.

Breaking out into bouts of laughter as the terribly designed costume the actor was wearing to represent Beerus, the actor was dressed in a full-body fur-covered cat suit and had been painted purple and adorned with gaudy jewelled white pharaoh robes.

While the actor playing Hercule was dressed in his classic brown and white gi and had styled the once black afro to a golden spiked wig of which was clearly a ripped-off representation of their Super Saiyan Form.

"God… I love these wild outlandish stories Hercule comes up with to cover our asses" Raijin spoke through laughter; wiping a laughter-induced tear from his eyes.

"Funny; only a few years ago you hated the man for that exact reason" Bulma spoke from behind Raijin, Raijin turning to face and her and leaping up to his feet at the very sight of Whis standing directly beside her.

"Whis… what brings you here today?" Raijin bowed as he spoke; hoping Beerus wasn't also back no Earth for whatever reasons he might have had for returning nearly a year after his introduction.

Whis smirked an enigmatic smile towards Raijin; taking a couple of steps forward and out of the doorway, Whis span on the spot to take a sweeping look at Raijin's and Bulma's home. "Your home is lovely; though that tempura you treated me to was simply divine".

Raijin moved at such speeds that he didn't even realise he was standing directing in front of Bulma; his hand taking and tightly holding her own, "Excuse us for a moment Sir Whis".

Whis gave a slight giggle as his eyes had traced every single movement Raijin made at that moment; his white eyes watching Raijin ever so closely, "Very well; take all the time you need" Whis took a slow step towards the couch; watching the dramatization of Hercule Satan Vs God of Destruction: Beavis on the television.

"Oh ho; Lord Beerus would certainly destroy the planet if he saw this mockery" Whis remarked throughout bouts of laughter.

Raijin bowed back to Whis before turned to a stunned Bulma, "Bulma; please tell me why Whis is here?".

Bulma looked stunned by Raijin's behaviour; he never acted so suddenly or pulled her away from visitors… except for when they were spending time at night alone together, "He just showed up this morning; said something about Beerus was sleeping for most of the year and decided to come visit… he loves food so I took him to a local restaurant for some tempura".

Raijin let out a sigh; pulling Bulma into his arms for a tight hug, I'm sorry… I jumped to conclusions".

"Yes; you did… you'll pay for that later" Bulma spoke with a commanding tone that often made Raijin question whether Bulma was really completely Human, "As punishment.. you will have to attend my latest experiment".

"Great…" Raijin rolled his eyes at this punishment; feeling like he really was being punished as Bulma knew too well that her recent experiments had caused him to suffer severe migraines.

Bulma smirked at the chance to punish him just by simply having him present for the next experiment; turning and walking back to Whis, "So what brings you to West City today?".

Whis smiled as he took the remote and turned the television off so he could speak without distraction, "I came here to speak with the three Saiyans that defied Lord Beerus; I've already spoken with Vegeta and now I'd like to speak with you Raijin."

Raijin took a hard swallow; a cold shiver running down his spine.

"Like Goku; Vegeta and You both experienced the powers of God Ki merely by touching Goku's body while he was in The Super Saiyan God Form instead of undergoing the Ritual… I would like to take you and Vegeta to Beerus' World for training" Whis spoke; bringing his hands together and lacing his fingers while speaking.

"Vegeta has already accepted my invitation; he truly wishes to make God Ki his own and surpass both you and Goku" Whis spoke more; revealing the decision that Vegeta had made as well as Vegeta's intentions.

Raijin knew that whatever Vegeta did… he did it for his own selfish reasons and ambitions; and there was no doubt that Goku would follow and attain the same powers, Both Goku and Vegeta were pursuing the powers of a Saiyan God after all; just as Raijin had expected them too.

"Thank you for your kind offer Whis; but I must decline… I do not desire the powers of a God" Raijin spoke, his voice solemn and honest; his sudden reveal shocking both Bulma and Whis.

Whis' widened eyes closed until his lips curled into a kind smile, "Just as I'd expect from someone raised by The Namekians… you respect the wishes of the gods even though you risk being left behind in terms of fighting power".

Bulma wrapped her hands around Raijin's arm; leaning into him and whispering into his ear, "Its ok if you want to go".

Raijin bowed his head to Whis; preparing himself for what he was going to ask, "There are two things I'd like to ask of you though Whis… the first being to please extend your invitation to Goku".

Whis' smile widened; his calm expression keeping how much Raijin had impressed him with his selflessness and wish to support his friends, "And the second?".

Raijin clenching his fists; feeling like he was crossing a line, "The second is just advice… is there anything beyond my current level… that does not involve Godly Powers? I want to prove that I can still be just as strong as they will become… even without God Ki!".

Bulma looked to Raijin with concern; hoping this request didn't wind up with Raijin being destroyed.

Whis took a long time to answer Raijin; his white eyes looking at Raijin with a strange glare, "That is up to you… only you can break your own limitations and surpass yourself and by extension… Goku and Vegeta's own current levels of strength; however… I can only help you take that first step".

Whis' words stunned both Raijin and Bulma; Bulma's mouth hung open in stunned silence at how patient Whis was in comparison to Beerus, Raijin gave a nod; accepting Whis' offer for the first step.

Whis smiled as he took out his staff; giving it a twirl before tapping Raijin's head with the ringed orb floating over the tip of the staff, "It'll take a moment… but your first step will become clear in due time".

Raijin and Bulma both felt rather confused; Whis simply hit Raijin in the head with his staff but nothing had happened.

Raijin felt something strange; a feeling he'd not felt in years, Raijin quickly went to pull down his jeans as a great pressure began to build up within his body.

"Raijin! what are you doing?!" Bulma shouted at the top of her voice; not noticing that Trunks had just entered the room with Goten, Pilaf, Mai and Shu in tow.

Whis merely smiled; watching and observing as his intent was becoming clear.

Raijin gasped as he saw that his Saiyan Tail had been restored; he'd had it surgically removed years ago by Doctor Briefs so he'd fit in more on Earth. And yet Whis restored it with no effort at all.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu all screamed in a fit of panic; knowing all too well what happens to somebody with a Tail during nights of the Full Moon.

Trunks and Goten stood silent; having walked in on Trunks' Parents having what seemed to be a private meeting with Whis and Trunks' Father seemingly having a Tail.

"That Tail is the first step; its up to you to follow the path I have revealed… I'm afraid I must leave now" Whis spoke; calmly smiling as he twisted his staff again and vanishing within an orb of white light.

Raijin felt as if a long-lost friend had come back to him; his tail waving from side to side as Raijin walked and moved his hips.

"Mom… why does Dad have a tail all of a sudden?" Trunks asked; having started wearing a leather jacket of his own since turning thirteen years of age.

"Would you all please shut up! And it's because your Father is a full-blooded Saiyan… you both had Tails too when you were born but we removed them" Bulma shouted at Goten and Trunks; turning and staring at the Tail with a look of worry.

Trunks and Goten both stood silent after being given such news from when they were born.

Raijin pulled his jeans back up after realising his red boxer shorts were in clear view; but keeping his belt loose so his tail could still move freely behind him, "Bulma… what did you say your experiment was on?".

Bulma looked up from the Tail and looked Raijin in the eye, "We're deriving new energy sources from the Moon; I'm naming it Blutz Waves".


	4. Bulma's Experiment

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 4: Bulma's Experiment**

Having a tail once again after so many years felt strange to Raijin; just the simple act of sitting down had become a new challenge as his tail kept whipping around and hitting him in the back of the head each and every time he went to sit in the couch.

Even Trunks had become even more hostile towards his father since witnessing the regeneration of Raijin's tail; opting out of their father/son time of playing card games, video games or simply watching tv or a movie together and instead running off with his new friends to do god-knows-what.

"Teenagers… they grow so fast" Raijin lamented; seeing that his son was already moving onto a more independent path where he would no longer need his father; even though he had only recently turned thirteen.

"Indeed they do; I first met Goku when I was sixteen… he changed my life forever" Bulma spoke; sitting in an armchair just across from Raijin, she'd been keeping a fair distance between them since Whis has restored Raijin's tail, "Raijin… can you promise me something?".

Raijin's line of sight had been fleeting from watching Trunks and Goten chatting with Mai, Pilaf and Shu out on the balcony; as well as looking to Bulma while they talked, but now he trained his eyes solely on Bulma and devoting his full attention to her.

"Promise me… you'll never look directly at The Moon" Bulma spoke; the unmistakable look of fear filled her eyes and tone of voice as she spoke her requested promise.

Raijin looked deep into Bulma's eyes and saw the fear; he did not know why Bulma would make such a request but he deeply felt he had to accept her wish, "Ok… I promise you this".

Bulma smiled as she crossed the living room and sat within Raijin's lap; wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and giving him a tender kiss of thanks for his promise despite what was to come.

Night had fallen before the couple had noticed it; the time for The Experiment was nigh and Bulma was already dressed in a white lab coat along with a pair of safety goggles, Bulma looked to Raijin with concern for what was to come; speaking in a soft but worried tone. "Please; just remember that promise when we're working on The Blutz Waves"

Raijin gave a brief nod; leaving Trunks and Goten to their friends and following Bulma to the lab, the walk from the Briefs Family Apartment to Bulma's Experiment Lab was quite a long walk; following down long hallways and taking Hover Vehicle through an underground tunnel to an isolated research and experimental facility only a couple miles outside of West City.

"It would have been faster if I flew you there" Raijin mentioned as he sat in the vehicle; taking note that the vehicle was self-driven, that fact stunned Raijin and made him excited for what else he'd discover within the walls of this facility.

"We're not only experimenting on Blutz Waves but several other sensitive subjects; including self-driving hover cars" Bulma spoke; keeping her eyes down on a tablet during the entire trip.

The vehicle soon arrived; within a docking station lined with other identical vehicles most of which were in pieces or being assembled by men and women in Capsule Corp uniforms.

"Good Evening Mrs Briefs; you're right on time for the next session" a thick-glasses wearing man spoke though he kept his attention purely on a tablet of his own.

"Thank you Ewan; I've brought my husband here tonight to see what we're doing" Bulma replied; patting Ewan on the shoulder before walking out and waving to many of the other men and women who were hard at work.

Raijin felt like all eyes were on him; not only was this his first time inside this facility but his tail kept flicking around and drawing attention to it.

A number of projects caught Raijin's eyes; other than the self-driving vehicles there were New Space Pods the strongly resembled the Ship that Bulma, Gohan and Krillin had used to travel to Namek; of which He'd only seen in framed photographs, newer model Recovery Chambers with much more clear designs and holographic displays for patient's internal status that were being tested on terminally-ill patients but what caught Raijin's eye most was the large Pod that strongly reminded him of the Unit that had once housed Android 16 back at Doctor Gero's Mountain Laboratory.

"Bulma… is that what I think it is?" Raijin asked; unable to suppress a smile as he gazed at the large containment unit.

Bulma glanced at the unit; but sadly shook her head, "No; we're not rebuilding Android 16… there wasn't enough pieces or parts to recover after The Cell Games were over".

"Then… what's inside?" Raijin further asked; his smile fading after hearing the unhappy news that it was not what he was thinking.

"It doesn't matter right now; but it is based on Doctor Gero's work on The Androids as well as Cell" Bulma spoke; bringing up the latest reports on the aforementioned project.

Raijin turned his line of sight back on the Containment Unit; his gaze lingered on it as he sensed something living within, "Are you sure that's safe?".

"It's certainly safer that anything Doctor Gero was doing… we all know how his work turned out" Bulma remarked; disregarding Raijin's concerned tone almost entirely.

"Then… what's it called?" Raijin asked; sensing that whatever was inside that Unit was indeed alive and very aware of where it was.

Bulma glanced at the unit again; taking note of the display screen that showed a stable condition and containment status was secure, "Project Bio-Warrior".

Raijin kept walking just behind Bulma; only stopping when another project caught his eye, projects including a newer Orbital Dragon Rader for pinpoint scanning the whole planet instead of just a set radius, prototype versions of new battle armour made from harder fibres to better resist damage, and new satellites being prepared for launch.

"Is the Blutz Wave Station close?" Raijin asked; suddenly aware of how childish his question sounded to anyone other than himself.

"We're nearly there Raijin" Bulma spoke; her tone of voice having shifted from the usually carefree and light-hearted tone to a more serious tone of voice.

Raijin remained silent for the duration of their walk; knowing that this was a place of work and not a place for Bulma to be her normal self, the corridors followed down with Florissant LED Lighting that trailed along the ceiling; coloured lines indicated for turnings for branching corridors to unknown locations within the facility.

"We're here…" Bulma spoke; the earlier tone of worry returning to her voice.

Bulma and Raijin both stood on top of a security panel; a red light shining down on them from above, "Mrs Bulma Briefs… Sir Raijin… Access Cleared" spoke a computerized voice just as the doors slid open.

"How come this one had extra security when the others don't?" Raijin asked; suddenly stunned when he saw the machines laid out before his eyes, dozens or maybe even hundreds of multi-pronged antennae pointed directly up into the exposed night sky; each and every one was attached to a large power battery complete with heads-up-displays for reading the energy levels from The Moon.

"This is the Blutz Wave Experiment… it needs to be secure so it can't be damaged or destroyed" Bulma spoke proudly; his gaze sweeping over the layout of equipment for sourcing energy from The Moon instead of The Sun.

Bulma began walking towards a Control Station; the station itself was shielded from the experiment's radiation when in progress and she'd had it built solely for the safety of Raijin and herself.

Raijin knew that the open ceiling exposed The Full Moon tonight but due to his promise; he swore to never look directly at it, walking after Bulma and entering the control station with her.

Bulma turned and met Raijin's concerned eyes; giving him a smile before speaking into a microphone, "Begin the Experiment!".

To each one of the antennae stood a scientist clothed in a full radiation suit for their protection; each and every one of the men and women activated the apparatus all at once causing the prongs to light up with a turquoise radiance.

"Blutz Wave Levels… Normal; sustaining energy levels at optimal capacity" spoke multiple scientists at once; all reading from the displays on each of the antennae devices as they lit up by assorting new energies from Moonlight.

Bulma listened to each one of the reports in turn; so far the experiment was turning out a good result, "Good; let me know as soon as it begins to spike" Bulma spoke into a microphone; her smile wide and happy for the favourable results.

Raijin felt his breathing becoming heavier as every single hair on his body stood on end; even his tail tough normally flicked around wildly stuck out at an upwards angle.

Bulma turned to Raijin and instantly understood what was happening; a look of fear filled her eyes as she turned back to the microphone, "Abort the experiment! ABORT!".

Several scientists looked to each other in confusion before Bulma's voice bellowed out again, "I SAID ABORT DAMN YOU!".

A flurry of running white-suit wearing scientists ran about; cancelling and shutting down every single one of the equipment used for tonight's experiment.

Bulma stared directly at Raijin with fear in her eyes; her hands shaking as Raijin's hands clenched into fists and his eyes flashed bright red, Raijin's face contorted into an expression of pain.

"Raijin please… don't transform" Bulma pleaded; tears budding in her eyes from fear of Raijin's nearing transformation into a Great Ape.

Raijin let out a loud roar that every single scientists amongst the machines looked up in reaction to the resonating scream; the resonance had such a high level of decimals to it that the shielded glass of the control station shattered outwards leaving Bulma unharmed but the scientists hide behind machines for cover from the razor sharp shards of glass.

As soon as Raijin's glass-shattering scream ended; he fell to his knee's as his eyes had returned to normal, sweat stained and dripped off Raijin's body as the sudden changes quickly died down and left him in his normal physical form.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief just as Raijin fell to the floor and into a fit of unconsciousness.

Raijin opened his eyes only to find himself back inside of his and Bulma's bedroom; pictures of their wedding and Bulma's adventures during her teen years as well as on Planet Namek decorated the walls, Raijin slowly rose back up to his feet; his left hand clinging to the bedpost while his tail remained flicking around and hitting him in the backs of his knees.

Raijin didn't say a word to himself; he remembered how it felt back inside that control station, He'd felt an unknown rush of power when exposed to The Moon's energies; the power had been too much for him to control at that moment and he'd felt his body undergoing an entirely new transformation that was nothing like any of his Super Saiyan Forms... and it felt more primal and animalistic.

When Raijin finally walked from the bed and into the Apartment only to find Bulma, Trunks as well as Doctor and Mrs Briefs waiting for him.

"Good morning my son… we heard about your little incident" Doctor Briefs spoke; his cigarette hanging from between his lips as he spoke.

Raijin had no words for his Father-in-law; he felt ashamed that he'd put his own wife in danger.

"Dad; I don't know what you were doing but you could have killed Mom" Trunks remarked; a scowl on his face for how unimpressed he was for his Father's actions.

Raijin hung his head in shame after his only son's cutting words.

Bulma rested her hand on her Mother's; though Mrs Briefs was only there to support her daughter, "Raijin; I made you make that promise because I know what happens when a Saiyan when they stare into a Full Moon… they become a Great Ape… a monster; and I never want to see you become that monster like I have with Goku and Vegeta".

Raijin didn't even register the shocked look on his face; he realised what those sensations were now and realising that he was indeed on the brink of transforming into a Great Ape, but was it a power he needed? or was it the path to the power he desired?.

"I need to talk to Goku… or Vegeta… or both" Raijin finally spoke after what felt like an eternity of self-reflection; a look of resolve falling over his face and eyes.

A silence fell over the family; all silently contemplating Raijin's request though Bulma knew what Saiyans were like all too well, Bulma's eyes holding that steel-like resolve that she always got when she became serious; opening her mouth to speak in a calm but resolute tone, "Fine; I'll call Whis".

Raijin looked confused as to how Bulma was going to contact Whis of all people; though he had a suspicion that she had called him the other day when Whis had extended the offer of training him in using God Ki.

Days went by before Raijin heard anything from Goku or Vegeta; Bulma had made trips to the Research Labs every day but that wasn't what concerned him, Raijin had felt uneasy ever since he'd seen That Pod containing Project Bio-Warrior; he'd sensed something living inside of The Pod though he felt nothing on its moral alignment or whatever its state of being or mind was.

More than a week passed before Goku and Vegeta returned; returning within the same pure-white orb that Whis and Beerus travelled around in, only Goku's and Vegeta's clothes had been reduced to tatters and both sported full beards after days of constant training, Beerus and Whis calmly just stood to the side; waiting to observe Raijin's intentions.

"What is so important that you call us away from our Training?!" Vegeta demanded; his eyes narrowing as his brow furrowed in his blatant irritation towards Raijin and his requesting of their presence.

"Vegeta; allow him to speak" Whis spoke calmly; his eyebrows raised towards Raijin.

Raijin slowly recounted his near-transformation into a Great Ape much to Vegeta's, Beerus' and Whis' keen interest; though he left out sensitive information such as The Pod and the Blutz Waves.

Goku merely stared at Raijin; silently trying to figure out what Raijin was trying to achieve.

"You got your Tail back! and you instantly try transforming into a Great Ape? What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta demanded; his brow further furrowing as his face turned red in anger, "I have no more interest in whatever it is you are trying to achieve; I have my own training to complete!".

With those harsh words spoke; Vegeta stormily turned his back on Raijin with an eager intent to return to Beerus' World.

Whis stood with an enigmatic smile; his eyes never leaving Raijin's pained expression, "Do you have any words for your friend… Goku?".

Goku glanced at Whis for only a split second as his name was spoken; walking over and placing a hand on Raijin's shoulder, "Raijin… I don't know what you are aiming for; but I'm sure you'll find your way… you always do".

Goku turned his back on Raijin and walked to join Vegeta; only then did Raijin pick up on the vile stink emanating from Goku's and Vegeta's unwashed bodies.

Beerus closed his eyes and sighed after listening to Raijin's predicament and Goku's and Vegeta's total rejection of giving any kind of hint for their friend, "Whis… take them back while I speak with this Saiyan".

"Very well My Lord" Whis spoke; tapping his staff on the ground as He, Goku and Vegeta vanished into a flash of white light just as they did when arriving.

Raijin stood stunned; this was highly unlike The God of Destruction and yet he was standing before him alone and without Whis to accompany him.

"Walk with me… I advise that you should present something delectable as compensation for my time" Beerus spoke without turning so much as his head or eyes to Raijin while he walked out further into the Gardens.

Raijin knew this was coming; he'd prepared something for Beerus and/or Whis for their arrival that he knew they'd enjoy, "I have already done so Lord Beerus; please have a seat and partake of this offering".

Raijin offered Beerus a seat at a stone-carved garden table and seats; taking one of the same Pudding Cups from Bulma's last birthday party and presenting it to Lord Beerus.

Beerus' eyes widened at the Pudding Cup; his pink tongue licking his cat-lips in anticipation before lifting up the Pudding Cup and breaking the seal, "Ahh finally… Pudding!".

Raijin calmly took a seat across from Beerus; watching the purple-skinned humanoid cat devour the Pudding Cup in a single swallow, "May I ask… why did you want to speak with me".

Beerus' yellow eyes stared at Raijin as if he was staring directly into his soul, "When you three Saiyans stood up against me as Gods; you showed your potential… but you rejected God Ki… why?".

Raijin stared down at his hands; not realising that he'd clenching his hands into fists, "I want to find my own power… to ascent beyond my limitations without becoming a God".

"And what will you do if this power you seek does not exist?" Beerus posed the obvious question; his tone of voice sounding as if Beerus was accusing Raijin.

Raijin looked Beerus in the eye; a fire of determination burning within his irises, "I know it does; I felt it when I was nearly changing into a Great Ape… I will find a way to ascend further even without God Ki!"

Beerus' mouth curled into a smile; licking the remains of the pudding from his lips, "I have noticed that you Saiyans expel your energy outwards when your transform into a Super Saiyan… rather wasteful if you ask me".

Raijin's eyes widened; what Beerus had just said was exactly right, Saiyans did spend a great deal of energy when transforming into any of The Super Saiyan Forms.

A blinding white flash lit up the Gardens as Whis returned; still twirling his staff in one hand, "My Lord; are you ready to return?".

Beerus let out a sigh of relief; rising to his feet and leaving Raijin to his inner thoughts, "Yes… I am done here for now"

Raijin jumped up to his feet and bowing deeply, "Thank you Lord Beerus!".

Beerus turned back to Raijin; scowling as he received thanks, "For what?! I haven't done anything for you and I never will!".

Whis smiled as if he already knew full well what Beerus had said to Raijin; the pair vanishing into another white flash of light, Raijin standing alone in the Gardens with only his thoughts.

Minutes passed before Raijin moved; a new resolve lighting a fire in his eyes, igniting the golden light of his Super Saiyan aura as he kicked off the ground and flew out into the skies; his intent to meet with the one person who could help him take the next step… Piccolo.


	5. What Waits Within

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 5: What Waits Within**

Raijin had left a golden trail in the West City skyline that would undoubtedly be mentioned on The Evening News but he no longer cared; Lord Beerus had causally dropped a hint as to what training Goku and Vegeta were doing and he needed to do the same if he was to reach the next level of Super Saiyan.

Racing across the Ocean surface and across the treetops of the dense woodlands until reaching The Land of Korin and The Tower of Korin came into sight, a smile spread over Raijin's face upon reaching The Tower and ascending directly up the ornate column towards The Lookout.

Raijin floated just off the surface of the perfectly tiled circled floor of The Lookout before coming to a landing; his smile fading as it seemed that nobody was present, "Is anybody home? Piccolo? Dende? Mr Popo?".

Raijin's shouts caused the many butterflies to spring from the perfectly tended garden that lined the Temple; a shadowy figure emerging from the main entrance to The Temple and into the light revealing himself to be Dende.

"Raijin; its good to see you… how have you been?" Dende spoke with a warm and friendly tone; spreading his arms in welcome for his long-time friend and Namek-raised Brother.

Raijin felt his lips curl into a smile as he embraced Dende in a brotherly hug, "I'm doing fine… though Bulma is not so good… she's afraid of what this might do to me" Raijin turned his hips; revealing his tail to Dende.

Dende let out a gasp at the mere sight of Raijin's Tail; remembering that Raijin had his Tail surgically removed after settling on Earth permanently.

"That doesn't surprise me; that Tail could cause you some problems" spoke the unmistakable voice of Piccolo; The Namekian emerging from the Temple with Mr Popo in tow.

Raijin smiled wider on seeing Piccolo, "That's why I'm here; I need to know more about The Great Ape".

Piccolo's warm welcoming expression quickly turned to one of seriousness, "What exactly do you need to know?".

Raijin met Piccolo's serious glare with a matching glare of his own, "Anything and everything".

Piccolo curled his legs and sank down into a cross-legged sitting position; speaking to Raijin and sharing anything and everything he knew about The Great Ape after having experienced the terror The Great Ape can inflict when witnessing Gohan use the Form when he was only four years old.

Raijin sat in silence for several minutes before speaking again, "And this happens whenever a Tailed Saiyan stares directly into a Full Moon… no wonder Bulma seemed to be so afraid of what might happen".

"So… Bulma is the reason you asked for this knowledge" Piccolo spoke; his eyes closing in contemplation, lapsing into a session of meditation on the matter Raijin faced.

Raijin took a deep breath; crossing his legs and entering into a lotus position and joining Piccolo in a session of meditation, though as he meditated only the image of himself standing in the shadow of The Great Ape lingered within his mind.

Raijin's and Piccolo's minds linked during their meditation; mental projections of themselves stood within the void of Raijin's Mindscape though they were accompanied by the image of The Great Ape.

"You need to move past this… lingering on this will do nothing for you; you will be left behind by Goku and Vegeta" Piccolo spoke; his voice echoing within Raijin's mind, "Think on why Whis chose to restore your Tail… do you really think Whis… or anybody would want you to walk down this path?".

Raijin knew Piccolo was right; but he was holding himself back in fear of losing control of himself and thus hurting someone he holds dear.

"Tonight is a Full Moon… and you need somewhere safe to train for this next level you're aiming for" Piccolo spoke solemnly; a smile lighting up his face as he had somewhere in mind for Raijin's new training.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Raijin asked; raising an eyebrow upon speaking his question.

"Yes; the desert just south of here… the only person who lives out there is Master Roshi's sister; Fortune-Teller Baba" Piccolo spoke with a smile; though he cared little for the old hag but she had her uses in certain situations.

Raijin calmly waited until night had fallen; he took his cell phone from his jeans pocket and immediately called Bulma.

Bulma answered after the first ring; though he'd only been apart from her for only a few hours hearing Bulma's concerned voice made him smile, "Raijin? Where are you? Security said they saw you leave hours ago!".

"I'm fine; I went to The Lookout to speak with Piccolo and we're going out into the Western Desert to train" Raijin spoke slowly so Bulma would hear his every word.

"You're at The Lookout? What are you training for?" Bulma asked; her voice hinted with her feelings for the path Raijin had chosen to walk.

Raijin closed his eyes as he spoke the next few words; "Piccolo told me everything about The Great Ape… I understand the fear you felt back at The Blutz Wave Experiment and I want you to know that I would never put you in danger like that again".

Bulma was silent for several seconds; her voice suggesting that she was smiling, "Ok; you go overcome the beast within; and then we'll discuss what to do with Trunks".

Raijin blinked at the sudden mention of Trunks, "What is going on with our son?".

Bulma let out a sigh before speaking, "Trunks and his three friends stole the Dragon Radar and ran off… I have no idea what their planning on wishing for though".

Raijin let out a deep sigh; those three friends of his were becoming a bad influence, "Alright; we'll talk to him when he gets home; until then… take care of yourself".

"You take care of yourself too; I trust you" Bulma spoke calmly; her anxiety for Raijin seemingly faded by just knowing that he was somewhere safe and training with Piccolo.

With those words spoken and Trunks' punishment for stealing The Dragon Radar yet to be determined; Raijin hung up the phone call and gazed out into the horizon only to look in the direction of West City.

"Are you ready? The Sun has fallen and The Moon shall rise soon" Piccolo spoke with his typical cape and turban removed; Piccolo only ever removed those items of clothing when he was serious about a fight.

Raijin gave a brief nod on his head; The Saiyan and The Namekian flying off at such speeds that their combined golden and purple energies created a shockwave that blew Dende and Mr Popo off their feet.

Raijin smiled as Piccolo began to gain some more speed on Raijin; Raijin closed his eyes just as Piccolo launched an attack with an extending arm, Raijin rolled to his right and dodged Piccolo's attack; re-opening his eyes to reveal the greenish-blue of Super Saiyan just as his hair flashed golden and white lightning coiled around his body.

"Super Saiyan 2 Full Power… that's what I like to see!" Piccolo grinned; channelling the powers of Nail and Kami as his purple/white aura ignited into a fierce flame around his body.

Raijin thought on what Beerus had said about expending his energies when transforming and fighting; opting to lessen the ferocious bolts of lightning around his body to only the smallest of sparks.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as Raijin's power suddenly lessened; sensing that Raijin's current level of power was far weaker than his own, "What are you doing? You are not a challenge to me in this state!".

Raijin didn't say a word; feeling that he hadn't contained his powers but only weakened himself by powering down, Raijin gritted his teeth at his failure of containing his energy and only weakening himself; the thoughts vanished from his mind as Piccolo's fists smashed into Raijin's chest and face.

Raijin dropped out from the skies and down into the desert sands; sand covering over Raijin's body due to the strong winds present in the desert.

Piccolo followed down into the desert; looking up at the skies and estimating just another hour before The Moon would be full, that moment of distraction was what Raijin wanted; bursting out of the sands within blazing golden flames that licked off his body as he charged, Raijin driving a forward knee directly into Piccolo's unguarded stomach; Piccolo splitting up saliva after such a strike.

Piccolo dropped to his knees with his hands on his stomach; waiting for the damage to regenerate, "You weakened yourself and then recharged with a burst of explosive power; not a bad idea… but risky".

"Not quite what I was going for though…" Raijin spoke; lamenting on his failure to properly contain his powers as Beerus had provided a hint to what Goku and Vegeta were doing.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes; picking up on that Raijin was trying and failing to do something, "Raijin… tell me how you felt when You, Goku and Vegeta stood as Gods?".

Raijin let out a deep sigh; he'd been asked this very question many times by many of his friends, It felt exhilarating… like a bottomless well of power and energy had opened itself to me; but Goku and Vegeta had chosen to dive deeper into that well while I stand at the precipice… split between the path of God Ki and the path I have chosen to pursue".

Piccolo stared intently at Raijin; their eyes meeting when Piccolo spoke again, "Do you still feel the temptation of walking the path towards God Ki?".

"Yes; I think I always will… at least until I find the power I seek" Raijin answered; his voice full of resolve and intent to follow his own path.

Piccolo smiled; whipping his right hand around and revealing he'd been charging a Special Beam Cannon the entire time they'd been speaking, the sight of the sudden attack put Raijin on guard only a second too late as Piccolo fired.

Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon tore through Raijin's red t-shirt but narrowly missed drilling through his right shoulder due to Raijin dropping to his knees in a desperate bid to avoid Piccolo's most deadly attack.

Raijin thrust his hands out; smirking as he resorted to an attack he rarely ever used anymore, "Thunder Crash Cannon!" upon speaking the name of his attack; lightning bolt-like beams burst from his fingertips and arcing through the air before crashing into the sand around d Piccolo's feet.

Piccolo did his best to sidestep the energy rays though they arced like actual lightning they were not as dangerous as real lightning; only taking a single successive hit to his own right shoulder.

Piccolo smiled as he and Raijin had each taken a hit to their respective right shoulders; glancing up towards the skies and spotting that The Moon was already beginning to hang within the black night sky.

"It's almost time; prepare yourself" Piccolo spoke; taking a sweeping glance of the desert to ensure there was nobody but them in the area, the only thing within Piccolo's sight was the oasis site where Fortune-Teller Baba's Palace stood.

Raijin had closed his eyes; trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, choosing to see tonight as his second trial on the path to a new power; Raijin wanted to succeed after his failure with The Blutz Waves.

"Raijin… your goal tonight is to transform into The Great Ape; contain the power and retain your mind…. But if you fail you will rampage here in the desert until The Sun rises.. or you lose your mind entirely" Piccolo spoke; finally giving Raijin the instructions for tonight's trial.

Raijin felt grim as he nodded; every muscle in his body seemed to tense up in the wake of natural Moonlight, thinking that the sudden tensing of his muscles could be a reaction to the imminent risk he was about to attempt.

Waiting for exactly ten minutes; Raijin turned towards the skies and opened his eyes to witness the glorious pale light of the Full Moon, it only took a moment to Raijin's eyes to flash red; his chest heaved with in explosive increase to his heartrate.

Piccolo kicked off the sand and flying up into the sky; he knew too well what change was happening to Raijin's body but he still felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

A resonating roar emanated from Raijin as he screamed; his face contorting into that of an ape, the red irises of his eyes spreading until they encompassed the entirety of his eyes; Raijin's hair grew longer and thicker on his head as well as new hair sprouting across his entire body as his form grew larger and more muscular.

Piccolo merely watched as Raijin's red t-shirt and stonewash denim jeans were shredded from his enlarging body; observing as Raijin's form was lost into the form of The Great Ape.

Another roar resonating across the desert dunes and casting the sand into the air with the force of Great Ape Raijin's voice; raising his gigantic fists up into the air and smashing his fists back down into the sand, razing the sand dunes and hurling boulders out into the distance in a rampage of animalistic and primal strength.

Piccolo watched from a distance so not to get caught up in Great Ape Raijin's rampage; observing The Great Ape for over two hours before shaking his head in disappointment for Raijin's apparent failure.

Raijin found himself standing within his own Mindscape; only now he was standing before the immensely tall form of The Great Ape of which was staring down at him with a huge fang-lined smile.

"So; you're here to take over my body?" Raijin asked The Great Ape; his voice echoing into the darkness, The Great Ape merely nodding its ugly head.

Raijin leaned backwards slightly and then spat a blob of saliva onto The Great Ape's foot, The Great Ape widening its bright red eyes at the blatant act of defiance.

"As my son would say… Fuck you! This is my body and you're not having it!" Raijin shouted at the top of his lungs; raising his middle finger to The Great Ape just as Trunks had done to him whenever he got angry at being grounded for bad behaviour.

The Great Ape roared before fading into the darkness; his bright red eyes still looming in the shadows as the only remaining feature of its hulking mass, in its place stood a silhouette; standing with thick and wild hair and a tail flicking about behind it, the silhouette stood before Raijin with its hand outstretched; waiting for its hand to be taken by Raijin's own.

Raijin remembered seeing this silhouette once before; he saw it standing at the end of a branching path back when he had a vision when trying to become a Super Saiyan 2, feeling a confident smile light up his face; Raijin reached out and took the outstretched hand.

Great Ape Raijin's rampage began to cease; only the sound of heavy panting breath filled the dead desert landscape, The Great Ape's fists opened and grabbed at its own head; letting out a scream as the black/brown hair that covered its body began to blink back and forth between the normal black/brown to a golden colour.

Piccolo watched; awe filled his eyes at he witnessed something he'd never seen before, The Golden Great Ape.

Golden Great Ape Raijin let out another shout that strongly sounded like his own normal voice only at a much higher pitch; his hulking form slowly shrinking down little by little until Raijin's form had been hidden behind a veil of airborne sand.

Piccolo stared in shock at how Raijin had regained control over his Great Ape Form; though Piccolo could have sworn he saw the golden light of Raijin's aura turning bright red within the veil of sand.

As the veil of sand faded with sweeping gust of wind revealing Raijin's normal body; the red aura that had shined off his form had vanished as quickly as it came, though Raijin stood naked in the cold desert night.

Piccolo flew back over and dropped into the sand crater where Raijin stood naked; smirking as Piccolo raised his left hand and released a flurry of glittering particles from his palm that formed into a whole new outfit for Raijin to wear, "At least you won't be cold now… and not naked"

Raijin opened his eyes to find himself adorned with a Namekian Gi in Piccolo's own style but with Raijin's white colours and complete with a bright red obi wrapped around his waist, "Piccolo… I did it; I tamed The Great Ape… and I ascended to the next level... but I cannot control it yet".

Piccolo gave a confident smile; placing both his hands onto Raijin's shoulders, "I knew you would find the answer… but I did feel like you'd failed in your trial".

Raijin shrugged his shoulders towards Piccolo's remark about thinking he'd failed, "Surely you had more faith than just that?".

"You got me there… though controlling this new power will take time and much training" Piccolo chuckled under his breath, his eyes suddenly widening as he sensed something; an evil power he hadn't sensed in years.

Raijin looked out towards The South Sea; having sensed the same evil energy as Piccolo had, "You don't think that's?".

"No… it can't be; nobody would be so crazy as to bring him back from the darkest depths of Hell" Piccolo spoke; gritting his teeth.

Raijin recalled that Bulma had told him that Trunks, Pilaf, Shu and Mai had stolen The Dragon Radar and must be planning a wish, "Somebody did…".

Piccolo and Raijin turned to each other; speaking the same words at the same moment, "Frieza has been resurrected!".


	6. Father and Son

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 6: Father and Son**

A full day had passed before Trunks and his friends; Goten, Mai, Pilaf and Shu returned to Capsule Corp; Raijin, Bulma and Chichi all angrily waiting for the group to return and immediately taking the five children to the Briefs Family Apartment and seating them down on the couch before issuing their well-deserved punishments.

"What in god's name where you thinking?! Resurrecting a fiend like Frieza!" Raijin shouted in his son's face; anger had filled his eyes as the old memories of Frieza slaughtering The Namekians had returned to his mind's eye.

Trunks silently glared at his father; having dressed himself in his punk leather jacket and tattered jeans, Trunks had adopted a much more rebellious attitude since forming his little gang with Pilaf, Shi and Mai; though Goten had just been dragged along although he'd been willing to go after The Dragon Balls.

"Answer your father young man!" Bulma shouted; stood tall with her arms crossed.

Pilaf kept dodging Bulma's eyes; each time he was about to speak he was shushed up by the defiant look in Trunks' eyes.

Chichi radiated with a violent red flames that burned around her body; her arms crossed with her eyes solely focused on Goten, Raijin had never seen Chichi like this but he felt a primordial fear from being in the mere presence of the woman.

Goten sat on the edge of the couch; sucking on his bottom lip in a pout though he was nearly on the eve of his own thirteenth birthday. Goten was on the verge of tears when he broke and burst into a tear filled apology, "I'm sorry Mom… Uncle Raijin… Auntie Bulma… I'm sorry".

Goten crying out an apology forced both Bulma and Chichi to wrap their arms around him and embrace the young crying adolescent.

"Goten… we forgive you" Raijin spoke; reaching out with his left hand and patting Goten's black haired head, giving him an approving smile.

Chichi sung her words through a steady stream of tears flowing from her eyes, "Oh Goten; I thought I'd lost my sweet young man to a life of delinquency".

Trunks mouthed a single word under his breath; but Goten gave a guilty look as it was clear that Trunks had called his best friend a traitor.

Mai turned a sweeping glance over to her friends Pilaf and Shu; their selfish desire to use The Dragon Balls for something as petty as one million zeni in cash but their plan had been hijacked and their wish used to restore the life of a galactic tyrant, Mai felt a need to do the right thing and confess.

"I know what you're thinking Mai; don't you dare!" Pilaf muttered into Mai's ear; his snide voice making Mai recoil from his too-loud whisper.

Shu whimpered like the dog he was; muttering towards Pilaf under his breath, "I don't know Pilaf… maybe we should just confess".

"Shut up Shu; if we keep quiet then we'll get away scott-free!" Pilaf shouted out loud; realising what he'd said Pilaf covered his mouth with his small blue hands.

"Something you'd like to tell us Pilaf?" Raijin asked; his arms cross as his black hair suddenly ignited into its golden Super Saiyan State, Raijin knew the mere sight of him in his base Super Saiyan Form would be enough to terrify Pilaf into making him confess.

"Ok, we took that Radar thing so we could wish for some money! And some weird guys in armour like the sort that Vegeta always wears came and promised us we could make our wish as long as they got theirs first!" Pilaf confessed; Shu and Mai both sighing at their friend's lack of any backbone when in any kind of threatening situation.

Raijin smirked as his golden hair faded back to its normal black; uncrossing his arms and patting Pilaf on the head, "Well done; you did the right thing in telling me".

Pilaf's cheeks blushed pink at the unexpected praise; his tiny black eyes glistening with budding tears of joy, "Thank you… does this mean we won't be punished?".

"Not a chance; I'm sure we can find something you can do around here… maybe some cleaning tasks" Raijin smirked; though he appreciated the confession he still had to punish the three for the act of stealing The Dragon Radar.

"Good idea! Put them to work… maybe mopping the floors?" Chichi suggested; having finally stopped crying.

Trunks pouted; mouthing another word though his voice became a little more audible with how irritated the teen was become; "Kiss-ass"

"Good suggestion Chichi; but can you tell us anything else about these people that wished back Frieza?" Bulma asked; crouching down to her knees and asked Pilaf directly, Pilaf grew red in the face with Bulma sitting so close to him.

Pilaf nodded though the idea of mopping floors as a punishment seemed like he'd gotten off easy; glancing to Shu and Mai for only a moment to witness them nodding in agreement, "There were only two… a tall pale-skinned guy and a little blue-faced guy in a white cape and a red skirt… a can't remember their names".

"Sorbet and Tagoma" Goten suddenly spoke; having finished pouting and decided to be honest, much to the ire of Trunks of whom was glaring maliciously towards Goten.

Chichi slung her arms around her youngest son once again; crying out praises for Goten telling the truth and redeeming himself in her own eyes.

"Well done Goten; you did the right thing, Bulma… do you think that friend in The Galactic Patrol can help us track these two?" Raijin patting Goten on the shoulder; giving with a warm smile and then turning to Bulma for his question.

"You mean Jaco? I'm sure he'd be able to handle that" Bulma stood back up as she spoke; taking a Galactic Patrol Communicator from the coffee table and quickly making the call.

"As if that useless idiot could ever be useful" Trunks finally spoke out loud; displaying his distaste for Jaco as well as his heightened anger in waiting for a meaningless punishment.

Raijin shared a dislike for Jaco; he thought of the bumbling patrolman as an idiot who just stumbled into situations of which he'd come out of looking good, but Raijin had had enough of Trunks' attitude and decided that it was time to put the brat in his place himself.

"Trunks… meet me in The Gravity Room in one hour!" Raijin demanded; turning on his heels and marching towards the doorway though it was clear where he was going.

Trunks stared at his father's back with a look of dumbstruck obliviousness, "Are you being serious… I don't train anymore!".

Bulma and Chichi both stared at Raijin; the air around Raijin's body growing hotter with each passing second, "Trunks; do as your father says… this is your punishment for stealing The Dragon Radar, your attitude problem and causing trouble for your friends" Bulma spoke with a commanding tone while her eyes were fixed on Trunks.

An hour passed in almost no time at all; Raijin stood waiting inside The Gravity Room in a pair of shorts and a vest though his tail flicked about as Trunks entered the room.

Trunks silently glared at his father; having chosen to wear the same clothes as his father, "Why did you ask me to come here… missing your sparring matches with Vegeta?".

Raijin gave a mocking laugh; turned to face his son, "No; I'll make you a deal… you land a single punch on me within one hour and I'll forgive your actions, but if you fail; you will have to spend one hour with me every day in here… trying to land that one punch"

Trunks' stunned expression turned to one of smug self-importance, "Is that it? this'll be easy then".

Trunks launched off the red-tiled floor and swung a vicious punch/kick combo attack directly towards his father; Raijin merely smiled as he easily sidestepped Trunks' combo and countered with a swift kick to Trunks' outstretched leg, sending Trunks to the floor.

Little did Trunks know; but Bulma and Chichi were both watching the duel from a surveillance room.

"I expected better from my son; you are just wasting your energy in just charging me" Raijin scolded; turning on his heels to have his back to Trunks.

Trunks rose back to his feet; brushing a scrape of his face with his wrist, "you damned bastard!".

Raijin smirked again, "watch your mouth… and if you want so much as a chance against me; use all the power you can muster".

Trunks felt his anger bursting forth; his blue hair standing up on end as his power grew larger, igniting with an all-too-familiar golden glow and pale blue lightning crackling around his young body; Trunks had become a Super Saiyan 2.

"Impressive… I'm proud that you've achieved this level when you're so young" Raijin smiled; taking in a deep breath while sensing Trunks' powers as a Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks barely spoke a word; leaping upwards and charging head-first with both hands raised, lightning crackled around Trunks' hands in an unmistakable recreation of Raijin's own Zeus Storm Cannon.

Raijin waited until the last moment of Trunks' assault before reaching out with his arms and seizing Trunks by his vest and shoulder throwing Trunks into the control panel for The Gravity Room.

The entire room became dyed in a harsh red light as the control panel lit up with a four-hundred times gravity multiplier, a heavy tension weighted heavily on Raijin's and Trunks' shoulders as they glared at each other.

Trunks scowled; rubbing a bruise on his left elbow, "That hurt; Dad!".

Raijin smiled; a warm feeling passing through his heart upon being called dad, "That's the first time you've called me Dad in over a year".

Trunks looked flustered; clenching his small fists and charging Raijin again, "SHUT UP!".

Trunks brought his hands back in the motions for his Twin Buster Cannon; taking no time to charge at all and firing the blast directly at his father, Raijin had seen Trunks' beam attack many times and easily batting the blast away with the back of his left hand; causing the beam to ricochet and destroy a deflector robot entirely.

"Not bad; its not easy to destroy those things" Raijin whistled after watching the robot be turned to little more than debris.

"Why can't I hit you… you dodge, counter or deflect everything!" Trunks shouted; a look of fury filling his eyes as the high gravity was beginning to take a toll of his young body.

Raijin turned his sight back to his son; giving him a stern look, "Its simple; you're too direct".

Trunks screamed at the insult to his fighting style; kicking off the ground to engage in a flurry of fists; kicks and charges towards his father.

Raijin effortlessly dodged every attack Trunks made; sidestepped direct punches, kicks or body-blows; deflecting energy blasts into the floating robots that had been built with reflector panels, and countering any time Trunks got close to landing that one successful strike.

"DAMN IT! why don't you fight back? All you do is dodge and counter… and you're not even turning into a Super Saiyan!" Trunks screamed and bellowed; flying into a fit of rage as the hour wore down to only a few minutes.

Raijin's fatherly smile dropped upon hearing Trunks' words; deciding it was best to tell him, "Because I don't have to fight back; you are defeating yourself by acting in anger and rage… Vegeta does the same thing but he has learnt to better manage and channel that anger… as for my own power; I don't need it to defeat you".

Trunks stared aghast at Raijin; gritting his teeth as his anger kept bubbling just under the surface and reached his boiling point, a thunderous scream bellowed from Trunks' lungs just as Trunks' aura and pale blue lightning blazed out from his body and set fire to The Gravity Room's walls and control panels.

Raijin watched as Trunks' out-of-control energy threatened to destroy not only The Gravity Room but also cause great injury to his son; worried by his son's self-destructive actions Raijin ignited his own powers and changing into the white lightning charged Super Saiyan 2 Full Power.

Raijin flew a full circle around the circular chamber that was The Gravity Room; Trunks shattering the red tiled floor upon kicking off the ground and chasing after his father, Trunks' young teen body allowed him better mobility than Raijin's thin yet muscular physic and giving Trunks a much-needed upper-hand.

"Brace yourself old man!" Trunks yelled; using a degrading term for his father, Trunks brought back his right arm in a perfect imitation of Raijin's own fearsome right hook.

Raijin saw Trunks making the motion for one of his own moves; knowing his own right hook inside and out, Raijin shouted loudly and brought up his energy aura just as Trunks struck, much to Raijin's surprise; Trunks' right hook halted in mid-air between the two as if he'd punched a solid wall, even Trunks looked stunned by the unknown occurrence within his father's abilities.

Raijin snapped out of the stunned daze first; winding up his left arm and striking Trunks in the face with his own left hook, the impact of Raijin's fist sent Trunks hurtling into the curved walls and crashing into one of the floating robots and shredding the machine to debris on impact.

Trunks groaned after taking such a fierce and unrestrained punch; the impact of crashing into the wall and the robot's destruction had knocked the teen out cold.

Raijin panted as he crossed over to the machines and shut down the Gravity Multiplier; the light of the room returning to normal and the robots returning to their stations.

"Trunks… you surprised me by turning Super Saiyan 2; but you have much to learn" Raijin spoke; lifting his unconscious son onto his shoulders and returning the teenager to his bedroom.

Bulma along with Mai were waiting outside Trunks' bedroom door; Bulma had a concerned look on her face when Raijin came to a stop with Trunks over his shoulder.

"I watched the whole thing; Chichi, Mai and her friends tagged along to watch too… I'm glad you taught Trunks a lesson; but don't you think you were rather rough at the end?" Bulma spoke; her eyes full of concern as well as a hint of budding tears.

Mai merely stood twiddling her thumbs; her expression one of worry and guilt for what she's been involved in, "Mr Raijin… I'm sorry for what happened… it was never our intention".

Raijin cut off Mai's words with a pat to her head, "Don't worry; nothing bad will happen to you or Pilaf and Shu".

Mai nodded and bowed her head in a gesture of thanks for Raijin's mercy.

Bulma pushed the door open to Trunks' bedroom so Raijin could walk inside the leave Trunks to his bed so he could sleep off the fierce one-hour battle they'd had; though Trunks' room surprised Raijin.

Trunks' bedroom was decorated with a series of promotional posters for violent and/or horror movies adorning the navy-blue walls, a collection of figurines, novels, comic-books and combat video games lined the shelves beside Trunks' private widescreen television and gaming console, The Dragon Radar sat on the bedside table beside a lamp.

Raijin set Trunks down in his own bed; watching as Trunks laid there though Raijin only saw the child he once was rather than the teen-age wannabe gang leader he now was.

Raijin felt Bulma's warm hand touch his arm; turning to meet her eyes and smiling, "Hopefully… our son will learn from this defeat".

"He is Half-Saiyan… you might need to fight him a few more times" Bulma spoke; her voice soft and full of care for her husband and her son.

Raijin let out a sigh; knowing full well that Trunks will want to fight him again tomorrow, "You're right… if only Trunks had a sibling to be a positive example for".

Bulma stared at Raijin with wide eyes after his lament, "Are you saying we should have another child?".

Raijin's eyes widened as he realised the implications of his lament; he indeed had made it look like he wanted a second child, "Maybe… but let us deal with Trunks' attitude problem, and of course; we must defeat Frieza again".

Bulma closed her eyes and nodded, "Alright; do what you need to do… and then we'll talk about a second baby".

Raijin felt a compassionate smile cross his lips; leaning down and tenderly kissing Bulma goodnight before returning to The Gravity Room to train with his newest Transformation.

The next day Raijin stood alone within the red-dyed walls of a six hundred times gravity multiplier; his eyes closed in meditation with his tail swinging side-to-side while trying to recall how it felt to control The Great Ape's enormous power, unbeknownst to him that Trunks was watching his father from inside the observation room alongside Goten, Mai, Pilaf and Shu.

"He's been in there all night; turning up the gravity every hour" Trunks spoke; still nursing nasty bruises on his right cheek, back and left elbow.

"You got it easy… my Mom had me studying all night long while she watched over me with a riding crop in-hand" Goten spoke; shivering from the memory of an angry Chichi wielding a riding crop while looming over Goten to ensure he was studying.

"You two had it rough… Pilaf, Mai and I had to mop every floor in the building" Shu lamented on their punishment; though it seemed they got off easy when compared to the punishments given to Goten and Trunks.

Trunks pouted while watching his father effortlessly taking down training robots with a single strike from his fists or feet and even from his tail; flying around while under the pressure of a six-hundred times multiplier while he needed Super Saiyan 2 just to move freely inside a four-hundred times multiplier.

Raijin let out an animalistic yell as the red light of The Gravity Room became even harsher as the six hundred multiplier was raised to seven hundred; the bright red flashes became so bright that Trunks, Goten, Pilaf, Mai and Shu were almost blinded after staring directly at Raijin undergoing his transformation.

"What the hell was that?" Pilaf shouted; rubbing his eyes after being dazzled by that red flash.

Trunks though blinded too had been able to see a glimpse of his father's new form, "It was my dad… he just changed into something I've never seen before!"

Goten had also glimpsed Raijin's New Form; the sight had caused him to be in awe of Trunks' Father, "I saw it too… your dad looks so cool".

As much as it pained Trunks to admit it; he also thought his dad was cool.

Trunks and Goten upon regaining their sight took a pair of eye-protectors each and hovered in the air to observe Raijin's personal training; both wearing stunned expressions when witnessing what Raijin had transformed into.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu when regaining their sight all looked to each other; though not daring to look back into the bright red flashes within The Gravity Room even though they were curious as to what Raijin had become.


	7. Raijin vs Frieza Round 2

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 7: Raijin vs Frieza, Round 2**

Four months passed in barely no time at all; Trunks demanded rematch after rematch after school with Raijin of which Raijin gladly agreed just to be able to spend time with his son, though Goten, Pilaf, Mai and Shu frequently observed from the observation room; Raijin kept allowing his son to get in close to make that one strike he needed to fulfil the deal they'd made all those months ago before knocking the teen back down to the ground.

Within the harshly red-light dyed walls of The Gravity Room at a three-hundred-and-fifty-times Gravity Multiplier; Raijin and Trunks fought as Super Saiyan 2's, their fists ricocheting off of each other's respective fists causing lightning to spark between every successive exchange of fists; Raijin wore a broad smile as he drove his right knee into Trunks' own left knee.

"Good Trunks; you're finally learning some of your old man's tricks" Raijin smiled; hopping off the balls of his bare feet as he backed up to get some distance.

"Took you long enough to realise that fact; old man" Trunks spoke, smirking and chasing after Raijin in a stream of pale blue lightning and golden flames.

Raijin dismissed Trunks using degrading slurs when referring to his father; rising his hands to meet Trunks' attacks and easily blocking a three punch, roundhouse and spin-kick combo Trunks had adopted from Raijin's own move set.

Raijin felt a jolt in the back of his head; causing him to drop his guard in shock of the tremendously evil energy he sensed coming towards Earth.

"GOT YOU!" Trunks yelled; driving a left-handed uppercut punch into Raijin's chin and causing him to fall to the red tiled floor.

Trunks laughed while the Gravity Multiplier shut down and the red light dimmed as the gravity lightened up to normal levels, "There; I finally got you… but why did you suddenly look so distant?".

Raijin slowly rose to his feet; a bewildered look in his eyes due to what he'd sensed, "Trunks… you, Goten and your friends stay here in Capsule Corp… you'll be safe here".

Trunks gave a curious look before sensing the ominous energy heading towards the planet, "Is that… who I think it is?".

"Yes… promise me you'll stay where its safe!" Raijin asked again; a fiercely dark look in his eyes.

Trunks gulped as he saw the dark look in Raijin's eyes; nodding his head in agreement with Raijin's wishes before watching as Raijin hurried out of The Gravity Room and broke into a sprint.

Trunks walked out from The Gravity Room only to be met by Goten, Pilaf, Mai and Shu, all except for Mai patting him on the back for finally conquering his father in a fight.

"Well done Trunks; you finally showed your old man what you're capable of!" Pilaf shouted; punching the air with his small fist in jubilation.

"It did seem like Mr Raijin lost focus at the end though… what happened?" Shu spoke; raising a question before Pilaf punched him in the head.

Trunks looked to Goten with eyes full of thought; his hair changing from golden spikes to his normal light blue, "I think it's that Frieza guy again… he's come back".

Goten felt his jaw drop; speaking into a fast-paced sentence of words, "But how? When he was wished back he was nothing but bits and pieces!".

Pilaf, Mai and Shu collectively shuddered at the very thought of Frieza's physical state when he was wished back to life.

"I don't know… but I want to find out" Trunks spoke; a look of resolve in his eyes, Goten giving a wordless nod as both teenage Half-Saiyans ran off after Raijin.

"But wait… you promised your father you'd stay safe!" Shu shouted; outstretching an arm to beckon to the two Half-Saiyans.

No answer came from the hallway as Trunks and Goten had already left; running down the hallways and breaking into a sprint of their own.

"Sometimes I question why you bother trying to stop them…" Mai spoke; speaking for the first time since Trunks and Raijin had begun today's sparring match.

Pilaf and Shu looked to Mai; opening their mouths to speak but the words never came, Mai shaking her head at the pair before leaving the room herself.

Raijin had quickly changed out of the navy blue training shorts and matching vest he wore for fighting against Trunks and into the white Namekian-style gi Piccolo had given him; having informed Bulma of what was happening and left her to contact Whis so that Goku and Vegeta could come back to Earth as reinforcements, rocketing through the skies to the outskirts of West City where a very familiar flagship was descending through the grey and heavy clouds.

Before Raijin could sense the incoming energy signatures; he was joined by Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, Raijin smiled as his friends arrived but noted that Goku and Vegeta were still on Beerus' World; Raijin bit his lip as they'd have to face Frieza without either of them.

"I remember seeing a Ship like this back on Namek… but this one is much larger" Raijin spoke; drawing everyone's attention to himself, Raijin's face contorted into an expression of anger and eagerness to finally kill Frieza with his own two hands.

"Stay calm; this battle will be tough on all of us… we do not have Goku or Vegeta this time" Piccolo spoke; his commanding and advising tone of voice calming Raijin's anger as well as easing Krillin's, Tien's and Yamcha's anxiety.

Gohan turned to Tien, Yamcha and Krillin, "Are you guys ready for this? This battle isn't going to be like it was on Namek" Gohan voice sounded slow and calm though he was just as nervous as they were.

Krillin have a slight laugh in the face of his fear, "yeah; well… I'm just hoping I'm not blown up again".

"And I'm just glad I'm here to fight by your side this time" Tien spoke; his dojo master gi billowing in the wind as he spoke, Yamcha nodding in agreement towards Tien's sentiments.

The Z Fighters watched as hordes of armoured soldiers of varying alien races poured out of every opening Frieza's Flagship had; the horde headed by a tall but thin grey-skinned man and a short red robe-wearing blue-faced alien.

"That must be Sorbet and Tagoma… they wished Frieza back to life" Raijin spoke; informing his friends while recalling Goten's confession.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Tagoma and Sorbet; gritting his teeth in distain for their vile use of The Dragon Balls, "Raijin; you take Frieza, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin; you three handle the soldiers while Gohan and I will take on Tagoma…. He is much stronger than he looks".

Yamcha and Tien both nodded in agreement; accepting their task of defeating what seemed like over a thousand Frieza Force Soldiers blanketing the blue skies, Krillin chuckled to himself for being handing a way to not have to face Frieza directly.

Piccolo and Gohan stared down Tagoma and Sorbet; Piccolo's body radiating with a purple shimmering light instead of the burning white flames of Gohan's Powered-up Form.

Raijin stared at the Flagship; waiting for the ominous presence to reveal itself, Raijin didn't have to wait for long as an all-too familiar figure emerged while seated within a black and gold floating pod.

"My my… how good it is to see some of you again… the little runt I satisfyingly blew up, a lowlife Namekian, the tiny Half-Saiyan is all grown up… and you; The Saiyan of Namek… how I've looked forward to the day I personally send you and your cohorts to Hell" Frieza gloated in his sickeningly cold voice; listing off his past foe's in order of Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Raijin.

"So; that's Frieza… he's even more evil than I imagined" Yamcha stammered; being to lose his wits in fear of the battle that was yet to come.

"Calm down Yamcha; just focus on your enemy and leave Frieza to Raijin" Tien spoke; easing Yamcha's nerves and steeling their resolve to fight by their friend's side.

Piccolo curled his hands into fists; the furious memories of Namek returning to him upon seeing the menacingly cold and murderous red eyes of Frieza leering down at them from atop his Flagship, Gohan lowered his knees and his centre of gravity; preparing his body and mind for the battle that was about to begin.

Raijin felt the same fury he felt when he faced Frieza the first time; on that inlet alongside his brother: Nail, where he'd been forced to watch Nail be tortured to the brink of death and Raijin himself beaten to an inch of his life; Raijin's black hair flowed in the slight breeze though he kept his energy levels low as he did not want to waste any energy before reaching Frieza.

Frieza raised his right hand; pointing up a single finger upon beginning to generate his own Planet-killing Death Ball, the mere sight of the Death Ball put The Z Fighters on edge; each and every one present raised their hands for their signature energy blasts in order to counter Frieza's Death Ball.

"No; that'll be too easy, I wish to relish this moment and kill each and every one of you myself… provided to survive against my Army; Soldiers ATTACK!" Frieza gloated and relished the moment of fear he'd struck into his foe's; thrusting out his right arm in a commanding motion and signalling his army to attack.

A thunderous roar came from the thousand soldiers as they began their charge; the first hundred soldiers splitting into two groups of fifty and charging toward the three fighters deemed the weakest.

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin stood firm while being vastly outnumbered; the three quickly nodding to each other as they vanished amongst the swarm of armoured soldiers.

Raijin, Piccolo and Gohan had nothing to worry about; though Frieza considered their friends weaker than Raijin or Piccolo; They knew that these soldiers were nothing but numbers and their friends would easily out-fight and overpower Frieza's Soldiers.

A white flash took Piccolo and Gohan by surprise; Tagoma had launched a surprise attack on the pair, Tagoma's arms felt like steel beams against Piccolo's and Gohan's attempted to break free of Tagoma's double lariat and steel-like grip.

Raijin and Frieza stood facing each other; Raijin wearing his white Namekian Gi in homage to the people who raised him, while Frieza remained sat in his floating throne; his Final Form itself acting as an insult to Raijin's Saiyan heritage and Namek-based origins.

Yamcha, Tien and Krillin let out a united battle cry; the swarms of soldiers hesitated as their ear-mounted scouters exploded and simultaneously burning their faces, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin stood united within a single enormous burning white aura.

Piccolo raised his left hand to Tagoma's face and firing a point-blank Destructive Wave; the blast being enough to stop Tagoma's momentum while charging Piccolo and Gohan to the rocky cliffs overlooking the ocean, Gohan rushing to Piccolo's side upon breaking free of Tagoma's steel-like arms.

"Piccolo, are you ok? you're not hurt?" Gohan spoke; his voice hinted with worry for his mentor.

Piccolo gritted his teeth; spitting blood down into the ocean waters below, "I'm fine… we need to watch out for this guy's body though… he strikes with fists of steel".

Tagoma hovered in the air over Piccolo's and Gohan's heads; smiling down at the pair, "You have no idea the hell I was put through by Lord Frieza's training, My Lord used me as a living punching bag for four continuous months; all those beatings turned my body into an invincible steel wall".

Piccolo and Gohan both glanced over to Raijin and Frieza; sharing a worrying thought as to why Frieza had been training since his resurrection all those months ago.

Tagoma smirked; easily being able to predict what Piccolo and Gohan were thinking, "Don't even think that you two stand a chance of defeating Lord Frieza… but your Saiyan friend is another matter".

Piccolo grunted; casting aside his cloak and turban in preparation for the battle against Tagoma, Gohan removed the jacket of his lime-green tracksuit and unveiling a white sleeveless vest underneath at the exact same moment as Piccolo's discarding of his cloak.

Echoes ran across the skies as Raijin and Frieza begun their battle; Frieza's evil energy causing his own floating throne to be destroyed merely by using that energy, Raijin radiated with a golden aura but remained in his base form; merely channelling the powers of a Super Saiyan instead of transforming.

"Looks like Raijin started fighting" Yamcha spoke; chuckling under his breath while wearing a confident smile.

"Yeah; should we get started too?" Tien smirked; sharing in that confident smile.

"Let's do it; let's use what King Kai taught us!" Krillin spoke; the same confident smile lighting up his face.

"KAIO-KEN!" shouted Tien, Yamcha and Krillin; their bodies erupting with a harsh red aura that dyed their bodies in that same harsh red light, the scouters of dozens more soldiers exploding from the sudden doubling of Tien's, Yamcha's and Krillin's powers.

Yamcha, Tien and Krillin burst out into streams of red across the blue skies of Earth; each one of the human trio tore through every Frieza Force Soldier in their path with either a single punch, kick, ki blast or merely shoulder charging the foe directly and thus tearing the enemy in half or knocking them merely unconscious.

Piccolo and Gohan re-began their battle against Tagoma; Gohan staying put on the cliffside and observing Tagoma with the intent to find a weakness in his so-called Steel-Body, Piccolo repeatedly struck Tagoma with a volley of punches and kicks; all the while Tagoma merely laughed at Piccolo's futile attacks.

"Try all you like; you will never… argh!" Tagoma's mocking voice teasing Piccolo's relentless punches; soon taking a strike just under his ribcage and causing Tagoma to groan in pain and his breath to be knocked from his lungs.

"It seems there is a soft spot after all" Piccolo smirked; finally finding a weak-spot in Tagoma's not-so invincible defence.

Tagoma's smile faded from his lips; his black eyes glancing at the disarray that was quickly spreading across the hundreds of solders; dozens were frozen in fear of the Earthling's unexpected abilities in battle and their overwhelming power.

"All of you; turn and fight unless you wish to meet an early end!" Tagoma roared at the solders; his commanding voice turning those trying to flee back into loyal subjects though they only obeyed out of fear of those in command.

"That's better… now; where were we?" Tagoma smirked; turning his attention back to Piccolo and Gohan, a new aura igniting around his body; a violently dark crimson aura.

"I believe I was about to kick your ass!" shouted a sudden voice that sounded strongly like two voices speaking in unison; a golden streak ran across the skies and slamming into Tagoma's weak-spot and forcing a section of Tagoma's armour to crack and shatter on impact.

The sound of the unified voices draw Raijin's attention towards the golden flash; the blazing golden flames fading away to reveal Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 2 with crackling pale blue lightning around his body.

Raijin shook his head at the arrival of Gotenks; simultaneously irritated that Trunks and Goten disobeyed him but also thankful for their assistance, resuming his clash with Frieza just as Frieza's right fist connected with Raijin's left cheek; sending Raijin barrelling down into the ground.

Raijin burst back up from the ground; smashing his two fists directly into Frieza's chest and face with such sudden speed that even Frieza hadn't been able to correctly dodge Raijin's assault.

Raijin and Frieza constantly smiled to each other while exchanging punches, knee-strikes and kicks; each punch, knee-strike and kick successfully landing a blow against the other, the volley continued while the other battles continued to rage.

Yamcha, Tien and Krillin continued to easily defeat solider after soldier; the enhancing powers of The Kaio-Ken doubling their respective strength and making Krillin, Tien and Yamcha each a titan to be reckoned with.

Gotenks and Gohan re-launched the battle against Tagoma; with Tagoma on the defensive now that his weak-spot had been revealed and his foe's attacks becoming more and more precise toward that weak-spot, Tagoma had great difficulty blocking or dodging the combined attacks of Gohan and Gotenks; though Piccolo had perched himself on the cliff-edge strangely firing ki blasts in multiple directions but not hitting any part of Tagoma's own body or killing any of the cannon-fodder soldiers.

The remainder of Frieza Force soldiers shuddered in fear as Tagoma losing his battle; their scouters destroyed by the magnitude of their enemy's strength and extremely high power levels, despite knowing that fleeing the battle would mean certain death at the hands of Lord Frieza; many of the soldiers turned their heels and fled back into the Flagship while crying out plea's for their lives.

Frieza spied the fleeing soldiers out the corner of his eyes; cursing under his breath at his soldier's lack of fighting spirit, "I tire of this meaningless battle; I came for You, Goku and Vegeta… not this rabble".

Raijin had his fists up as if he was fighting a large animal; a curious look passing over his face, "What are you talking about? You are not worth their time and energy… you will meet defeat by my own hands!".

Frieza's cold red eyes closed; his body floating higher up into the air with his hands raised almost as if Frieza was going to use a Spirit Bomb, instead Frieza generated an enormous orb of crimson energy that radiated with a pure intent to kill all those present.

"What are you doing? I will not allow you to destroy my home a second time" Raijin spoke; glaring at Frieza as his own aura glowed with a harsher golden radiance.

Frieza re-opened his eyes to glare at Raijin; an evil smirk gracing his black lips, "This orb is not meant for this pitiful mud ball of a planet… this is a lesson", Frieza's crimson orb burst out into hundreds of tiny Death Beams; each one streaking a red flash across the skies and seeking out a fleeing soldier and shooting them dead either through the heart, the head or any crucial vital organ.

"You monster… you massacre your own followers for choosing to save their own lives!" Raijin felt his anger boil up; his black hair beginning to turn wilder and spikier within his blazing gold aura.

Tagoma felt a cold shudder run down his spine after witnessing Frieza's ruthless slaughter of their own soldiers; he'd been lucky enough to not have been murdered but those that survived were frozen in fear in the fear of incurring Lord Frieza's wraith.

Piccolo, Goten, Gotenks, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin all stood awestruck after witnessing Frieza murder the fleeing soldiers; all feeling a sense of injustice dealt to those who'd lost their lives.

Yamcha's and Krillin's Kaio-Ken State's wore off; the red glow and heightened powers faded from their worn-out bodies; lowering themselves to the ground and panting for breath.

"I can't… keep this up any longer… I fought for as long as I can" Yamcha moaned through panted breath; collapsing down to his hands and knees in a fit of weakness.

"You cannot give up! Only those who have nothing left to give can truly give up" spoke a raspy old voice.

"Yeah; you'll never make it in The Galactic Patrol with a mindset like that!" spoke another voice; only higher and squeakier.

Tien rushed down to the ground to meet their reinforcements; his own Kaio-Ken leaving his own body tired and drained of all energy.

Standing before the tired out trio were a new trio of Bulma, Master Roshi and Jaco; Master Roshi's energy and renewed his body into a much taller and much more muscular form.

"Leave the remaining rabble to these guys now; take a well-earned rest in these!" Bulma shouted upon getting out from a hover-truck; hitting a button and allowing the screen walls to open up and reveal a set of top-line Recovery Chambers, "These'll heal you back up to fighting shape in no less than ten minutes".

"Wow Bulma; these look incredible" Krillin exclaimed; climbing into one of the chambers.

Yamcha and Tien both climbed into a chamber too; Yamcha looking excited to be fully healed in only a short time while Tien looked irritated in using Frieza Force Technology in order to heal faster.

Tagoma spotted the Recovery Unit's out the corners of his eyes; a jolt of anger at the imitation machines coursed through his already-angered bloodstream.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Gotenks yelled; driving a forward kick directly into Tagoma's unguarded weak-spot and shattering even more of his armour.

Tagoma shouted a swear in pain with his armour bearing cracks over its entirety; it wouldn't be long until his armour would shatter to nothing.

"Gohan, Gotenks; get back… I'm ready" Piccolo spoke; wearing a confident grin.

Gohan and Gotenks both nodded; retreating from Tagoma just as the area around Tagoma turned bright orange from hundreds of suspended ki blasts that surrounded Tagoma; leaving him with no possible or conceivable direction for escape, "You dirty Namekian… you were planning this all along?!".

"Yes; we all did" Piccolo spoke; feeling the hands of Gohan and Gotenks on his shoulders, "Go off to Hell with you! Hellzone Grenade!".

As soon as Piccolo spoke the name of his attack; the hundreds of ki blasts soared into Tagoma's body; blasting and burning away his body leaving only the screaming sounds of his voice in the air upon the darkened cloud of dust dispersed and revealed Tagoma had been reduced to far less than dust.

Frieza backed away from Raijin after taking another successful punch to the chest; rolling his eyes as Tagoma had been turned to less than dust, "Pathetic… and he claimed to be stronger than Zarbon and Dodoria combined".

Raijin felt a strong surge of adrenaline while fighting Frieza; every strike he made of Frieza felt as if he was getting closer to winning but Frieza didn't seem to be getting any weaker, "What's wrong Frieza? Losing your confidence now that Tagoma is dead".

"Not at all; he was a waste of potential… rushing into a battle he could not win like any fool does" Frieza scolded his deceased underling; his black lips constantly curled into an evil smile.

Raijin glanced down at his friends; spotting a muscle-bound Master Roshi defeating the remaining and steadfastly loyal soldiers left and right with either his cane or with the impressive martial art skills he had honed with years upon years of training, and Jaco impressively duel-wielding a pair of ray guns and shooting down any and all soldiers that so much as stepped anywhere near his friends inside Bulma's Recovery Chambers.

Bulma was talking to the small device that Whis had given her so she could contact him at any time; seemingly shouting orders into the device and demanding that Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks form a circle.

"Tell me; why have Goku and Vegeta not come to the field of battle? Did they fear my return and flee the planet?" Frieza spoke in his cold malicious voice; his evil smile widening as he relished the very thought of Goku or Vegeta fleeing this fight.

"Not a chance; they'll come as soon as I'm done with you" Raijin spoke; crossing his arms like an X over his chest in preparation for the next stage of their battle.

Frieza tiled his head at Raijin's posture; grinning a little wider and exposing his teeth when outstretching his arms and standing like a cross; his own powers beginning to rise even higher than he was at 100% Power.

Raijin felt a grin cross his own lips as his golden aura burnt more fiercely while Frieza's purple aura spiked and flared; burning up the very oxygen around their own bodies.

Before Raijin knew it; a gentle hand touched his shoulder; and halting his incoming transformation, Raijin turned around only to be met by the smiling face of Goku and the ever-scowling Vegeta.

Goku stood in a whole new gi; a full body orange gi only without the blue undershirt but with the addition of weighted boots and wristbands, while Vegeta wore a full set of Bulma's New Prototype Armour; a grey two-piece bodysuit with pure white boots, gloves and chest plate.

"Goku, Vegeta; leave Frieza to me; I started this fight and I'll finish it!" Raijin re-crossed his arms across his chest; his body shuddering with immense power.

"No; you won't… look at Frieza, your attacks have not left even a single mark" Vegeta spoke in a commanding tone; gesturing to Frieza's unmarked and unharmed body despite a clear hatred for the tyrant.

Raijin's powers calmed down quickly; all anger and rage left his body in an instant after realising he'd done little to no damage to Frieza over their battle, "Dammit… I should have used my New Form sooner".

Goku smiled towards Raijin; patting him on the shoulder before pushing him back, "Let us handle this… you're not the only one with new powers".

"Move aside; Kakarot and I will be the one's to defeat Frieza on this day" Vegeta ordered in that same commanding tone, crossing his arms in his same pompous overbearing manner.

Raijin wordless nodded his head; leaving the battle and flying back down to the ground and joining his friends, family and the new company of Lord Beerus and Whis.


	8. Blue and Gold

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 8: Blue and Gold**

"You did well in holding off Frieza for as long as you did; though it appears you are still hiding your powers" Whis spoke with his ever-present kind smile and analytical eyes.

Beerus merely stood with his arms crossed; his yellow eyes staring directly at Frieza.

Raijin slumped onto the ramp leading up to Bulma's Recovery Chambers; taking only a sweeping glance at his friends inside the unit's before seating himself, a clear look of irritation aimed toward Goku apparent on his face.

Raijin felt a patting hand on both his shoulders causing him to turn and meet the eyes of not only Bulma but Gotenks as well; Bulma taking a moment to reassure Raijin and ease his rising temper, "Don't let it get to you too much; Goku's always been selfish when it comes to a fight".

Raijin didn't say a word; his line of sight shifting to Beerus and Whis, "Hey; what exactly have Goku and Vegeta been doing on your world Lord Beerus?".

Beerus turned his yellow cat-eyes to Raijin; sneering at Raijin's blunt tone of voice, "You are about to find out; and if you speak to me like that again I will not hesitate to destroy you".

Raijin nodded after taking a life-ending threat from Beerus; turning his attention back to Goku, Vegeta and Frieza.

Vegeta floated away; leaving Goku to battle Frieza first; choosing to stand at the precipice of a cliffside.

Frieza remained smiling that evil smile while faced with Goku; the dark purple flames of his aura still licking his body, "You took your time… I was beginning to think that you'd fled in fear of facing me again".

Goku smiled; a strange flickering aura beginning to glow around his own body, "I would never fear you; I sense that you are stronger than you were back on Namek".

"And what of your friend? You just shoved him aside for a chance at fighting me again" Frieza dismissed Goku's question; his ruby red eyes glancing at a highly-irritated Raijin down on the ground.

"Raijin? He'll be fine; though he does get rather irritated at me for whatever reason, but he'll get over it; I'm sure he'll get another shot at you later on" Goku glanced back to Raijin while speaking; catching Raijin's angered stare.

Frieza took advantage of Goku's moment of distraction by attacking Goku with a lightning fast volley of punches to Goku's chest and face; each single blow making Goku slowly turn back to face Frieza, Goku moved his hands and forearms at the same lightning fast speeds to block any more incoming attacks.

Frieza thrust out his right hand; firing a colossal Death Beam from his entire hand instead of just a finger towards Goku and Vegeta since he stood directly within the beams path, Goku instantly firing his Kamehameha Wave without the chant or positioning; the clash of purple and blueish-white creating a blinding spectacle of energy within the sky.

Goku warped up behind Frieza with his Instant Transmission; delivering a quick double knee strike into Frieza's unguarded back, the beam-struggle faded into the air as Frieza screamed in his descent down into the ocean's waters.

Bursting back up into the air amongst steam generated by Frieza's intensely evil energy; Frieza scowled as a Base Form Goku was effortlessly beating him, "Why not use that Super Saiyan glow that I despise so much".

"Because I don't need too to defeat the likes of you Frieza" Goku replied; dropping down to the rocky ground of rubble and ruined cliffs caused by Frieza's army-massacring assault.

Frieza dropped down to the ground; standing across from Goku with his arms crossed, "I think you'll find that you may need too when I reveal the new powers I have attained!".

"Frieza; we could talk like this forever, let's kick this up a notch and show what we're both hiding" Goku spoke slowly; his confidence expressed in his smile, eyes and tone of voice.

"Very well Goku; show me how far you've come as a Super Saiyan!" Frieza gloated; an air of supreme confidence surrounded Frieza's body.

Goku's hands curled into fists; his black hair standing up and forming into sharply defined spikes as if he was transforming into one of his Super Saiyan Forms, Goku's normally white or golden aura flashing into a blazing wall of blue energy and enveloped Goku's entire body; the wall of energy quickly crumbled away into a shimmering aura of blue flames, Goku stood in mid-air having turned into a Super Saiyan Form but his hair was coloured blue instead of gold.

Frieza's eyes widened and teeth clenched in shock of this new form; a sense of emptiness and the unknowing of how powerful Goku had become through the usage and mastery of God Ki.

Raijin rose to his feet though his eyes widened at the sight of Goku's Blue Form, Bulma, Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks all stood by Raijin's side; both astounded by this bewildering new power.

"What is this… Super Saiyan with blue-hair dye" Frieza mocked; constantly smiling as if this was of no surprise to the tyrant.

Goku's lips curled into an all-too familiar smile that Goku always wore when he was excited for an impending fight, "Let's just say I got a taste of a thing called Super Saiyan God; training with and mastering of that power led to the form that you see now… I like to call it Super Saiyan Blue".

Frieza chuckled under his breath; outstretching his arms and crossing his legs, "You are not the only one with new powers… behold the glory of Lord Frieza!".

Frieza's body suddenly exploded with a viciously fierce purple flame; his white body shimmering within the flames as they changed from a deep purple to a golden-tinted red, Frieza's laughter resonated within the cocoon of flames until his body re-emerged; Frieza stood with his body almost entirely clad in gold except for his hands, feet and face which were coloured purple.

"Well; what do you think Monkey? Am I not a perfect picture of power? Or are you too afraid to answer?" Frieza gloated about his new powers; waving his hands through the flames licking at his golden body.

Goku merely smiled after witnessing Frieza's transformation; an excited and eager fire burnt within his eyes, "Impressive Frieza; but you are just copying our Super Saiyan Form"

Frieza grimaced and sneered at Goku's remark; spitting the filthy taste of the cold truth from his mouth.

Raijin dropped to his knees; stunned by the sudden transformations that Goku and Frieza had just undergone, thinking of his own new powers and that though he was still training and was approaching full mastery of the new form; but he knew that he was not yet strong enough to meet Frieza's new obscene levels of power, "How… how did Goku achieve this power?"

Whis smiled as he watched Goku's transformation; turning his gaze over to Raijin upon hearing his question, "This is the results of training with God Ki; splendid to witness… is it not?".

Beerus' maw curling into the smallest of smiles as he observed Goku and Frieza.

Piccolo glanced down at Raijin; instantly understanding how powerless Raijin must have felt at this moment for he too felt like he'd been left behind by Goku and Vegeta yet again.

Gotenks' body flashed white as Goten and Trunks' fusion time ran out; both watching the upcoming battle, though Trunks chose to stand beside his father.

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin watched from inside Bulma's Recovery Chambers; all stunned by the results of Whis' training.

Bulma, Jaco, Gohan, Master Roshi watched in stunned silence as the battle between Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Golden Frieza was about to begin.

The clash of blue and gold lit up the skies as the battle began; the echoes of fists and kicks colliding in the air rang out and forcing clouds to vanish from the sky due to the shockwaves created by Goku's and Frieza's clashing energies.

Goku repeatedly striking Frieza with a volley of punches to Frieza's stomach; Frieza almost instantly countering with a simultaneous sweep kick to Goku's head and following up with a tail whip around Goku's neck, Goku grasped at Frieza's tail and freed himself by simply overpowering Frieza's tail's grip with sheer upper-body strength.

Frieza quickly flung his arm and casting out a volley of fireballs instead of the Death Balls he usually generated; the fireballs streaked across the skies leaving only a shimmering trail of smoke and burnt ozone in their path, Goku flung back his right arm; casting his right arm in such a powerful motion that the air pressure from Goku's arm motion blasted the fireballs away and into the cliff where Sorbet was hiding from the battle.

Raijin spotted Sorbet amongst the explosions caused by Frieza's fireballs; seemingly hiding from the battle as Sorbet was not a combatant, Raijin kept an eye on the alien though he was keen to see more of Goku's new abilities.

Vegeta had spotted Sorbet cowering and hiding behind the collapsed rocks as well; sneering at the alien though he much preferred to observe Frieza and his new Golden Form for when it would be his turn to battle Frieza.

Goku and Frieza clashed in the air once again; swapping punches and kicks; the other blocking and taking very little damage from the other's attacks, Frieza and Goku both landing a successful blow to each other's abdomens at the same moment; pulling back and striking each other simultaneously in the face with Goku's right fist and Frieza's left fist.

Raijin watched the battle all the while feeling a sense of resentment towards Goku; witnessing how powerful Goku had become and wanted to catch up as quickly as he possibly could, a whole new drive to get even stronger had awakened within him.

Goku and Frieza backed off; both panting heavily after such fast paced and high powered exchanges, both landing within the mouth of an inactive volcano situated on the very border of West City, The Western Sea and The Southern Wastelands.

"Hey Kakarot; I'll take my turn now!" Vegeta shouted; having followed Goku and Frieza to the volcano crater.

"Not just yet Vegeta; I still need to show Frieza the fatal weakness in his Golden Form" Goku spoke; that tone of confidence returning.

Raijin, Bulma and everyone else watched and listened to the exchange via a projection from Whis' Staff.

Jaco lent into Bulma; with a camera in hand and whispered into Bulma's ear though Raijin was also within earshot, "Hey Bulma… is that really Lord Beerus? Do you think I could get a photo with him?"

"Why not ask him; though he might destroy you on the spot" Bulma gave a cold response; though Raijin chuckled over the mental image of Beerus wiping Jaco out of existence.

Jaco quickly shut up; focussing more on his failure to protect Earth from Frieza's return as well as being stunned by the battle that was taking place before his eyes.

"A weakness you say? I think not!" Frieza scoffed; waving his hands in dismissal of Goku's revealing words.

"Let me guess; you rushed here as soon as you achieved this Golden Form? Am I right?" Vegeta spoke in his usual commanding tone; his arms crossed across his chest.

"So what if I did…" Frieza muttered; narrowing his eyes and pouting towards Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta both chuckled; their suspicion proved right.

Raijin stood stunned by Frieza's blindness; his mouth opening but no words escaping.

"Frieza's new form is draining energy faster than his 100% Power Form does" Raijin finally managed to speak; drawing approving nods from Beerus and Whis.

"Yes; it appears that you are right; Frieza seems more tired than Goku is right now" Beerus spoke; nodding his head and allowing a small smile to cross his maw.

Frieza's angered screech ran shockwaves across the increasingly greying sky; flashes of golden flames blazed across the grey clouds amongst the blue flashes of Goku's aura, the blazing trails of Goku and Frieza dropped into the oceans.

Raijin ignited a golden aura and launched off the ground; flying after Goku, Frieza and Vegeta; eager for a chance at facing Frieza again.

Bulma reached out to stop Raijin but was stopped by the sweeping hand of Whis, "Let him go; he needs to go to the battle if he's to progress further".

Bulma looked at Whis with an astonished look, "Did you know what powers Raijin would awaken if he rejected God Ki?".

"Maybe I did; but if you want information you'll have to provide something yummy" Whis spoke with a sly smile on his blue lips; Whis' words causing Beerus' own ears to twitch at the mention of something yummy.

"Oh god; I forgot all about that… sorry if it's a little melted" Bulma rushed back into her hover truck; carrying out a half-melted strawberry sundae.

"That looks simply divine" Beerus spoke; seizing the ice cream and picking at the multiple strawberries that lined the whipped cream.

"You were saying about Raijin's powers?" Bulma demanded; his eyebrows twitching at Whis attempting to get out of giving her information as he was happily consuming the bright pink ice cream.

"Oh yes; all I did was steer Raijin onto the path he is walking now, it is down to him to see where it follows" Whis spoke; taking a large lump of ice cream and swallowing it whole and letting out a joyful cry.

Bulma shook her head at Whis and Beerus; deeming them useless whenever their information was of upmost necessity.

The water's surface broke with an enormous Kamehameha Wave blasting through the darkened clouds; Goku and Frieza emerging from the water before the water crashed in on itself and covered the tunnel created by Goku's blast, Both Goku and Frieza were covered in bruises from enduring the viciously exchanged blows during the battle.

Goku and Frieza flew over and landed on the new landmass caused by the battle; even more of the cliffsides had crumbled into a landslide, Goku and Frieza merely stood engaging in a stare-down though both were breathing heavily.

"Goku; let me or Vegeta take over!" Raijin shouted; a look of concern in his eyes for his wounded and tired-out friend.

"Not a chance in hell Prince Monkey; Goku's not done yet… I'm not done with him yet!" Frieza grinned; blinking just one eye strangely as he was shouting at and insulting Vegeta.

Before anyone could react; a ray-gun shot was fired and struck Goku directly in the chest, Goku spat up blood as his hair and eyes instantly faded to normal just as Goku fell to the rocky ground under his feet.

Raijin quickly turned his gaze to the source of the ray-gun shot; spotting Sorbet there, "You! You'll pay for that dishonourable attack!"

Sorbet's sly conniving smile quickly faded upon realising that Raijin had spotted him; crying out in a plea for his life, "Frieza! Please save me!".

Frieza stood laughing over Goku's barely-conscious body; not caring in the slightest about Sorbet's life.

Raijin's body flared with golden flames and white lightning; transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Form out of sheer anger, thrusting out both hands directly in front of Sorbet's crying face and ending the miserable coward's life with a point-blank Hyper Masenko.

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin all removed themselves from Bulma's Recovery Chambers; all three flaring up their auras with the intent of saving Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all joining the line-up.

Frieza quickly threw his left arm in an arc towards the other Z Fighters; a wall of dark red flames halting their advance, "Don't even try it; if Goku fell to me and my plan then the lot of you don't stand even the smallest of chances!"

Raijin turned back to face Frieza; stopping only because Vegeta had already walked over and stood between Golden Frieza and a badly injured Goku.

Frieza's smile widened at the sight of Vegeta; reaching out with one hand as he spoke an offer, "Vegeta; I have a undeniable offer for you… Kill Goku and Raijin; and I'll forgive all your past transgressions against me and make you Supreme Commander of The Frieza Force".

Raijin looked shocked; his eyes set on Vegeta; waiting to see what he will choose.

"Are you serious? You'll really make me Supreme Commander?" Vegeta asked; his back turned on Goku and Raijin so they could not see his facial expressions.

"Yes; though The Frieza Force would only be you and myself… but we can rebuild it together, all you have to do is kill these two monkeys" Frieza smirked; his smile widening again in confidence that Vegeta will accept the offer.

Vegeta turned back around to face Goku; a cold look in his eyes as he stared down at his fallen rival.

Raijin raced down to the ground; coming to a landing and crossing his arms in an X again just as he did in preparation for his newest transformation, "Vegeta; if you betray us I will not hold anything back to defeat you!".

Vegeta turned his cold stare to Raijin; Frieza watching while cackling a shrill laughter that chill the spines of anyone who heard it.

Vegeta coldly stared at Raijin; slowly cracking a smile towards his fellow Saiyans, "Frieza… I will not kill my rivals for they are what drives me to keep improving and bettering myself… without them I do not have anything to keep pushing me forward".

Frieza's smile faded from his black lips; his confident expression changing to a look of sheer disappointment and hatred for Vegeta, "What a ridiculous notion".

Raijin smiled; uncrossing his arms and lifting Goku up onto his shoulders, "I'll take Goku to safety so he can be healed; I'm leaving Frieza to you!"

"As if he was anyone else's to begin with" Vegeta spoke; engaging in a cold stare-down with Frieza, but smiling as Raijin and Goku flew off to a safe distance.

"You'll handle me alone you say? You were barely able to fight against me on Namek! What makes you think you'll defeat me now!" Frieza shouted; clenching a fist in his mocking words for Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't say a word in response; a familiar blueish-white wall of energy coating his body and stunning everybody in attendance, even Frieza looked shocked as the light crumbled away and Vegeta stood as a Super Saiyan Blue.

Raijin looked back to witness Vegeta's transformation; his jaw dropping as Vegeta had also achieved and mastered the use of God Ki, Goku merely laughed after sensing Vegeta's transformation.

"Oh Yes; you didn't know that I've been a Super Saiyan for many years, and now I too have become a Super Saiyan God!" Vegeta proclaimed; his blue flame aura blazing bigger and brighter as he spoke.

Bulma, Krillin and Gohan rushed Goku into a Recovery Chamber and allowing him to heal; the trio turning back to witness Vegeta rush into Frieza at such blinding speeds that even Raijin and Piccolo didn't see Vegeta begin his assault.

Vegeta had rushed in and planted his left knee directly into Frieza's chest; inflicting great damaged and cracking Frieza's ribs, Frieza screaming in pain and agony; reigniting the dark gold flames in an attempt to gain some distance between himself and Vegeta.

"This cannot be! You are just a filthy monkey!" Frieza shouted and cursed; firing a volley of homing Death Discs like he'd once used on Goku on Namek, the Death Discs arcing through the air; a distinct humming sounded as they tore through the air.

Vegeta grunted; slowing his pursuit of Frieza as two of the dozens of Death Discs approached him, Vegeta brought his fists close to his chest; sending out his fists in a pair of hammer fists and shattering two Death Discs on impact.

Three more humming Death Discs closed in on Vegeta; Vegeta merely rotating his body on the spot and shattering all three discs with a combination of two roundhouse kicks and a palm strike.

Frieza felt an intense surge of anger; having finally defeated Goku through underhanded means and now having to face Vegeta of whom had become drastically more powerful than himself now, Frieza felt his power fading away; the golden gleam on his body was beginning to fade back to the normal white of his Final Form.

Vegeta shouted so loudly that his voice broke the surface of the water and tore cracks in the heavy clouds; firing a splintered beam and destroying all the remaining Death Discs, Vegeta charged back after Frieza; taking advantage of his weakening body and driving both gloved fists directly into Frieza's chest.

Frieza spat up blood as Vegeta's fierce attack forced him backwards and crashing into the rocks down below; groaning in sheer pain as Vegeta's assault had forced Frieza's energy to be totally drained and his Golden Form vanishing from his body.

"And now; I shall exact revenge for the entire Saiyan Race!" Vegeta brought up one hand; his entire right hand and forearm igniting with a blazing red energy in preparation for the final strike.

Raijin felt an involuntary smile light up his face; Vegeta would finally be given the thing he'd wanted most for his entire life, the chance to kill Frieza.

Bulma, and Goku watched from inside the hover truck; a holographic display on the surface of the Recovery Chamber depicting Vegeta preparing the killing blow against Frieza.

Beerus and Whis had long-since finished the sundae and watched the battle unfold; Beerus hanging his head for an unknown reason, but Piccolo had overheard something Whis had said to Beerus regarding The Saiyan Homeworld.

Frieza knew he'd failed in his revenge; hissing through his teeth while watching Vegeta raised his blazing red hand, "No; I will not die here… you will all go to Hell together!".

Frieza slammed both his hands into the rocks; a lava red glow emanating between the cracks and every single stone until quickly brightening in a single instant, the lava red cracks spread and began destroying the planet within seconds and would continue until Earth was nothing more than dust.

Raijin grabbed a hold of Trunks and rushed to his wife; hoping to protect her from an unavoidable death, holding Bulma and Trunks in his arms as the lava red flash ignited the skies and destroyed the Earth; but the sense of pain and coldness of death never came, instead the three of them stood inside a blueish-white bubble in the middle of space.

"Where are we?" Trunks asked; speaking for the first time since defusing with Goten.

"You're in Space; this is what is left of Earth… such a pity" spoke the voice of Whis.

Raijin and Bulma rose to their feet; taking a sweeping glance as all that was left of Earth was several dozen asteroids of Earth's remains floating in the dark and cold vacuum of Space.

"We lost… Frieza won" Raijin spoke; a look of pained anguish covered his face as Raijin admitted loss and failure.

"Don't beat yourself up over it… We'll just use a Temporal Do-Over" Beerus spoke; speaking in a very bored and seemingly disappointed tone of voice.

"I'm sorry… a Temporal what?" Bulma asked; wrapping her arms around Trunks and giving a confused stare towards Beerus and Whis.

"Basically I can reverse time by about… three minutes" Whis spoke; his nonchalant tone of voice quickly agitating Raijin and Bulma.

Whis' casual tone of voice caused both Raijin's and Bulma's tempers to spike; both shouting at Whis at the top of their lungs, "THEN DO IT ALREADY!"

"Ok fine; but I expect proper compensation for this, and be prepared as you won't have long to counter Frieza's destruction of Earth" Whis closed his eyes; tapping his Staff on the floor of the bubble three times.

Beerus scoffed at Raijin's and Bulma's tempers; though secretly eager to see that treat they'd be served for reversing the destruction of their planet.

Raijin, Bulma and Trunks watched as Time was literally turned backwards; the trio watched as Earth's destruction was instantly reversed and brought back to the very moment Vegeta was about to make the killing blow.

"No; I will not die here… you will all go to Hell together!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs; his hands raised up to execute Earth when a ki blast struck both his hands, the blast struck so suddenly and with such power that Frieza's hands were burnt completely off at the wrist.

Vegeta looked up to find out who'd interfered with his rightful moment of glory, "Who dares interfere?!".

Raijin had instantly powered up to his base level Super Saiyan and had flown into the air to fire that blast,, "Vegeta! Just hurry up and kill the bastard! He was about to destroy the Earth because you wanted to savour the moment!".

Vegeta's eyes widened; realising that Raijin was right and he'd given Frieza a chance to counterattack… but that would not happen a second time, "Frieza… I've waited years for this! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta raised his right hand; firing his single most powerful blast directly into Frieza's screaming face while he cradled his handless wrists against his chest, The Big Bang Attack echoed with Frieza's final screams as the orb of energy blasted out through the rocky landmass and out into the oceans where it exploded with a golden flash.

Raijin watched Vegeta's final attack; slowly descending from the sky and standing beside Vegeta, "So; how does it feel to finally put an end to Frieza?".

Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue hair faded back to its normal black; Vegeta breathing a sigh of relief like a weight had been lifted from him after years of waiting, "It feels good… very good; every Saiyan he murdered that day has been avenged".

Raijin gave Vegeta a pat on the back; Vegeta merely wore a calm and collected smile upon receiving a supportive pat from his friend and rival after finally defeating the tyrant who once ruled over his life.


	9. The Challenge

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 9: The Challenge**

Raijin and Bulma had been sitting together ever since getting home from the battle with Frieza; their hands linked and their fingers laced around each-others, they both remembered having witnessed Earth's Destruction though Whis said that the memory would fade within a few hours.

Raijin knew that Goku had gone home to spend time with Chichi and his sons after months of being on Beerus' World training to harness Super Saiyan Blue, and Vegeta as always had chosen to occupy The Gravity Chamber and continue training alone.

"Do you still remember Earth's destruction?" Bulma asked; her voice holding a tone of melancholy.

"Yeah; I do… it reminded me of losing Planet Namek all over again" Raijin spoke with a sigh; a far away look in his eyes upon mentioning Planet Namek.

Bulma often forgot that Raijin wasn't raised on Earth like she or Goku was; her soft yet warm hands gripping his own hands tightly as she cuddled up next to her husband, "I think I now know how you felt… losing the place you called home; but The Namekians are on a new planet and thriving, and you live here on Earth; with a loving wife and a son".

Raijin turned to face Bulma; leaning into her and giving her a soft kiss, "Thank you Bulma".

Those three words were all Bulma needed to hear; Bulma pulled back her hands and wrapped her arms around Raijin's shoulders, pushing Raijin down onto his back and climbing up on top of him; staying there until the night had fallen and longer still until the dawn had come and passed.

The following morning; Raijin had joined Vegeta inside The Gravity Room; Raijin wore his usual blue shorts with a red vest, while Vegeta wore a blue bodysuit that he often wore under his armour.

"Its about time you came to train; I'd been waiting all night!" Vegeta shouted; a vein popping in his forehead.

"Sorry; Bulma wanted me by her side all night" Raijin spoke; crossing over to the control panels and selecting a training mode.

"What for? We're Saiyans! We must prepare ourselves for the next battle!" Vegeta proclaimed; dismissing Raijin's night with Bulma as nothing more than an un-necessary nuisance.

"You killed Frieza; I highly doubt there is anyone stronger than Golden Frieza out in The Universe… other than Beerus or Whis" Raijin felt he had to state the obvious; shrugging off Vegeta's word about preparing for the next battle.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak; as if he knew something but wasn't willing to divulge the information, "Never mind; if you hadn't held back whatever new powers you think you have… you still would have been killed by Golden Frieza because you're not a shining god such as myself".

Raijin knew Vegeta was right; he'd held back too much and would have to reveal his New Form quite soon, "Ok Vegeta; what do you know? I demand that you tell me".

Vegeta let out a sigh; deciding to reveal what had happened to delay his and Goku's return to Earth, "Kakarot and I met The God of Destruction from The Sixth Universe; Beerus' Brother: Champa".

"Wait… Beerus has a brother?" Raijin spluttered; stunned by the revelation.

"Yes; Kakarot and I are to find two more fighters for a Five-on-Five Tournament against The Sixth Universe to decide whether Earth shall stay here in The Seventh or be moved to The Sixth" Vegeta explained; knowing that Goku was already planning on recruiting Piccolo or Gohan to the team and Beerus had somebody in mind for the teams fifth member.

"Hold on; back up… how the hell does a Planet move from one Universe to another?" Raijin wore a confused look in his expression.

"Something called The Super Dragon Balls; I don't really care as long as we win" Vegeta's veins popped in his forehead and temples; indicating that he hated this subject.

"I demand to be let on the team! I want to be there to fight The Sixth Universe" Raijin suddenly moved across the room with animalistic speed; his tail waving with excitement when the tail was usually so docile.

Raijin then thought on how Bulma had left with Jaco to go to The Galactic Patrol Headquarters; only telling him that she was going to gain information on something big and unbelievable, Raijin concluding that she'd heard about The Super Dragon Balls from somebody else.

"Why should I? you've done nothing to show that you are capable of fighting on the same level that Kakarot and I have ascended to! Show me what you are hiding!" Vegeta shouted; his body becoming enveloped in a harsh blue light as he transformed back into a Super Saiyan Blue.

Raijin bit his lip so hard that he drew blood; he'd succeeded in holding off Frieza long enough for Goku and Vegeta to arrive, he'd also stopped Frieza from destroying The Earth after Whis reversed time and allowed Vegeta to kill Frieza himself, "You have no idea what I put aside for You and Goku".

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at Raijin; a foul taste entering his mouth, "Fine; pass this training module with a perfect score and I'll let you on the Team… and do it without transforming!".

Raijin knew exactly which training module Vegeta was thinking of; he'd never passed it with or without a Super Saiyan Form… let alone get anywhere near a perfect score, in fact the first time he'd attempted it he'd nearly been killed.

"Fine; I accept your challenge" Raijin spoke; steeling himself for the hellish so-called game.

Vegeta retreated into The Observation Room; programming in the hellish game he'd set before Raijin as a trial, Goku teleporting into The Observation Room via his Instant Transmission.

"Hey Vegeta; what's going on? recruited Raijin as planned?" Goku spoke in his overly-cheery tone of voice.

"I'm going to test him; to see if he's really as capable as you and Whis think he is" Vegeta spoke just under his voice; looking out through the sound/blast-proof glass at Raijin just as Vegeta's hit the key for beginning the game.

Raijin took in a deep breath as the floor and walls of The Gravity Room suddenly dyed a deep red upon the artificial gravity rising to the highest possible level of nine hundred and ninety-nine times multiplier.

Dozens of training robots that were immune to the absurdly high gravity due to their gravity-multiplier-negater built into their design by Bulma herself emerged from numerous storage spaces within the walls and floor, all chanting a single word; "Defeat".

Goku looked to Vegeta; letting him test Raijin though they'd already agreed on having Raijin on the team.

Raijin's arms and legs felt as if they could barely move in the high gravity; he always needed at least Super Saiyan Full Power just to move normally in this absurdly high gravity, desperately dropping to his knees to avoid a double energy pulse from the robots and rising back to fire two ki blasts and destroyed the two robots.

Raijin slowly threw a pair of one-two combo fists and miraculously destroying another two robots as they approached toward Raijin directly from the front.

Despite needing to destroy exactly one hundred robots in this hellish game; Raijin was sure he'd be able to do it if he only focussed on one at a time.

Vegeta and Goku watched though the shielded window as Raijin slowly tore down robot after robot; as an hour passed and Raijin had just destroyed his ninetieth robot though his body dripped with over-exertion, sweat and fatigue.

"He's doing well; considering the difficulty" Goku spoke; smiling with impressed eyes as he watched Raijin take down Robot number ninety-one with a flawless elbow strike when it lunched toward Raijin's back with an electrical charge in its claw.

"He is" Vegeta muttered; standing with his arms crossed and thinking cursing thoughts for Raijin having not revealed what his new powers were when they'd revealed their own new powers.

Raijin struck down the ninety-third robot with a ki blast; though he was so tired now he could barely even move his legs, the remaining seven robots rushing Raijin all at once in an all-or-nothing assault on their target.

Raijin glared up at the shielding observation room; silently mouthing a few words before a red shimmer ran over his body; pouncing like an animal and swiping both arms; both legs and his tail whipping around with unreal energy to destroy five robots all at once, leaving only two remaining.

"What was that? He was totally drained!" Goku spoke in shock; having never seen Raijin attack or move like that ever before in all the years they'd known each other.

Vegeta's eyes had widened with shock at how animalistic Raijin's movements had been; watching as Raijin laid face-down on the floor with nothing left in him to take out the remaining two robots.

"Its over; end the game" Goku suggested; moving to hit the cancel session order on the panel.

"NO!" Raijin shouted as if he knew what Goku was going to do; rising to his feet while taking hits from the robot's energy pulse waves, every muscle in Raijin's body cried out in agony as he raised both arms in a single motion and fired two ki blasts at once; tearing down to last two robots before collapsing to the floor.

Vegeta and Goku both stood stunned by Raijin's completion of the trial set before him; the gravity lifting and the red lights dimming.

"I'll get him a Senzu Bean!" Goku yelled; vanishing on the spot with Instant Transmission.

Vegeta walked out into The Gravity Chamber; looking down at Raijin's worn-out and sweat-soaked body, being alone and Raijin being out-cold allowed Vegeta a moment of pure honesty that he would never show to anyone, "Well done Raijin; you exceeded my expectations and showed that you truly are a mighty Saiyan".

Goku teleported back in within moments after Vegeta's moment of honesty; crouching down and feeding the green bean to Raijin and rubbing his throat so Raijin would swallow the bean.

Raijin's body took several seconds before the Senzu Bean would work its magic and instantly heal his body and replenish his energy, sitting up with gasping breath; the first thing Raijin saw was Goku and Vegeta wearing impressed smiles and a display screen reading Raijin's successful completion of Hell's Gauntlet.

"I did it… am I on the team?" Raijin muttered; despite consuming a Senzu Bean; he was still worn out and in need of a good rest.

"Yeah; you are… and you earned it" Goku smiled; lifting Raijin up onto his back and carrying him up to His and Bulma's Bedroom.

Raijin rested in his and Bulma's bed for several hours; Bulma eventually returning with an entirely new Dragon Rader she called The Super Dragon Radar, choosing to lay with Raijin until the hour of departure for the Tournament with Universe Six.

Raijin, Bulma and Trunks; along with Pilaf, Mai and Shu exited through Capsule Corp's Main Entrance, being greeted by Beerus and Whis was a rare treat; as was the huge crystal clear cube Whis stood atop of.

Raijin wore his white Namekian Gi; his tail swishing about in excitement for the unknown new foe's waiting on The Nameless Planet.

Vegeta and Goku both stood in wait; both dressing in the same outfits they wore during the battle against Golden Frieza, Piccolo stood by Goku's side; having chosen to leave his cape and turban behind and only wore his purple Namekian Gi.

"You ready? We're going to be in for a difficult fight" Goku spoke with a smile; his same excited smile and happy tone of voice appearing whenever there was an upcoming battle.

"Yeah; I'm ready, but who's our fifth fighter?" Raijin nodded; taking a sweeping look over the four of them that had gathered near the Cube.

"Lord Beerus has gone to recruit Monaka personally; for Monaka is the single strongest fighter in The Seventh Universe" Whis sung with an amused voice; that same enigmatic look in his eyes.

Raijin felt a little stunned that Beerus would personally go to retrieve somebody; Vegeta and Piccolo both merely wondered who Monaka could possibly be having never heard of such a powerful fighter, though Goku showed nothing but excitement at the idea of meeting the mysterious Monaka.

"Ok; I've already transported all of your friends and family to the arena agreed upon by Lord's Beerus and Champa, and Lord Beerus will arrive on The Nameless Planet more-or-less the same time what we do" Whis spoke; tapping his staff of the crystal clear cube, "All inside!".

Raijin, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta all stepped through the seemingly solid wall as easily as the wall wasn't there at all; as soon as the four fighters were inside The Cube shot off into the reaches of Space without any sign of warning.

Only Piccolo and Vegeta remained on their feet as The Cube travelled; Goku and Raijin had fallen onto their backsides by the sudden launch, Raijin giving an irate glare to Whis for giving no warning.

Within minutes; they'd arrived, a dull lifeless purple rock of a planet with only a small light-blue dome encompassing one of the many craters; but that was not what caught the fighter's attention, hovering suspended in Space were six planet-sized Dragon Balls; each bearing a number of stars identical to that of The Dragon Balls on Namek or Earth; though only The Four Star Super Dragon Ball was missing.

"It's always the Four Star" Goku lamented upon noticing that one Dragon Ball was absent; recalling how he used to own the ball after Grandpa Gohan had passed away when Goku was but a child.

"Its about time you arrived; Sir Monaka and I have been waiting!" Beerus spoke; picking at his big cat-ears in wait, though a short pink-skinned humanoid being wearing a lime-green spandex suit stood beside Lord Beerus.

"I'm sorry My Lord; we got here as fast as we could" Whis apologised though they all knew Beerus was just being as snide as he always was when in company.

Raijin and Piccolo both looked to Monaka; his tiny and skinny body with little to no muscle mass at all, questioning was Monaka really The Universe's most powerful fighter.

"Are you really Monaka The Great? What does that title mean on your home world and culture" Raijin asked; kneeling down and shaking Monaka's hand.

Monaka stood silent; just staring blankly at his allies; Beerus cutting in to speak for Monaka, "Do not bother Monaka; he must mentally prepare himself for the challenging battles that await you all".

Goku on the other-hand; shot in with such speed and threw a single punch directly into Monaka's face and knocking him down flat, Monaka sat on the floor after taking such an unexpected and unprovoked attack began to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Beerus shouted in Goku's face; drops of saliva and spit hitting Goku's cheeks and forehead while Beerus shouted.

"I'm sorry Lord Beerus; I just wanted to see how strong Monaka was… but I see now that his appearance hides the true strength within!" Goku spoke his apology; then speaking his own view of Monaka's strength despite the trio of Raijin, Piccolo and Vegeta burying their faces in the palms.

"Don't you ever think about so much as laying another finger on Monaka! Think yourself lucky I don't destroy you right now Goku" Beerus threatened; shaking a shimmering black and purple auraed fist in Goku's face.

Raijin and Piccolo both looked to each other; an understanding of the truth regarding Monaka mentally passing between them.

"I don't think there'll be any need for that Lord Beerus" spoke a familiar old voice; along with the sounds of three sets of footsteps.

Raijin turned his attention away from Goku and Beerus to witness the arrival of The Elder Kai, but also Supreme Kai: Shin and Kibito, "Shin! Kibito! I thought you two were fused together forever".

"We were; but The Namekians allowed us to use a wish to separate our bodies after discovering that it was possible from Sir Whis" Kibito explained; his bright pink smiling face lighting up the moment when the man used to be so stern and stoic.

"Pardon my intrusion; but we are going to be late for the Written Exam" Whis interjected; tapping his left index finger on his staff to check the current time.

Goku snapped back around to attention; sweat beading along his forehead, "Wait… a written exam?".

"Yes; it was Vegeta's idea, anyone who gets less than a 50% will not be competing in the tournament" Whis spoke; guiding the five fighters to the site of the arena, a huge square shaped tiled ring stood in the centre with multiple floating platforms surrounding the ring.

"Please; go up these stairs to take the exam, you'll also find your opponents waiting up above too" Whis spoke; waving a hand as a staircase of glass steps materialised out of thin air.

Upon reaching the apex of the stairs and witnessing the ten desks set in place for the written exam; but it was the five fighters from The Sixth Universe that shocked Raijin, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo to their very core.

Sitting at the furthest desks were a large yellow bear wearing a pair of red boots and gloves along with a red t-shirt, and a large steel-clad humanoid creature; the valves on his chest and eyes radiated with the extreme heat that could only be generated by molten lava.

Sitting at the next two desks along sat a young black-haired boy dressed in a blue t-shirt and shorts under armour, a purple-skinned man dressed in a thick armoured trench-coat; though his face was calm and reserved; he coldly ignored the group from The Seventh Universe while the young Saiyan rose up from his seat to greet the fighters.

Though the fighter which caught all of their attention was sitting at the desk furthest at the front; bearing a striking resemblance to Frieza only his natural armour plating and horns were pure white, while his skin bore a blueish shade The Frieza-lookalike calmly waving his right hand before rising to his feet and following the Saiyan.

"You must be the fighters from The Seventh; I am Cabba, a pleasure to meet you all" Cabba introduced himself with little to no hostility; extending a hand in introduction.

"I'm sorry if my appearance surprised you all; My name is Frost" Frost also introduced himself; extending his own hand in greeting just as Cabba had done.

Raijin felt stunned by Frost's friendly introduction; happily extending his hand and shaking Frost's, "It's good to meet you; I hope we can all enjoy this tournament together".

Goku and Piccolo both shook Frost's and Cabba's hands; though Vegeta maintained a look of fierce resentment of Frost's uncanny resemblance to Frieza.

Raijin, Goku and Piccolo then turned over to Cabba; each shaking hands with the young Saiyan.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are also a Saiyan?" Piccolo directly asked Cabba the question that dwelled on everyone's mind.

"Yes; I am Cabba of Planet Sadala" Cabba announced; smilingly proudly of his race and heritage.

"Are you serious? Planet Sadala still exists within your Universe?" Vegeta shouted; shoving past Piccolo and Raijin to face Cabba.

Cabba stood in awe of Vegeta's towering and raw aura of strength that radiated off Vegeta's body, "Yes; are you saying that Sadala does not exist within The Seventh?".

Raijin smirked as Vegeta spoke with Cabba; turning back to Frost and his friendly smiling face, "I didn't think there was anyone in Frieza's Race that is morally good; I'm happy I could meet you today".

Frost tilted his head at Raijin's statement, "I'm sorry; but I do not understand your words".

Raijin waved his hand; dismissing his words, "I'm sorry… it doesn't matter; but I hope we get the chance to face each other".

Frost smiled a wide happy smile, "I would like that too; I'm sure our battle would be a fair yet challenging one".

"Forgive me; but it was time to begin the exam" spoke a woman with a clear resemblance to Whis; only wearing green robes and her white hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Whis stepped beside the woman; facing the fighters from The Seventh Universe, "My sister Vados and I will be presiding over this exam; and neither of us shall tolerate any cheating".

Cabba and Frost returned to their seats; still smiling after such friendly introductions with their opponents with the exception of Vegeta's manner of questioning Cabba.

Raijin and Vegeta took the seat at the very back; while Goku and Monaka took the centre seats and Piccolo took the front seat, in front of each one of the fighters gathered was a sheet of paper along with all the writing utensils necessary for the exam.

Whis took a sweeping glance over the five warriors that made up Team Universe Seven, "You may now begin; the time limit is ten minutes".

Raijin immediately noticed that Goku would struggle to get the necessary 50% to compete; it would be no problem for himself, Vegeta or Piccolo, and most likely Monaka; but Goku would surely struggle.

The ten minutes passed before anyone noticed; Whis and Vados walking by with such speeds that the exam papers flew off the desks and into the hands of Whis and Vados respectively.

Both teams of fighters walked up a freshly created set of glass stairwells leading up to two other floating platforms overlooking The Ring; Raijin felt worried for Goku after witnessing his initial struggle with the exam, reaching the apex of the steps only to meet a perfect observation point overlooking the whole Ring below.

"Its about time" Beerus spoke; The God of Destruction reclined on a vast couch fit for all the members of the team.

Raijin, Monaka and Piccolo took seats while Goku and Vegeta stood; looking out over to the other floating platform where Champa, Frost and Cabba; as well as the unnamed bear, robot and withdrawn man all sitting together while waiting for the results to be called.

A deafening cheer came from the other side of The Ring; Raijin and Goku looking over to see all their friends and families gathered on a third platform; The Kai's of both Universe's gathered together while Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Gohan and Trunks along with his own friends Pilaf, Mai and Shu were all in attendance and cheering for their Universe's representatives.

"How long is this going to take!" Vegeta demanded mere seconds after glaring over at Team Universe Six; though Raijin knew he was staring at Cabba.

"Vegeta, if you want to fight Cabba so badly; I'm sure any one of us will let you fight him in our place" Raijin spoke; shrugging his shoulders though he was thinking that only himself would let Vegeta take over that particular round.

Goku kept smiling while shifting his lines of sight from The Sixth Universe's fighters and The Ring.

Piccolo and Monaka just sat quietly; neither wishing to answer Raijin or Vegeta.

"You better; or there'll be hell to pay" Vegeta threatened Raijin; a blue shimmer running down Vegeta's body as he spoke.

Raijin smirked with confidence as a green-faced man in red and black bodysuit arrived in the centre of The Ring, "I; The Referee wish a warm welcome to the teams of fighters hailing from both The Sixth and The Seventh Universes; as well as their respective Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kai's".

Beerus and Champa both roared at The Referee at once, "Hey"! why'd you welcome the fighters first!".

Both Whis and Vados calming their Gods of Destruction; Vados sneakily giving Champa a strawberry protein shake, while Whis produced a mint/chocolate chip ice cream for Beerus.

"The participants of both teams have been chosen in no particular order; please direct your attention to the portrait for the round-robin tournament format" continued The Referee after finishing his cowering from the two Gods.

"So there was no real point to that exam" Piccolo grumbled to himself; crossing his arms while listening to The Referee.

Hanging between the platforms supporting the two teams stood an ornately bordered portrait of Beerus and Champa; along with five spaces beside each God of Destruction displaying the order of fighters.

"For The Sixth Universe! The order shall follow; Botamo, Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba and lastly Hit!".

"And for The Seventh Universe! Goku, Piccolo, Raijin, Vegeta and lastly Monaka!".

Two flights of glass stairs emerged descending from the team's platforms down into The Ring; the large yellow bear already walking down with a confident look in his beady black eyes, while Goku silently walked down the steps to meet the first opponent.


	10. The Sixth Universe

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 10: The Sixth Universe**

Raijin watched as Goku and Botamo faced each other in the ring; the fighters from a totally different universe could have wildly different and unexpected powers, hoping that Goku would have the foresight to take countermeasures against whatever abilities Botamo had.

"You may begin!" The Referee shouted; a flare going off in each of the four corners of The Ring.

With a single thunderous shout; Goku kicked off the ground and speeded towards Botamo's wide and unguarded stomach, Goku's right fist instantly making contact as the impact caused ripples to reverberate across Botamo's yellow body.

"That's it! blast that overstuffed bear away!" Beerus shouted in support of Goku's efforts.

Raijin smirked as he watched; though something seemed off; while Beerus was cheering, Champa sat quietly; waiting for what was to come.

Botamo had never stopped smiling during Goku's initial attack; his yellow body having absorbed the blow as if it was nothing, "You'll find that attacks like that have no effect!".

Goku quickly backed-up and restarted his assault; only repeating his failure upon striking Botamo with a volley of punches, kicks and even using a headbutt directly into Botamo's red t-shirt.

"Keep striking all you like; you'll never hurt me" Botamo spoke in a squeaky voice that caused Trunks, Goten, Pilaf, Shu and Baby Pan to laugh.

Goku felt frustration setting in; having been paired with an opponent he could not simply knock from The Ring, looking around for any sort of idea on how to fight against Botamo and his impervious-to-harm body.

"The fool has no idea what to do" Vegeta muttered; gritting his teeth while watching Goku fight.

Goku quickly brought his hands together; quickly chanting the words for the Kamehameha before firing his signature blast wave directly into Botamo's bulbous stomach and finally pushing the bear backwards though only by a few inches by the initial impact of the blast wave.

"It's not enough; Goku cannot keep punching or blasting away at this kind of opponent; he needs to fight smart" Piccolo surmised while observing Goku and Botamo.

"Pity that fighting smart is not Goku's strong suite" Raijin lamented; chalking this battle up as a win for The Sixth Universe.

Goku began taking steps forward while maintaining the Kamehameha Wave; each step brought him closer and closer to Botamo while his body kept repelling the blast.

"You really think that'll work!" Botamo called out to Goku in his squeaky voice; bending his knees and jumping off the ground, Botamo soared over Goku and his ki blast with almost impossible height due to the roundness and unexpected bounciness of his body; dropping to a landing directly behind Goku and slamming a gloved right fist into Goku's head.

Beerus and Whis both silently watched as Goku rolled across the tiled floors of The Ring, Champa suddenly began cheering at the top of his lungs for Botamo, "Yeah; hurry up and knock that loser out!".

Botamo kept smiling as he stomped ever closer to Goku; his impossibly light feet almost hopping off the ground with each step, Goku stayed laying on the floor until Botamo was looming over Goku and reached down to grab him by the neck.

"Come on Goku; don't lose like this" Beerus muttered under his breath; as well as behind his own hands, Whis smiled upon overhearing Beerus' plea.

Goku suddenly span on the spot; his legs sweeping Botamo's own feet out from under himself and sending Botamo toppling down onto his back, Botamo bouncing off the floor before his legs being seized by Goku's vice-like grip.

"If I can't beat you out or knock you out… I'll just throw you out!" Goku spoke with an overly cheerful smile while dragging Botamo towards the rings edge.

"No; you can't do this!" Botamo cried; desperately trying to swing his arms at Goku but his arms were too short to reach Goku, helpless to do anything until he was dropped off the side of The Ring.

"And the winner is… Goku from The Seventh Universe!" The Referee shouted; raising his right hand towards Goku upon his proclamation.

Beerus smiled with pride towards Goku while Champa screamed with frustration as his plans were already crumbling away.

"The next match shall be Goku vs Frost; would both competitors please join me!" The Referee called; beckoning Frost down to The Ring while Botamo took a seat upon the floating platform to be ridiculed by Lord Champa.

As soon as Frost stepped off the glass stairs; the stairs vanished leaving only Goku, Frost and The Referee standing within The Ring, Goku and Frost exchanged a silent handshake before the match began.

"Frost; why don't you change to your True Form instead of holding back" Goku remarked; crouching down into his combat stance.

Frost looked surprised at Goku's words; questioning how Goku would know about his race's ability to transform, "How did you know I can transform?".

"Let's just say I've fought someone who was quite similar to you; but he was pure evil" Goku spoke; alluding to his battles against Frieza.

Frost snickered under his breath before breaking into laughter, "You'll have to tell me about him sometime… very well; I shall debut my transformed state for your Universe".

Frost's body ignited with an all-too-familiar feeling as his body became enveloped in a white and purple tinted aura during his transformation, Frost revealing his new body as a hunched over creature with an elongated head and a tightened alien-like face.

Raijin felt reminded of not only of Frieza's own horrifying Third Form but also of a monster movie Bulma had shown him a couple years ago on a date night.

The Referee raised a hand; interrupting the match, "I'd like to share on behalf of Lord Champa and Lady Vados' request, that Frost used this form to fight alongside Cabba within a peacekeeping army to subdue the evil that ruled over most of The Sixth Universe, and now builds homes for those affected and earned himself a three-time victory in The Universal Peace Prize".

Cabba wore a proud smile for his ally; having fought alongside Frost in the battles and assisted Frost's humanitarian efforts.

Beerus just grumbled under his breath, secretly envying Champa's use of The Referee to make his team look better than Beerus'.

"This is my True Form; prepare yourself Goku" Frost's hands immediately rose to the air; firing a barrage of laser beams from his fingers, casting a cage around himself and Goku.

Goku watching Frost's movements; smiling as Frost enclosed themselves with a cage of lasers, "I know this is not your Final Form; Frieza didn't look at all like this when I fought him".

Frost's tightened face frowned upon hearing Goku's words on knowing about the form he was still hiding, "Fine…" Frost closed his thin hands into fists and pressed his fists to his chest; letting out a roar as his body was cloaked in white/purple energy once again.

"Now the real fight begins" Vegeta remarked; watched as Frost unveiled his true Final Form.

Frost stood amongst the smoke and dusts caused by his transformation; his while and blue body clean in the glow of The Super Dragon Balls' reflection of the light from a distant sun, only his legs and tail stayed a different colour from the rest of his body appearing to be a dull grey.

"Very impressive Frost; allow me to show you my own power" Goku smiled while he spoke; not noticing the ill-intended but well hidden smile of Frost's, Goku didn't make a single move or speak a single cry as his body rushed with a golden radiance that Raijin had not seen from Goku in a long time; Goku's black hair stood on end as it flashed golden and transformed into Goku's own Mastered Super Saiyan Form.

"It's been a while since I've seen Goku transform like that" Piccolo spoke; smiling with confidence in their upcoming victory.

Raijin noticed that many cheers came for Goku from their friends and families; though clearly half-hearted after hearing about the achievements Frost had attained in The Sixth Universe.

Frost admired Goku's golden form; his grey tail slapping the tiled floor slightly, "Impressive Goku; your form and your ability to draw this form out of the locks I placed on it is admirable, only once have I used this form before when destroying a certain foe".

"Good; don't hold anything back Frost" Goku spoke with a smile; his golden aura blazing brightly for all to see.

"I truly have enjoyed this meeting with you Goku" Frost spoke; only so that Goku would hear him just as Frost's body igniting with a new violet aura, flying down in a direct path towards Goku and raising his right fist; striking at Goku with his full powered-up force behind the strike.

Goku brought up his own right hand and grabbed at Frost's hand just as it made contact; the auras of gold and violet spreading across The Ring as their powers clashed, Goku wore a satisfied smile upon countering with a left-handed uppercut to Frost's jaw; sending Frost crashing into the barrier outlining the arena but not counting as a ring-out.

Frost let out a scream as he rushed back into the arena without touching the ground; kicking off the tiled floors into a power-driven charge against Goku, Goku watching Frost come closer and closer with every second; waiting for the moment Frost struck with his right hand and Goku struck with his left, both fighters striking each other in the cheek at the same moment.

Frost swiped at Goku once again with his left arm; though Goku brushed the blow off with a parry but noticed Frost had smiled a sinister smile for a brief moment, a sudden drowsiness came over Goku's body causing his Super Saiyan Form to vanish on the spot; much to the shock of everybody from The Seventh Universe.

Frost quickly struck again; attacking with a simple roundhouse kick to Goku's head ad knocking Goku from The Ring with ease.

"Match to The Sixth; Frost Wins" The Referee shouted, Champa cheering for a win while Beerus looked stunned as to how Goku let down his guard.

Raijin rose up and stood by Vegeta's side; noticing that Vegeta looked both surprised and disappointed in Goku's performance here, "Vegeta; got any insight for Piccolo?".

Vegeta barely even glanced at Raijin before answering, "Just tell The Namekian to lose so I can see your powers".

"Wise words Vegeta… do you think I can win Raijin?" Piccolo sneered at Vegeta's harsh words; but turned to Raijin for support.

"Sure you can; just keep a clear mind and plan ahead" Raijin suggested; patting Piccolo on the back as he took the first step down the glass stairs.

"The next match will be Frost vs Piccolo" The Referee shouted; flares firing off again at the start of the battle.

Piccolo immediately went on the defensive; kicking off the tiled floors and flying away from Frost all the while pointing the index and middle fingers of his right hand to his forehead, the unmissable preparations for Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.

"You think you can win by fighting defensively! I am fighting for a noble cause!" Frost shouted; charging after Piccolo with his violet aura blazing around his body.

"You think your cause is noble? I saw that sinister smile when you struck Goku" Piccolo spoke with a slightly sinister smile of his own; his right hand crackling with a distinct yellow lightning.

Frost didn't speak except for a low hiss; firing a beam from his index finger almost exactly like Frieza did only without the malicious intent or cruel manner, the beam struck the tiles just as Piccolo dodged the beam; Frost continuing to fire beams while Piccolo kept moving around and dodging beams while the lightning around his right hand continued to increase.

Piccolo's steps faltered as a beam struck him in the leg; grunting under the pain of a searing hot laser burning a hole through his thigh, Piccolo's regenerative abilities instantly healing the wound and giving Piccolo full use of his legs again.

"You'll never defeat my with such haphazard shots; you'll have to be more brutal than that Frost" Piccolo spoke; seemingly baiting something out of Frost.

"What is he doing? He should use that technique and defeat Frost now" Beerus complained; not taking notice of Piccolo's baiting words.

"I believe Piccolo knows something that we do not" Whis spoke; his analytical eyes gazing at and observing Piccolo throughout the fight.

"Piccolo will win; I'm sure he will" Raijin spoke; watching Piccolo with hope and concern for his friend.

Vegeta stood over Goku as the sudden drowsiness passed; apparently demanding to know what had happened.

Piccolo's movements had become much faster; creating afterimages of himself complete with each one resonating with the gathered energies of The Special Beam Cannon, Raijin was impressed with Piccolo's speed at movement and charging his strongest beam.

Frost screamed as he fired dozens of beams at once; shooting down afterimage after afterimage until he shot Piccolo again through the stomach, grinning a maniacal grin for all to see before realising that Piccolo's left arm and stretched itself and wrapped around Frost's whole body with the exception of his right arm.

"Now you cannot escape my attack Frost, I know you are not what you claim" Piccolo spoke; smiled as his charge was finally compete.

Raijin and Vegeta both watched Frost carefully; taking note that Frost's left arm had shifted under the bindings of Piccolo's own left arm.

Piccolo felt a sudden drowsiness fall over himself just as Goku had succumbed too; his left arm drawing back and unwinding from Frost and The Special Beam Cannon firing from Piccolo's left hand directly into the ceiling of the barrier protecting the Arena from the vacuum of Space.

Whis and Vados almost instantly raised their staff's together; the broken barrier quickly repairing itself though their eyes were focussed on Frost pushing Piccolo from The Ring just as he'd done with Goku earlier.

"And the Winner is Frost" The Referee called; a groan being heard from Beerus while Champa cheered.

"I OBJECT!" Vegeta shouted; drawing all attention to himself, "Frost is cheating with a secret weapon concealed on his arms".

Frost was about to shake his head in objection to the accusation when Champa began shouting at the top of his lungs, "That's impossible! No citizen of my Universe would be so cowardly".

"I saw it too; Frost is cheating so Goku and Piccolo should be returned to competitor status" Raijin spoke; having watched the fight closely.

"Not a chance!" Champa yelled again; directing his angry yells to Raijin and Vegeta.

"If you're so sure; let The Referee check Frost's arms" Beerus spoke surprisingly calmly; causing Champa to nod in agreement.

The Referee ran up to Frost and closely observed Frost's wrists and forearms; confirming that there was something akin to a needle, tapping the needle with only his little finger and suddenly getting drowsy himself as a result.

Beerus instantly shot an accusing finger at Frost, "AH HA! I knew it; Frost is using a poison needle!".

"I'll have you know that this is no weapon; it's a part of my body" Frost attempted to shrug it off; a bead of sweat budding on his forehead.

Frost gritted his teeth; he'd been found out, "That's right Saiyan… that evil army The Referee mentioned before were in fact my underlings; I once ruled the crime in Universe Six with an iron fist until The Saiyan Police Force got involved!" Frost wore a sinisterly satisfied smile as he revealed his true nature.

The Referee quickly came to; watched as Goku returned Piccolo to the floating platforms, "Frost shall be disqualified while Goku and Piccolo will be returned to active status on the board.

"NO!" shouted two voices, belonging to Piccolo and Raijin.

"I do not want to be returned to active status… I am not strong enough to keep fighting" Piccolo painfully admitted; regretting his defeat and a new desire to get even stronger burning behind his pained eyes.

Raijin jumped from the floating platform down into The Ring; tiles cracking as both his feet and his tail struck the floor, "I want to fight Frost… right now".

Frost merely smiled as he gazed at Raijin; chuckling at how foolhardy Saiyans tended to be.

The Referee looked to the two Gods of Destruction as well as Whis and Vados, even looking to the gathered Supreme Kai's in the observation platform, every one of them nodding in agreement to allow the match.

"This match shall continue; Frost vs Raijin! BEGIN!".

"You disappoint me Frost… I was hoping for an honest battle; but you're no different than Frieza" Raijin spoke; a cold air setting in between the two fighters.

"I don't know who Frieza is… but I'll take the compliment" Frost answered coldly; mockingly showing Raijin the needles in his forearms.

Raijin pulled his arms free from his Gi's vest; letting it hang loose from his waist, crouching down on his knees and crossing his arms over his chest in the form of an X, "I've been looking forward to this moment!".

Frost tilted his head; deciding on waiting to see what Raijin would do before poisoning him just like he did to Goku and Piccolo.

Raijin glanced over at the platform; grinning as he noticed that Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis were all watching him with keen interest, with a single mighty roar; Raijin's energy skyrocketed into a spire of pure released power that surrounded and concealed his body from view.

Goku and Vegeta watched; both anxious to see what Raijin worked so hard to achieve in order to compete with their God Forms.

"It seems that Raijin has finally decided to show his hand… he sure kept us waiting" Whis remarked; smiling proudly as he already knew what Raijin was transforming into.

Bulma thought back to how her fear of losing Raijin to the primal beastly nature of The Great Ape had almost held Raijin back; but her fear was for naught as Raijin not only surpassed himself but kept his mind intact in the process, "I'm proud of you Raijin… kick Frost's evil butt".

"YEAH DAD! KICK HIS ASS!" Trunks yelled with his fist pumping in the air, Goten, Pilaf, Mai and Shu all joining in with the fist pumps.

Champa and Vados both silently watched as the spire of pure power began to fade away; leaving only a cloud of dust that blocked Raijin's Form from view, Even Cabba, Botamo, Magetta and Hit watched with clear curiosity.

At that moment when the dust cleared; Raijin stepped into view; the normally brown but now bright red fur that coated his tail and spread over most of his body; leaving only his pectoral and abdominal muscles as well as his face completely free of the bright red fur, Raijin's black hair had grown and spread down his back becoming more spiky and wild; while a bright red ring circled his eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Frost asked; a cold shiver running down his spine upon witnessing Raijin's transformation.

"I call this Super Saiyan 4… has a nice ring to it" Raijin spoke; his voice having become slightly deeper.

Goku and Vegeta stood in awe of Raijin's new Super Saiyan 4 Form; both secretly wishing to fight Raijin one-on-one at this very moment.

A deathly silence fell over the observers; Raijin suddenly vanishing on the spot with inhuman speeds and thrusting a single right-handed punch directly into Frost's stomach; hurling Frost into the air with unbridled force and ferocity.

Frost straightened himself after hitting the ceiling yet again, looking around on the floor for Raijin, "Where'd he go?" Just as Frost spoke; Raijin reappeared directly behind Frost with a battle-crazy smile on his face while slamming Frost in the side of the head with a ferocious left hook.

Nobody said a single word while watching Raijin brutally assault Frost in the air; moving with animal-like speeds and the power that seemed akin to that of a wild animal, Raijin kept punching and/or kicking Frost back into the air each time he came close to hitting The Ring, the ground or even the barrier, not allowing Frost even the smallest of chances to counterattack.

Frost spat up blood as he took a knee to the ribs from Super Saiyan 4 Raijin; Raijin merely grinning widely while he gleefully beat Frost to a pulp.

"Hey! Referee… surely Raijin is breaking some kind of rule?" Cabba shouted with a hint of concern for Frost's life despite the shocking revelation.

"Not at all; Raijin is well within the rules of combat" The Referee spoke; though he too was shocked by Raijin's true powers.

Raijin struck Frost with a brutal dropkick to the spine and sending Frost hurling down from mid-air and down towards the outside of The Ring; finally coming to a stop; gripping Frost by the neck while holding him over The Ring's edge, "anything to say before I drop you into the dirt where you belong?".

Frost spat up blood once again; his body covered in harsh bruises and injuries from the unrestrained attacks he'd taken from Raijin, "You're like a…".

Raijin cut off Frost before he could finish his sentence; speaking so that everyone would hear him, "Goku and Vegeta have attained the powers of Gods; and in order to stand with them… I attained the powers of The Beast".

Frost gasped at Raijin's beast-like power; fainting as he hit the ground and losing the battle.


	11. The Tournament Continues

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 11: The Tournament Continues**

The Referee stood stunned; too stunned to even notice Raijin drop Frost outside of The Ring.

"Hey! Call the match already!" Beerus shouted; shaking his fist at The Referee.

The Referee quickly snapped out of his stunned mindset; raising his hand towards Raijin, "Raijin wins the match".

"Wow; did you see how brutal Raijin was in that fight? He totally kicked Frost all over this arena" Krillin spoke; too stunned to move from his seat after witnessing that fight.

"Yes; Super Saiyans Gods… and now there is a Super Saiyan 4, these three never stop progressing" Master Roshi muttered in his elderly voice; his eyes closed in contemplation behind his sunglasses.

Bulma sat silently; she enjoyed watching Raijin fight but seeing him fight to brutally and with such a ferocious nature had initially made her fearful of her husband, despite the fact that Frost deserved such an unrestrained beating; though Bulma knew Raijin wouldn't let himself become too much like a beast… he was still the man she loved.

Raijin watched at the giant robot named Magetta leapt from the floating and down into The Ring; grinning upon seeing the readiness of his next opponent as well as feeling the intense heat emanating from Magetta's body, a chimney-like protrusion sticking out of Magetta's head exhausted steam.

"As a special rule; following the near-destruction of the barrier, Lady Vados will erect another barrier around the ring to contain any wayward techniques and shield observers from Sir Magetta's abilities" The Referee shouted upon exiting The Ring and tending to Frost's body while Vados twirled her staff and a cube-shaped barrier around The Ring.

"How is this fair?" Beerus shouted at Champa; his thin body radiating with a purple shimmer.

"You heard The Referee! It's to protect us; after all.. it was your fighter Piccolo that nearly destroyed the barrier!" Champa replied; the same purple shimmer running across his own rotund body.

Piccolo knew he'd put everyone at risk with his Special Beam Cannon; but if he'd landed the attack on Frost; he would have won.

A deathly silence fell over the arena as The Referee called for the match to begin; Raijin stayed standing on the edge of The Ring despite the danger to himself being knocked out, his bright red tail flicking behind his legs.

Magetta rang his steel-ball fists against his chest; the valves adorning his chest glowing brighter as the heat of the lava within his body vastly increased in violitity while steam continued to fill the cube barrier, the generated heat spread quickly around The Ring; the new barrier keeping the sweltering heat contained though al the observers seemed noticeably affected by the sudden increase in humidity.

Raijin's fur covered body felt the heat get to him very quickly; his brow and chest already beading with sweat due to the drastically increasing heat and surrounding steam, "This won't be as easy as fighting Frost was".

Raijin's golden aura had remained the same after transforming to a much higher form; burning much more harshly and sparks of green lightning shooting around his body instead of the white or gold lightning generated by Super Saiyan 2 or 3, outstretching his hands almost in the same manner as Vegeta did when using the Final Flash.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he swore he spotted Raijin look to him in preparation for an energy attack akin to his own signature Final Flash.

"Final Thunder!" Raijin thrust both his hands together while droplets of sweat were shed from his fur-covered arms; having created a new technique inspired by Vegeta's Final Flash in the same manner as the Hyper Masenko was inspired by Goku's Kamehameha Wave, bolts of green lightning flashed from around Raijin's aura-coated body; arcing through the air and raining down on Magetta's gigantic form.

Magetta looked surprised as Raijin's lightning bolts rained around him; striking at precise points on his body and burning scorch marks over his normally burn/heat proof body, lightning struck Magetta all over his arms, legs, face and even breaking the valves on his chest.

Magetta spoke in the sounds of gears and technical processing sounds instead of words; the valves on his chest shattering under the rain of thunder Raijin hurled and droplets of lava began to leak from Magetta's chest.

"This won't be easy at all" Raijin muttered; quickly regretting his choice of energy attacks.

A dangerous red glow radiated from Magetta's eyes, mouth and the broken valves on his chest; roaring with the bubbling sound of flowing magma emitted by Magetta's opened mouth.

Champa wore a malicious grin as he watched Magetta's metallic body radiated with pure heat upon belching out a stream of lava directly at Raijin, Raijin narrowly dodging the lava as it exploded on impact with the floor; the tiled floor melting away due to the aggressive nature of molten lava.

Raijin noted that the left leg of his gi pants had burnt away from the sheer heat alone in Magetta's lava attack, "Damn… if this keeps up I'll be burnt alive… at worst I'll be fighting naked in this heat".

"Raijin can't win this one… not alone anyway" Goku spoke; an approving nod coming from Piccolo as they both observed though both sweating as heat leaked from the barrier.

Vegeta grumbled and growled while watching Raijin; thinking that if he'd been fighting this battle he'd have finished off Magetta much faster than this.

Raijin brought his hand together just as Magetta belched out a second ball of molten lava; Raijin firing his Hyper Masenko to counter the lava, the clash of Raijin's golden beam and Magetta's molten lava exploded in between the two fighters; fragments of the lava spraying out and further melting The Ring's tiled floor.

Raijin gritted his teeth; angry that he could not attack Magetta directly because of the extreme heat; and his energy attacks could be blocked by Magetta's lava attacks, cursing himself for getting lost in his thoughts just as Magetta attacked Raijin with a searing hot metal punch.

Crying out in pain as the heat burnt at Raijin's skin and fur; dropping down to one knee after taking the punch, listening to Magetta's metallic laughter.

Whis' smile faded while watching Raijin falter; deciding that Raijin would not be able to defeat this foe, he would have no choice but to lose or surrender.

Vegeta grumbled louder; having had enough of watching Raijin fail against nothing more than a tin can, "WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND LOSE SO I CAN FIGHT THIS RUSTY BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

Raijin grit his teeth so tightly that blood was drawn; realising that Magetta suddenly halted his process of churning up a third lava ball and curling up into a ball himself with a sad and depressed look in his lava red eyes, "What the hell?".

"It appears that Magetta was a weak mind when his body is strong… Vegeta's indirect insult gave Raijin a way to win" Whis spoke analysing Magetta's sudden vulnerability.

"I'm sorry Magetta… maybe we'll fight again someday" Raijin threw his hands up; firing a Golden Bomb directly into Magetta's saddened and depressed metal face, the impact and explosion pushed Magetta out of The Ring, Raijin winning the fight.

"And the victory goes to Raijin of The Seventh Universe" The Referee called; checking on Raijin to ensure he could continue fighting, "Can you keep fighting? Or do you want a break".

Raijin's Super Saiyan 4 Form faded from his body and thus returning him to his normal untransformed state; too exhausted to keep going at this point in the tournament, "Yes… I would very much like a rest".

The Referee nodded to Raijin's answer, "Very well; Raijin will be taking a break but will return to competition should an opportunity arise, the next battle will be Cabba vs Vegeta!".

The glass stairs reappeared as Vegeta instead chose to float down to The Ring; sneering at Raijin as the two passed each other by, Raijin crossed back up the stairs; taking note that Magetta was being brutally shouted at by Champa while Frost and Hit had both vanished from the platform.

"Very impressive Raijin… calling yourself The Beast like that; quite poetic" Whis spoke; beckoning Raijin to sit beside him, of which Raijin accepted.

Goku stood by Raijin; a wide and bright smile on his face, "That was incredible! I never thought such a power existed; I hope I get to fight you someday".

Raijin smiled; he knew Goku would react that way upon seeing his new transformation and its powers, "I'd like that too; we'll see how my Super Saiyan 4 stands up to your Super Saiyan Blue".

"Shut up! Vegeta is about to face that young Saiyan from The Sixth" Beerus ordered; his eyes narrowing as Vegeta and Cabba began their battle.

Cabba attacked Vegeta with incredible speed and a fierce volley of jabs, right and left hook punches; despite his young, thin and light body he was quite strong, though Vegeta blocked every one of Cabba's attacks with obvious ease.

"Show me how your Sixth Universe Saiyans fight; should me your power as a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted at Cabba; smacking Cabba away with a brutal backhand to the face and a boot to the abdomen, forcing Cabba to his knees with only two powerful strikes.

Cabba spluttered upon taking a sudden boot to his abdomen; coughing violently before countering with a fast right hook of his own, striking Vegeta in the chest instead of the face but recoiling over the toughness of Vegeta's Prototype Armour.

"I don't know what you mean… do you mean the power that the other two Saiyans used?" Cabba asked; simultaneously confessing that he did not have the powers of a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta's eyes widened with shock; to think a Saiyan had appeared before him and not only challenged him, but did so without the powers of a Super Saiyan.

"You pitiful excuse for a Saiyan, I dare to stand in this Ring with me! THE SAIYAN PRINCE!" Vegeta bellowed; booting Cabba in the chest so hard that Cabba's own armour cracked from the force behind Vegeta's forward kick.

Vegeta loomed over Cabba's kneeling form; grabbing the young Saiyan by the shoulder bands of his armour and lifting him to his feet before slugging Cabba back down to the floor with an unrestrained left hook.

"Your poor judgement has come to this; I'm going to beat you down to a bloody pulp! Then I'll travel to Planet Sadala and kill each and every one of your family and friends" Vegeta threatened; an all-too familiar evil look glinting in Vegeta's eyes while he spoke in such a malicious tone.

"Don't you lay a finger of them…" Cabba spoke through strained breaths and busted bloody lips.

"You do not have the power to stop me… you are powerless" Vegeta laid the facts hard into Cabba's mind; throwing the young Saiyan towards the edge of The Ring, Cabba barely managing to get back up to his feet though his heels were at the very edge.

Cabba's whole body shuddered as a distinct golden glow coated his thin frame; Vegeta halted his advance upon witnessing Cabba's budding transformation, "You… will lose… TO ME!" Cabba screamed at the top of his lungs as anger filled his greenish-blue eyes; the golden glow bursting into bright golden flames as Cabba's short black hair changed into the golden hair of a Super Saiyan.

Raijin watched as Cabba transformed due to Vegeta's masterful baiting; Raijin got the impression that Vegeta had intentionally trained Cabba into becoming a Super Saiyan just to get a better fight about of him.

Goku remained silent while watching the fight; taking notice that Hit had returned to the other floating platform with an unconscious Frost in tow, though Frost seemed even more beat up than he was following the match with Raijin.

Cabba attacked Vegeta with lightning fast volley of punches; Cabba's arms moving with such speed that they became a blur to untrained eyes, Vegeta keeping pace and continued to block Cabba's punches though Cabba was finally landing blows through Vegeta's guard.

Cabba barely formed coherent words when opening his mouth; speaking only in growls and roars while executing a near-endless barrage of punches and kicks, Vegeta keeling over as Cabba landed a swift kick to Vegeta's stomach through his cracking armour; Vegeta grinning at how much power Cabba had attained by obtaining only the first level of Super Saiyan, roaring with pride in the fruits of his efforts as Vegeta also transformed into a Super Saiyan; emitting an even more powerful golden glow than that of Cabba's.

"Calm yourself Cabba… regain your mind" Vegeta spoke slowly; standing strong even though his own armour was already cracked from Cabba's attacks.

Cabba halted his assault upon hearing Vegeta's slow speech; taking in a deep breath and calming his riled up nerves, Cabba felt flooded with the powers of the Super Saiyan Form that came with the first-time transformation; the power was intoxicating and yet tameable.

"Slowly release your hold on this power; and then call on the same feelings you felt when your transformed Vegeta instructed; much to the shock of Beerus and Champa that Vegeta was training his opponent instead of fighting.

"I will try" Cabba replied; uncurling his fists into open palms and feeling the powers of Super Saiyan leaving his body, the golden glow faded from his hair and reverting back to its normal shade of black.

"Recall those feelings of anger… that need for power" Vegeta commanded as soon as Cabba's golden hair had turned black.

Cabba nodded in response; clenching his hands into fists again, the now-familiar rush of pure power rushing through his veins as Cabba's body once again took the form of a Super Saiyan, "I did it".

Vegeta stood proud of Cabba's efforts; admiring the golden flames that burned around Cabba's body, the glittering golden powers further defined the muscles in Cabba's young and thin body.

Raijin took notice of the look Vegeta was giving Cabba; it was the look of a proud father watching over a son, Piccolo and Goku just watched though they too took note of the bond developing between Vegeta and Cabba.

"I did it Master" Cabba bowed his head towards Vegeta; adorning is opponent with an honourable title in thanks for the training bestowed upon himself.

"Remember those words Cabba; There is always another level to be reached… come and fight me again when you have reached this Form" Vegeta spoke in the overbearing royal tone he used to speak in, his body becoming enveloped in a glittering blue aura upon transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue; Vegeta's transformation released a powerful shockwave that blew Cabba off his feet and hurtled the young Saiyan out of The Ring and onto the ground.

"And the winner is Vegeta of The Seventh Universe" The Referee shouted; raising a hand towards Vegeta.

"NO! damn you Cabba! Why did you let down your guard like that!" Champa shouted and cried out in humiliation, Vados merely glancing towards Hit as he began walking down the glass stairs towards The Ring.

Cabba began walking towards the stairs before turning back to Vegeta, "Master; you remind me a great deal of Planet Sadala's King… he too is a man of great power".

Vegeta had his back turned to Cabba; his eyes fixed on the portrait detailing the five fighters of each team, "Really… you'll have to introduce me someday".

Cabba smiled brightly as he quickly ascended the stairs just as Hit set foot on the tiled floors of The Ring; Hit's face quiet, calm and collected; not speaking so much as a word but only staring at Vegeta like he was nothing more than an obstacle to be overcome.

"He is the last fighter for Universe Six… he must be their strongest" Whis spoke to Beerus, Piccolo, Goku and Raijin, all nodding in agreement.

"So you're the final opponent? Too bad your sorry excuse for a team will face their defeat at my hands!" Vegeta proclaimed; the blue flames of Super Saiyan Blue burned brightly around his body.

Hit merely observed Vegeta through his red eyes; silently keeping any hint of his intent or abilities hidden behind an image of calm collected mystery, Hit's hands remaining firmly hidden away in the pockets of his trench coat.

"You may begin!" The Referee shouted; having learnt what Saiyans were capable of and choosing the duck out of The Ring for his own safety.

Just as Vegeta kicked off the ground; his right fist radiating with blue energy with a clear intent to win this fight as quickly and one-sidedly as possible, Vegeta's rush suddenly halting as if something had struck him in the heart; the armour around Vegeta's chest cracked and shattered from the impact though Hit stood still like he'd done nothing.

"What happened?" Raijin muttered to himself; rising from his seat and standing alongside Goku and Piccolo in order to closely observe Hit.

Hit stood perfectly still; his red eyes watching Vegeta rise back up to his feet, Vegeta grunting through the pain in his chest; blue energy radiating in both his fists as Vegeta threw jab punches, palm thrusts and backhanded fists at Hit, it dodging every attack with incredible ease; Hit seemingly disappearing at the last possible moment before Vegeta could land an attack.

Whis too was observing Hit; his eyes analysing Hit and his unknown abilities.

Vegeta charged back at Hit; roaring like a man possessed and striking at Hit with an attempted forearm strike only for Hit to move like a mirage and another out-of-nowhere counter to strike through Vegeta's armour and hit him in his kidneys.

Vegeta spluttered with pain and blood as his armour was steadily falling to pieces after his fight with Cabba and now fighting Hit; Vegeta swung his right arm wildly at Hit just to get so-much as a single successful strike on Hit, Hit's left arm seemingly moving with such speed that he struck at Vegeta's right wrist and put his hand back into his pocket within a single second.

"He's using Time Skip" Beerus spoke; muttering under his breath in irritation that The Sixth Universe had a fighter who was capable of not just using but mastering Time Skip.

"What's Time Skip?" Piccolo asked; his tone of voice demanding an answer from Whis.

"Allow me to explain… The Time Skip allows the user to leap as little as a single nanosecond ahead into the future; it is one of the hardest techniques to just use and apply to battle… let alone master in the manner that Hit has clearly done" Whis spoke with hints of being impressed of Hit's skill; explaining Time Jump and its difficulty to use.

Vegeta coughed up blood as yet another God Ki-powered charge against Hit had been met with a Time Skip attack to his ribs; shattering Vegeta's armour to nothing, Hit silently watched as Vegeta was only one more strike away from crumbling in defeat.

"Vegeta will be defeated…" Beerus spoke; closing his eyes in the face of suffering a loss to his brother, having to put any faith he had in a victory in Goku and Raijin.

"Don't count him out yet… Vegeta has a habit of creating an opportunity in any impossible situation" Raijin spoke; trusting that his friend and rival would find a way to land a hit on Hit.

True to Raijin's words; Vegeta was bending his arms back and bending his knees in the obvious position to fire his Galick Gun in his final stand against Hit, "Do you think you can dodge this… with your Time Skip? I don't think you can!".

Hit's calm visage fell into a look of stern seriousness, "So you figured out my technique… however; it will not save you from defeat".

Vegeta gritted his teeth to tightly that blood was drawn; his eyes lit up with blue flames as all his energy was being poured into a single final attack against his foe, "I don't care that you can leap through Time; I will still defeat you!"

"Just try to dodge this with your Time Skip… GALICK GUN!" Vegeta roared; all of his remaining God Ki and Super Saiyan Blue power channelled into a single major energy blast; the purple beam blasting out and encompassing the majority of The Ring though mostly melted away by Magetta's lava; the cube barrier shattering under the force of Vegeta's attack while the continued to blaze against the outer barrier.

Whis and Vados quickly turned their respective staffs in hand; allowing Vegeta's blast to pass through the barrier without opening it and exposing everyone within to the vacuum of Space.

Vegeta panted after ending his final attack; the blue in his hair fading to black while Vegeta smiled as no sign of Hit inside the path of Vegeta's Galick Gun, "He's gone… I defeated Hit!"

Vegeta laughed in the face of what he thought was his victory; only for Hit to be standing directly behind Vegeta with his right hand raised over his own head, striking at the back of Vegeta's neck with the cold eyes of a killer and knocking Vegeta unconscious.

"And Vegeta has lost the battle!" The Referee called out much to the delight of Champa; and the dismay of Beerus, "Only Goku and Raijin remain on Team Universe Seven; who will face Hit?".


	12. Defeat Hit

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 12: Defeat Hit**

Raijin felt the strong hand of Goku push him aside; looking at Goku with dumbfounded astonishment that Goku would have the gall to shove a friend aside just for a fight, Goku leaping down to the half-melted and charred Ring; not setting so much as a foot on the glass stairs.

Hit merely watched as Goku jumped from the floating platforms; his hands remaining within the pockets of his coat while his piercing red eyes watched and observed Goku's every move.

Raijin watched as Whis used his staff to levitate Vegeta up onto the platform and lay the unconscious Saiyan on the seats; Vegeta lay right next to Monaka of whom merely saw with the same slouched posture and half-closed eyes.

"Is it only me or is Monaka really capable of staying that calm after all these battles" Raijin spoke; observing Monaka's apparent state of perfect calmness after the series of battles that had already transpired.

"Well of course he is! He is the strongest mortal in The Seventh Universe" Beerus barked; though a bead of sweat budded on the back of his head.

Raijin caught Piccolo's eye while observing Monaka; picking up on that this individual by the name of Monaka might not be who they've been led to believe he is, Raijin stood so his back faced Beerus and Whis while carefully waving his hand in front of Monaka's face and realising that Monaka was in fact sleeping with his eyes open.

Piccolo nodded his head; confirming to Raijin that Monaka's title of the strongest mortal in The Seventh Universe was in fact a lie.

Down in The Ring; the fight had begun; Goku and Hit repeated attacked and dodged each other's attacks; though no sign of Hit's Time Skip had been used as of yet, Goku wore a happy smile while Hit maintained his calm and collected expression while the pair fought over every corner of the half-destroyed Ring.

"What are you waiting for? Use your Time Skip" Goku shouted in a ordering tone of voice; baiting Hit to attack him the same way he did against Vegeta.

Hit barely said a word; his red eyes only narrowed at Goku in indignation of Goku's demand.

"Just try it" Goku spoke moments before dropping to his knees after taking a Time Skip Punch to the underside of his ribs.

Hit stood over Goku with his trench-coat slightly billowing when he moved his right hand back into his pocket; speaking in a cold and dismissive tone, "You asked for that…".

Raijin shuddered at the very sound of Hit's voice; cold and uncaring for those he had to face in this tournament, "Whis… is the Time Skip impossible to defend against?".

Whis' analytical eyes glanced to Raijin; a calm yet coy smile crossing his blue lips, "It depends on how the technique is used; Hit strikes through brief openings and targets an opponent's vital organs and vulnerable points of the body… Hit is a deadly fighter and a professional hitman in his own Universe".

Raijin briefly nodded his head to Whis in thanks; watching Goku rise back up to his feet, though Raijin was trying to think of a possible way to defend against Hit and his Time Skip just in case when he had to or must face Hit in The Ring himself.

Goku was standing up again; seemingly giggling to himself after taking an attack from the Time Jump, "Try that again… this time I'll block it!".

"You lie!" Hit's calm eyes widened in shock at Goku's statement; his brow furrowing in anger and beginning his Time Jump assault, within the split second Hit could attack through he thrust a normally devastating side-kick to Goku's head only for Goku to have raised both arms up in defence and stopping the kick dead.

"Still think I'm lying!" Goku shouted; acting on impulse as Hit stepped back and immediately used Time Jump to dodge to Goku's left, only to have Goku kick Hit squarely in the chest.

A resounded murmur filled the arena as all eyes became focussed on Goku's and Hit's battle.

Hit faltered upon taking a weighted boot to his chest; his knees slightly bending at he regained his footing, a cold but dangerous look filling Hit's red eyes.

"Your whole advantage in attacking inside one tenth of a second; and after watching your fight with Vegeta… I can anticipate your attacks" Goku spoke; perfectly evaluating Hit's Time Skip and correctly figuring out how to defend against Hit.

Vegeta scowled; Goku's words confirming what he suspected about Goku's act of not re-entering the Tournament when he was reinstated after Frost's cheating methods were exposed.

Hit slowly removed both his hands from his pockets; indicating that he was now going to fight seriously, "A new phase of this battle beckons".

"Good; come at me with all you got!" Goku roared; bringing his fists close to his chest as a radiant blue flame burnt around his body upon transforming into his Super Saiyan Blue Form, "Thanks for waiting Hit".

Hit stood silent; his red eyes narrowing on Goku and Goku alone.

Vegeta had risen from the seating and hobbled over to stand beside Raijin and Piccolo; his body still battered and bruised from suffering so many blows by Hit's Time Skip's, "Dammit… Kakarot makes it look so easy… predicting attacks that literally leap through time itself".

"You're a fool to show your hand Goku" Hit spoke in a cold but slow voice; his red eyes giving nothing away, "I can easily outwit you by being harder to predict".

"Maybe so; but going against split-second reactions is hard… and my speed will make it even harder for you!" Goku cracked his neck as he spoke; moments later Goku kicked off the floors and charged for Hit, throwing a near-never-ending volley of punches and kicks of which Hit seemingly kept evading and blocking; while his red eyes desperately sought out an opening no matter how small one might be, the pair moved across what remained of The Ring at blinding speeds; each successfully landing a punch in each other's right shoulder.

At that moment that Hit and Goku punched each other in the right shoulder; Hit vanished before Goku's eyes with a Time Skip, Goku span in an spur-of-the-moment attack and threw a blind kick outwards from Goku's own blind spot; striking Hit in the forearm and halting a near-deadly blow to the spine.

"Still think your Time Skip will work?" Goku spoke with confidence and defiance; lowering his leg and facing Hit while Hit grimaced after the second failure of his Time Skip attacks, Goku didn't bother to wait for an answer; spinning on the spot and kicking Hit hard in the ribs with his knee, following up with an uppercut to Hit's jaw which knocked the hitman down onto his back.

Champa dropped to his knees in shock; no words came from his mouth because of the sheer shock of witnessing Hit losing.

Hit slowly rose back up to his feet; his red eyes never moving from Goku, his hands dusting off the trench-coat before crouching down and curling his hands into fists, "I'll admit… I won't last long in this battle without using Time Skip".

Goku smirked; the blue flames burning around his body, "Then what are you waiting for… try it again".

"Very well" Hit crossed his fists before vanishing on the spot, and before Hit could even land an attack on Goku within the space of frozen time; Goku had struck Hit squarely in his stomach with just a simple jab.

Hit spluttered as saliva dropped from his gasping mouth; unable to guard from Goku as he struck Hit in the stomach once again only with a spinning frontal kick.

Raijin gave a disappointed sigh and a huff; figuring that he would not get the chance to fight Hit after all.

Vegeta growled and grumbled to himself; though Raijin and Piccolo both knew that Vegeta was still angry about Goku using the Vegeta vs Hit match to study Hit's moves and develop a countermeasure.

Hit rose back up to his feet once again; not bothering to dust himself off but a noticeable grin upon his purple lips, Letting out a loud roar as bright purple flames exploded off his body; Hit raised his fists in the same manner for his Time Skip.

"He's joking right? Goku's already defeated the Time Skip" Raijin exclaimed; a nervous state falling over his mind that made every hair on not only his head but also his tail stand on end.

"Shut up! Be quiet and witness what is to come" Vegeta barked; crossing his arms and maintaining a stern look in his eyes though he too was curious about Hit's actions.

Hit vanished with his Time Skip; reappearing before Goku's own face and narrowly dodging Goku's punch, Goku and Hit re-engaged in a fierce exchange of punches, kicks and blocks; each successfully landing blows against their other's faces and chests, Goku suddenly keeling over as Hit struck with a Time Skip Attack to Goku's stomach; Goku instantly countering with a backhanded fist to Hit's chest and forcing the two apart.

Hit quickly recovered from Goku's attacks; adjusting his fists for his Time Skip before vanishing on the spot, Goku recoiled hard as he took two strikes from Hit's Time Skip directly to his ribs.

"Wait… did Hit just land two hits with Time Skip?" Raijin spluttered; unable to believe what he just saw.

"It appears so… fighting Goku seems to have forced Hit to put his own body at risk in order to increase to two-tenths of a second" Whis spoke calmly though his eyes showed concern; confirming what Raijin had just questioned.

"So then… what was that roar all about?" Champa asked Vados in a questioning tone; speaking loud enough for Team Universe Seven to overhear.

Vados smiled upon catching Whis' own prying eyes, "I'm guessing Hit wanted to show-off; like how this interesting Saiyan named Goku does".

"Interesting… it worked" Hit spoke; flexing the fingers of his two hands while standing over Goku of who was down on his hands and knees gasping for breath, "I cannot increase my strength by transforming like Frost and you Saiyans… I just have to do it the old-fashioned way".

Piccolo uncrossed his arms while his face contorted with shock, "he really boosted his technique in the middle of a battle… and without boosting his power!".

Vegeta didn't speak a single word; he only gazed at Goku, waiting to see how Goku would continue to fight or just give up.

Raijin knew Hit was powerful and would only continue to grow if this fight dragged on; Raijin trusted in Goku and believed that Goku would find a way to keep fighting.

Goku spat up blood as he rose back up to his feet; taking no notice of The Referee shouting questions of Goku's health, "I didn't want to have to use this until I had mastered it and was fighting a rematch with Lord Beerus… but it wouldn't be fair to you Hit if I kept holding back my full power!".

Beerus looked shocked as he learnt that Goku was secretly preparing something to use against him.

Hit stood quiet; his hands raised to perform another Time Skip when Goku charged for him next, all those in the spectating platform as well as the platforms for Team's Six and Seven all watched with clear interest.

Goku stood tall against Hit; his muscles flexing in his body while the blue flames burnt around his body until a distinct red glow began to shine off his skin, all those who knew of this technique suddenly stood up as they realised what Goku was going to do to his own body.

"KAIO-KEN!" Goku roared as the flames coating his body burnt even higher and more ferocious as the blue and red aura's of Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan Blue melded together into a single two-tone aura, Goku' entire body radiated with his enormous power while Goku's muscles rippled and tensed from strain.

Raijin felt a pang of envy towards Goku; every time Raijin felt he'd finally caught up to Goku to stand as his equal… Goku surged ahead with a whole new level of strength and power, Raijin also knew that Vegeta felt the same way though Vegeta always desired to be even stronger than Goku.

"There is only a one-in-ten chance of victory right now" Goku spoke as he looked down on his fists; his skin radiating with the harsh shade of red that came with using the Kaio-ken.

"He cannot possibly be transforming beyond Super Saiyan Blue… can he?" Vegeta spoke; even though he also had achieved the transformation he knew there was almost certainly nothing beyond it.

"Hurry up and defeat him Hit! I don't know what he's doing and I don't want to know!" Champa screamed; his hands grasping at his ears and pulling them down over his eyes.

Goku broke into a roar as the blue and red flames of his aura rose higher and higher; his power vastly increasing while combining the godly Super Saiyan Blue and the power multiplier Kaio-ken, "Kaio-Ken… times ten!"

Even Hit felt as if he should go on the defensive; crossing his arms just at the right moment as Goku had charged; his blinding lightning-fast speeds almost matching that of Hit's current Time Skip, Goku landed a devastating hammer fist into Hit's guard; shattering the tiles under Hit's feet.

"What exactly is that Ring made from? Its endured so much" Raijin asked; curious as any other Ring would have crumbled to pieces during or after the fight with Magetta.

"The Ring was made of Katchin; it's the hardest material found in the Sixth and Seventh Universes" Whis explained; though he was chuckling at the look of unease spreading across Beerus' face.

"Well next time The Ring needs to be made of something much harder" Vegeta scoffed; crudely remarking on how easily The Ring had been torn apart during the tournament.

As Hit lowered his guard; he revealed that he was in fact smiling, "Yes Goku; show me how high your powers can reach… and by necessity so will I! let us take this to its peak".

Goku smirked through the blazing blue and red flames; both fighters vanishing on the spot and only the sounds of echoes rang across the Arena; flashed of blue and red emerged within the confines of The Barrier while flashes of purple indicating Hit using his Time Skip flashed alongside the red and blue flames.

"What is happening? It's too fast for me to see anything" Raijin complained; desperately wanting to see the final battle of this tournament play out.

"Shut up! I cannot see either and I have the powers of Super Saiyan Blue too" Vegeta both scolded and bragged about his own power to Raijin; still looking down on his fellow Saiyan.

"I can tell you… Goku and Hit are both moving faster than even Mortals with God Ki can perceive; but Hit is increasing his Time Skip even more… its almost reaching a full second of time" Whis explained in a cool tone; his expression giving nothing away.

"What about Goku? How is he faring?" Piccolo asked; sweat beading on his forehead caused by Piccolo's own state of nervousness.

"Goku is keeping up with Hit's Improved Time Skip; but The Kaio-ken is draining his energy at an alarming rate… I suggest that you get ready to fight Raijin" Whis spoke calmly and coolly; his eyes turning to Raijin upon finishing his sentence.

"Yeah; you better now let us down I'd hate to have to ask Monaka to fight!" Beerus barked; his body shimmering with purple energy due to his irritation towards Goku's inability to land a decisive blow against Hit.

Raijin nodded to Whis and bowed to Lord Beerus; though he snuck a glance at Monaka, witnessing that Monaka was wide awake and clearly shivering in fear of the very idea of facing Hit; making a silent vow to prove that he can not only defeat Hit but also overcome and surpass Goku and Vegeta.

Both Teams, The Spectators and Divine Beings all waited and watched the blue/red and purple flashes continued to rage with a battle moving at such a pace that it was impossible to see; soon enough Hit and Goku reappeared within the borders of The Ring, Hit stood in tatters; his trench-coat barely clinging to his body while Goku's entire body radiated with blue and red flames though his weighted gi had also been shredded up by Hit's relentless Time Skip attacks.

Goku and Hit both stood panting and tired from their battle; both smiling to each other until Goku's blue and red flaming aura died and Goku's hair reverted to its normal black, Goku dropped down onto his back while his body wrecking with pain and convulsions spread throughout his muscles.

The Referee quickly ran back into The Ring though Hit merely watched in disbelief as Goku was counted out as being unable to continue and Hit was named the winner of the battle.

Whis quickly cast his staff out in a circle; moving Goku's worn out body from The Ring to the floating platform and letting him rest, "Goku… you took a huge risk in using that technique" Whis warned; his voice having changed from its usual calm tone to a judging and warning tone.

Raijin had already leapt from the platform and landing in The Ring; freeing his arms from his white gi though his gi was now stained with black stains and burns as well as wet marks from sweat, Raijin quickly crossed his arms in the same crossed manner as he had when transforming against Frost; instantly transforming back into a Super Saiyan 4.

Hit stood as if he was about to collapse at any moment; he too was drained by fighting Goku but he was still an enemy to be defeated to Raijin, "Starting the battle in that Form?".

Raijin stood tall as he felt the powers that Super Saiyan 4 gifted him; the strength and speed of a wild animal, but he needed to clear his mind and concentrate of one thing at this very moment, defeating Hit.

Raijin's ear twitched upon hearing somebody cry out his name; turning towards the spectator stands and spotting Trunks, Goten and Mai all chanting his name; Bulma, Pilaf, Shu, Krillin, 18, Marron, Chichi and Dende all joining in the chant.

"You have supportive friends… they trust that you will be the one to bring victory… but I also strive for victory" Hit spoke in a low tone; ensuring that one Raijin would hear him speak.

"They're not just my friends… they are my family!" Raijin snarled; his red-ringed eyes narrowing on Hit, "If you want a win so badly; hit me with your Time Skip… if you still can".

Hit's own eyes narrowed; moving his fists into the position to execute his Time Skip, Raijin lowering his centre of gravity by bending his knees closer to the floor and raising his hands up like claws, Hit vanished on the spot as he began his Time Skip; Raijin felt his mind go blank at that moment as he felt Hit strike him in the neck and send him crumbling into the floor.

Hit glared down at Raijin just as Raijin pounced off the floor and twisted in the air to get back to his feet; Raijin touched the bruise on his neck after taking the hit but still smiled, "you were striking harder against Vegeta and Goku… what happened? You tired?".

Hit's brow raised as Raijin had instantly figured him out; he was tired and Goku would have defeated him if not for the backlash of the Kaio-ken/Super Saiyan Blue Combo, Hit's ability to use Time Skip has been improved by leaps and bounds during this Tournament but his limit had been reached; and Raijin clearly knew it.

Raijin charged for Hit; swiping at his with an open-handed slap to Hit's surprised face after encountering Raijin's enhanced speed, Hit countering with a forearm block when Raijin attacked with the same strike from his right hand instead of his left; Raijin skidding across the melted sections of The Ring and firing a volley of small ki blasts at Hit and forcing Hit to use Time Skip to avoid the volley.

Hit closely observed Raijin; spotting an opportunity whenever Raijin turned to charge towards Hit and left the back of his neck open to attack, Hit smirked as he engaged the Time Skip with the intent of striking Raijin's neck and knocking him out cold for a victory; moving through frozen time with only two-tenths of a second used, upon exiting the space of frozen time Hit felt Raijin's bright red tail wrap around his right wrist halting Hit's attack; Raijin smirked as he instantly twisted around Hit's entire right arm and began to execute a heel dropkick directly down onto Hit's own head, Hit narrowly managing to block the strike with his left wrist but suffering a broken wrist on impact with Raijin's dropkick.

Beerus' yellow cat-eyes widened as Raijin moved and attacked so suddenly, "Whis; did Raijin just use…".

"No My Lord; I did not see that distinct glow from Raijin when he moved… he merely used the honed instincts of an animal; his Form is more powerful than we first thought" Whis cut off Lord Beerus before he could finish; confirming that Raijin was not using whatever they'd both assumed.

Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta closely listened in on Beerus and Whis; the three of them collectively wondering what Beerus and Whis knew of that they didn't.

Raijin lowered his right leg; having broken Hit's wrist with his dropkick and defeated the Time Skip, "It's just as I thought; Goku has already defeated you… you are too tired and now injured to keep fighting".

Hit listened to every word that Raijin spoke; he spoke in a low voice so that only Hit himself and Raijin would hear, Hit cradled his broken wrist in his right hand; and with his Time Skip defeated yet again he knew he could lose this fight, "I will not lose here; I must win!".

As soon as Hit spoke his desire to win; Raijin and rushed in close to Hit with enough speed to take the hitman off-guard, striking Hit with a barrage of fists to his chest and stomach; Raijin struck with a clear intent to finish this fight here and now, ending his barrage of punches with a single upper-palm thrust to Hit's chin and launching him off the ground.

Hit had barely enough energy left for a single Time Skip; but he'd have to carefully time it so to strike Raijin in exactly the right spot to win the battle, blinking as Raijin appeared directly behind Hit as he had done with Frost.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this Hit…" Hit heard Raijin's voice in his ear moments before a double knee strike struck Hit in his back; catapulting Hit outside of The Ring.

Raijin dropped to the floor; noting that The Referee had not called for Raijin's Victory yet, walking slowly to the edge where Hit fell and quickly spotting Hit clinging to the side of The Ring, "Really? I thought you would be one to lose with honour".

Hit looked up to Raijin with his red eyes; executing his final Time Skip and moving through frozen time for one-tenth of a second, coming out and attacking Raijin with a knuckle to the throat but was stopped by a single lightning-fast palm thrust by Raijin that forced Hit down onto the ground outside of The Ring.

The Referee cried out at the top of his lungs upon witnessing Hit laying on the ground, "HIT IS OUT OF BOUNDS! RAIJIN AND TEAM UNIVERSE SEVEN WINS!"


	13. The Prize

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 13: The Prize**

A roar of cheers and support ran through the arena as everybody in the spectator seats; including Universe Seven's Kai's raised their hands and voices in cheers for their team's victory, Raijin stood on the edge of The Ring staring down at Hit as he very slowly rose to his feet though his head was hung in defeat.

Raijin dropped down to the floor; offering his left hand to Hit in the manner of a handshake, "That was an incredible battle Hit; you pushed me harder than any opponent I've ever faced inside a Ring".

Hit looked stunned as he glanced at Raijin's hand; a smirk crossing his normally calm facial expression upon sliding his right hand into Raijin's left and shaking hands with the Saiyan, "Yes; it was a great battle… I hope we meet again in the near future".

Raijin smiled and nodded his head; a silent promise made between them to meet and battle each other one more time, "I hope we will face each other again too; but what will happen to Frost?".

Hit stopped walking back to his Team and the screaming Champa when hearing Raijin's question, "He'll be put on trial and punished for his crimes; I doubt he'll ever see the light of day again".

Raijin nodded; his body reverting back to its normal state now that the battles were over, "Good; scum like him should be locked away, please tell him that I would have killed him if not for the rules; and to remember that I… a Saiyan; spared his life".

Hit smiled and nodded; believing that Frost would despise this message and loathe Universe Seven's Saiyans even more that he now did, "I will; until we meet again Raijin".

"Until we meet again Hit" Raijin spoke with a happy and proud smile; having found himself with a new friend and rival.

Raijin flew back up to his team's platform; being met with pats on the back by Goku, Piccolo and Monaka; though Vegeta only gave him a thumbs up for the victory over Hit, Whis nodded with approval while Beerus wore a look of irritation.

"You Saiyans are unbelievable… we are lucky that we were able to win this at all! With your constant need to fight stronger opponents and put yourselves at risk!" Beerus shouted; going on and on about Goku's habit of making his opponent stronger.

Raijin held back a chuckle as Beerus had hit the nail right on the head; glancing over at the other Team; and spotting Champa screaming at his team for losing, Botamo and Magetta both hung their heads in shame, Frost was feigning unconsciousness, Cabba gave an encouraging smile towards Raijin and Vegeta once spotting that they both were watching, and Hit stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed; though he was still smirking while cradling his broken wrist.

Beerus' and Champa's screaming at their teams both came to an abrupt end; both Gods of Destruction staring in shock at something manifesting within the confines of The Ring.

Raijin, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta all turned their eyes to the three figures standing within The Ring; Raijin noted that Universe Six's Team were all just as surprised as they were, Whis and Vados both stood unusually quiet while in the presence of this strange new trio.

Three figures stood inside The Katchin Ring; two tall blue-faced men in flowing purple and golden robes with golden helmets that only left their eyes exposed stood either side of a small child, a child in the same coloured robes at the two men but with an oval blue and purple head with big child-like eyes and a matching smile.

Beerus, Champa and The Supreme Kai's all rushed down into The Katchin Ring and bowed before the child; a sight which shocked every person in attendance; The Divine Beings bowing down before a child.

"Omni King: Zeno, you grace us with your presence… may I ask what brings you here on this day?" Whis spoke; standing upright alongside Vados while other divine beings bowed in reverence.

"Omni King?" Raijin muttered to himself; questioning who this child could possibly be to receive such reverence, before anyone could say anything Goku and flown down into The Ring with a big smile on his face, Vegeta and Raijin standing with their mouths agape while Piccolo had his face in his hands.

Zeno spoke in a high childish voice, "I was watching your teams fighting; it looked like fun so I came here to see the ending".

Beerus and Champa were noticeably sweating while Zeno spoke; "We were settling a minor dispute… thankfully it has now been resolved by representatives of our Universes" spoke Beerus and Champa; both speaking in complete and perfect unison.

"I see; that is good… I do not like it when matters between Universes go bad" Zeno spoke; his wide eyes vacant and lacking all emotion in both his staring eyes and tone of voice.

Beerus and Champa both visibly cowered; fearful of what Zeno might have done if the Tournament's result had been less favourable for each of their own Universes.

Raijin watched alongside Vegeta, Piccolo and Monaka; but none of them saw Goku move until he was already down in The Ring.

"Hi there; my name is Goku… what is yours little guy?" Goku spoke in a friendly tone; but approaching such a high-standing being was causing even the Gods to stand in shock of Goku's audacity.

Zeno looked up at Goku with wide-blank eyes; his two Guards standing between Goku and Zeno.

Beerus instantly grabbed Goku by the shoulder; clearing doing everything in his power to not destroy Goku on the spot, "What do you think you are doing?! He is The Omni King… you must not offend him!".

A soft giggle rang around from Zeno; his small mouth curling into a smile, both the guards stepped aside as Zeno floated up into the air to meet Goku's eyes at an equal height, "I like you… I'm Zeno".

"That's nice; I like you too!" Goku smiled; raising his right hand for a handshake much to the shock and appalment of Beerus and Champa.

Whis and Vados exchanged looks of concern just as Zeno placed his left hand within Goku's right hand; Goku proceeding to not only shake hands with Zeno but shake Zeno's entire child-like body around in the air, Zeno giggling as he was thrown around by Goku's handshake.

"This Tournament was very exciting; it was amazing… you both should do another one soon" Zeno spoke; that tone of child-like wonder returning to his voice.

Goku then said something that shocked not only the Gods of Destruction, but also Whis, Vados, The Kai's, both Teams and all those watching from the spectator seats.

"Do you think its possible to hold a Tournament between fighters of all the Universes? If so… then it would be even more amazing than this Tournament could ever have hoped to be!".

A white light twinkled like a star in Zeno's eyes as he wore a wide smile; Zeno's Guard stared nervously in ait of Zeno's answer, "Yes; that would be amazing… I look forward to the day it happens… goodbye Goku".

Zeno and his Guards vanished on the spot within a blinding silvery white light.

Beerus and Champa instantly punched Goku in the back of the head; again speaking in complete unison, "What the hell did you think you were doing?! Do you realise who that was?!".

Whis and Vados both stood with their staff's at their sides, "Goku; you are most lucky that Omni King Zeno didn't punish us… or you for speaking so out of turn and without any form of proper manners".

"Geez; I'm sorry Whis, I was just so excited at meeting somebody new and…. Do you know how strong Zeno is?" Goku apologized for only a moment; instantly getting excited over how powerful Zeno could possibly be.

Whis hung his head, "I swear Goku; this habit of yours is going to be the death of you".

Raijin and Vegeta looked away; both having had the exact same thought as Goku.

Vegeta turned away from Goku and Raijin to walk directly over to Cabba; a stern look in his eyes as he met eye-contact with the young Saiyan, "Cabba; share the powers I have taught to you… so that once the day comes that I arrive on your Planet Sadala; I can look on the Saiyans with pride".

Cabba looked to Vegeta with surprise; giving a brief nod of his head before bowing to his Master with reverence before retreating into a Cube that Vados stood over that looked identical to The Cube that Whis had brought them all in.

Within the hour; Champa and Vados along with Hit, Cabba, Magetta, Botamo and Frost had all departed and retreated back towards their own Universe.

Whis wore a bright and happy smile with a slight sparkle in his eyes, "Right then; we have a wish to make on The Super Dragon Balls… My Lord; would you do the honours?".

"What? But we only have six Super Dragon Balls, where's the seventh?" Bulma proclaimed; glaring at Whis and her new Super Dragon Radar.

"All in due time Bulma; please… would everyone gather inside The Cube and all shall be revealed!" Whis spoke aloud; raising his arms as if he was a showman about to unveil the showstopping act.

Raijin let a pat on his lower back before he walked into The Cube; turning and being met with the impressed and sparkling eyes of Trunks, "What is it son?".

"Dad; you were incredible out there… you beat a guy that even Goku and Vegeta couldn't beat!" Trunks spoke with strong hints of pride in his father; his eyes sparkling with the stars of an impressed child.

Raijin smiled; he knew that he couldn't possibly have defeated Hit if not for the efforts of Vegeta and Goku but he also could not possibly take all the credit for the victory, "Trunks; I didn't do it alone… I had the support of my two of my greatest rivals and friends" Raijin glanced to Goku and Vegeta as he spoke; giving them both a look of respect.

Vegeta caught Raijin's eye; sneering and giving Raijin a violent scowl before stepped into The Cube.

Goku gave Raijin and Trunks a wave of his right hand and a wide friendly smile before he too stepped inside The Cube.

Raijin noted that the sparkling look in Trunks' eyes had vanished, "So you are not stronger than Goku or Vegeta…" Trunks' tone of voice had becoming noticeably less friendly towards his father when he spoke.

"Not yet… but someday; I just might surpass them both" Raijin allowed himself a deep breath; smiling with pride in the victory that he as well as Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo all shared.

Trunks' brow furrowing in anger towards his father; instantly raising two middle fingers to his father before storming off without another word, leaving Raijin stunned as to where Trunks could have possibly picked up on such a gesture.

Raijin was last to enter The Cube; stepping through the clear walls with ease and into the loving embrace of Bulma, the two hugged each other contently as The Cube launched off of the purple terrain of The Nameless World and careening around the surface of The Super Dragon Balls before reaching a distance Whis deemed "safe enough".

Bulma did another count of the Planet-Sized Dragon Balls; still counting only six surrounding The Nameless World, "Whis; you still don't have the Seventh Ball".

"Do we? Would you please look again dear Bulma" Whis spoke in a cool yet calm tone; watching as the purple rocky terrain cracked away and dissolved but not revealing magma or imploding like a dying planet or star would do, but revealing that The Nameless World was itself The Four Star Super Dragon Ball.

"I stand corrected…" Bulma muttered; leaning into Raijin upon feeling his strong right arm across her shoulders, looking over and spotting not only Goku and Chichi but also Gohan and Videl holding their respective partners while Beerus floating in the middle of the vacuum of space barely within sight.

"When you are ready My Lord" Whis called out; speaking in his normal light-toned voice but easily audible to Lord Beerus even thought he was stood miles away.

Beerus raised both arms up as the seven orbs floated in a suspended state across Space; Beerus spoke in an language that nobody within The Cube understood though Whis wore an excited smile as the Seven Super Dragon Balls began to glow with an otherworldly light.

Raijin felt a sudden laugh come over him; swearing he thought he heard Beerus use the words; "peas and carrots", Looking around and spotting that Goku, Trunks, Goten, Pilaf, Shu and Krillin were snickering for the same reason as Raijin himself.

Arcs of golden electricity flowing and striking each of the seven orbs until a glowing cocoon emerged from the arcs of electricity, the cocoon shattered with a spine-tingling roar as a golden winging and golden scaled serpent-like dragon soared and circled around distant stars and planet; opening its gigantic laws and consuming an entire sun, planet and moon whole before beating its wings before the waiting Lord Beerus in order to hear The God's wish.

Whis' excited smile widened even more while everyone within The Cube looking on and witnessed the arrival of The Dragon God: Super Shenron.

Beerus again spoke in the divine language; proclaiming his wish to Super Shenron while its burning crimson eyes leered down upon The God of Destruction, minutes passed before Super Shenron let out a growl and its crimson eyes emitted the glow synonymous with granting a wish that Shenron or Porunga emitted from their eyes, Super Shenron beat down its wings once more before fading into the black void of Space and the seven Super Dragon Balls vanished along with The Dragon.

Raijin and Bulma stood together; their hands laced together by their fingers in shock and amazement at the mere existence of Super Shenron, nobody spoke so much as a word during the short trip that The Cube made from a now empty section of Space back to Earth.

Returning to the exact spot where everyone had left from; right outside the main entrance to Capsule Corp, Raijin and Bulma stood silently while all their friends patted Raijin on the back for his incredible new powers as a Super Saiyan 4 and stunning battles against Frost, Magetta and Hit.

Trunks along with his gang consisting of Goten, Pilaf, Shu and Mai retreated to the own rooms to discuss what they'd witnessed during the tournament; though Trunks was still holding a great deal of resentment toward his father, Vegeta left to train within the confines of The Gravity Room as he always did when Raijin or Goku achieved a new power.

Beerus, Whis and Monaka all vanished along with The Cube as soon as everyone had left its confines; instantly teleporting back to Beerus' World without so much as a single goodbye or good job to Team Universe Seven.

The sun had set leaving the orange and red skies fading into the darkness of night before Raijin and Bulma decided to settle in for the night; the eventful day had come to a close though none of them ever discovered what wish Lord Beerus had made on Super Shenron.

"What do you think Beerus wished for?" Bulma asked; stepping out from a private bathroom in a long pink flower-print nightgown.

Raijin sat in the bed with nothing but a pair of shorts on and his arms crossed as he too was deep in thought though not about Beerus' wish or whenever he might have to honour of facing Hit once again; instead thinking about how panicked Beerus and Champa were when Zeno appeared, "Sorry Bulma… I was thinking about this Omni King: Zeno".

"He was rather strange… acting like a child and having not one… but two Gods of Destruction bow down to him" Bulma agreed; showing that she too wondered about Zeno's air of mystery surrounding his high status amongst The Gods.

"Whatever Zeno is; Beerus and Champa clearly feared him" Raijin confirmed both his own and his wife's thoughts; Raijin was sure that the very same question was dwelling on not only his own mind, but Goku, Vegeta and likely the fighters of The Sixth Universe too.

"You need to sort Trunks out; he's turning into a such a hooligan" Bulma stated; having witnessed Trunks' moment of pure hatred towards his father prior to Super Shenron's Summoning.

Raijin nodded; he needed to prove to Trunks that he was equal to Goku and Vegeta in order to put the boy in his place; but he had no idea on how to do that.

Just as Raijin and Bulma were about to settle down for the night; a loud beeping came from Bulma's personal cell phone, "Sorry; I need to get this" Bulma spoke to Raijin moments before answering her cell phone.

Bulma's eyes darkened upon hearing the voice on the other end of her cell phone; turning to Raijin with a look of panic, "That was Ewan; he said that Trunks and his friends broke into The Lab and The Bio-Warriors are in unstable conditions! We need to get down there now!".


	14. Laboratory Invasion

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 14: Laboratory Invasion**

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank my readers for the amazingly positive reception to the Universe Six Saga and the fruition of the plans for making Raijin a Super Saiyan 4, I hope you all will also enjoy what is to come.**

Trunks had been sitting in his room for over an hour; silently watching as Goten, Pilaf and Shi helped themselves to his video games and took turns in playing the brutally realistic fighting game; excitedly shouting the words "Finish Him/Her!" whenever the game prompted a finishing move.

Mai sat in a chair; watching her friends play the unnecessarily violent game as well as giving Trunks a look on concern, "Trunks; I think what you said to your father was very rude; you need to say that you're sorry to Mr Raijin"

Trunks barely even opened his eyes when responding to Mai, "I don't care; he's not my fucking father anymore".

Pilaf and Shu both turned in shock; even Goten looked at Trunks with a look of distain for the use of such a horrible curse word.

"But you were cheering for him when he fought those guys… Frost, Hit and I forgot the metal guy's name" Pilaf spoke; his raspy voice breaking the silent tension that filled the room.

"Magetta" Shu corrected Pilaf; reminding his friend of the name he was forgetting.

"Yeah; because I thought Raijin was finally stronger than Goku and Vegeta… turns out he's a fucking loser and a freak in that monkey form" Trunks moped; referring to his father by his first name; a horrible cruel tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Trunks; your dad works hard to just stay on the same level as them; he became a Super Saiyan 4 just to stand up to their Super Saiyan Blue" Goten explained; squirming in his seat upon feeling uncomfortable by just being near Trunks when he was so hateful towards his father.

"Goten is right; you remember how regretful Raijin was when he failed that first attempt" Mai spoke up; finally breaking her silence.

Trunks gained a spark in his eye; he knew of Bulma's Research Laboratory and how his parents had visited it during Raijin's Super Saiyan 4 Training and what had happened during the failed transformation, "Guys; want to do something fun?".

"Aren't we already doing something fun with these violent video games?" Shu answered first; a nervous expression falling over his face as already knew where Trunks would go with this topic of conversation.

"I'm talking about something even better than games; we break into Mom's secret lab!" Trunks proclaimed with pride in not only his voice but in his expression and the fiery look in his eyes.

Goten and Mai exchanged a worried look; the two were the ones that thought the most of and cared for Trunks' wellbeing, but they both knew that nothing was going to stop the teenager once he got an idea into his head and was this determined to see it through.

Pilaf had gained a sparkle in his eye once he'd listened to Trunks' idea of breaking into The Research Laboratory; a maliciously intended grin spread across his blue cheeks, "Yes; we can sabotage any technology in storage there and use it for our own nefarious plans to take over this world!".

Mai brought her hands to her face; she'd long given up on supporting Pilaf's hairbrained schemes for world conquest, while Shu was dancing around Pilaf with a pair of paper fans in each hand in celebration and hailing Pilaf as his lord and master.

Goten rose to his feet; passing the console controller to Shu as he faced Trunks, "Trunks; I think that this is a really bad idea, I've gone along with you before because you're my best friend… but if you do this; I'll…"

"You'll what? Stop talking to me? Stop hanging out with me? No you won't; because you don't have any other friends!" Trunks cut Goten off; snapping so violently that he transformed into a Super Saiyan purely due to his increasing temper.

Even Pilaf and Shu sat quiet and shocked by the exchange between the lifelong friends.

Mai stood up and stood by Goten's side; an action that drew both the ire and resentment of Trunks, "You do this; and I'm going to leave too!".

Trunks bit down on his bottom lip so hard that he drew a small bead of blood; an angry vein popping in his left temple, "Fine; leave… both of you! I don't need either of you!".

Goten and Mai both left Trunks' Bedroom without so much as another word; leaving Trunks, Pilaf and Shu to plan their daring infiltration of The Research Laboratory.

The three waited until the sun had set before quietly stealing the key-card for entering the facility's main entrance and carefully sneaking onboard the auto-car to drive them directly to the facility in order to see exactly what Bulma was hiding from the public.

Exactly one hour later Bulma and Raijin had been informed by Ewan that Trunks, Pilaf and Shu had entered The Research Laboratory and released the Bio-Warriors; Raijin quickly redressed into a pair of black knee-length shorts and a black vest while Bulma witched out of her nightdress and into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, the pair raced down to the automated car to travel directly to The Research Laboratory.

"Bulma; you take the auto-car while I fly down to The Laboratory and defeat those Bio-Warriors" Raijin suggested to Bulma; holding her by the arms as he spoke.

"Alright; fly fast so to save our son, and please subdue them instead of destroying them" Bulma agreed without question; her voice full of worry and concern to the wellbeing of their only child.

"I'll try" Raijin gave a soft smile before kissing Bulma; his muscles tensing as a golden glow surrounded his body upon transforming into his base-level Super Saiyan Form as to use it just for the boost in speed, Raijin's feet lifted off the ground just as he took off down the underground tunnels that led directly to The Laboratory.

Bulma watched as Raijin left; waiting exactly one minute before getting into the automated car to head for The Laboratory, during the travel Bulma rested her hands on her belly and feeling the motherly warmth that only she could feel as their second child was developing within her.

Raijin hurtled down the dark and barely lit tunnels directly to the facility where The Bio-Warriors and The Blutz Wave Generators were located, Raijin thrust out his right hand to fire a ki blast; blasting down the doors and charging in without a moment of hesitation but nothing prepared him for what he saw just past the main entrance.

Destruction and desolation had paved a path throughout The Facility; the Space Pods had been torn as if by a large wave of acid, Recovery Chambers had been shattered and their occupants lay barely alive while the remaining scientists desperately tried to save them, numerous hover-cars lay upturned and burning, but the Bio-Warrior pods remained intact and wide open.

Much to Raijin's relief; Ewan was laying on the floor under a heavy sheet of Space Pod plating but still very much alive, Raijin rushed over and threw the sheet aside and lifting Ewan to his feet, "Ewan; where are the kids?! and Bulma's on her way in the auto-car".

Ewan stared at Super Saiyan Raijin for only a moment before realising who Raijin was; "Oh yes; I remember you from The Blutz Wave Experiment, thank you for coming to quickly! The boys are further inside with the three Bio-Warriors!".

"There's three of them?!" Raijin shouted with an angry look in his eyes; recalling how uncomfortable he felt when he had sensed the first one inside of a Containment Pod.

"Yes; there's three… what should we do?!" Ewan dropped to his knees in fear of Raijin's anger; his shaking fearful hands gripping at Raijin's vest upon begging for help.

"Gather every scientist here and transport them back to Capsule Corp inside the auto-car; or any other escape routes you may have prepared here".

Ewan nodded; mentally noting every single word that Raijin spoke, "What about our patients? Their illnesses have been greatly improved with the new technology but they still need assistance just to move freely!".

"Them too; don't leave a single soul behind" Raijin spoke in a ordering tone of voice along with a nod of his head; kicking off the floor and flying deeper into the facility in order to find the kids and stop this destruction.

Raijin rushed through the torn up and desecrated rooms at such speeds that he barely took notice of all the other top secret projects and work that had been underway; hearing nothing but screams and shouts from the many scientists that were trying to escape, finally coming to the end of the facility and reaching an enormously rounded chamber with reflective panels for walls; a pillar standing directly in the centre with control panels circled the base of the pillar, but that was not what caught Raijin's eyes most.

Hovered around the pillar were three figures; each looking relatively humanoid except for their bodies dripping with some unknown fluid, the first appearing male but with a body appearing to twist and contort as if made of rubber or some elastic substance.

The second appeared to be female; her body glistening and shining with a reflective effect.

And the third also appeared male; but much larger and bulkier with a body that kept morphing and pulsing like his whole body was merely a container for containing living-liquid.

Each one of the Bio-Warriors stood in mid-air; their blank vacant-looking eyes staring at Trunks while their wet and matted brown hair clung to their heads and necks, and in the female's case; her hair clung all the way down to her shoulders.

On the ground and curled up into a ball was Shu and Pilaf; both gripping each other in fear of the three monsters floating in the air, Trunks stood between the three monsters; radiating the golden glow and the lightning of a Super Saiyan 2 though he too was looking scared.

"TRUNKS!" Raijin roared his sons name; catching the attention of not only Trunks and his two remaining friends but the attention of the three Bio-Warriors, all three glaring at Raijin with blank emotionless eyes.

"Raijin!" Pilaf and Shu screamed at once; breaking away from the pillar and rushing to Raijin as quickly as possible, both kids were crying and blubbering so badly that Raijin couldn't understand a word they spoke.

"Pilaf, Shu… both of you run back through the corridors and evacuate with Ewan and the other scientists; Bulma is on her way" Raijin spoke in a commanding tone; shooting the two with a look that demanded that they both should obey his word without question.

"Yes Mr Raijin!" Pilaf and Shu spoke at once in perfect unison; doing exactly as told to do and running past Raijin and down the corridor to safety.

Trunks grit his teeth; seething with anger as his father had arrived seemingly to either save him or punish him… or both.

Raijin waited until Pilaf and Shu had escaped the arena-shaped chamber before taking another step; crossing his arms in a defiant and indignant posture before speaking to not only Trunks but The Bio-Warriors as well, "I hope you've got a good explanation for this… you're endangered the lives of not only your friends, but the scientists and the people who donated their own bodies and health for experimental treatments, and worse you awakened these three; I guess I have to clean up your mess Trunks!".


	15. Triple Threat

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 15: Triple Threat**

Raijin's leering eyes met the angry eyes of Trunks; though no words were exchanged Raijin instantly knew how angry Trunks was after their last verbal exchange merely hours ago at the conclusion of the Tournament; he also had surmised that it was Trunks' Half-Saiyan heritage that was driving his desire for his father to be strong, but Raijin knew he was plenty strong enough to finally put Trunks in his place.

Kicking off the ground and soaring through the rounded reflective-panelled chamber and making a direct path for the three blank-eyed Bio-Warriors while Trunks made a running break for the exit.

Back at the main entrance to The Research Laboratory; Bulma arrived and ushered the patients from the Recovery Chambers into the Auto-Car to be driven to safety back at Capsule Corp, spotting Ewan amongst the crowd of surviving scientists assisting the last of the patients into the Auto-Car.

"Ewan! You're alive… did Raijin and Trunks come through here?" Bulma screamed at the sight of her second-in-command at The Research Laboratory; her voice high and hysterical in this situation.

"Yes; Young Trunks and his friends are in The Holo-Reality Chamber and Master Raijin followed after them and most likely is fighting The Bio-Warriors" Ewan answered' being surprisingly calm in the given situation though his eyes were barely visible through his cracked glasses.

"The Holo-Reality Chamber… that's the ideal location for this fight" Bulma allowed herself to smile; the battle would be taking place in the one location that was built to endure the wild powers of a Super Saiyan, she no longer needed to worry about her husband but her son was another matter.

"Do you have any instructions for us Bulma?" Ewan asked; sweat beading from his brow as he dapped away the sweat with a pocket handkerchief.

"Yes; keep everybody safe and transport them either to Capsule Corp or to the Safe Rooms on-site, I'm going after Trunks" Bulma gave Ewan his instructions and immediately ran off into the destroyed labs and burning corridors in search of her son.

"Be careful!" Ewan shouted after Bulma; ushering the last patient into the Auto-Car and watching the Auto-Car begin its return journey to Capsule Corp and a new Auto-Car rose from under the floors to load more passengers and transport them to safety.

Raijin had begun his battle against the Bio-Warriors; the three Bio-Warriors shifted around the air and only blocked and countered whenever Raijin attacked, their blank white eyes stared emptily at Raijin as he flew through the air; Raijin charged in between the two male Bio-Warriors before spinning around and landing a double backhanded fist to both their heads; following up with a split kick to the chest cavities of both the male Bio-Warriors.

The female Bio-Warrior reflective skin shone light of the reflective panels off its own body; creating a dazzling defensive barrier against Raijin's unrestrained attacks; the two male Bio-Warriors rising back to their feet after being flattened on the ground following Raijin's assault, the first rising up and contorting its entire body like a gummy-rubbery substance while the larger of the two moved as if made entirely of liquid.

"What are you three… you don't stay down" Raijin spoke; his tone and expression were one of confusion in what The Bio-Warrior's even were and what their bodies was deigned to be.

The three Bio-Warriors remained stood perfectly still; their blank eyes staring at Raijin as their mouths opened to speak but no words escaped except for a bronchial groan.

Raijin floated down to the floor; landing upon a flight of steps and looking down on the three Bio-Warriors, instantly understanding that they yet did not have the ability to speak but their mental states allowed them to defend themselves from his attacks.

The three Bio-Warriors kept watch on Raijin while he observed them; their blank eyes slowly developing a sort of pupil in the form of a black ring within their cornea.

Raijin watched as the first male Bio-Warrior slung his arm back like a whip; striking at the ground and leaving a deep gash in the floor, while the larger male Bio-Warrior began to emit an acidic steam from his body, the female Bio-Warrior remained just as she was; her body shining like sunlight reflecting off a mirror.

"I wish Bulma was here… I could use her know-how" Raijin muttered to himself; observing the strange but yet familiar abilities of the three Bio-Warriors, Raijin clenched his fists together upon powering himself up to his Super Saiyan Full Power Form; his golden hair gleaming brightly as his aura grew larger.

An automated voice rang out across the room that distracted Raijin for only a moment, "Visitor ID Recognised: ID Match…. Raijin… Processing Environmental Status!".

To Raijin's shock the floor lit up with a blinding light as the entire room seemed to change into a perfect replica of Planet Namek; the sights of the blue grass, the green sea and even the small of the air matched Namek perfectly, Raijin noted that the gash in the floor remained and did not damage the recreation of his former home planet.

Raijin allowed himself a smile but briefly forgot the presence of the three Bio-Warriors; the larger male Bio-Warrior continued to billow out an acidic smoke screen while the female Bio-Warrior fired out a volley of ring-shaped yellow energy pulses from her palms.

Raijin jumped and sidestepped the pulses with ease; being forced into fighting defensively against Bio-Warriors and their acidic barrier, Raijin wished he knew how to fight them or why they weren't even trying to kill him like the majority of his previous foes.

"Raijin!" shouted an unmistakable voice leading Raijin to turn on the spot and witness the very entrance he'd used to enter the chamber seemed to be set into one of the many cliff faces of Planet Namek open up again as Bulma ran through the opening doorway.

Raijin instantly lifted Bulma into his arms and took off high into the air to get away from The Bio-Warrior's energy pulses and acidic barriers, "How is Ewan? Is everyone safe?".

Bulma smiled after witnessing Raijin's concern for her co-workers personal safety, "They'll be fine as long as they use the auto-cars we have in storage; but why are you fighting The Bio-Warrior's… they're only designed and programmed for defensive combat only".

"Defence… no wonder they block and counter everything" Raijin muttered; wishing he'd thought the matter through enough but had had Trunks to deal with first.

"Yes; each one was designed to be the perfect sparring partners for You, Goku and Vegeta; but it appears that Pilaf activated them prematurely… and badly messed up the system I might add, I checked on what's left of the security camera's on the way here" Bulma explained; showing Raijin a very short recording of Pilaf and Trunks badly executed activation of the Bio-Warrior's brains and causing them to wake up from containment prematurely.

"So how do I defeat them?" Raijin asked; a combination of puzzlement and amazement in Bulma's and Ewan's work standing directly below his feet, Their slowly-developing eyes staring up at Raijin and Bulma in wait for Raijin's next assault.

"We need to get them back into Containment; thankfully The Holo-Reality Chamber had Pods built into the floors… I just need to access the Control Panels" Bulma pointed to the spot where the pillar had been standing prior to the transition to Planet Namek; the necessary control panels stuck out from the central brownish-grey stone spire.

Raijin swung his right arm out and casting out a volley of small Masenko blasts forcing The Three Bio-Warrior's to retreat over the simulated water to another inlet coated with Namek's blue grass just to force them away from the Control Pillar before dropping down and letting Bulma work at her lightning-fast pace.

"Container Pod One is ready; force any one of the three into it when you can… I'll work on the other two Pods" Bulma shouted; just as Rubber-Body Bio-Warrior clashed with Raijin, their hands linked together as The Bio-Warrior's hands morphed and grasped a hold of both of Raijin's forearms; binding them both together but Raijin merely smiled.

With a blazing flame-like burst of Raijin's golden aura; Raijin smiled as he began to utilise his sheer strength in his force of will and muscles in forcing the Rubber-Body Bio-Warrior off the ground and backwards into the confines of a Containment Pod, The Bio-Warrior withdrew his grip on Raijin's forearms and immediately thrust a rubbery fist directly under Raijin's ribs; Raijin gasped with pain from the strike but grimaced through the pain and firing a point blank ki blast just as he used to do to his opponents; stunning The Rubber-Body Bio-Warrior just long enough to close The Pod.

"Good! He was designed for you Raijin; the girl will be harder to fight as she was designed for Vegeta and the big guy was designed for Goku" Bulma cried out; hitting the panel and shutting the Containment Pod for the first Bio-Warrior and lowered the Pod back down into the floor just as the second Pod rose up.

"Right; I'm going for the big guy next!" Raijin shouted; lighting crackling around his body as he fired his Zeus Storm Cannon directly at the Big-Body Bio-Warrior and the Female Bio-Warrior, Raijin's blast dispelling and dispersing the acidic barrier shielding them both before Raijin made his own blast disperse.

"Be careful; the Big Bio-Warrior is built to take hits and has acid based abilities" Bulma cried out; a nervous sweat budded on her forehead as a sulfuric haze began to fill the Chamber.

Raijin gritted his teeth as the sulfuric acid haze would quickly dry the water out of the oxygen and needed to defeat this Bio-Warrior quickly before he or Bulma could suffocate, stealing a glance at Bulma and witnessing that she'd already equipped herself with a breathing mask; mouthing the word Hurry to Raijin through the protective shield of her mask.

High above the Pillar was another room filled with Control Panels; complete with a glass floor for observation stood Trunks, Trunks watched as his father singlehandedly stood against and fought The Bio-Warrior that he, Pilaf and Shu recklessly freed; watching his father selflessly fight to correct Trunks' own mistake felt alien to him and yet… the teenager felt a renewed sense of respect for his parents while watch them work together to defeat The Bio-Warrior's.

Raijin relentlessly fired Zeus Storm Cannons and Hyper Masenko's at the Acid Bio-Warrior and The Female Bio-Warrior; each blast tearing through the sulfuric haze but only causing the haze to spread and dehydrate the air at a faster rate, Raijin's cheeks began to turn a horrible colour as he was barely able to hold his breath anymore while amidst the sulphuric haze; raising his hands to fire one more Hyper Masenko though he could barely see the Acid Bio-Warrior or the Female Bio-Warrior through the airhorn sulphuric acid, Raijin dropped to his knees just as he fired his blast; his sight fading as a groaning voice struck out from beyond the haze.

Within moments the air vents blasted clean breathable air back into the chamber and the haze vanished; Bulma's voice rang out to Raijin though Raijin's blurred vision prevented him from seeing up through the glass floors of the Observational Control Room, "Raijin! You did it! you defeated the second Bio-Warrior".

Raijin deeply inhaled the clean air; the sweet oxygen flooding his lungs like life-giving water.

"Just one more to go" Trunks spoke to himself; smiling proudly as he watched his father rise back up to his feet with the objective of defeating the last Bio-Warrior.

Raijin felt shaky on his legs; having spent great deals of his energy in powering through The Rubber-Body Bio-Warrior and repeatedly blasting away the acidic haze created by The Acid Bio-Warrior, and only one remained standing; Raijin could see her properly now as she stood with blank white eyes and long black hair, her body still refracting light particles.

"What's her ability? How do I fight her?" Raijin called out to Bulma; waiting until she removed her breathing mask before he made a step towards her.

"She's special; since she was developed for Vegeta, you cannot defeat her with fists or energy attacks as she will just counter with equal force and ferocity; you have to defeat her in a way that Vegeta never would… talk to her; ask her to go back into the Containment Pod" Bulma calmly explained the final Bio-Warrior; revealing how to defeat her.

"That's it? talking to her… clever" Raijin smirked; knowing that the very last thing Vegeta would do in battle is ask someone to bow out in defeat, Vegeta would fight, struggle and blast his way through anything that stood in his way.

Raijin took a single step forward causing The Female Bio-Warrior to focus solely on him; she watched as Raijin slowly took one step after another and drew in ever closer until she and Raijin were only an arm's length from one another, Raijin took in a deep breath; the two surrounded by the tranquil peace of Planet Namek's environment even if it was only a simulation.

"Please; join your brothers in your Pods" Raijin spoke in his softest possible voice; placing his hands on The Female Bio-Warrior's shoulders as he spoke his instruction for her.

The Female Bio-Warrior's blank white eyes closed as she nodded; slowly turned on her heels and walking directly into a Pod without so much as a word or using a surprise attack on Raijin, Bulma flipped the switches on all three Pods just as The Female Bio-Warrior entered Containment.

"You did it; you defeated all three of them singlehandedly" Bulma flung her arms around Raijin's chest; hugging him tightly now that she had the chance and the battle had ended.

"That's not quite true Bulma; I had you" Raijin smiled as he spoke; softly kissing Bulma on the forehead while running his fingers through her long light-blue hair.

Raijin and Bulma exchanged a kiss while holding each other in one another's arms; Raijin had only suffered minor wounds and burns while flying through the tunnel, the burning labs and fighting against The Bio-Warrior's, "The work you were doing here… is it all repairable?".

"It'll be tough; and we backup everything we do here on secondary servers… so Ewan and I should be able to get everything back up and running within a month" Bulma raised her tablet; the damage to the Labs had been extensive but in time; they'd resume the vital work that was necessary for today's world.

"Speaking of; what is this room?" Raijin finally had a minute to question the room; looking around himself to properly appreciate the perfect recreation of Planet Namek.

"Took you long enough; this is The Holo-Reality Chamber, it artificially recreates any location or landscape programmed into it; and its built to endure the powers of you Super Saiyans" Bulma smiled proudly at her achievement; recreating Namek down to the grass; the water and even the smell of the air; difficult work but benefited to the fact that Bulma herself had been on Namek.

"That's incredible… you and Ewan are an incredible team" Raijin spoke softly; feeling like he's stepped backwards in the flow of time; his golden hair fading back to its normal black.

"Stop flattering me so much; and everyone worked on this not just me and Ewan" Bulma scoffed; feeling that her team deserved just as much praise as she did as they constructed the Chamber while she personally had programmed the environmental data.

"Mom? Dad?" spoke the voice of Trunks; he stood in the very same doorway Raijin and Bulma had used to enter The Holo-Reality Chamber, his hands linked together while his eyes showed only remorse for all the trouble he'd caused.

Raijin and Bulma exchanged a look; not quite knowing on what to do for the punishment their son deserved for what he'd done on this night.


	16. Escape From Punishment

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 16: Escape From Punishment**

The thunderous roar of supporters echoes around an open-air arena; only the natural light of the sun despite the cloudy skies lit the Ring where Raijin and Hercule Satan circled each other.

Raijin threw himself backwards to the edge of the ring's edge; only his tail mockingly supporting him from falling over the edge after taking a fist to his jaw; smiling at his opponent as he spat to the tiled floor, "Got another one?".

The cheers and jeers of the crowd boomed in the open-air arena for the exhibition match between Raijin and his opponent.

Hercule grinned through his thick black moustache; having both his fists raised like a boxer would during a stare-down as he carefully stepped circles around Raijin while trying his best not to showboat too much for the crowd cheering his name in the televised exhibition match.

"Oh you know I got another one for you" Hercule spoke in a boomingly deep voice; repeatedly punching at the air in a feint to intimidate both the crowd and Raijin; though the whole match as just pretend for them both.

Raijin took a single step forwards just so the crowd would see him move before taking his second step and moving with high-speed to punch Hercule square in the ribs and winding The Champion with only one solitary strike and drawing a gasp from the crowd due to his incredible speed.

"Hey… I thought you were going easy on me" Hercule wheezed; his voice a slow and quiet whisper between only himself and Raijin.

"I am going easy" Raijin whispered back; grinning as Hercule countered Raijin with an elbow to the back of the neck, Raijin dropping to the ground in fake-unconsciousness as The Referee performed a quick ten count and declared Hercule the winner.

"There you have it folks! Hercule Satan wins against his rival Raijin once again!" The Announcer proclaimed after taking over from a Referee; his sunglasses shining brilliantly in the spotlights as Hercule raised his fists in victory.

"YEAH! Let this be a message to all those who think they have what it takes to defeat me at the next World Martial Arts Tournament!" Hercule made a sweeping motion with his hands to point to any and all martial artists and fighters sitting inside the stands or in the standing-room-only seating.

Raijin slowly rose to his feet in the act of a defeated foe; the jeers and boos of those who supported him in hopes of seeing their side finally defeat Hercule Satan resounded around the open-air Ring.

Hercule reached out and seized Raijin's right hand and raised it alongside his own; the jeers and boo's instantly turned to cheers as the two friends and stage-rivals stood together in the spotlight.

An hour passed before Raijin and Hercule began the trip back to Capsule Corp via limousine.

"Signed a lot of autographs today?" Raijin smirked; crossing his arms and legs while seated within the limousine.

"Oh yeah; my wrist hurts just from signing my name so many times… I swear these fans get more ravenous every year" Hercule moaned; cradling his right wrist in his left hand while gripping a cold canned beer.

"So why don't you retire?" Raijin enquired; knowing that Hercule was getting on in years for a human and was not taking the hits as well as he used to do.

"I couldn't do that yet; I still need the title for just a few more years before I'll be remembered as the longest reigning champion of all time!" Hercule wore a proud smile as he imagined accomplishing his dream and retiring to a life of comfort and royalties.

"Fair enough; sorry I winded you so badly; holding back has gotten harder since becoming a Super Saiyan 4" Raijin spoke; taking a drink from a Mr Satan-Brand strawberry flavour protein shake.

Hercule looked up from his frosty and cold beer; laughing hard upon hearing Raijin's apology, "Don't be foolish; it's a joy to have these mock-fights with you… Goku gets way too carried away and I think Vegeta wants to kill me".

"Vegeta wants to kill everyone… he just keeps it really well hidden" Raijin confirmed a long-held suspicion of Hercule's; finishing off his protein shake.

Hercule and Raijin both laughed over their drinks as the limousine turned into the long stretch of road towards the main entrance of Capsule Corp.

"I wanted to ask; what story did you give the fans about that Tail of yours?" Hercule asked; his eyes lowering to Raijin's tail, Raijin's tail harmlessly flicking from side to side on the leather seats of Hercule's personal limousine.

"I told The Referee and The Announcer that it was an animatronic prop… they seemed to buy the excuse" Raijin confessed; realising that he was talking like Trunks.

"Say; what happened with Trunks? You said before the Match that he was being punished rather severely" Hercule asked as he set down his beer can; a concerned look filling his wide eyes after finally taking his eyes off Raijin's Tail.

An evil smirk spread across Raijin's face as he thought about the punishment he, Bulma and Ewan agreed on and had assigned to Trunks, Pilaf and Shu after the situation they'd caused at Bulma's labs, "Thanks for the ride Hercule; have a safe trip back to Satan City".

"No trouble my friend; take care" Hercule spoke; giving a wave before the limousine drove back up the road and turned out of view.

Raijin made sure that he walked through a patch of muddy grass before entering the lobby of Capsule Corp; Raijin continued to smile an evil smile as his sports shoes and left muddy footprints across the floors.

"Good day Mr Raijin, Miss Bulma and Doctor Ewan are waiting for you" spoke the receptionist; a pretty young woman with long red hair that Pilaf and Shu often fawned over when doing odd-jobs around Capsule Corp.

"Good day… and thank you" Raijin spoke back; giving a brief but friendly smile to the receptionist.

"DAD! I just mopped those floors… please don't tell me your going back home?" Trunks complained and protested; a soaked mop in hand and a bucket full of muddy water at his side.

"Yeah; we are… be sure to mop all the floors again" Raijin ordered his son; a look of satisfaction in his eyes and in his smile while looking at his punished son.

Trunks merely grumbled and cursed under his breath as he walked back over to the lobby floor and began re-mopping the floor of muddy footprints.

"So; why is he mopping the floors" The Receptionist asked with a look of concern; feeling like the punishment given to Trunks was rather relaxed.

"He and his friends did something really bad; so Trunks, Pilaf and Shu are sentenced to mopping every single floor, mowing all the grass and weeding every flower bed in the Gardens, scrubbing between every tile in Bulma's Lab and feeding all of Doctor and Mrs Briefs animals for a week" Raijin counted off the list of tasks and chores Trunks and his little friends had been punished with.

"That'll take forever to finish; your Gardens are huge and they have to clean every single floor? When there are hundreds of people walking around and working at all hours of every single day" The Receptionist spoke with wide eyes; a cold shiver running through her spine as the cruel punishment had been set by the boy's own parents.

"Exactly" Raijin chuckled to himself; smiling to both himself and The Receptionist with the sense of glee in how long it'll take Trunks, Pilaf and Shu to finish their punishment.

Raijin crossed up to The Briefs Family Apartment while making sure he was leaving footprints for Trunks to clean up; crossing through the doors and taking off his sports shoes before stepping onto the carpet so not to anger Bulma.

"I'm home" Raijin called out; crossing into the living room where Bulma and Ewan were working over a sheet of blueprints, both standing up as soon as Raijin entered the room.

"Welcome back; we watched the match on television" Ewan always stuttered as he talked; the glasses on his face still bore a cracked lens after the incident involving the Bio-Warriors.

"Good to see you again Ewan; did you not replace your glasses?" Raijin cocked an eyebrow at Ewan upon noticing the cracked lens.

"No; I rather like it this way… like how you have that scar on your chest" Ewan admitted; revealing that he seemed to admire Raijin as more than just his employers life partner but as a hero after the Bio-Warrior incident.

Raijin's line of sight glanced down at his chest in a mirror; thinking of the acid burn he'd received when fighting Imperfect Cell, a wound that remained to his day in the form of a scar.

Bulma smiled as she watched the brief exchange between Raijin and Ewan; she had already known that Ewan held Raijin in a high regard ever since that incident had been resolved without destroying the subjects.

"Well; it looks good… so what are you working on?" Raijin asked; crossing the room and taking a seat beside Bulma, his eyes scanning the blueprints and figuring it was some type of energy/fuel generator.

"It's a generator for a new type of energy fuel; we haven't quite figured out how to get it working so I asked Whis for assistance and he's contacted someone to send us the parts needed for the machine" Bulma summarized; her fingers tapping at the edge of the blueprint indicating that she was getting impatient in waiting for the delivery.

Raijin nodded along to Bulma's words; happy that his initial assumption was correct, "So; whose bringing them over? Whis?"

"Don't know yet; but how is Trunks managing with his punishment" Ewan cut in; his expression one of curiosity after he'd had a hand in deciding the punishment.

"He's managing; I left him a few extra footprints on my way up" Raijin grinned as he spoke; his grin causing Bulma and Ewan to both break into laughter at Trunks' expense.

"You're so mean; though the boy does deserve it" Ewan spoke through his laughter.

"How are recovery efforts at The Research Laboratory?" Bulma cut into the conversation; turning away from her study and the blueprints and seeking a distraction from whoever would be delivering the parts for the new generator.

"It's going well; we re-programmed The Bio-Warriors to work as labourers so all the heavy lifting is accounted for, the fire damage was extensive but all those destroyed files were backed-up; and the work on the new Recovery Chambers and the Auto-Cars have been completed" Ewan surmised; counting the topics on his work-gloved fingers as he spoke.

"That's good; I'm glad The Bio-Warriors are proving their worth in more ways than just being training partners" Raijin spoke; though his mind was on the cover story that Bulma personally gave to the reporters on that the situation had been nothing more than a miscalculation in ongoing public projects that had caused the explosions.

Bulma nodded; mentally noting to check on their artificial intelligence on the next occasion she travelled to The Research Laboratory as well as picking up a report of the public consensus on Capsule Corp's recent incident.

A moment of silence passed between Raijin, Bulma and Ewan before the intercom buzzed; the voice of the pretty Receptionist called out, "Lady Bulma; there is a delivery waiting for you; and Jaco of The Galactic Patrol is also here".

Raijin grimaced; he hated it whenever Jaco visited.

Raijin, Bulma and Ewan collectively walked down to the lobby; finding Trunks, Shu and Pilaf hard at work polishing the main desk and cleaning the glass doors while Jaco stood in wait alongside none-other than Monaka.

"Monaka… how good it is too see you again" a wide smile spread across Raijin's face; extending his hand out and shaking Monaka's hand.

"It is good to see you too Sir Raijin; you were most impressive during the tournament" Monaka spoke in his slow but low voice upon shaking Raijin's hand; his half-awake eyes looking directly into Raijin's.

"Ahem… I'm here too" Jaco coughed into his hand; his bulbous yellow eyes looking for a greeting from Raijin.

"Yes; and its nice to see you too Jaco" Bulma cut in and stepped in front of Raijin before he could do something he'd regret; the look of hate in Raijin's eyes as he stared at Jaco was not unnoticed by anyone but Jaco himself.

"As I understand you have ordered some machinery parts that are a class higher than Earth's current level of technology; I will have to confiscate these devices"

"Oh come on Jaco… Ewan and I just want to research them so we can raise the class of Earth's technology and provide the people will better medical and power services" Bulma pressed her hands together; knowing that Jaco would never say no to her.

Raijin turned away from Jaco; he hated how ignorant Jaco was as to how advanced the technology that was inside The Research Laboratory and the advances made to the medical field since reverse-engineering The Frieza Force's own Recovery Chambers.

"Alright; I'll overlook it this once" Jaco bowed his head, Bulma happily signing the delivery note for Monaka.

"This once… you've overlooked a hell of a lot" Raijin muttered to himself; drawing a knowing smile from Ewan.

"Thanks Jaco; thanks Monaka, Raijin… would you take the crates out from Monaka's truck?" Bulma called out; handing the papers back to Monaka and waving to a clearly irritated Raijin of whom was still shooting death glares in Jaco's direction.

While Raijin singlehandedly lifted out two large crates of parts and components for the new generator; one shipping crate in each hand and without using any Super Saiyan Form to enhance his strength, Trunks stood amongst the bushes and trees that lined the long road connecting Capsule Corp to West City.

"So where are you heading next Monaka? Another meeting with Lord Beerus or Whis?" Bulma enquired; passing the signed papers back to Monaka.

"No; I have an urgent delivery for Planet Potaufeu" Monaka spoke in his usual slow tone of voice; his sleepy eyes giving nothing away regarding his own thoughts about Lord Beerus or Goku's attempts to fight him before the Tournament against Universe Six.

"Well; don't let us keep you when you got an urgent job to do, drop by any time you please" Bulma gave a friendly smile; walking back into Capsule Corp with Ewan and Jaco in tow.

"Thank you; you are most kind" Monaka bowed in thanks before returning to his Trunk; hopping into the drivers seat and hitting an automated switch to close up and seal the backdoors upon launching back out into Space.

Just as Monaka bowed his farewell bow to Raijin, Bulma and Ewan; Trunks carefully and quickly snuck into the back of Monaka's truck, opting to hide behind the only remaining object contained inside; a large urn-looking pot.

"Hehe; so much for that stupid hard labour crap… so long old man" Trunks laughed to himself as he laid down behind the large urn-looking pot; disregarding the

Back at Capsule Corp; Raijin dropped the two crates inside of Bulma's Lab and left Bulma and Ewan to sort the organize the contents for their work. Finding Pilaf and Shi hard at work weeding the flower beds in The Gardens; the pair frowning though sitting amongst some of the most beautiful flowers Raijin had seen grow in these Gardens, "why the long faces kids… are you not enjoying your work?"

"How can we enjoy this? You're forcing us into hard labour! All I did was change a few lines of code!" Pilaf rambled out his complaints; talking like a much older man than the child appeared to be.

"Yes; you did… and rather badly" Raijin crossed his arms as he talked down to Pilaf.

"When can we take a break? I really need a nap" Shu whined; desperate for a long nap due to living the lifestyle of the average dog.

Raijin let out a sigh as he knew he was working the boys too hard and Mai and/or Goten were always nearby giving them food or water when nobody was around; though something nagged in the back of his mind, "Pilaf, Shu… when did you last see Trunks? He should be here with you".

"I have no idea… he was with us when we put away our mops and buckets; but he vanished about five or ten minutes ago"

"Yeah; I'd say about ten minutes ago too" Shu concurred with Pilaf; a nervous sweat budding through his brown and white fur.

Raijin felt a sense of dread; ten minutes ago was exactly when he took the crates out from Monaka's truck and Monaka had already left for his next job to an entirely different planet, "God dammit… Pilaf, Shu… take a break; a long break while I find Trunks".

Raijin left Pilaf and Shu praising his name while Mai rushed over with foot and water; Raijin did not care for what those three did now for he only thought about bringing Trunks back, storming through to the Lab and finding Bulma, Ewan and Jaco all looking over a separate machine piece each; Bulma looking up and spotting the concerned look on Raijin's face, "What happened?".

Raijin let out a deep breath when he spoke, "Trunks is gone; Pilaf and Shu said he vanished around the time Monaka was here".

"This is not good; you are a bad father Raijin" Jaco scolded; waving his hand dismissively at Raijin.

Raijin's eyes glazed over with a look of pure bloodlust; he felt an intense desire to kill, maim or just seriously injure Jaco at this very moment, the blood-thirty look drew the attention of Bulma and Ewan; both rushing over in an attempt to hold Raijin back.

"Raijin! Calm down; Trunks is what matters right now"

"Yes… Jaco; do you know where this Planet Potaufeu is or how to get there?"

"As a matter of fact; I do know where this planet is and could take you there… but I will not"

Raijin's eyes widened; the sense of desire to attack Jaco instantly returning, "and why not?".

Jaco stood as tall as he could; placing his hands on his hips when he spoke again, "Because I have seen the way you stare at me… you Saiyan; and I dislike it quite strongly, it is only because of Miss Bulma that I do not arrest you".

As soon as Jaco finished speaking when a fist suddenly collided with his light-blue face; Raijin and Ewan both stood stunned as it was not Raijin himself who'd thrown the punch that left Jaco sprawled out on the laboratory floor but it was Bulma who'd thrown the punch.

"You like that Jaco? I can dish out as many punches as a Saiyan can!" Bulma screamed as Jaco rose to a sitting position; Bulma shook her fist in Jaco's face when grabbing a hold of his collar and hoisting the Officer to his feet.

Jaco smacked away Bulma's hand; wordlessly walking away towards his private Space Pod and flying out into Space, leaving Bulma, Raijin and Ewan standing in stunned silence.

"He's not coming back… is he?" Ewan blinked out from behind his cracked glasses; feeling a sense that matters with the Galactic Patrol would only get worse when Jaco made a report to his superiors.

"Not likely… how will we get to Planet Potaufeu now?" Raijin crossed his arms; not caring about Jaco or The Galactic Patrol in the slightest.

"Well; we burnt the bridge with Jaco now… what about Goku? He can teleport you to this Planet in no time" Bulma shrugged her shoulders; pointing up t the root and therefore the sky as he thought of the single other person who could get Raijin to Planet Potaufeu.

"Wait… Goku is on Earth? I thought he was still on Beerus' World" Raijin uncrossed his arms; Goku's presence on Earth being a surprise to him as he'd not thought of trying to sense the energy signatures of Goku or Vegeta for days.

"Yes; he came back days ago to tend to his Farm's crops and sort the harvest in time for market" Bulma spoke; recalling what Chichi had said during the last time they'd met for tea.

Raijin was stunned silent yet again; why had Goku been so secretive when he could have helped with The Bio-Warriors, helped with the evacuation with his Instant Transmission, or even put the kids to work on his crops for punishment.

"What are you waiting for? Go get help from Goku!" Bulma screamed; shoving Raijin out from her workshop and pointing in the exact direction of Goku's Home.

Raijin nodded; realising that there was no time to waste and drawing on his energy to trigger his transformation into a base-level Super Saiyan, utilising the enhanced speeds of Super Saiyan; Raijin could travel to Goku's Farm in less than a half-hour but he'd need his energy to bring Trunks back by force if necessary.

Raijin flew across the continent while leaving a single blazing trail of golden light in the grey cloudy skies; passing by the repaired Amusement Park where he'd once fought against Imperfect Cell but had failed in both delaying or stopping the monster, passing by the cliffy plateau where He, Goku and Vegeta had first laid eyes on Kid Buu; the thought sent a shudder down Raijin's spine as he had sacrificed his life to bring down Kid Buu once and for all.

Finally Goku's Farm came into view; the arcing streams of cabbages, radishes, cauliflower's and carrots being hurled into the air and failing neatly into storage containers on the side of a Capsule Corp Truck brought a smile to Raijin's face.

"Hey; check it out, what brings you here Raijin?" Krillin called out; waving his arms wildly to signal Raijin down from the skies.

Piccolo looked up with a confident smile; using the back of his right hand to wipe away the sweat from his brow after a surprisingly effective training session in the simple act of harvesting crops, "Good to see you again; I was watching your battle with those Bio-Warriors… good work".

Raijin landed on the grassy fields of Goku's Farm just as Piccolo spoke to him; a look of surprise taking over his eyes, "Wait… how did you know about…" Raijin realising he already knew the answer as Piccolo could see over great distances during his meditation.

Goku stepped out from behind the storage containers; having sealed them up for delivery to his buyers, "Raijin; nice to see you but what brings you here?".

Raijin felt stunned when Goku spoke; Goku talked so coldly towards him when Goku was normally so warm and friendly to everyone around him, "I need your help; Trunks has run away and stowed away on board of Monaka's truck to Planet Potaufeu".

"And you want me to teleport you there" Goku spoke with little to none of his usual warmth and friendliness; a lack of emotion that drew Piccolo's and Krillin's attention.

Raijin felt disheartened by Goku's bluntness; his tail reflecting his feelings by dropping and hanging loosely with little to no life.

"Goku… tell Raijin what you told us" Piccolo spoke; crossing his arms and bowing his head as he always did in either difficult situations or when deep in thought.

"Tell me what?" Raijin demanded; a look of determination passing through his already concern-filled eyes.

"Ok Piccolo; it's the way you fought during the Tournament… don't get me wrong I want to fight you myself someday, but you could have been as strong as Vegeta and I are"

"Then give me a way to prove that I am as strong as you or Vegeta!" Raijin demanded again; feeling a sudden urge to strike Goku and challenge him to a one-on-one fight.

"He's right; fighting Hit showed us what Raijin's new powers were… but he hasn't fought anyone on the level of a God" Piccolo guessed; though having been witness to Raijin's ascension and secretly trained and assisted Raijin to use and call upon the powers of Super Saiyan 4 at will.

"Thanks Krillin" Raijin whispered under his breath; thankful that Krillin was still on his side as Goku had been acting and speaking quite distantly.

"Alright; let's go" Goku shouted; extending his left hand solely to Raijin.

Goku extended his left hand as his right hand pointed to his forehead; allowing Raijin to grasp Goku's left hand with his own right hand, Goku's eyes closed to focus on where in Universe Seven this previously unknown Planet Potaufeu is.

"That's strange… I found Trunks but there's also two Vegeta's" Goku spoke in a low voice; his brow furrowing at the ominous power he sensed from Planet Potaufeu.

"You mean like… another Cell?" Krillin felt a shudder down his spine; dreading the idea of another Cell rising up after having Frieza return from the dead only a few months ago.

"No; it's not like Cell at all… its like one Vegeta is getting stronger while the other is getting weaker" Goku's eyes reopened as he spoke; his eyes locking with Raijin's; the pair of Saiyans nodding to each other.

"Then we have no time to lose; let's go" Raijin spoke; smiling with confidence in the fact that he, Vegeta and Goku together could take down anything or anyone.

As soon as Raijin spoke his sentence; Goku and Raijin vanished with the use of Goku's Instant Transmission on route to Planet Potaufeu.


	17. The Menace of Copy-Vegeta

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 17: The Menace of Copy-Vegeta**

Trunks sat quietly in the back of Monaka's Truck; not speaking or moving so much as an inch so not to draw Monaka's attention while he drove the truck through the infinite darkness of Space, able to see through a small window panel in the truck's rear doors and see the hundreds upon thousands of stars that doted the darkness.

"So this is Space" Trunks thought to himself; hugging his knees to his chest while he hid beside the large urn.

Within ten minutes of travel; Monaka's Truck landed upon its destination; Trunks rose up from his hiding place to get a look at the planet, witnessing the barren rocky wasteland that was this strange new planet.

"What is this place? And who is that?" Trunks muttered; spotting an elderly being sitting on a stone in wait, the elderly being appeared to be part-beetle due to his carapace-like body but with his blue and white-bearded face.

Trunks barely had time to react when the rear-doors opened and this child came tumbling out from the back of the truck; much to the surprise of the elderly being and Monaka.

"What? Why are you in my truck?" Monaka spoke in an uncharacteristically high voice; sweat beading on his bald head for when Raijin and Bulma would realise where their son had gone.

"What is this? You bring a child along with The Commeson?" The Elderly Being spoke in a slow and wheezy voice common with elderly men.

"I'm sorry Sir Potage; he must have stowed away during my last delivery!" Monaka spoke in the same high voice; sweat pouring from his head in fear of what Raijin might to do to him once they'd been found.

"Yeah; whatever… what's inside this urn-looking pot anyway?" Trunks spoke in an accusingly harsh tone; narrowing his eyes at Monaka and Potage.

"Such a rude child… though it is shocking that you do not know about The Legend of The Commeson" Potage looked astonished that the young boy would not know about the contents of the urn.

Trunks didn't bother answering; choosing to ignore to his elder and stare at the urn.

"I trust you are going to seal it yourself this time Sir Potage? Oh… and here's the magazine you also ordered" Monaka spoke in his usual slow voice; handing a questionable-looking magazine wrapped in a small black bag over to Potage.

"Ahh yes… good; good" Potage's cheeks flushed pink at the mere sight of the questionable magazine.

"HEY! What is inside this pot?" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs; recklessly and uncaringly swinging his hands in a backwards motion in his fury and smashing the side of the urn with only the back of his right hand.

Monaka and Potage looked on in horror at the purple slime leaked from the shattered urn; sudden and seemingly living ripples flowing within the slime as a single red eye emerged from the urn, a red eye that locked its sight on Trunks.

"What the fuck?" Trunks slowly muttered a curse word as the slime and its single red eye glowered at him; the slime rippling along the ground in an unmistakable manner of lunging for a host body.

"GET DOWN BRAT!" shouted an unexpected but familiar voice; a white gloved hand shoving Trunks aside as the slime launched from the sandy dirt and separating from the urn before coating the entire body of Trunks' saviour: Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Trunks yelled; reaching out to take Vegeta's limp hands in an attempt to pull him free of the strange slime though before Trunks could even reach the pulsating mass of slime, Vegeta was spat out onto the rocky dirt at Trunks' feet.

"Sir Vegeta! Are you alright?" Monaka finally snapped out of his fear and rushing to Trunks' side in helping a dazed Vegeta to his feet.

Potage merely looked on in horror as the slime curled around itself; its form condensing and morphing into a perfect replica of Vegeta only with a wholly purple body and glaring cruel red eyes.

"I must thank you for this body… without somebody as strong as you I'd never make it off this godforsaken rock of a world" Copy-Vegeta spoke in the same exact voice as Vegeta himself; crossing his arms in the exact same mannerisms.

Trunks and Vegeta both looked at Copy-Vegeta with a look of shock; Trunks opening his mouth to speak but no words escaped, while Vegeta rose to his feet; narrowing his eyes at the clone.

"What the hell is this?! Vegeta growled and cursed under his breath; his teeth gritting in anger as this strange monstrosity had not only stolen his form but could sense his own powers dwelling within it.

"Isn't it obvious Vegeta? I am becoming the new you; I possess your every skill and power, you are nothing more than an empty shell now" Copy-Vegeta gloated in the exact same manner that Vegeta gloated; having even copied Vegeta's voice and mannerisms down to the finest point, Copy-Vegeta placed his hand on his own chest as he spoke; a smug grin crossing his face.

"An empty shell? Like hell I am!" Vegeta's hands curled into fists and his muscles tensed as he immediately trust out both his hands to fire his Galick Gun, though no beam fired from his hands; leaving Vegeta shocked at his lack of any energy while Copy-Vegeta merely laughed at the apparent failure.

Potage and Monaka both stood while shivering in fear behind a particularly large rock formation; Potage shouting out for Vegeta and Trunks, "The Commeson will steal away your energy and strength leaving nothing left in the body of the original!"

"I'm sorry… is this that you planned on using against me?" Copy-Vegeta thrust out his hands just as Vegeta did; the purple energy of The Galick Gun radiating in his palms; ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"A bit late for that info old man!" Trunks shouted at the cowering pair; his light blue hair spiking upwards and changing to gold upon his transformation into a Super Saiyan 2, Trunks leapt into battle with Copy-Vegeta before the real Vegeta could stop him, "Buster Cannon!".

The two beams clashed; the entire length of Trunks' arms shuddering under the immense power of Copy-Vegeta's Galick Gun while his own Buster Cannon struggled to hold back the more-powerful beam, the two beams clashed until Copy-Vegeta gave up on the struggle and allowed his blast to disperse while Trunks' Buster Cannon carried on and demolished an entire cliffside upon impact.

"Trunks… the other Saiyan's brat if I'm not mistaken… you'll make a nice Copy" Copy-Vegeta snarled as he eyed Trunks' surprising strength though his own strength was vastly superior, outstretching both his hands just as his palms jutted several tendrils on each hand; the multiple tendrils reaching around a stunned and shocked Vegeta towards Trunks in preparation to create a Copy of the young teenager.

Trunks flung his arms up in fear of being copied just as Vegeta was when several gunshots resounded; multiple lasers flew through the space between Copy-Vegeta and Trunks with each laser tearing through and stopping the tendrils dead in their tracks.

"Time for the Super Elite Galactic Patrol Officer: Jaco!" shouted Jaco's voice; having fired the shots from his personal weapon immediately after exiting his vehicle, "Don't worry about this monster; I got this covered".

Copy-Vegeta merely grimaced at Jaco's sudden intervention; his hands morphing back into their normal shape, "A minor interference".

Trunks quickly grabbed a hold of Vegeta while Vegeta sieved a solid grip on Monaka and Potage; the group flying high above Copy-Vegeta and leaving Jaco to handle the clone by himself.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Jaco yelled without noticing that Copy-Vegeta's tendrils were threatening to consume him and create a copy of Jaco as well, quickly igniting his jet boots so Jaco to follow after the others and leaving Copy-Vegeta glaring out from within a white smokescreen created by the sudden activation of Jaco's jet boots.

Trunks and Vegeta retreated to a small alcove miles away from where Copy-Vegeta stood; allowing Vegeta to rest while he remained weak after having his abilities stolen, Monaka and Potage both huddling in a corner while not saying so much as a single word though Potage looked regretful in the current situation.

Jaco soon followed by falling out of the skies and hitting the ground face-first once his jet boots gave out; crawling out from the crater his fall caused, "Alright; what's the deal in leaving me behind like that?!".

"You said you could handle it!" Trunks countered; shooting Jaco a dirty look that strongly resembling the hateful looks that Raijin gave Jaco whenever he just dropped by Capsule Corp.

"Well… yeah I could… but I'd like some support!" Jaco whined while crossing his arms and trying to regain his moment of being cool after saving Trunks from the tendrils of Copy-Vegeta being copied as well.

"Would you both shut up; we need to get to the bottom of this… that doppelganger is far more than just a lookalike" Vegeta spoke; the veins in his temples both clearly throbbing as his temper rose.

Potage gave a loud sigh of breath; looking increasingly more regretful, "Allow me to explain… The Commeson is referred to by another name as The Super-Human Water".

"Wait! That was The Legendary Super-Human Water?" Jaco turned on the spot to face Potage; visibly sweating down his forehead at the very mention of The Super-Human Water.

"How the hell do you know about it?" Trunks asked; using the harshly accusing tone of voice that Vegeta often used when trying to get something he wanted from somebody.

"I'll answer that in a moment… but first; how could you leave me? A super-elite Galactic Patrol Officer behind like that?" Jaco turned his head while speaking; striking his own signature pose upon using his self-proclaimed title of super-elite.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION; NOW ANSWER ME!" Vegeta's anger burst out; bellowing directly at Jaco and causing the officer to jump and squeal in fear; though Potage and Monaka both also jumped in fear of Vegeta's anger.

Trunks got the same impression from Vegeta that Raijin did whenever around Jaco; being quick to anger and sometimes threating Jaco's life, the threatening look of Vegeta's face was so alike to Raijin's that it forced Trunks to smile.

"From what I know and given my current rank; The Super-Human Water is a miracle drug that multiplies your strength by hundreds of times" Jaco explained; turning his line of sight away from Vegeta while he spoke, an act that drew Vegeta's further anger.

"You only know a fraction of the truth… its true name is The Commeson and its true purpose is that of a biological warfare weapon; Vegeta's body to slowly fade until nothing is left unless his Copy is defeated and destroyed… and that will take an individual of tremendous strength and willpower"

Trunks looked away from Vegeta; the thought of his father popping into his mind but doubted he'd show up on the Planet after he ran away and didn't even tell Pilaf or Shu that he'd be leaving Earth.

"Sadly we do not have a lot of time; Vegeta will fade into nothing in less than a half-hour" Potage deduced; looking at Vegeta as if he had already faded out of existence.

Vegeta glanced down at the ground; knowing full well that normally he'd fight and defeat his Copy without a second of hesitation but he'd lost all his power and had no choice but to depend on those around him, even though the very idea of depending on someone insulted his pride.

An unmistakable Galick Gun fired across the skies and destroyed a small mountain while the group pondered on what to do; the voice of Copy-Vegeta shouting across the skies, "Come out you pathetic little weaklings! Come out or I'll just turn this rock into a barren wasteland… basically the same only on fire!".

Potage stood calmly; looking up into the skies for Copy-Vegeta to arrive, Vegeta remained sitting pondering on who could possibly defeat his copy; Monaka remained as quiet as he always was though he still shivered in fear, and Jaco simply stood nonchalantly while awaiting another chance to show off.

"HEY! What took you so long?" Trunks shouted; pointing up at the skies just as Copy-Vegeta came into everyone's field of view.

Jaco squealed in shock as Trunks stepped forward to challenge the copy.

"What are you doing Trunks?" Vegeta spoke; staying sat in the dirt when his feet were beginning to turn transparent and fade away into nothingness.

"Doing what none of you cannot!" Trunks answered; giving Vegeta a brave look though Trunks also spotted that Vegeta's feet were beginning to turn transparent, though the look of bravery was knocked out of Trunks as Copy-Vegeta dropped out of the skies and knocking Trunks down with a brutal hammer fist.

Trunks coughed as he inhaled the rocky dust raised by his collapse; slowly rising back up to his feet and clenching his teeth as well as his fists, a blazing golden flame radiating off his body as he jumped straight up to Super Saiyan 2 once again; along with the light-blue lightning that accompanied Trunks' Form.

"I see one brave little boy; standing up to die" Copy-Vegeta smirked; his red eyes solely focussed on Trunks and ignoring the fearful looks on the faces of Jaco, Potage and Monaka; while Vegeta remained unable to do anything to help the boy, "Pity I couldn't make a Copy of you".

"You won't be stealing any more of Vegeta's powers!" Trunks yelled; kicking off the ground and soaring directly for Copy-Vegeta; opting to attack with a volley of punches, then following up with a series of various kicks and alternating between the two volleys of attacks though Copy-Vegeta effortlessly stepped from side to side to avoid each and every one of Trunks' predictable attacks.

Copy-Vegeta grabbed a hold of Trunks' left forearm just as he attempted to use Raijin's own spinning backhand strike, "Let me show you what a real punch looks like brat!" Copy-Vegeta wore a sickeningly satisfied smirk as he struck Trunks in the face with a regular punch; holding onto Trunks' left forearm tightly and repeatedly punching the boy.

Monaka looked on in horror until his face went totally still; entering a seemingly perfect visage of total calm though had actually passed out.

Vegeta kept watching Trunks; biting his lower lip in anger for being so powerless.

Trunks' right eye had swollen up after the brutal series of punches he took to his face; attacking with a jab to Copy-Vegeta's elbow and forcing the Copy to release his grip; Trunks flew up into the air and dropped down with a drop sledgehammer fist; both his hands linked together and crashing his joined fist down into Copy-Vegeta's head with such force that a shockwave passed through the sky.

"What was that? A mosquito" Copy-Vegeta smirked with clear confidence and maliciousness.

"In that case…" Trunks flew backwards trying to get some distance; holding out both hands as two energy orbs charged in his palms; the orbs of energy glowing until Trunks thrust his two hands together exploding into an enormous beam, the beam struck an unflinching Copy-Vegeta and continued to tear through the barren landscape until Trunks spent every drop of his energy and fell tired and worn out to the ground.

"You did well my boy" Potage patted Trunks on the back; though his eyes gazed into the cloud of devastation for any sight of Copy-Vegeta.

"Did you really think you could stop me with a simple beam attack?" resonated the cruel voice of Copy-Vegeta; the clone walking across the sand and out of the dust cloud without so much as a single scratch on his slimy body.

"It's no use; he's just too strong! I didn't want to go out like this; I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory" Jaco cried out; holding his bulbous yellow eyes in his hands in preparation for his end.

"Now is your chance Jaco; stand firm and face this foe" Vegeta spoke; not once turning his line of sight away from Copy-Vegeta even though Trunks lay exhausted and devoid of any energy right next to his non-existent feet.

"Well… not like this where I have no chance of winning" Jaco uncovered his eyes to make eye contact with Vegeta; gasping upon sight of Vegeta's legs fading up to his knees as well as his fingers beginning to fade away to nothing, "Vegeta; your body is fading faster".

"You do not have much time… about five or ten minutes at most" Potage spoke; analysing Vegeta's fading legs and fingers in an instant and quickly summarizing an estimated time when Vegeta would fade entirely.

Vegeta grimaced; knowing full well that he was gradually vanishing though there was little that he could do to stop Copy-Vegeta.

Copy-Vegeta turned his glaring red eyes onto Vegeta; smirking widely and laughing to himself at the mere sight of him, "My old shell; I greatly enjoy your disappearing act, but before I witness your inevitable end… I must commend this boy for his courage by giving him a quick end" Copy-Vegeta raised his right hand once again; an energy orb identical to the Big Bang Attack charging in the Copy's palm.

Trunks closed his eyes and looked away; gritting his teeth for the blast that would end him, moments passed but the blast never came; Trunks opened his eyes to see two figures standing between himself and Copy-Vegeta.

"Are you alright Trunks? Your mother and I were very worried" Raijin smiled while locking eyes with Trunks while his barehand clutched at Copy-Vegeta's right wrist; ceasing the attack before the clone could fire.

"Everyone stand back; let Raijin handle this alone" Goku shouted; reaching down and helping Trunks up to his feet but leaving Vegeta to stand of what was left of his legs and observe Raijin do battle with his clone.

"You must hurry; your friend does not have much time!" Potage shouted to Raijin; the determination in the tone of voice resonating with Raijin's own resolve to save his friend and rival.

"What is this? Kakarot is taking a backseat! How laughable" Copy-Vegeta laughed in the face of Goku's leaving the battle to Raijin; though his laughter was short-lived as the clone took a tornado kick to his head and being flung into the dirt.

"Still laughing now?" Raijin muttered; lowering his right leg down after his tornado kick, his golden hair standing up on end while white lightning crackled around his body in his Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Form.

Copy-Vegeta rose back up to his feet by pushing off the ground with tendrils sticking out from his back; a sly smile crossing his face while withdrawing his tendrils, "You might be worth making a copy of…" before Copy-Vegeta could finish speaking; he took another punch to his face; a punch that broke his nose.

"Would you shut up already… you're worse than the real Vegeta" Raijin mocked; raising his hands for his Masenko, the energy in his hands visibly charging though Raijin wanted to fire his beam at right the right moment.

"I AM THE REAL VEGETA!" Copy-Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs; an ominously dark purple aura igniting around his purple body; the multiple slimy tendrils visibly curling under the surface of the purple slime that made up his body.

"Now! Masenko!" Raijin outstretched his arms out in front oh him upon firing his beam; the yellow energy of the Masenko colliding with Copy-Vegeta's dark purple aura, Copy-Vegeta smirking as Raijin's Masenko was barely doing any damage.

"Is that all you got?" Copy-Vegeta gloated; chuckling to himself before his already-broken nose felt like it had been broken even further when Raijin rushed in and planted his left knee directly into Copy-Vegeta's face; linking his tail to Copy-Vegeta's shoulder and flipping over Copy-Vegeta before executing an axe kicking the clone directly in the back.

Copy-Vegeta thrust his feet into Raijin's back therefore knocking him off-balance; his purple body coated in an equally dark purple aura as he flew under Raijin and driving a vicious upward kick directing into Raijin's ribs, Raijin coughed up a mixture of saliva and blood after taking the kick.

"When did he learn to fight like that?" Jaco questioned; coughing into his hand as the dust cloud finally dispelled after Trunks' own beam attack.

"I don't know; Vegeta and I don't train with Raijin anymore" Goku muttered; scratching at the back of his head while watching Raijin and Copy-Vegeta fight in the skies.

"You really should; my old man could beat you with his new powers" Trunks pouted; oddly speaking some words of a positive light about his father instead of degrading and insulting him.

Vegeta continued to frown as he watched; watching Copy-Vegeta continue his attacks by grabbing a hold of Raijin's tail and whipping him down into the rockiest side of a cliff, proceeding to strike against Raijin with a barrage of Energy Punches; dirt and dust being flung into the air by Copy-Vegeta's relentless attacks again Raijin.

"You cannot defeat me with attacks like that!" Vegeta yelled; blunting giving some form of encouragement for Raijin.

Raijin kept his arms raised to block as much of Copy-Vegeta's attacks as he could; gritting his teeth and drawing on his powers and allowing his golden aura to burn brighter, feeling his golden hair burn at his scalp; his golden hair growing longer and thicker upon his transformation to the next level.

Copy-Vegeta felt a blast of energy and heat from Raijin's body; retreating from the cliff just as Raijin stepped out from the crumbling rock, Raijin stood with a harsh and darker golden aura; his piercing turquoise-ringed eyes glared out through the golden flames as a Super Saiyan 3 Full Power.

"When did Raijin master Super Saiyan 3?" Goku blurted out; unable to believe what he was seeing from his friend.

"Don't you know? Oh wait… of course you don't" Trunks bluntly answered; pointing an accusing finger at both Goku and Vegeta, "If you two weren't so obsessed with that God Ki of yours; you'd know that my dad secretly trained with this power and mastered it to a point that neither of you ever could! he even helped Gotenks master the Form".

Goku couldn't help but feel impressed, he had abandoned Super Saiyan 3 in exchange for Super Saiyan Blue and yet; it wouldn't be enough to defeat Copy-Vegeta if the Copy truly possessed all of Vegeta's abilities.

Raijin charged in against Copy-Vegeta; moving at blindingly-fast speeds and leaving only dust in his wake; Copy-Vegeta spat out a tendril just as Raijin shoulder-charged the Copy in the back, Raijin wrapped his arms around the Copy's waist; driving the Copy down into the same crumbling cliff that he'd been pummelled into, Copy-Vegeta screamed in fury; turning to Raijin and striking his foe with a punch to the gut and following up with an axe kick of his own into Raijin's head.

Raijin toppled out of the ravines created by their battle; dazed after taking an axe kick to the head but Copy-Vegeta rushed in with another powerful gut punch and winding Raijin, Raijin smiled as he regained his breath; thrusting his hand into Copy-Vegeta's chest and firing a stream of ki blasts at point-blank range just to separate each other.

Copy-Vegeta merely grinned as he was forced back by the volley of ki blasts; reaching out with both arms in the manner for the Final Flash but crossing his arms again instead, "It's good to have an adversary worth my time… the kid wasn't good enough; but you are worthy!" as soon as Copy-Vegeta screamed at Raijin with the view that we was worthy; Copy-Vegeta's purple hair flashed with a blinding white light.

Raijin flung his arms up to protect his eyes from the blinding flash; noticing that Trunks, Goku and a half-transparent Vegeta; along with Jaco and Potage had all defended their eyes too.

Raijin uncovered his eyes when the blinding flash had ceased; feeling his eyes widen as Copy-Vegeta stood in the air wrapped in a cloak of blue flames and his hair had turned from deep purple to a deep blue, "Shit… he has Super Saiyan Blue".

Vegeta closed his eyes; his legs had faded almost entirely and his arms faded almost to his shoulders, "What are you doing Raijin?! You need to fight better if you are to defeat this no-good doppelganger!".

Raijin's eyes widened as he realised what he should have been doing from the start; destroying Copy-Vegeta instead of simply flexing his abilities and showing off what he'd done in the time Goku and Vegeta spent perfecting God Ki.

"Getting called out by a ghost; how shameful" Copy-Vegeta smirked; openly revelling in the blue flames of which radiated the immense power of Super Saiyan Blue.

"Enough talk… the real fight starts now!" Raijin roared; the harsh dark gold aura flaring bright red while Raijin transformed once more; his muscle mass slightly increasing and tearing the black tank-top from his chest as a bright red fur emerged from under his skin as well as turning his once-golden tail bright red, his black hair returned and spiking out much more wildly just as a dark red line circled around his eyes.

Goku and Vegeta locked eyes for only a moment; nodding to each other in expression of their shared desire to see exactly how Super Saiyan 4 will measure up against Super Saiyan Blue.

Copy-Vegeta roared with laughter at the very sight of Raijin standing in the air with his arms outstretched and his legs overlapping; thrusting out his arms and firing a Galick Gun to test his opponent's new power, Raijin dropped to the ground and let the beam pass overhead then rushing forward on foot by relying on his enhanced speed to close the gap; raising his left hand and firing a volley of ki blasts aimed for the area around Copy-Vegeta.

Copy-Vegeta grinned widely upon entering into a chase with Raijin; deflecting any blast that travelled anywhere near him with a tendril, bringing his hands together for a second Galick Gun just as Raijin span on the spot to fire his Hyper Masenko; Raijin grit his teeth though he already knew defeating this monster was no different than defeating Vegeta

With a unanimous roar that began the brilliant flashes of purple and gold; Raijin and Copy-Vegeta engaged in a beam struggle, the two beams converged in the full sight of Trunks, Goku and Vegeta; Vegeta stood as little more than a head and shoulders since Copy-Vegeta transformed.

"This is not good; your body is fading at a much higher rate… only a minute remains before you'll disappear entirely" Potage shouted with a sense of urgency and panic in his voice.

"Dad will win; I know he will" Trunks watched the beam struggle unfold; his lower lip quivering with fear of losing Vegeta or his father to this battle.

Raijin grit his teeth so much that his gums drew blood; his current power was barely enough just to stand up against Super Saiyan Blue but he had to win, no; he needed to win to save Vegeta: his friend and rival, Raijin screamed at the top of his lungs; digging down into himself for the power he needed; feeling a sudden heat spreading across his body that filled his own body up with an otherworldly strength.

"Wait… what? How are you getting stronger?" Copy-Vegeta shouted upon sensing the sudden change in Raijin's energy; a change that struck an irrational fear in the Copy's mind.

Goku and Vegeta watched with wide eyes; watching as Raijin's aura shifted from a brilliant gold to burning red flames extremely similar to that of a Super Saiyan God.

Raijin reached out and seized Copy-Vegeta's blue hair with his left hand; and punching Copy-Vegeta square in his shocked and stunned face with his right fist, "You call yourself the real Vegeta! The real Vegeta could kick my ass with Super Saiyan Blue! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PALE IMATATION!"

Copy-Vegeta looked at Raijin with fear; the truth in his words striking just as hard as the brutal punches to his face that further broke his nose and whatever he had that passed for cheekbones.

Vegeta smirked while he was little more than a floating head after almost his entire body had faded away; knowing that any moment now Raijin would destroy the worthless doppelganger.

Raijin's expression soured while he stared at the broken and defeated face of Copy-Vegeta; releasing his grip on the blue hair once it had faded back to purple, "Its over… Golden Descent" Raijin raised his hands up above his head to form the energy orb he used for his Golden Bomb technique; throwing the orb down directly into Copy-Vegeta's falling body, Copy-Vegeta let out a pained scream as upon contact with the Golden Bomb orb; a rapid downward descent into the ground followed the initial impact.

Copy-Vegeta's screams continued until his body disintegrated entirely while the orb forced the Copy even deeper downwards into the dirt until his copied body was no more.

Raijin panted after exhibiting and utilising such power; his body reverting back to its normal state once both feet touching the ground, Raijin smiled proudly while watching Vegeta regain his entire body in only a few seconds; Vegeta looking equally pleased in Raijin's victory.

"It took you long enough" Vegeta remarked; crossing his arms and walking away from Raijin, Goku oddly walking away with Vegeta.

Raijin felt a pat on the back from both Potage and Jaco; while Monaka remained motionless and the perfect image of calm, Trunks rushing forward and suddenly punching his father.

"Trunks? What was that for?" Raijin asked; dumbfounded by the sudden expression of aggression from his rebellious son.

"No reason; just felt like punching you" Trunks turned his back to Raijin; though he was smiling with relief for his father's victory.

"You did well; The Commeson has been destroyed and will no longer pose a threat to anyone" Potage spoke; holding his hands in prayer for the weapon he once created many decades ago.

"If it was me; I would have defeated that copy so quickly it wouldn't have posed a threat at all" Jaco smugly announced; ignoring the irritated looks he was getting from Raijin, Trunks and Potage.

"Jaco… shut up" Raijin, Trunks and Potage spoke all at once, leaving Jaco stunned by their unified dismissal of his nonsensical clams.

Vegeta and Goku both stood at the deep hole created by Raijin's Golden Descent; sensing that Copy-Vegeta was indeed no longer alive, Goku turning to Vegeta and speaking in a low voice; "did Raijin use it?".

Vegeta turned his gaze back to Raijin; narrowing his eyes as Raijin gave Jaco the middle finger while Jaco retreated back to his vehicle, "Yes I did; Raijin possesses God Ki".


	18. Future-Trunks Returns

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 18: Future-Trunks Returns**

Raijin smiled a warm yet fatherly smile while his son had his back to him but spotting Goku and Vegeta walking back to the group; returning after their hushed exchange of words, "Hey Vegeta; how about a thank you for saving your existence".

Vegeta's eyes widened at the very mention of the idea of him giving his thanks for anything.

Goku laughed at Vegeta's reaction; scratching at the back of his head, "Yeah; Vegeta isn't really the type to say thanks for anything".

Vegeta growled under his breath; sneering directly at Goku, "Shouldn't you be using that Instant Transmission of yours to get us back to Earth?!".

Goku blinked several times before realising that he was their ride back to Earth, "Oh yeah; sorry about that… everybody join hands!".

"Took long enough!" Trunks yelled at Goku and Vegeta with a temper resembling that of Vegeta's own; taking Raijin's left hand in his own right hand.

Raijin merely smiled a fatherly smile as he held hands with his son; his right hand grasping at Goku's left hand, "Are you both not coming?" Raijin spoke as he turned to meet the eyes of Potage and a suddenly conscious Monaka.

"No; this place is my home and this is where I must stay" Potage sank down on top of a large stone for a seat; the dark shadowed over his eyes masking his tired and worn out eyes from view.

"No thanks Sir Raijin; though I appreciate the offer" Monaka bowed his head; silently praying that his truck survived the battle with Copy-Vegeta.

"Fine; good luck to you both!" Trunks spoke and waved just as they all vanished from the surface of the Planet and leaving Potage and Monaka to themselves; the next thing he saw was the large yellow dome-shamed building of Capsule Corp and the sudden impact of Bulma's motherly hug.

"Mom! I can't breathe!" Trunks yelled; his arms flailing in the air while Bulma gripped him tightly.

Raijin wrapped his right arm around Bulma's waist while placing his left hand on Trunks' head, "I hope you know that you are not getting out of your punishment".

Trunks frowned while pressed against his mother in an embrace; spotting Pilaf, Shu, Mai and Goten out of the corners of his eyes, "What do I have to do this time?"

"I'll handle it this time" Bulma spoke to Raijin; knowing that Raijin would issue a punishment even worse than what he'd been doing at the time of his running away, "Finish the mopping of the floors one final time and then you will be confined to your studying and furthering your education… got it?".

"Got it; but let my… friends go from their punishments, they had nothing to do with my escape" Trunks bowed his head after stepping away from Bulma; his hands relaxing instead of curling into fists like they usually did in the company of his parents.

Raijin smiled an impressed smile; in the short time he'd been away from Earth; Trunks had matured somewhat as well as learnt a hint of responsibility for the Copy-Vegeta Situation.

Pilaf and Shu wept rivers of tears while watching Trunks bear the responsibility of his running away from home; Mai and Goten however both breathed sighs of relief for their friend.

"Well its about time you learnt something boy" Vegeta stepped towards Raijin after reprimanding Trunks; giving a dangerous look towards Raijin, Vegeta's lingering gaze piercing and seemingly trying to find something in Raijin.

Bulma turned her son away from Vegeta; guiding him away from the imminent explosion of anger that always came when those veins popped in Vegeta's forehead, "Come on all of you; its time for your tutoring session and she's been waiting for some time now".

Trunks sighed; he disliked his personal tutor more than the hard labour punishments he'd endured, Trunks watched Raijin, Vegeta and Goku stand together as a trio until he had walked back into the main Capsule Corp building along with Goten, Mai Pilaf and Shu; all of whom were patting Trunks on the back for returning back to Earth and demanding to know what happened up in Space.

Goku nodded his head; somewhat agreeing with Vegeta's statement, "What you did was amazing; I wanna know what that sudden change in your power was too!".

"As for you! That power you used was different than normal and unlike how we use that same power" Vegeta demanded an answer from Raijin regarding the sudden power he'd displayed at the end of the battle with Copy-Vegeta.

"Well duh; its called Super Saiyan 4… not Primal Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Beast, but what do you mean?" Raijin bragged about his own unique powers; though he was curious by what Vegeta meant, Raijin had dug deep within himself and found a power he didn't know about no had felt since their first encounter with Lord Beerus.

"What Vegeta is trying to say is that you… Sir Raijin possesses the power of God Ki; something in all this time that I did not expect from you" spoke a calm, understanding voice; a voice that could only belong to one man.

Raijin span on the spot upon hearing the recognizable voice; two people he had not seen since the Tournament against The Sixth Universe and often had little to no contact with, Raijin bowed in greeting to Lord Beerus and Whis once coming face to face with the divine duo.

"Great; another Saiyan with Divine Powers… you better not be planning on trying to overthrow me from my position as Destroyer God" Beerus complained though he always spoke with his eyes closed; one of his large yellow eyes opening and glaring directly at Raijin when speaking on Raijin's intentions with the power of God Ki.

"No Lord Beerus; I didn't even know I had God Ki until only seconds ago" Raijin dropped down to one knee when speaking to Beerus; the Destroyer God and Whis both narrowing their eyes upon gazing at Raijin as if they were looking deep down inside of Raijin's very being.

"You're not very bright are you… if obvious that like Vegeta and Goku; your body absorbed some of the God Ki during that whole Super Saiyan God fiasco, and it seems that you learnt to use it during your last fight" Beerus again complained as well as insulting Raijin's intelligence, turning on the spot and floating towards the Briefs Family Apartment with clear intent to find some delectable food.

Raijin huffed; disliking Beerus insulting his intelligence while feeling an urge to challenge to God to a fight at this very moment even though he knew Beerus would wipe him out on the spot if he even tried.

Goku suddenly patted Raijin on the shoulder, "Don't feel so angry; if you do… you'll end up like Vegeta".

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Vegeta shouted; shooting his famous death-glare directly at Goku for his remarks about anger.

Raijin couldn't help but laugh; the urge to attack Beerus lost in the moment of laughter.

Even Whis have a chuckle at the moment between the three Saiyans; tapping his staff on the ground to catch Raijin's attention, "Well now that you've awakened your own God Ki Raijin; I will extend this invitation once again… will you come to Beerus' World to learn to use God Ki and pursue an even greater strength?".

Before Raijin opened his mouth to speak; a loud humming noise resonated from the skies, a burning yellow and black coloured craft hurtled seemingly out from nowhere and crashing directly into the ground right outside the vicinity of the landing pad outside of Bulma's Lab.

"Isn't that the Time Machine?" Goku began to speak when Raijin and Vegeta exchanged a brief nod to one another; Raijin and Vegeta running away from a very confused but stoic Whis and making a direct path for the burning craft.

Overlooking the crashing vehicle; Trunks, Goten as well as Pilaf, Mai and Shu watched while their Tutor: a large woman with red hair and thick-rimmed glasses and wore too much makeup looked at the crash in horror, Trunks and Goten quickly flying down to the crashed vehicle and arriving at its transparent dome even before Raijin, Vegeta and Goku could.

"What happened? Where did that ship come from?" Pilaf shouted; his high-pitched voice screeching when he spoke at a faster pace of speech.

Trunks and Goten both ignored Pilaf, Mai and Shu; daring not to touch the burning hot dome of the craft's cockpit, though they could see somebody lying unconscious inside; somebody that bore an almost identical resemblance to Trunks.

"What is this machine? Who is that Trunks? He looks just like you… only older" Goten muttered; the sight of the unconscious man shocking him to his very core.

"I don't know… who is he?" Trunks muttered; the unconscious man having also shocked him to his very core.

Raijin and Vegeta instantly pushed the two boys backwards; Raijin quickly remembering where the access panel was on the machine, striking the panel as the machine whirred to life and the domed canopy began to open allowing Vegeta to drag the unconscious man out from the burning machine.

Trunks couldn't take his eyes off the unconscious man; the man was dressed dark blue jacket with a red scarf, dark and torn pants with dirty combat boots; but the two shared the exact same blue hair and the same exact hairstyle, "Who is that?".

"Go and get your mother; tell her exactly what happened" Raijin spoke in a commanding tone; looking inside the cockpit of the machine and pulling out a sheathed broadsword; along with a strange blue-cover book tied to the sword's scabbard.

"But.. who is this guy? And why does he look just like me?!" Trunks yelled; his tone of voice demanding an answer at this very moment.

"Do as your father says; brat!" Vegeta shouted at Trunks in an aggressive voice; shooting a look of fury at Trunks' disobedience.

Trunks gulped down what few words he would dare say to Vegeta; merely floating off the ground and flying in a direct path for Bulma's Lab, Goten wordlessly following after him.

Goku along with Whis ran over; Goku rushing to the side of the unconscious man, "Is that Future-Trunks? What's he doing back here in our time?".

Whis felt his curiosity being picked at; the version of Trunks from a separate timeline laying in the grass at his head, "This is most interesting… might I ask who this man is and where he came from?".

Raijin lifted the unconscious Future-Trunks onto his shoulder; along with assistance from Vegeta taking Future-Trunks onto his shoulders too, "I'm sorry Whis; but can we get into this later… right now Future-Trunks' safety is top priority".

Whis puckered his blue lips and narrowed his observative eyes; clearly displeased with Raijin's rudely-put answer to the question and not answering the invitation.

Bulma came bursting out from her Lab; a medical kit in one hand along with Trunks and Goten running at her heels, "Did the other Trunks come back? How is he?!".

"He's unconscious! We need a place to let him rest and wake up on his own!" Raijin called out to his wife; He and Vegeta carrying Future-Trunks all the way to the Gardens and set the young man down on a recliner to rest.

Beerus watched the entire procession enter the Gardens from a lawn chair with a vanilla ice-cream float in one hand; a curious look in his yellow eyes as a very displeased Whis teleported to stand by his side.

"Will somebody tell me who this guy is now?! I'm sick of being given the run-around!" Trunks yelled; his hair spiking and changing into that of a Super Saiyan in his burst of frustration which bubbled over into anger.

"I too would like to know who this man is and what that strange craft was" Whis spoke' the displeased look lingering in his eyes; casting his staff in an arc just as the burning machine Future-Trunks arrived in was teleported into the Gardens.

Raijin, Vegeta and Goku looked between each other; neither one of the three Saiyans knowing how to explain the existence of Future-Trunks or the invention of the Time Machine.

Bulma slapped each one of the three Saiyans in the back; sighing at how hopeless they were in this situation and stepped forward to explain Future-Trunks herself, "Fine; you'll tell you… this Trunks resting is from an alternate Timeline where he was fathered by Vegeta while the Trunks here was fathered by Raijin; a Me in the Future built a Time Machine so Future-Trunks could come to our Timeline to warn us about a dangerous threat as well as give us a cure for the Heart Virus that Goku would've died from, and now it seems he's returned for some reason.

Trunks looked dumbstruck at the revelation and the existence of a Future Version of himself.

"I should destroy each and every one of you for meddling with the flow of Time; its is extremely dangerous for Mortals to meddle in these affairs" Beerus spoke; the veins in his forehead popping in irritation caused by the very mention of the Time Machine and Alternate Timelines.

"Hey! I am not the Bulma who built the Time Machine! My Future-Self was the one" Bulma shouted; poking Beerus in the chest after snatching the ice-cream float from Beerus' hand.

"That is irrelevant! You are just as guilty as your so-called Future-Self" Beerus shouted at Bulma; a dark purple energy shimmering around Beerus' body once his anger had grown to its bursting point.

"Though it is interesting and confusing that two versions of the same person has two different fathers over the two Timelines" Whis spoke softly though he was also displeased with the meddling of the Timelines; his soft voice breaking the tension between Bulma and Beerus.

"Whis… can we please not do this again; it was too confusing the first time" Raijin sighed; recalling the perplexing and confusing matter of Future-Trunks' and Present-Trunks' parentage.

"OOH! How scandalous; two versions of Trunks with Raijin and Vegeta as each one's father, we could sell this juicy info to the tabloids for some pretty hefty money!" Pilaf snickered; developing another one of his hair-brained get-rich-quick schemes.

"Do so and you'll no longer be welcome here before you can even get back to the front gates" Raijin spoke; shooting a threatening look to Pilaf and Shu as they both had begun trying to sneak out, Mai on the other hand stood by Trunks in wait for Future-Trunks to awaken.

"Why don't you two do something useful and put out those flames!" Bulma screamed directly at Pilaf and Shu; the pair instantly standing to attention in fear of Bulma's wrath, Pilaf and Shu quickly running off and returning with a fire extinguisher each; Pilaf and Shu quickly used their extinguishers to put out the flames but feeling shocked to find the Capsule Corp Logo on the side of each pylon of the machine.

"Goku; do you have any Senzu Beans on hand?" Bulma asked; her hand resting on Future-Trunks' forehead, taking her hand away upon feeling his high temperature as well as his shallow breathing.

"Sorry; I don't" Goku stared down at Future-Trunks while speaking.

"Then go get some; surely Korin has some ready" Raijin added; crossing his arms in wait of Future-Trunks waking up.

Goku snapped to the task without a second thought; utilising Instant Transmission to head to Korin's Tower within moments.

"Clueless as ever… how on earth has he survived against so many world ending threats" Raijin questioned; the thick-headed Goku always seemed to be so strong and able to survive anything the Universe threw at him and yet Goku always failed to use any kind of brain power in emergency situations.

Vegeta remained leaning against a wall; his emotionless face revealing none of his thoughts regarding the sudden return of Future-Trunks, but most surprisingly was Vegeta not saying a word regarding Goku's lack of any forethought.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Trunks surprisingly agreed with his father; though he still remained perplexed by his Other Self from another Timeline just laying in a recliner chair.

Mai's cheeks blushed pink at the mere sight of Future-Trunks; her eyes projecting looks of concern for Future-Trunks' health.

"What could have happened to cause this… why would Trunks return when his Timeline is supposed to have been saved?" Bulma spoke; her fingers running through Future-Trunks' hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Goku quickly returned with a single Senzu Bean resting in the palm of his right hand; handing the bean immediately to Bulma to be fed to Future-Trunks, though Trunks stared at Bulma's caring of his Future-Self with a look of aghast horror.

"Here… please eat this; it's a Senzu Bean" Bulma held the Bean between her two fingers; urging Future-Trunks to eat it.

Future-Trunks' eyes opened a crack; muttering the word "Mother…" before Bulma fed him the Bean, Future-Trunks slowly opened his eyes to the smiling faces of Bulma, Raijin and Goku standing over him; a bubbling rage overcoming his mind at the very sight of Goku.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU MURDER MY MOTHER!" Future-Trunks leapt out of the recliner chair and making a beeline for Goku; his fists grabbing Goku by his orange gi and lifting him off the ground.

"Whoa! Trunks… I don't remember ever killing Bulma!" Goku spoke with a nervous tone of voice; Future-Trunks had never suddenly attacked like this in his memory except for the time they all met Androids 17 and 18 for the first time.

Future-Trunks' anger slowly faded as he gazed into the cheery and friendly expression that Goku always wore; his fists releasing Goku's orange gi as he bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry… you just look just like… wait: how are you alive again? Last time you decided to stay in the Afterlife?"

"Yeah… it's a long story" Goku spoke while scratching his head; spotting a distasteful look he was receiving from Vegeta.

Raijin placed a hand on Future-Trunks' shoulder; guiding him back down to the recliner chair to rest, "Tell us what happened in your time?".

Beerus and Whis remained silent during the entire exchange; about how Future-Trunks had teamed up with the Supreme Ki of his Timeline and successfully stopped Majin Buu from awakening after cutting down both Babidi and Dabura, his world had finally begun rebuilding and establishing a new society after all the years of destruction at the hands of The Androids; but a new foe arrived and wiped out the majority of the population within an hour of arriving: a foe they'd named "Black".

"And who is this Black" Vegeta finally spoke; alerting Future-Trunks to his presence, Future-Trunks finally showing a comforted smile when knowingly in the presence of his father.

"Never mind that! How are you me and I'm you?" Trunks shouted; having had enough of being ignored and wanting to know exactly

Future-Trunks blinked as he locked eyes with Trunks; remembering the baby Bulma constantly carried around during the last time he was in this Timeline, "Its natural that you don't remember me; as you were only a ten-month-old baby at the time".

"That doesn't answer my question!" Trunks shouted; tired of being given the run around; but oblivious to the increasingly pink blush that spread across Mai's cheeks while she gazed at Future-Trunks.

"Excuse me; but I'm still rather confused… you say this Black-person has the same face as Goku?" Raijin question; glancing at the eerily quiet Beerus and Whis of whom were just standing adjacent to Vegeta.

Before Future-Trunks could speak; a crackle of lightning coursed across the clear blue skies, a black dimensional tear cracked through the horizon directly over Capsule Corp; standing in the centre of the dimensional fissure stood a man dressed almost entirely in black except for a pair of white boots and a red sash around his waist.

"That's Black" Future-Trunks spoke; rising up to challenge the man once more though Bulma and Raijin both grasped his shoulders and pushed him back into his seat as he was not well enough to fight even after eating a Senzu Bean.

Goku, Vegeta and Trunks took a step forward; catching a look at Black's face: the face of Goku.


	19. Goku Black Follows

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 19: Goku Black Follows**

"He looks… just like me… an exact copy!" Goku muttered under his breath; simultaneously wondering if this is how Vegeta felt only less than an hour ago when Copy-Vegeta rose into being.

"Yes; he came from out of nowhere and decimated over 90% of all life on my Earth… and he did it in only a single night" Future-Trunks spoke though an expression of sheer pain as less than an hour ago Black had murdered his mother in front of his very eyes and narrowly escaped the Timeline at the heavy cost of his selflessly brave friends.

Raijin felt an involuntary shudder of fear at the very sight of Goku Black; though his battle against Copy-Vegeta had left him drained following his first use of God Ki, Raijin knew that this battle was not his to fight; it was Goku's.

Beerus and Whis both turned their gaze skyward; observing Goku Black with a shared keen interest that they'd not shown in either Goku, Vegeta or Raijin as of yet on this particular day.

The man known as Goku Black stood in the air; his black hair and darkened-grey robes brushed in the breeze at the altitude he stood at, his cold piercing black eyes locked solely on Future-Trunks until a maliciously evil grin, "You thought you could escape from me by jumping backwards in Time? What a naughty little mortal".

Whis narrowed his eyes at Black; his usual smile having not been expressed even once today, "My Lord; do you see his right hand?".

"Yes Whis… I do" Beerus scowled; muttering his answer under his breath though Raijin glanced over at Beerus and Whis for only a brief second.

"Black! How? How did you follow me through Time?" Future-Trunks posed the question; a look of simultaneous fear and hatred emanating from his expression and eyes.

"Why do you think? I followed you so I could finally end this little game of cat-and-mouse we've been playing… and after so many died just to help you abandon those left alive" Black answered speaking with the exact same voice of Goku himself; adding to the uncanny resemblance Black already shared with the real Goku.

Future-Trunks grit his teeth at the very thought of all those hiding in the abandoned subways; the few remaining Anti-Black Resistance Soldiers, the children Haru and Maki along with their Grandmother, and most of all; Future-Mai, Future-Trunks felt a great lump of sudden regret hang over his shoulders.

Raijin and Goku glanced over at each other; Raijin was still work out from fighting Copy-Vegeta but Goku was still fresh and raring for a fight, Raijin merely nodded over at Goku upon spotting Goku's excited smile.

Before Future-Trunks could leap into battle against Black; Goku rushed up into the skies to meet Black on eye level, the sight of two Goku's staring each other down felt strange to all in attendance; leaving Raijin and his son Trunks wondering if this was how Vegeta felt when Copy-Vegeta was created.

Black's smirk faded from his face upon making eye contact with Goku; instead an even more maliciously satisfied smile lit up his unnerving face, "Son Goku… how nice it is to finally meet you".

"You know me?" Goku enquired; sharing in the curiosity about Black and the reason why he looked identical to Goku.

"Of course… after all; I am You" Black smirked a little wider; a creepily fierce black aura ignited around his body and causing the skies to darken from the sensations of his dark powers alone.

Goku felt his eyes widen upon hearing that Black was in fact Goku; a moment of irritation ignited a golden flame around Goku's body as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, the power radiating off of Goku's Mastered Super Saiyan Form forced the clouds already drawn in by Black's energy darkened even more; their shared energies warping the atmosphere.

"This is crazy… Black never used this kind of energy when fighting me!" Future-Trunks cried out after snapping out of his regretful thoughts; raised his arms to shield his eyes from the growing windstorm.

Trunks had been abnormally quiet the entire time Black had emerged from the dimensional tear; standing in front of the trio of Pilaf, Mai and Shu to protect them from the windstorm generated by the powers of Goku and Black.

Bulma pulled a device out of her lab coat's pocket; tapping a button and triggering a small pylon emerging out from the roof of Capsule Corp's roof, a golden sphere forming around the space where Goku and Black were floating in mid-air, the storm clouds becoming less aggravated by the second once Goku's and Black's energies were sealed within the sphere.

Raijin along with Vegeta and Future-Trunks stared at the technological marvel; Raijin being first to speak on the new technology, "Bulma… when you to create this? And how did you test it?"

"I tested it when you fought The Bio-Warriors; thanks to you this experimental technology was a massive success" Bulma slyly winked and poked her tongue out at Raijin; being her usual playful self in the situation.

Raijin bit his lip to stop himself from objecting; not wanting to argue with Bulma as he'd never has and never would win against her though he still didn't feel very good about being used as a test subject.

Vegeta remained as stoic and calm as ever as he watched though Raijin spotted a vein popping in his temple signalling Vegeta's irritation at not being given the opportunity to fight against Black.

The sounds of fists colliding filled the air as Goku and Black began their battle; the flashes of gold and black energies clashed as Goku and Black waged an obscured battle inside of Bulma's Sphere, Bulma quickly took notes on how to improve the Sphere while listening to the sounds of the fight inside.

While the battle proceeded; cracks formed in the surface of the Sphere just as Goku's voice roared for his Kamehameha, the blue light of Goku's signature ki blast tore through the Sphere as well as successfully driving back Black, Black merely smiled as he brushed the tiniest bead of blood from his lip with the back of his right hand.

"Good Goku… good; you're every bit as powerful as your legend says" Black began to speak in such a cold tone that he sent shivers down just as the wind began to pick up again; the dimensional tear that Black had come through began to close and Black being pulled back into the fissure.

"Stop him! He'll be sent back to my Time! And protect my Time Machine!" Future-Trunks yelled to everyone down on the ground; casting his arms out to protect Trunks and his friends from any harm Black might attempt to inflict on them or any other bystanders.

Trunks and Goten both stared in awe of Future-Trunks bravery by his act of using his own body as a shield; while Mai blushed bright pink in reaction to Future-Trunks' selflessness and bravery, Pilaf and Shu being the only ones to notice Mai's growing crush of Future-Trunks.

Goku raised one arm to protect his own eyes from the force the dimensional tear generated while trying to pull Black back into the Alternate Timeline; watching Black but not doing anything to stop Black's attack.

Vegeta stood steadfast; merely watching alongside Whis and Beerus while Black struggled against the fissure that he himself created in order to appear before them today.

Raijin stood protecting Bulma; believing that Black may attempt to murder Bulma just as he had apparently done to Future-Bulma, hearing the warning to protect the Time Machine only a second too late as the machine burst into flames.

Black's eyes widened upon hearing Future-Trunks words; turning his gaze to the strange machine that Future-Trunks had used, an evil smile lit up his face and in his final action in this Time; Black hurtled a single ki blast direct at The Time Machine and destroyed it in a blaze of fire and broken metal.

"No!" Future-Trunks yelled in a pained scream; watching as the only way back to his Timeline was destroyed in front of his own eyes, the years of hard work he and his mother spent just building the machine and fuelling it now lay in a pile of burning metal.

Goku floated back down to the ground while Raijin, Trunks, Mai and Bulma all rushed to Future-Trunks' side; the dimensional fissure closing with the resonating sound of Black's laughter.


	20. Recovery After Tragedy

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 20: Recovery After Tragedy**

**Author's Note: Deepest apologies for how long it took to bring out this chapter; I have been extremely busy with my real job and family over the Christmas and New Year's season as well as taking a break to write my Classic Broly Spin-off, I've been quite eager to write the Goku Black storyline and I'm back onto it now.**

The wreckage of The Time Machine lay in ruins once Pilaf and Shu had finally snapped out of their shocked daze at the two Goku's, the two Trunks' and extinguished the flames; the machine lay in a useless pile of burnt and melted glass and metal though the significance of the machine was not lost an anyone present, Future-Trunks sat on his knees with his face in his hands; wrought with grief at the loss of the one path back to his Timeline.

Before anyone could step towards and console a grief-stricken Future-Trunks; Beerus radiated with an ominously dark purple aura, an energy that Goku, Vegeta and Raijin all knew to be Divine Destroyer Energy.

"It is a good thing this Goku Black destroyed that confounded machine! If he hadn't I'd have to destroy all of you along with this world before Omni King Zeno could find out that you humans have been tampering with Time" Beerus spoke in a deep but threatening voice; his right hand reaching out and making a open hand, preparing to destroy the Planet if anyone dared to challenge him

"But we didn't build it! the me in the Future did" Bulma immediately looked up from the book she held in her hands; shouting at Beerus after being accused on building something and this version of her didn't even build.

"Maybe so Miss Bulma; however we cannot ignore this Goku Black… I ask you all; did anyone notice what he was wearing on his right index finger?" Whis interjected; standing directly in-between Bulma and Beerus, Whis stared down at Bulma with a look of stern look on his normally-calm face; his pale blue eyes leering down on the woman he was usually so polite towards.

Raijin, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Mai, Shu, Pilaf and both versions of Trunks from the present and future Timelines looked towards Whis and Beerus; all sharing the exact same look of confusion and interest in the Time Rings.

"I thought so; this Goku Black fellow was wearing a relic known only as a Time Ring" Whis sighed; feeling that The Supreme Kai's should at least have divulged this information to the saviours of their Universe after the hard-earned defeat of Kid Buu.

"And what is a Time Ring exactly?" Bulma enquired; crossing her arms and partly obscuring the book from the eyes of the divine beings.

"A Time Ring is a physical manifestation of when the flow of Time has been altered; currently the holder of these rings is Gowasu: The Supreme Kai of The Tenth Universe" Whis explained; tapping his staff on the ground and projecting two images, one of Goku Black's right hand showing a silver ring around his right index finger; and the other image showing the identity of Gowasu.

"I'd like to go meet with Gowasu! Maybe I can get back to my Timeline with his help" Future-Trunks finally rose to his feet; a glimmer of hope flickered in his eyes with the knowledge of the Time Rings becoming known.

"No you shall not! Only Whis and Myself shall be going" Beerus spoke out once more in his divine and commanding tone of voice; the Destroyer Energy Aura dissipating from his body as visiting Gowasu was a greater matter to attend to than destroying the Earth.

"My Lord; I believe we should take Goku along too… there is somebody else in The Tenth Universe of whom has energy that strangely matches that of Goku Black" Whis spoke with a renewed and perfectly calm demeanour; a smile that gave nothing away crossed his pale blue lips.

"Wow! Really? I'd love to go meet another Supreme Kai! I've met practically all the other Kai's" Goku responded with his usual cheery and happy attitude; walking over and joining Whis and Beerus just before they departed for another Universe.

"Whis wait… about that invitation to train in using my own God Ki; I humbly accept" Raijin reached out to Whis with his right hand moments before Whis could initiate travel; catching the attention of both Beerus and Whis when Raijin spoke while bowing his head.

Whis gave a soft yet satisfied smile upon hearing Raijin's actions and given answer; a glimmer of light sparkled in his eyes as if he'd been waiting a long time for Raijin to say those words, tapping his staff on the ground just as Goku had walked over and joined the sides of Beerus and Whis; the three vanished into the depths of the Universe within a pure white orb.

Raijin let out a sigh of relief at having been able to give his answer to Whis just before they left; turning around to face Future-Trunks and his own son, "Trunks… the Time Machine may be gone… but hope is not lost yet".

Both versions of Trunks turned around when hearing Raijin speak; Future-Trunks wore a pained expression at the destruction of his time machine, teas budding in the corners of his eyes; the sight pained Mai most of all as she immediately passed by Present-Trunks and took the hands of Future-Trunks into her own.

But before Mai could say a single word to comfort Future-Trunks; Bulma came bursting back out from her Lab with a white and yellow Capsule in hand, "I finally found it… I really need to clean out all those junk drawers".

"Yeah; you really do… it's a trial just to find anything in those drawers" Raijin concurred; looking towards Bulma out of the corners of his eyes.

"What was that?" Bulma shouted; a vein popping in her forehead in frustration aimed directly towards Raijin.

"Nothing" Raijin corrected himself; realising that by now he should know better than to point out a flaw to Bulma.

"Good; hope is not lost as you left this behind last time to travelled back to your own Timeline" Bulma shouted with a voice full of confidence; the strange book in one hand and tossing the capsule into the grass with the other.

The Capsule instantly created an explosion of smoke; the smoke fading away almost instantly to reveal an old mossy and rust-covered version of Future-Trunks' Time Machine.

"Isn't this the machine that brought Cell here?" Raijin spoke up; unable to believe what he was seeing, though Vegeta's eyes widened just at the mention of Cell's name.

"Yes indeed it is; and thanks to this book we'll be able to repair it and use it to return to Future-Trunks' Timeline!" Bulma announced with glee; holding the book out for all to see, the scribbled writings and confusing diagrams written over every page was unmistakably Bulma's handwriting.

Is that… my mother's?" Future-Trunks stuttered; unable to believe the book's contents when held aloft in Bulma's hands.

"Yes! A literal gift from beyond the grave; Future-Bulma's Notebook! It contains everything we need to know about repairing and refuelling your Time Capsule!" Bulma skipped through page after page of the book; showing off all the diagrams and handwritten instructions on building and maintaining the Time Machine.

"It can be rebuilt inside a few days; or as quickly as tomorrow if we call on Ewan though refuelling it will take some work" Raijin took a look at the pages over Bulma's shoulder; having been married to her for so many years he'd learnt to read her messy and disjointed writing.

"I'll get on it as quickly as possible; and good call Raijin… Ewan will be essential in this task; and he'll love the opportunity to repair a real Time Machine" Bulma noted; shutting the book, reducing the Time Machine back down into a Capsule and dashing back into the Lab.

Vegeta, Pilaf, Shu and Present-Trunks all stood as bystanders; unable to get a word in, though Vegeta kept scowling at the sheer memory of Cell; Mai remained obviously infatuated with Future-Trunks while Present-Trunks remained oblivious.

"What a relief… I thought I might never see my home or my comrades again" Future-Trunks spoke with a gasp of emotion; tears beaded in the corners of his eyes

"Why don't you go and visit Gohan? Or Krillin? They'd be overjoyed to see you and I think they'd have a few surprises for you too" Raijin smiled a sly smile; knowing full well that Gohan and Videl had recently given birth to their daughter: Pan, and Krillin was married to 18; though Future-Trunks would not be aware of their union.

"Thanks Raijin; I think I'll do just that" Future-Trunks snapped out of his emotional daze; having not even thought about Gohan or Krillin since crash-landing in Capsule Corp's Gardens.

Just as Future-Trunks crouched down and launch himself into flight; he caught the sight of Mai running back into the building after Pilaf and Shu, Future-Trunks' eyes sparkled upon catching sight of her flowing black hair as if she reminded him of somebody; a soft smile crossing his face just as Future-Trunks finally flew off into the direction of Satan City and Kame House.

"Vegeta… you've been rather quiet this whole time; what's on your mind?" Raijin finally turned his attention towards Vegeta; wearing a confident smile after his recent victory over his Copy.

"That doppelganger of Kakarot's; he was identical in every conceivable way" Vegeta spat on the ground as he spoke; his intentions and wishes obviously clear to Raijin and Trunks.

"Totally unlike your Copy; he was an imitation in every sense" Trunks spoke up; nudging Vegeta in his armour with his elbow while he spoke.

"Don't remind me of that nuisance!" Vegeta glared at Trunks; his black eyes changing to the eyes of a Super Saiyan without completing a transformation.

"Let me guess… you want to go to The Future to fight Black yourself; right?" Raijin spoke up and diverted Vegeta's frustration from his son to himself.

Vegeta shot Raijin a look so full of anger and rage that it sent a shiver down Raijin's spine; the look in Vegeta's eyes reminded him strongly of the evil look that Majin Vegeta gave him before beating him down into a coma, Raijin wore a smile; standing strong in the face of Vegeta's anger.

"I knew it… Goku will want to go too; I'm also going" Raijin immediately replied; the light of resolve lighting up his black eyes.

"No you won't!" Vegeta barked violently; dark blue flames igniting around his body in a fit of frustration when Vegeta desired to face and defeat Black alone, Vegeta's dark blue aura flaring up in his violently charged shout.

"And since when have you managed to stop me? You owe me for saving your existence" Raijin smiled a wide smile; his own gold aura flaring up upon showing his defiance towards Vegeta.

Vegeta grimaced at that fact; he did owe Raijin for saving his very existence only an hour ago, turning and tearing his sight away from Raijin before launching off the ground and hurtling down into the West City skyline and out of Raijin's sight.

"Just like that; he flies off… so predictable" Raijin spoke through a slight chuckle; turning around to glance at the wreckage, finding that Trunks was still present, "How come you are still here son?".

"Took you long enough! How is that guy me when his father is Vegeta?" Trunks posed his question that had been plaguing his mind since meeting his future-self.

"Let's not go into that again… it was too confusing the first time" Raijin scratched at the back of his head while he spoke; not wanting to even try explaining the other Timeline.

Trunks pouted at Raijin's unsatisfying answer, "Fine… what's going to happen when that so-called Time Machine is fixed?".

"It's a real Time Machine son; though it's not surprising that you don't remember when you were barely a year old back then" Raijin smiled; unable to hide his excitement at the prospect of travelling to another Timeline alongside his friends and rivals.

Trunks turned away and looked at the blackened remains of the first Time Machine; having a vague and blurry memory of somebody who looked a lot like Future-Trunks but only with longer hair.

Raijin looked down at his son; watching as Trunks walked away from him after finally having gotten past his rebellious phase, Raijin turned his attention to the exact spot where Black had emerged from a rift in time; a foe who was identical to Goku in almost every way.

The idea of fighting that foe made Raijin excited and eager to put his powers as a Super Saiyan 4 and his newfound God Ki to the ultimate test.


	21. God Ki Training: The Forest of Terror

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 21: God Ki Training: The Forest of Terror**

Several hours past before Raijin saw anyone again; Ewan had quickly arrived via the underground train connecting Capsule Corp and The Research Laboratory and rushed towards Bulma's Lab in an excited hurry at the prospect of rebuilding Cell's Time Machine and repurpose it for Future-Trunks.

Future-Trunks had been out visiting Gohan and Videl for hours; figuring that Gohan must have talked Future-Trunks into staying for a meal and/or playing with their new-born daughter Pan, though Raijin could imagine Future-Trunks reaction to meeting 18 again after all the years he'd been gone.

Trunks along with Goten, Mai, Pilaf and Shu had all vanished into the city; Raijin figured the little gang would be at either the ice cream parlour or the arcade, though Raijin didn't mind what they did since repairing his relationship with his son.

The sun was finally setting when Goku, Beerus and Whis returned from The Tenth Universe, Goku scratching at his head and complaining about not getting to finish his fight with somebody by the name of Zamasu; Beerus again radiated with a threatening purple energy to shut Goku up.

"Long trip? Seems like The Tenth Universe must be quite the nice place" Raijin raised an eyebrow upon locking eyes with Goku; remarking on how they'd been gone for the entire day.

"Ahh Raijin; so good to see you waited for us" Whis spoke with a smirk; his head tilting backwards upon gazing at Raijin; noting that Raijin was wearing his white training gi in preparation for the training Whis had in store for him.

"It was a poorly handled matter… no thanks to this idiotic Saiyan" Beerus spoke while scratching at the inside of his ears; only one of his yellow eyes glaring in Goku's direction with the other eye narrowed on Raijin.

"Hey Beerus… that's not very nice" Goku immediately disregarded Raijin's comments and turned his attention to Beerus; frowning towards The Destroyer God after his disrespectful attitude towards another Supreme Kai and Apprentice Kai.

"You said somebody there had energy that was similar to that of Black's …did you find this individual?" Raijin enquired; curious about the reason for their excursion to The Tenth Universe and meeting with Gowasu: that Universe's Supreme Kai.

"Yes; but he was not what we were expecting" Beerus lamented; sighing in exasperation at what felt like a wasted trip and a waste of the day when he could have been sampling more of Earth's delectable foods.

"Oh? So who was he? Is this is Zamasu?" Raijin slightly tilted his head while speaking; enquiring again on The Apprentice Kai named Zamasu and his supposed connection to Black.

"It is no longer our concern; what is… is your training Raijin; and I am most eager to begin" Whis shook his left hand to disregard the issue of Black's and Zamasu's connection; his right hand gripping his staff as Whis' enigmatic smile lit up his face once again upon giving his attention to Raijin.

"As am I! I want to be trained just like Goku and Vegeta were!" Raijin threw a left handed punch into his right palm; a wave of energy unwillingly surging out of him in his moment of confidence and eagerness to be trained in the usage of God Ki.

"I'm afraid their training does not suit you; I have something different planned for you" Whis spoke through a slight chuckle; dismissing the sudden wave of Raijin's energy though Beerus looked agitated at the idea of training a third Saiyan in using God Ki.

"What do you mean?" Raijin's confident expression faltered as he spoke; realising that not only would he not be trained like Goku and Vegeta were; but his training would be vastly different.

"You'd already succeeded in containing your energy when you ascended to your Super Saiyan 4; I plan on drawing out your God Ki by using a very particular method"

"And how are we going to do that?" Raijin felt an urge to enquire on Whis' methods; his brow slightly furrowing in irritation when he'd been desperate to discover what training Goku and Vegeta had done to achieve their Super Saiyan Blue Forms.

"In a very special place" Whis spoke, his enigmatic smile giving nothing away as he tapped his Staff on the ground twice; a blinding flash of light practically blinding Raijin when the three of them instantly transported to a separate plane of existence.

Raijin blinked out the black spots in his vision after such a blinding flash Whis had practically blinded him with; rubbing at his eyes until his vision readjusted only to find himself standing alongside Whis and Beerus inside of a pitch-black forest; purple and leafless tree trunks surrounded the three of them while the ground they stood on was as red as blood.

"Welcome to The Forest of Terror; we stand in a realm in-between The Living World and The Otherworld, the old man… Roshi sent Goku and that Krillin-person here once to gather the rare Paradise Herb; the experience proved most beneficial to them both" Beerus briefly explained; struggling to recall the names of anyone other than the Saiyans or Bulma.

"So what do I have to do here?" Raijin looked around at the hauntingly dark environment; feeling a cold shiver run down his spine as well as a feeling like dozens of cold and clammy hands were picking at his brain.

"Survive… for a full twenty-four hours" Beerus spoke with a hauntingly low voice; his yellow eyes and maw both leering and sneering at Raijin as if The Destroyer God expected to either never see him again or find his cold terrified corpse laying in the dirt by the time they returned.

Raijin instinctively raised his left arm to cover his eyes as Whis and Beerus vanished with another white flash of light; their method of travel was far different to Goku's Instant Transmission or Shin's Instantaneous Movement but for a Destroyer God's attendant; it was fitting.

Turning his attention to the densely-packed forest; the dead trees extending out for as far as the eye could see; the dirt under his feet didn't have so much as a footprint from either Whis or Beerus, Raijin reached out with his left hand and created a single orb from his energy; lighting the little clearing he stood in and waited for whatever would come to come.

An hour passed and Raijin waited; waited and waited for something to happen or a trial to present itself, thinking that was the trial just to stand in this haunting forest with only his mind to play tricks on him for a full day or was there really something here?.

Throughout the second hour Raijin felt the cold feeling of hands clawing at his brain cease; only the icy air within the forest blew between the dead-looking purple trees until a single shadow cast its figure within the radius of Raijin's light orb, Raijin quickly turned to face the shadow as the figure kept taking steps towards him; stepping into the light and revealing himself to be none other than Vegeta, though Vegeta was wearing the same battle-damaged armour he'd been wearing when the two rivals first met and fiercely fought together back on Planet Namek.

"Vegeta; you scared me… what are you doing here? And what's with the damaged armour" Raijin felt relieved to see a familiar face after nearly two hours of standing alone in this dimension; thought felt a little unnerved by the murderous look in Vegeta's eyes.

"Shut up you backwater Saiyan" Vegeta immediately barked; raising his hands and showing Raijin the Namekian blood that coated his gloves, a sight that forced Raijin into recalled the feelings of frustration and guilt for the Namekian lives lost to Vegeta's own hand.

"You haven't called me that since… Namek" Raijin's hands curled into fists as he spoke; his knees slightly bending in preparation to charge and beat down Vegeta for his actions.

"Yes; and it was on Namek… where you also failed to save that dear friend of yours from me" rang out a voice that Raijin never wanted to hear again during his living lifetime; the voice of Frieza.

"Frieza?! No… you died at Vegeta's hand" Raijin did a double take upon witnessing Frieza walk out from the darkness of the dead forest; Frieza's Golden Form glinting in the darkness.

"It's such a pity I never got to fight you in my Perfect Form… do you also regret not taking part in my Cell Games?" Perfect Cell stepped out; standing beside Vegeta, his smug smile lighting up his face; that smile unnerved Raijin even further as he'd only seen a serious Perfect Cell during the final Beam Struggle.

"Cell?! How? I saw Gohan destroy you down to very last cell" Raijin grimaced; having witnessed Perfect Cell be destroyed within the very core of a Kamehameha Wave at the hands of a teenage Gohan.

"You may only die when you have my permission… and right now; you do" Cooler's cold steel-like voice rasping through the mouthpiece his Transformed State caused him to have over his face; his huge and hulking figure standing beside his brother.

"Cooler? I shot you into the Sun!" Raijin spoke with disbelief; every life-threatening enemy he'd ever faced was somehow returning from the past or Hell to face him.

A sickening screech-like laugh rang over the dead trees as Kid Buu arose from the blood-red dirt; his head tilted to the side with his wide red eyes and berserker smile beaming directly at Raijin.

Raijin felt a cold lump in this throat upon seeing the manic look of Kid Buu's red eyes; recalling Goku's Spirit Bomb that not only finally put an end to Buu's evil and killed Kid Buu but also killed him.

Raijin stood surrounded by his past opponents; nearly all of whom Raijin had not personally defeated but merely assisted Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and the other Z Fighters, though that lack of many monumental defeats irritated Raijin… he was still part of The Z Fighters, "So this is what Whis was planning on… well then… let's get started!".

With those word spoken Raijin instantly powered up and transformed directly into Super Saiyan 2 Full Power, the golden spikes that struck up primarily at the back of his head grew more defined while fierce golden flames and a white current of lightning crackled and pulsed around his body.

A unanimous smirk of confidence spread throughout the group of past foes; Frieza, Perfect Cell and Vegeta all smirking a menacing smile upon witnessing Raijin's transformation, Cooler and Kid Buu merely cackling while they both stood idlily by.

Raijin crouched down; his hands raised to block any incoming attack; though something felt strange to him, since he'd powered up and his energy levels had flared up to an overwhelming degree for all but one of these foes; none of them had stepped back from his power or directly challenged him yet… in fact they all seemed like they'd grown larger and stronger from his own energy.

"Would you allow me to go first?" Perfect Cell spoke; his unusually large body stepped forward from in-between Frieza and Vegeta.

"By all means; go ahead" Frieza neatly bowed his head to Perfect Cell; his red eyes centred solely on Raijin as if he was watching a caged rat desperately trying to scurry away from a predatory cat.

"Do as you like… I shall be the one killing this low-rank backwater trash" Vegeta scoffed and scowled at the Bio-Android; desiring the killing blow for none other than himself.

"My Thanks… allow me to show you the perfect power!" Perfect Cell proclaimed; his fists clenching as his own ominously darkened gold aura flared up; golden sparks of electricity coursed around his bio-mechanical body.

Raijin had felt this only once before; when returning from his battle with Cooler and finding Cell returning from Otherworld, Raijin had joined with his friends in firing beam after beam in an attempt to assist Gohan, but now he faced that incredible power alone.

Before Raijin could even blink; Perfect Cell lunged; landing a jab punch directly into Raijin's chest, Raijin coughed slightly after the impact of Perfect Cell's fist, the punch was nothing like Imperfect Cell's; the punch was harder, striking true and more well-placed… a perfect punch.

Raijin grimaced after suffering the pushback from Perfect Cell's punch and instantly noticing that a cackling Kid Buu was directly behind him; Kid Buu waving his stubby index finger at Raijin indicating that he should not look away from his foe, Raijin instantly regretted the amateur mistake upon being violently kicked in the stomach and ribs by Perfect Cell; falling to his knees and coughing up a tiny amount of blood.

"Raijin… you disappoint me; and here I thought you'd be a challenge after all that you have done to catch up to Goku and Vegeta… and yet you still stand behind them" Perfect Cell mocked with a coy smile while watching Raijin rise up to his feet.

Just as Raijin rose to his feet a beam passed by him; the beam's heat burning at his now-dirty gi and exposing the slight burn scar from Imperfect Cell's acid, looking for the source and only seeing Vegeta wearing an evil grin while Frieza chuckled with his finger pointing at Raijin's head; letting natural reflex take over just as a Death Beam passed right by his head.

"Mind if we cut in?" Frieza spoke; himself along with Vegeta, Cooler and Kid Buu all joining the fight whether Perfect Cell allowed it or not.

"Very well" Perfect Cell remarked; grimacing in pain just as he hunched over and ejected a long and thick tail from between his black wings, the needle noticeably dripping with the same acid that caused Raijin's scar.

"Bring it!" Raijin roared in a defiant voice; confident that at his current power level as a Super Saiyan 2 Full Power would be enough to defeat them all though Kid Buu would require the next level to defeat, booming off the dirt again with both feet joined by his own tail directly at Frieza and Cooler.

Frieza and Cooler both stood ready for the charge as Kid Buu leapt in front of Raijin's own Energy Punch and widening out his rubbery body to act a shield against Raijin; Buu's head popping out in front of Raijin's eyes only to laugh as his hands became stuck in Buu's body.

"Crap!" Raijin cursed with his hands stuck in Buu's body; Vegeta and Perfect Cell closing in on him and firing a combo Galick Gun into Raijin's back, flinching at the burning pain in his back after the beam attack; Raijin concentrated on getting free only for Kid Buu to suddenly release his grip and allow Raijin to fall backwards towards Perfect Cell.

Raijin fell backwards into a sudden wet darkness like something had just been blanketed over his head and entire upper body; hearing only the mocking laugh from Perfect Cell as Raijin instantly realised where he was: inside Perfect Cell's tail, Perfect Cell smiled as his tail began trying to suck up Raijin into his body; absorbing an entire Saiyan in the same manner that he'd absorbed The Androids; groaning in pain just as a golden blaze of flames burst out from under his flesh and destroyed his tail from the inside, Raijin bursting out by exploding his own Super Saiyan 2 powers from inside of Perfect Cell.

Raijin hated having to experience that disgusting tail and having a great deal more respect for 18 for surviving that; having to back on the defensive and dodging attacks for hours on end, losing track of time after taking a hit from Kid Buu's Orb Volley while knocking down an abnormally tall Cooler and driving Cooler's own Energy Blade into Frieza's chest.

Following up his dispatch of Frieza and Cooler with a scissor kick to Vegeta and taking off his head; sweeping his arms as he turned and firing a volley of ki blasts that took down both Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, only to find them all standing in a ring around him again and in perfect health while the bodies of the last group had been reduced down to dirt.

"Come on… can't you be more of a challenge?" Vegeta mocked; again smirking a murderous smirk just like the one he'd worn when murdering an entire village of Namekians.

"You want a challenge?!" Raijin bellowed at the top of his lungs; his aura burning harsher and brighter than ever before, his golden hair spiking even more and growing longer and thicker during his transformation; disregarding how his foes seemed to be growing taller with each passing second only with the intent to shut Perfect Cell up with a power than even he and his Super Perfect Form could not hope to stand against.

Raijin growled lowly upon finishing his transformation to Super Saiyan 3; though he didn't want to use his mastered version of the form so early in this fight as he still had another twenty hours to go before Whis and Beerus would return, tossing caution to the wind and kicking off the ground with both feet as well as his tail so much force that the ground shuddered under Raijin's power; Raijin twisted in the air upon meeting Perfect Cell and driving a flying roundhouse kick into Perfect Cell's head and taking it clean off with a single blow, rushing over to a smirking Golden Frieza and Vegeta and driving a two-handed hammer fist into Frieza and sending him crashing into the dirt; following up with a heel drop into Vegeta's head only to land the blow and break Vegeta's neck on impact.

"And now you two…" Raijin muttered; turning to Cooler and Kid Buu with both his arms raised, hurling his Golden Bomb headlong into the idly standing pair and reducing them both to ash in the ensuring explosion caused by his Golden Bomb.

Raijin panted for breath; releasing his transformation and changing back to his normal black-haired state after having exerted so much energy as a Super Saiyan 3 Full Power, allowing himself a smile for taking down so many powerful foes all at once until a chilling laughter rang out from beyond all the dead purple trees.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Perfect Cell's voice rang out from beyond the trees, the laughter of Frieza, Vegeta, Cooler and Kid Buu echoing all around the Forest of Terror.

"Shit…" Raijin muttered a curse under his breath; taking in a deep breath and flexing every muscle in his body upon engaging another transformation into a Super Saiyan 2.

Raijin turned to face Perfect Cell again only to be punched in the back by two separate fists; turning to face his attackers only to fight Final Form Frieza and Transformed Cooler leering down at him; the pair had somehow grown even taller and stronger after their previous defeat.

Raijin grit his teeth while facing Perfect Cell and Frieza; gulping slightly as Vegeta and Cooler joined their sides, the four villains eager to kill him.

Hours past when Raijin relentlessly fought against his past foes; having lost track of time and how many hours he'd been fighting for but he hadn't been able to access his God Ki like he had against Copy-Vegeta, Raijin stood with one knee down in the dirt; his white gi stained, burnt and torn from the bloodred mud, his own blood and the scorching volley of Death Beams being shot at him from both Perfect Cell and Frieza, his instincts kicking in and rolling to the side as Cooler came down on top of him and drove his Energy Blade into the mud where Raijin had just been kneeling.

Raijin felt his brow was wet with sweat after moving around and dodging so many attacks; Cooler's Blades, Frieza's and Cell's Death Beams, Vegeta's Energy Punches and Kid Buu merely just stood by and watched; cackling his bone-chilling shrill laugh.

Raijin crossed his arms in the x pattern across his now-bare chest as he always did when about to transform into his strongest form: The Super Saiyan 4, but he paused; finally after all these hours of fighting and the answer came to him now… it was his own energy that was making his opponents so tall and powerful.

"I am so stupid…" Raijin muttered to himself; allowing himself to smile and lower his arms from his chest, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath; the mocking laughter of his past foes echoing around him but ever so slowly the sound of laughter faded away into nothing.

Raijin thought I was strange that his enemies were not attacking him but only laughing at him while he meditated; something he had not done in many years and should return to doing again alongside Piccolo, but right now he needed to figure out what to do with his God Ki, his own energy flared less and became more withdrawn and contained within himself; the warm sensations he felt when defeating Copy-Vegeta suddenly returned… the power of God Ki returning to his body and filling him with a whole new strength like none he'd ever felt before.

Raijin opened his eyes to a sudden clapping sound; opening his eyes to find Whis and Beerus standing in the same place they were when they'd left; only the foes from his past had all vanished.

"Congratulations Raijin; you survived a day in this realm and called on your God Ki at will… now we just have to see how you use it" Whis spoke while clapping his hands together; a satisfied smile lighting up his face while his eyes had that analytical look in them.

"Your battle was quite entertaining; all those foes ganging up on you" Beerus opened his yellow eyes only slightly; his large cat eyes focussed solely on Raijin.

Raijin failed to supress a smile while being commended by both Whis and Beerus; but all he waited was a long rest, "Can I go home to rest now?" Raijin appeared to be weakened after a total of two hours sitting in a dark forest alone and twenty-two hours of near-constant combat.

"Of course; you have some matters to catch up on… and I believe The Time Machine is fully repaired now; I trust you'll be going?" Whis wore a slightly disapproving expression when mentioning The Time Machine; though he secretly admired Bulma's and Ewan's work in repairing the device.

Beerus rolled his yellow eyes as Whis remarked about The Time Machine; clearly displeased that there was a second one that had been kept hidden.

"Of course I will; I want a chance to take down Black myself" Raijin slammed his left fist into his right palm; a red God Ki aura flared around his body for a split second; an action that caused Whis to wear a pleased smile in Raijin's successful training.

"Very well; let us be off then" Whis closed his eyes; holding out his right hand and instantly materialising his staff, tapping the Staff down onto the dirt twice and beginning his Instantaneous Movement.

With another blinding flash of light; Raijin couldn't help but feel excited for the battle to come; the battle to uncover the truth about and defeat Goku Black.


	22. Back To The Future

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 22: Back To The Future**

Raijin again had to rub the black spots out of his eyes after being practically blinded by Whis once again; though when his vision returned the sight he bore witness to took his breath away, standing in front of his eyes was fully repaired and refuelled Time Machine; ever aspect of the machine had been repaired from the blown out canopy and not a trace of moss remained on the outside plating.

"Wow; Bulma and Ewan really outdid themselves on this… and in under twenty-four hours" Raijin spoke to himself; thoroughly impressed with the quality of the work that had gone into the repairs.

Bulma and Ewan both stood at the opposite side of The Time Machine along with Future-Trunks; the trio were making the final adjustments to the destination settings when Raijin stepped into view.

"Raijin! Whis said he had you training… I'm happy to see you're alright" Goku spoke up in his usual cheery voice; his eyes immediately looking Raijin over, spotting the bloodred dirt stains and the burns to his gi; amazingly figuring out exactly where Raijin was training.

Bulma shouted; abandoning her work to Ewan and running over and flinging herself into Raijin's arms, not caring how dirty Raijin was as the mud stains from his gi were quickly smudging over her jeans, green top and lab coat.

"Sorry I was gone so long… it took a while to learn the lesson" Raijin remarked; patting his left hand on top of Bulma's blue-haired head while shooting a glance towards an aloof-looking Whis.

"You Saiyans… always training" Bulma smiled warmly while in her husbands arms; only then noticing how dirty Raijin was, "Where were you? You need to clean up… and quickly!".

Raijin laughed as Bulma slapped him in the backside and pushed him into the washroom adjoined to her Lab, leaving Bulma to work alongside Ewan and Future-Trunks; both of whom felt a little uncomfortable after watching Bulma slap Raijin's butt.

Raijin enjoyed taking a shower after training sessions or fighting strong opponents; the hot water running down his hard-muscled body felt relaxing while the water washed his body clean of the sweat and dirt that had stained his body throughout the last day, once washed and dried; Raijin stepped out from the shower to find a new suit laying on a table for him, a brand new version of the armour Bulma had made for him when he faced Cooler; the white and green-lined armour felt light to the touch and yet harder than it was before, Raijin couldn't help but smile as he put the black bodysuit and armour on in preparation for the coming battle.

When Raijin finally returned from the shower and dressed in his new armour; Raijin was met by the ever-smiling face of Goku, a stern but confident Vegeta, Future-Trunks sat in the cockpit of his Time Machine and performing the final checks.

"Took you long enough" Vegeta sneered in Raijin's direction; shooting a look of dislike in Raijin's armour, Raijin knew through Bulma that he did not like anyone but him wearing armour into battle even though Raijin's white/green armour was of a different design to Vegeta's white/gold armour.

"Shut up Vegeta; and Goku… what have you been doing?" Raijin shot at Vegeta before turning his attention to Goku; his eyes sparkling with interest in what had happened in the time that he'd been absent.

"Oh me? I went to Zeni's place!" Goku widened his smile; happy that he got the chance to travel to a place that only the Gods had access to; The Grand Palace of Omni King Zeno.

"NEVER SPEAK ABOUT OMNI KING ZENO LIKE THAT! He could erase us all with a snap of his fingers if you disrespect him" Beerus bellowed into Goku's face; droplets of spit splattering across Goku's cheeks as Beerus shouted.

"Zeno? Oh you mean that Omni King guy you're so afraid of" Raijin cracked a smirk while he spoke; enjoying the sight of an infuriated Beerus; deciding to provoke him even more with his chosen words.

"NEVER CALL THE OMNI KING A GUY! Do you want us to get erased out of existence?!" Beerus continued to bellow out warnings about Zeno while Whis merely sighed at the futility of educating Saiyans in good manners.

"So what did Zeno want with you Goku?" Raijin asked; realising how out of the loop he was after having pent a full day training, though Raijin had not spotted the look he was getting from Vegeta; Vegeta stared at Raijin with no clear intent as if he was sizing him up and measuring him for the coming battle.

"He just wanted to meet me; and I kinda suggested a Tournament with all the other Universes" Goku explained in brief fashion; scratching at his head as he recalled the experience but skipping the description of what Zeno's Palace looked like.

"And what did he say?" Raijin asked; his interest picking up.

"He said that it was an interesting idea" Goku announced with a wide smile; not noticing the displeased looks on the faces of Bulma, Beerus and Whis.

"I too am curious about the warriors of other Universes" Vegeta commented; floating up into the air and trying to situate himself inside of The Time Machine.

"Can we get a move on?" Future-Trunks shouted; the control panels lighting up as The Time Machine hummed to life upon activation.

"Is there going to be enough room for us all?" Raijin asked; giving a look of concern for how compact The Time Machine typically was.

"There's enough; we enlarged the canopy to fit at least three to four people… though it'll be a tight fit" Ewan explained; his eyes having an odd glint to them from behind his work-goggles.

Raijin wasn't sure he liked the look in Ewan's eyes; he looked like a mad scientist who'd just invented the perfect death-trap, turning on his heels and floating up to the cockpit along with Goku and Vegeta; the two rivals squeezing in on either side of Future-Trunks while only giving the slightest amount of room for Raijin to get in.

"I told you it wasn't big enough… oh! Almost forget; Raijin… you better take these for the survivors" Bulma commented; taking a small box of Capsules and tossing them up to Raijin, a wide smile on her lips.

"Thank you Mother… for everything" Future-Trunks smiled warmly towards Bulma; having recovered from his pain of losing Bulma in his own time and after meeting Gohan and 18 forced him to fight to defend all the remaining living people of whom he held dear.

"You can thank me by beating up Black and saving your Timeline" Bulma shouted after The Time Machine; watching alongside Ewan, Whis and Beerus as the machine slowly faded into the skies.

The Time Machine hurtled down the stream of Time; the green and red flows of converging timelines overlapping with the yellow path The Time Machine was being guided down, Raijin and Vegeta both stared out at the incredible view while Future-Trunks stared down the path laid before them with a look of intense determination in his eyes.

"You know I trust you Future-Trunks; we are going to the right Timeline… right?" Raijin posed a question; though his trust in Future-Trunks was unshakable but he did feel a little insecure while travelling across Time.

"Yes; we are following the path that Mother left us in her diary" Future-Trunks quickly replied; making a silent prayer for his mother's soul after being killed by Black.

"Good to know" Raijin nodded; staring out at the various Timestreams.

"Guys… I don't feel good" Goku murmured; his eyes swirling around in a state of dizziness and his cheeks swelling up indicating that he might throw up.

"Dammit Kakarot; don't you dare throw up!" Vegeta barked; veins popping in his temples in a shout of anger.

"Goku; you throw up and not even The Supreme Kai will be able to fix what I do to you!" Raijin barked to Goku; warning Goku on what would happen if he dared to throw up while inside The Time Machine.

"Get your damn tail out of my face before I cut it off!" Vegeta turned his anger onto Raijin as Raijin's Tail kept batting him over the head.

"Try it! see what happens!" Raijin smirked at Vegeta; challenging Vegeta right there and then.

Future-Trunks just grumbled; wishing that their journey would end quickly while Raijin and Vegeta bitterly bickered.

Though it took only a few minutes to travel from like Timeline to another; it felt like an eternity to Future-Trunks until the Timestream carried them all to the West City Ruins of which Future-Trunks called home, The Time Machine quickly landing and the canopy opened just as Goku barrelled out from the cockpit and rushing over to a pile of rubble of which contained a strange-looking car with wing-like doors.

The only sound that Goku made while hiding behind the rubble and the strange car was the unmistakable sound of somebody throwing up.

"Charming… so this is your Time? Did Black do all this or was it The Androids?" Raijin spoke; his eyes cast on the crumbling skyscrapers, ruined statues and roads torn up from battle.

"Black… we'd finally managed to rebuild and repair our civilisation when Black came… and now its all in ruins again" Future-Trunks explained in a hollow voice; the ruins of a civilisation that had finally gotten back onto its feet stood around them all.

Vegeta finally climbed out from The Time Machine; his eyes scanning and scoping out the ruined remains of West City, Vegeta's gaze lingered on the half-collapsed ruin of Capsule Corp that stood half a mile in the distance.

"Where is Mai? She was laying right here when I left" Future-Trunks snapped; running to a pile of rubble; of which showed no sign of the body of whoever this Mai was.

"Whose Mai? You mean the little girl that my Trunks hangs out with and is supposedly dating" Raijin posed his question; raising an eyebrow to the idea that there was a Mai in this Timeline too as well as Future-Trunks showing such concern for her.

"Mai, she is the one who gathered the remaining survivors and rallied us together to resist Black" Future-Trunks explained; a soft concerned smile lighting up his face, a smile that Raijin quickly noticed.

Before Raijin could speak on the clear concern Future-Trunks had for Future-Mai there was a resounding boom like that of heavy artillery being fired very close by, turning on the spot and spotting two rocket-propelled missiles heading directly for Goku.

"Guys stop! This is not Black! This is the real Goku who has come to help us defeat Black!" Future-Trunks cried out to the two soldiers carrying out the attack, Goku instantly batting away the two rockets with just the backs of his hands; the two rockets flying off and exploding against an already-ruined building causing it the crumble into the road.

The two Soldiers; one middle-aged and one barely out of his teen years stopped and stared intently at Goku; Goku just smiled widely with his typical friendly smile until the pair finally stopped staring him in the face.

"My apologies; you just look almost identical to Black… and your friend has that mean-looking face while the other has a tail!" the middle-aged soldier bowed in apology; dragging the younger soldier down into the bow with him.

Raijin smirked at the two soldiers while his tail flicked and waved in the cold air, while Vegeta merely sneered and glared at the pair; intimidating them more.

"Ahh its alright; don't worry about it" Goku brushed off their attack like it was no more than a common mistake.

"I think we should get somewhere safe before Black notices that explosion… and quickly" Vegeta finally spoke up again; his harsh voice making his words sound less like a suggestion and more like an order.

"That would be wise; I concur" the Middle-aged Soldier agreed; lifting his rocket launcher up and over his shoulders while his partner did the same with his own weapon.

"Follow me" Future-Trunks spoke as he took the lead; the two soldiers following closely behind their leader while Goku, Vegeta and Raijin followed closely behind and making sure that their energies were suppressed do not to draw Black's attention, the group ran through the empty and torn up streets until reaching a downward staircase than led underground; a ruined illegible sign hanging over the entrance though Raijin instantly knew where they were.

"The West City Subway? Smart to hide everyone in someplace as sturdy as the underground" Raijin nodded his head; agreeing with the plan to hide in the one place in West City built to survive battles like those between Saiyans as well as bombings.

Before either The Two Soldiers, Goku, Vegeta or Raijin could fully descend the stairs; Future-Trunks ran down to seek out his comrade, Raijin finally stepped down and bore witness to quite a sorry sight; dozens of soldiers lay asleep or resting from bandaged and patched injuries, elderly citizens and children huddled around fires while eating and drinking what little provisions and water they had.

Raijin and Goku both grimaced at the very sight and thought of how these people had been living for so long.

"Mai! I thought you were dead" Future-Trunks shouted; immediately taking Future-Mai's gloved hands into his own.

"I thought the same about you! I'm so happy you've returned" Future-Mai spoke in a happy voice; practically pulling Future-Trunks into a loving embrace with how she was holding his hands.

Future-Trunks grasped her hands tighter; his shoulders quivering as he fought back tears, "I thought I'd lost you forever… seeing you here alive is like waking up from a nightmare", Future-Mai's cheeks blushed red after hearing Future-Trunks speak; her own hands caressing Future-Trunks' in response.

Raijin caught a glance at Future-Mai and her beauty instantly caught him by surprise; her long flowing black hair, the camouflage trench-coat and the shotgun hanging over her shoulders, a slight smile crossing his lips upon figuring what feelings definitely were being shared by the two of them.

"Everyone gather around; I've got gifts for you all from Bulma!" Raijin shouted for all to hear; many of the civilians and soldiers looking up at the stranger proclaiming gifts from a woman who'd already been killed by Black, Raijin took the case out from inside his armour and opening it to find several capsules; clicking one and tossing it out onto the ground; watching as the capsule exploded into a long table covered in all sorts of hot food and clean drinking water.

A resounding murmur passed through everyone upon seeing the food and water; all ravenous and thirsty after the small and meagre rations they'd been living off.

Raijin gave a nod to Goku and Vegeta; both of whom were giving him an approving smile, "Alright everyone; eat and drink until your stomachs are full! There is plenty to go around!".

"Raijin? How can I ever thank you?" Future-Trunks spoke in such a thankful voice that it touched Raijin's head; taking Raijin's hand and shaking it profusely.

"You can thank me by dealing to finishing blow to Black yourself" Raijin answered with a brave and confident look in both his smile and eyes; passing the case from his own hands into the hands of Future-Mai, "There is plenty more food and water in there; that'll keep the people going for a good while longer".

"Thank you Sir Raijin; I'll treasure this gift" Future-Mai spoke so honestly that it impressed him; she was a brave woman and she'd done a lot to help these people with very little resource's or access to proper supplies.

"Never mind us; eat up and prepare yourselves for battle!" Vegeta shouted; pushing past Goku and marching back up onto the streets to wait for Black, Goku wordlessly following after him.

Raijin had noticed it but he wasn't sure if Future-Trunks had; Vegeta had been smiling a fatherly smile while he watched Future-Trunks and Future-Mai openly caring for each other as well as their happiness over the gifts of food and water.

Up above the subway; Goku and Vegeta stood side-by-side bickering about who fights Black first, settling on a random game of rock-paper-scissors in which Vegeta won by playing rock while Goku played scissors, "Ha! Looks like I win Kakarot; you're getting too predictable".

Goku pouted sourly as Raijin ascended the stairs and joined them, "Are you two still bickering? You'd think that all our battles together would forge a bond of comradery"

"Not a chance! I fight alone… always have and always will!" Vegeta barked; his temples flaring with irritation at Raijin's implications.

"Father! Goku! Raijin! Let us fight by your side!" Future-Trunks cried out as he and Future-Mai ran by his side; Future-Trunks once again carrying his longsword on his back.

"No" Vegeta gave an instant response; an answer that not only shocked Future-Trunks and Mai but also Goku and Raijin, "It is possible that we cannot win this fight; so if we fall in battle then you and your little girlfriend will survive".

Raijin and Goku both smirked as Future-Mai blushed bright red after being called Future-Trunks' girlfriend.

"Fine; but its our world and I have a right to protect all those people" Future-Trunks spoke; drawing his sword and letting the blade's silvery glow glimmer in the murky light of the ruins.

"Alright; you can come with us but Mai has to stay and keep everyone else safe" Raijin answered; reaching out and grabbing Vegeta by the shoulder before he could protest, though Goku and Vegeta both knew that Future-Trunks would join the battle no matter what they said.

"Alright; I'll do as your order Sir Raijin" Future-Mai answered while bowing her head in thanks; quickly turning on her heels to return to the people still eating and drinking down in the subway, but she still turned and watched at the four Saiyans flew away and whispering a silent prayer for their safety.

As Goku, Vegeta, Raijin and Future-Trunks all stood together; an enormous white flame burst out from their bodies upon igniting their auras all at once, the four Saiyans propelling off the ground and flying over the remains of West City and towards their battleground; where they would once again faceoff against Goku Black.

**Author's Note: Chapter title's reference intended.**


	23. Utter Defeat

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 23: Utter Defeat**

A golden pillar of light erupted out of what used to be West City's Central Square; Raijin looked around at the exact spot where only a few days prior had had I mock battle with Mr Satan and couldn't help but wonder what happened to the man in this Timeline.

"There; if that doesn't get his attention then I don't know what will" Vegeta commented; taking a moment to relax his mind before Black inevitably arrived.

"Hey… Future-Trunks; what happened to Mr Satan in this Timeline?" Raijin asked; his curiosity getting the better of him as well as a need to get any wayward thoughts out before the battle started.

"Mr Satan? Oh; do you mean Commander Satan? He was the one who began the Anti-Android resistance… but he died after Android 18 punched a hole through his chest" Future-Trunks blinked as he struggled to recall Mr Satan's presence at The Cell Games; remembering how he was in this Timeline and explaining his fate with a grim voice.

Raijin couldn't help but laugh at his friends expense; recalling that battle-royal match at The World Martial Arts Tournament and how 18 looked like she was ready to kill Mr Satan at a moment's notice.

Before anyone could speak again a crack of golden thunder raked across the murky skies; the wind picked up and twisted into a small tornado of murky green clouds and golden bolts of thunder, the tornado reached down to the ground before being blown apart to reveal a figure clad in black and grey robes: Goku Black.

Future-Trunks gritted his teeth at the very sight of Black.

"Well… I never expected to see you here again… I thought I destroyed that Time Machine of yours"

"Never mind his; there is something I'd like you to see Black!" Vegeta spoke in his confident tone of voice; his body instantly igniting with a radiant blue flame upon his transformation into Super Saiyan Blue, "This is Super Saiyan Blue; the power that will bury you in the dirt!".

Raijin felt a surge of desire to jump headlong into Black and fight this menace himself; but the little-to-no reaction to Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue unnerved him, glancing over to Future-Trunks and spotting that he was feeling the same way he was; while Goku remained calm and collected.

"A most brilliant and beautiful display; a Saiyan body clad in divine energy… even though its wrong" Black spoke chillingly in Goku's voice while clapping his hands in applause for Vegeta's transformation; instantly vanishing on the spot and reappearing with his fingers touching Vegeta's chin, "But while you've trained to an incredible degree… you are still just a mortal being".

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock; Black moving so fast that he'd lost track on him entirely for that single moment.

"If we're mortal beings… then what are you? A god?" Raijin asked; his line of sight focussing on his Time Ring, questions rising in his head as to how Black got that ring is he and this Zamasu weren't connected.

"It does not matter; nothing matters when facing with The Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta roared; his blue aura flaring up as he launched himself at Black with his fists raised and ready for battle, slamming Black's guarded arms with a vicious volley and left and right handed punches while blasting through multiple abandoned buildings; leaving only the blue trail of his aura.

Raijin and Goku both smirked; knowing full well how Vegeta ran headlong into fights, though Future-Trunks watched the battle with a look of concern for his father.

Vegeta finally pinned Black against a wall with a near-endless stream of punches striking against Black's shattered defence; every punch striking against a rib or what should be a vital organ with blue flames flaring off Vegeta's body with every one of his rapid punches until he suddenly stopped and leapt out from the crater his attacks had formed in the side of a building.

Raijin's and Goku's smiles quickly faded as they watched; a concerned look filling their eyes as Black strolled out from the crater and slightly brushing dust off from his robes, in a single fluid motion; Black straight kicked Vegeta in the stomach with such force that Vegeta spat up a large amount of saliva before being hurled backwards into a pile of rubble and jagged metal.

"Father!" Future-Trunks yelled before flying off after Vegeta.

"Get away from me; a warrior does not show concern for others in battle!" Vegeta shouted; shoving Future-Trunks to the ground once he'd risen out of the rubble and jagged metal and surprisingly having no injuries.

Raijin frowned after Vegeta's rejection of any assistance; even from his own son even though Future-Trunks was from an alternate Timeline, glancing over to Goku though Goku remained as calm as ever.

Black stood perfectly still except for the wide smile on his face; his black aura flaring round his body as his own energy levels began to rise, "You've come quite far for a lowly mortal… let me show you how far I have come!" Black's energy suddenly began to rise and blanket the entire City Square in darkness; only the blue light of Vegeta's aura and the sound of Black's chilling voice resonated in the empty section of the city.

Raijin felt cold in the harsh darkness Black was projecting until the darkness broke into a harsh new aura; an aura coloured a harsh violet.

"What the?!" Vegeta muttered; unable to believe what he was seeing.

Even Future-Trunks and Goku stared in shock at Black's New Form.

Black stood before the four Saiyans with a smug smile on his face and his hair spiked up exactly as Goku's did when in a Super Saiyan Form; only his pair was coloured a rosy pink instead of the usual gold, red or blue, "Tell me… what do you think of my Super Saiyan Rose! I named it thus since you Saiyans so enjoy naming your transformations".

"Vegeta! We cannot afford to fight Black one-on-one anymore; we're joining you!" Raijin shouted; crossing his arms over his chest and focussing on his energy control; building up his energy before transforming into his strongest form.

"I agree!" Goku and Future-Trunks shouted at once; Goku instantly transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue to match Vegeta while Future-Trunks jumped straight to Super Saiyan 2.

Black floated into the air while laughing a cold and humoured laughter; holding out his arms like he was bound to a cross, "At last… I have finally mastered Goku's powers and made them my own! Rejoice for you all bear witness to the beauty that you've sought for so many long years!".

Goku's concerned look faded away as he locked eyes with Black; a still silence falling over the Saiyan until Goku finally spoke, "I have no idea what you're talking about; just get on with the fight".

"Oh course you don't… your feeble mortal minds are incapable of understanding the grandeur of my success and the worthiness of my cause! The vast beauty of my being astounds all who bear witness!" Black preached about his successes of mastering Goku's powers and a cause he was working towards; raising his arms higher towards the murky skies as he procrastinated about the beauty of his Super Saiyan Rose.

A resounding shout came from Vegeta as he suddenly launched himself towards Black; throwing a blazing Energy Punch at Black though Black merely sidestepped the attack and countered with a hook punch of his own, Vegeta quickly grabbed Black's fist with his left hand before belting out a volley of lefthanded punches into Black's ribs once again.

"You talk too much Black; and now I'm going to end this fight… WITH ONE FINAL STRIKE!" Vegeta screamed; winding back his right fist before igniting his fist with the entirety of his Super Saiyan Blue Energy, roaring upon making his attack before Black quickly smiled; Vegeta's attack suddenly halted mere inches away from Black's face.

Raijin, Goku and Future-Trunks all stood horrified as Vegeta hung in the air; a shimmering violet Energy Sword piercing through Vegeta's chest and out through his back.

"How? How'd you do that?" Vegeta barely get his words out though blood-filled coughs; his face contorting in pain as Black twisted his Sword inside of Vegeta's chest.

"Oh Vegeta… you are merely an opening act before the main event… or an appetiser before commencing with the main course" Black wore a devilish smile as he spoke; taking pleasure in watching Vegeta's pained expressions while mocking him and his strength.

"You… you bastard" Vegeta grumbled while blood trickled from the corners of his mouth; his hair returning to its normal black as he fell from the air and into the ground.

"With each battle I grow stronger; watch as I commence in battle with Goku and grow to an even greater height of power!" Black proclaimed with his arms opened wide; his Energy Sword glowing strongly off his right hand with the violet aura he'd previously been projecting off his entire body.

"He's mine!" Raijin and Future-Trunks both spoke at once; both furious at Black's actions and words as well as how Vegeta was defeated.

"No; you two go and help Vegeta… I'll handle Black" Goku spoke while his brow furrowed; the blue flames of his Super Saiyan Blue growing bright and more intense as he kicked off the ground and flew up into the murky sky to meet Black in battle.

Raijin frowned; he wanted to face Black himself before letting Goku fight; but helping Vegeta would be more important, but the sight of Goku going into a battle at full power instead of testing his opponent first showed how seriously Goku was taking this foe.

Future-Trunks knelt down by his father; examining the bleeding wound with a look of dread and panic, Vegeta's left eye opened slightly just long enough to witness Goku rising to meet Black's challenge.

"I take it that any pain I inflict will only make you stronger" Goku questioned; his eyes narrowing on Black.

"I am already at a level no mortal can ever dream of reaching; and you crave a taste of my might… don't you?!" Black spoke with a voice that gave away how proud he was of the power he'd accumulated; thrusting his right hand out and pointing his Energy Sword directly at Goku's heart in a direct challenge to the Saiyan.

"Yeah I do!" Goku raised his fists as he confirmed what Black suspected; lunging in immediately and driving a fist directly into Black's face only for Black to grab the fist with his left hand, Goku swung his arm in an arc and casting out of volley of ki blasts in the same manner that Raijin had used when fighting Hit; though Black flew through the volley while cutting any blast that came near him with his Energy Sword, Black wound back his right hand to run Goku through with his sword but Goku quickly sidestepped the sword and delivering a kick into Black's abdomen and forcing a separation.

Black's devilish grin widened as Goku had kicked him in his abdomen just as his sword faded away and the violet flames engulfed his whole body upon beginning to rush Goku with a Meteor Rush; attacking with a vicious volley of continues and alternating punches and kicks, Goku gritted his teeth while having to defend against his own rush attack; slapping away Black's punches with the backs of his hands and blocking kicks with his knees though Black's strength allowed him to break through Goku's guard and rush Goku into the hard concrete.

Black stood atop a ruin with his hands ominously held together; a violet and black energy forming between his hands as he charged his beam technique, The Kamehameha.

Before Black could land his decisive and fatal blow to Goku; the skies darkened once again and golden lighting cracked and raked across the skies, the same signals that had beckoned Black's arrival parted away leaving only a pillar of sunlight to break through just as an unknown voice spoke out loud.

"That's enough… I will not allow any further independent action".

Inside of the pillar of sunlight breaking through the murky clouds; a tall green-skinned and white haired man descended as if from the heavens themselves; his grey robes almost exactly the same as those that The Supreme Kai's wore, the man halted his descent right beside Black; an ominous smile crossing his face to join his leering eyes.

"Zamasu? So you and Black are not the same person?" Goku spoke out loud; gasping down breath after being beaten down by his own technique as well as being stunned to see Zamasu here.

"So that's Zamasu" Raijin narrowed his eyes at the supposed-Kai; ever since hearing his name he'd been wary of him without ever meeting the man.

Future-Trunks and Vegeta both watched as Zamasu had descended from on high as if he believed he was gracing them with his presence.

"I believe I was the one who gets the honour of destroying Son Goku" Zamasu spoke in a high-and-mighty tone of voice; smirking down at Goku while showing little-to-no-interest in any of the others present.

"Zamasu? I thought you were a decent guy… but you're scheming with Black?" Goku shouted; struggled to get back up after taking a surprising hit from Black's Sword to his waist; the cut having been made just under his ribs.

"Scheming? What an unpleasant phrase… we are more akin to comrades in arms!" Zamasu cast his left arm towards Black; Black merely bowed his head towards Zamasu while continuing to wear his devilish smirk.

"So now we have two enemies… great" Raijin thought to himself; continuing to build up his energy so he could transform at just the right moment and jump into the battle at full power.

"Behold Son Goku; soon my wait shall be over and my ideal world will be made manifest… a truly just and perfect existence" Zamasu recited in the same tone of voice; preaching about his goal in the devastation he and Black had wrought of this Timeline.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Goku shouted after rising back to his feet; crouching low and raising his hands in preparation for combat, Raijin silently waiting and watching for Zamasu and Black to attack.

"Mortals are a disease and will not be welcome in my paradise" Zamasu proclaimed; his grin fading as he glared down at Goku; his distaste for mortals with God Ki evident in his glare.

Goku instantly kicked off the ground without another word; driving a lightning-fast right hook towards Zamasu only for Zamasu to ignite an Energy Sword of his own around his right hand, the two tensed in mid-air before Zamasu's sword extended and slashed through Goku's orange gi forcing Goku to back off to get some distance.

Zamasu smirked as Goku backed away; floating in mid-air and firing a volley of dark purple blasts to rain down on Goku's head, Goku raising his right hand to use Instant Transmission to get away from the raining blasts only for Black to rush in with his Energy Sword raised; a flash of golden came into Goku's vision as a Super Saiyan 4 Raijin shoulder-tackled Black.

"You're not going to double team Goku! Not as long as I'm here!" Raijin shouted in defiance; grinning as he'd finally gotten his turn to fight Black, though both Black and Zamasu glared at his form with a look of being insulted.

"Thanks Raijin; he was going for my blind spot" Goku gave a quick thumbs-up to Raijin for taking on Black so he could focus solely on Zamasu.

Raijin grinned as he left Goku to deal with Zamasu; turning his attention to Black of whom was staring at him with a look of distaste, "What's that look for?".

"That form…" Black began; his eyes narrowing as his teeth grinded together in fury aimed towards Raijin.

"Enough talk" Raijin snapped; cutting Black off before he could finish speaking after figuring he'd say something about how shameful his Super Saiyan 4 was and he did not want to hear it.

"That's the first smart thing you mortals have ever said" Black's look of fury changed to a look of confidence; rushing in and attacking with his Sword once again only for Raijin to sidestep but Black saw the sidestep coming and swiped into a follow-up slash and cutting across Raijin's chest.

Raijin gritted his teeth after his chest was cut; feeling his blood trickle from the wound as he again charged for Black and drove a hard punch into Black's gut, Black gasped upon taking the punch after having not bothered to guard at all; grinning as he again raised his sword high above his own head in an effort to take Raijin's head clean off.

A sudden golden ki blast fired from a distance and halting Black's attempted decapitation of Raijin; looking for the source only to find a weary and wounded Vegeta standing with his arms together for his Galick Gun before collapsing to the ground once again.

Raijin grinned upon spotting Vegeta; making a mental note to thank his rival later.

Raijin felt an instinctive need to duck as Black came for him once again; ducking just as Black's Sword slashed through the air exactly where his neck had been only moments ago, planting both hands on the ground and thrusting his feet back and planting a hard kick directly into Black's back; Raijin's tail coiling around Black's ankle and twisting around to perform a heel drop on back of Black's left shoulder.

Black grimaced after taking two hard hits; but his grimace quickly turned back to a grin though Raijin had briefly forgotten that any damage he'd deal to Black would only make him stronger.

As soon as Raijin's feet touched the ground; Black was already rushing him with his sword held aloft though his attack halted as another sword crossed between Raijin and Black, Future-Trunks had cut in with his own sword and blocked Blacks; Black smirked down at Future-Trunks before engaging in a vicious duel of swordplay.

Every slash, block and parry Future-Trunks made with his sword as met by Black's Energy Sword; the clashing of metal against energy sent shockwaves through the deserted street, Future-Trunks swung his sword in an arc to stop Black's attempt to take off Future-Trunks' head and following up with a swift knee kick and roundhouse kick combo and sent Black flying into the side of a wall.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both took advantage of the moment to catch their breath just as Goku rushed through the dust cloud and joined them; his arms littered with cuts and marks from his battle with Zamasu.

"Goku! What happened?" Future-Trunks spoke as his eyes widened with shock at Goku's physical condition.

"I don't know… nothing I do seems to hurt Zamasu… it's like he's invincible" Goku muttered; his blue hair fading in and out of blue and its normal black.

"It seems the same with Black; every time I hit him he just comes back stronger" Raijin spoke through heavy breaths; touching his wound and estimating that his bleeding minimal at best.

"You'd better pay better attention to your foes; mortals" shouted the chilling voice of Black; drawing the trio's attention to him just as he fired a dark purple Kamehameha Wave down upon the three remaining Saiyans.

Raijin barely had time to even try to dodge as Black's Kamehameha engulfed himself along with Goku and Future-Trunks; the blast tearing through the city and leaving nothing but dust clouds, rubble and devastation in its path.

"Very good; very good indeed" Zamasu commented; his eyes narrowing as he followed the path of destruction towards where he'd estimated Goku's body to be until an explosion of smoke blinded his field of view, "What is this?".

"Pesky mortals… they continue to resist" Black muttered; regretting having not finished off the resistance before facing the united force of Future-Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and Raijin.

When Raijin opened his eyes while feeling like his body had just been dragged across the ground in a very rough manner; his vision blurry but spotted that Future-Trunks and Goku were laying either side of him, "Who saved us? Vegeta?".

"Nope; not him… but me" spoke a rotund and bearded man; dressed in a dirty orange hakama and fur coat.

"Yajirobe? You're alive?" Goku shouted; his eyes widening in shock upon laying eyes on Yajirobe after having assumed he'd been killed by The Evil Androids.

"Keep it down! Otherwise those bad-guys will find us" Yajirobe whispered; holding his fingers to his lips to make Goku be quiet.

"How did you survive? We thought you'd died" Raijin asked while pulling himself up to a sitting position and realising he wasn't in his Super Saiyan 4 Form anymore; he'd reverted to his normal state while barely conscious.

"And I thought you went to New Namek… and you died long before the others died; but Korin forced me to leave the Tower and gave me the last Senzu Bean" Yajirobe spoke in a morbid and accusing voice; pointing to Raijin and Goku in turn before showing them the last bean.

"I'm sorry for your loss… do we still have The Time Machine?" Goku bowed his head to Yajirobe; turning to Future-Trunks of whom was staring down at the exact Capsule in his hands.

"Yeah… but he need to rescue Father first" Future-Trunks spoke; looking regretful for Vegeta's fate while staring down at the Capsule that contained The Time Machine.

Just as Future-Trunks mentioned his father; Future-Mai appeared on a battered-looking hover bike with Vegeta on the back, "Somebody mention a rescue?".

"Damn it Mai! Warn me before you do that… I thought the freaky goys had found us!" Yajirobe shouted; forgetting about keeping his voice down until Future-Trunks ran up and covered his mouth while staring up at the murky skies for a glimpse of Black or Zamasu.

Future-Mai snatched the Capsule from Future-Trunks hands and immediately set to firing up The Time Machine in preparation for another trip.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both lifted Goku and Vegeta up into the cockpit and sitting the pair on either side of the pilot seat and Future-Trunks and Future-Mai both worked on the many panels and got the engine working.

Raijin took another look around at the ruins of what used to be West City; thinking of the soldiers, the children and the elderly all living in hiding, Raijin hated having to leave and lick their wounds before returning for another shot at Black and Zamasu; but it was necessary right now, climbing up and finding himself a place to sit inside the canopy just as it closed.

"Good Luck Mai" Raijin spoke to Future-Mai; nodding his head though she wasn't paying attention to him but what locking eyes with Future-Trunks.

Future-Trunks gave a brief wave just as The Time Machine vanished into The Timestream once again; hurtling down the flow of time to their Timeline and hopefully discover a way to win after a crippling defeat.


	24. A Moment to Recover

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 24: A Moment to Recover**

Only two hours had passed since The Time Machine had left Capsule Corp for Future-Trunks' Timeline and Trunks had not stopped staring up at the sky; waiting for his father: Raijin to return triumphant alongside Goku and Vegeta, witnessing him fight The Bio-Warriors and Copy-Vegeta had made him see how his rebelliousness was causing a rift between himself and his father and Trunks wanted nothing more than to repair their relationship.

A brilliant flash lit up in the skies just as The Time Machine returned from crossing the timestreams; crash-landing on its side instead of on the standing pylons that surrounded the machine, just as the canopy opened up; both Goku and Vegeta rolled out from the cockpit and only half-conscious.

Future-Trunks and Raijin got out from the cockpit last; both stained in dirt; blood and only slight burns from Black's last attack, Raijin slightly grunting as his knees buckled out from under him just as his feet touched the grass.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Trunks yelled; dashing from the deckchair and running to Raijin's side, immediately helping his father to his feet.

"I'm fine Trunks… but get Bulma; we need to get Goku and Vegeta in Recovery Units as fast as possible" Raijin spoke through heaving breaths; the battle having been so fast he'd forgotten to even breath in-between vicious exchanges and dodging lethal attacks.

Trunks didn't dare question why after turning his gaze to the pair and being horrified at what he saw; Vegeta's stab wound was bleeding heavily while Goku was barely breathing through all the gashes and burns he'd suffered, Trunks turned on his heels

"He's gotten better behaved… did you hear about the talk he and I had?" Future-Trunks commented while kneeling down besides Vegeta; looking in bad shape but he was nowhere near as badly wounded as Goku or Vegeta.

"You two had a talk?" Raijin's line of sight immediately turned to Future-Trunks; his right eye flinching slightly after turning his head too fast.

"I'll tell you later; the medics are coming" Future-Trunks bowed his head; worn out from the battle as well as the journey across timestreams, his fingers pointing to the group rushing towards them.

Raijin chuckled to himself after seeing Goten, Mai, Pilaf and Shu come running out from Bulma's Lab in matching medic uniforms; only Mai's came with a knee-length skirt while the boys were all in shorts, Goten and Mai took Goku away on one stretcher while Pilaf and Shu took Vegeta on another stretcher; rushing the two battle-weary and badly wounded Saiyans into The Lab for treatment.

Raijin sighed heavily and sat himself down in a chair besides the swimming pool while staring at the exact spot where the Time Machine stood; his thoughts on how all those civilians, soldiers and Future-Mai must be handling themselves against the nigh-unstoppable might of Zamasu and Black, though the people now had clean water and plenty of food but that alone wouldn't bring peace to their Timeline.

"What are you thinking about? It's my people isn't it" Future-Trunks spoke; his expression one of stern focus though his eyes constantly looked like they'd fill up with tears at any moment.

"Yeah… I can't stop thinking about how they'll survive" Raijin spoke while giving a brief shake of his head; his black hair again falling over his eyes and casting his face in a shadow that gave his expression a darker side to his thoughtfulness.

"They will… they survived so much already" Future-Trunks spoke though he looked away; a remorseful look filling his eyes as if he regretted leaving them or Future-Mai behind once again.

"So… what did my Trunks say to you?" Raijin spoke and breaking his line of sight from The Time Machine to Future-Trunks; his eyes staring as if demanding to know.

Future-Trunks smirked as he sank into the chair beside Raijin; the very same chair and Bulma would sit in on pool-days, "Ok; I'll tell you now".

*Flashback Begins*

The sun was already beginning to set after the long day Future-Trunks had had; narrowly escaping death at the hands of Black by the skin of his teeth, traveling down the timestreams once again after many years, reuniting with Goku, Vegeta and Vegeta only to be faced with Black once again, and then there was reuniting with Android 18 of all people; of whom had married Krillin and given birth to a daughter, but Gohan's changes had shocked him the most; having stayed with Gohan, Videl, Pan, Hercule And Buu for dinner and learning about everything that had happened in-between the defeat of Perfect Cell until the present day.

Future-Trunks had slumped down into a clean pair of jeans and a green army sweater that Bulma had left for him in leu of his torn and tattered resistance outfit; his eyes gazing out over the sunset skyline of West City, a thriving metropolis while his own home is a crumbling ruin; a shell of the hard work and efforts to restore their home after the defeat of The Androids.

"What's with you? You just show up and everyone is so concerned about you but you're just a big baby… crying like that" Trunks shouted; the Trunks on this timeline and son of Raijin floated in mid-air with his arms crossed, but dressed in a pair of sky-blue pyjamas.

Future-Trunks touched his cheeks as he hadn't realised that he'd shed a couple of tears while thinking of his home and those he'd left behind, "I'm sorry… do you know where Father or Raijin went?".

"Yeah; Vegeta is off training in the wasteland ds like he always does; and Dad was left someplace by Beerus and Whis… most likely training too" Trunks floated down onto the balcony floor; seating himself, "tell me something… why did you come running here instead of fighting Black".

"Because here… I can enlist the support of Vegeta and Raijin; I thought Goku would still be dead and Gohan would still be as powerful as he was against Cell, but it seems that I was mistaken and I have been left behind by their levels of strength when we were all pretty much equal back then" Future-Trunks spoke with a look and tone of melancholy.

"Speaking of… I've seen the recordings of The Cell Games but my dad isn't in any of the shots; where was he?" Trunks asked; having watched the feature in full multiple times but not seen so much as a glimpse of Raijin amongst the other Z Fighters.

"Raijin never told you about Cooler? That's odd" Future-Trunks felt stunned by this revelation.

"Who the hell is Cooler?" Trunks suddenly shouted in a demanding tone of voice; the tone instantly reminded Future-Trunks of Vegeta's demanding tone when he got impatient.

"Days before The Cell Games began a spaceship arrived carrying Frieza's Brother: Cooler… Raijin went to face him alone while the rest of us dealt with Perfect Cell in a selfless action that meant that we could save the Earth in two places all at once, thankfully Raijin did arrive in time to help win the day… though I was dead at the time" Future-Trunks recounted from his experience; tapping off the points on his fingers while he spoke.

Trunks barely even flinched upon hearing how his Future-Self had been killed during The Cell Games even though The Dragon Balls had proven time and time again to be able to restore life to the dead.

"Your father gave up his chance to fight Perfect Cell in order to save the world from another world-ending threat that we couldn't possibly have dealt with after our battle with Perfect Cell"

Trunks sank down into his seat; stunned at the story he'd just been told.

"I hope you can find it within yourself to move past whatever vendetta you have against your father" Future-Trunks said; rising from his seat and moving back into the building before hearing Trunks speak.

"So what is Black beat you… you go and beat him next time" Trunks smiled as he spoke; offering up his fist for a fist-bump with his Future-Self.

Future-Trunks felt a surge of inspiration from Trunks' words; smiling and reaching out with his own fist, their fists bumping just as the sun finally set.

*Flashback Ends*

Raijin stunned Future-Trunks in how he sank down deeper into his seat in the exact same manner that Trunks did; a deep-thought expression falling over Raijin's face while he thought about the exchange between the two Trunks'.

"The thing is… Trunks is right; so what if we lost this time, we survived and we can fight again" Raijin rose up from his seat; his hands clenching into fists in a display of confidence and forming an image of victory, an image hat only Raijin saw; an image that showed Raijin and Future-Trunks standing together over the beaten and lifeless bodies of both Black and Zamasu.

"But Black will be stronger as well" Future-Trunks couldn't help but lament, every time he'd fought Black and earned an escape or a moral victory; Black had returned even stronger and now he had ascended to a whole new level: Super Saiyan Rose.

"Stop being so negative, this is about saving your Timeline" Raijin shouted; slapping Future-Trunks in the back for good measure after spotting that Future-Trunks was about to slide backwards into a depressed slump again.

Future-Trunks gave an encouraged nod; Raijin's truth-filled words though a tear budded up in the corners of his eyes when a new resolve to fight had been ignited within his heart.

Trunks and Goten both sat just around the corner having listened to the entire exchange between Future-Trunks and Raijin; both teenagers looked to each other before nodding and running off to an unknown destination.

Before Raijin or Future-Trunks could leave; Ewan appeared in the doorway, "Oh; Sir Raijin, Future-Trunks! Miss Bulma asked me to bring you both down to her Lab immediately as Goku and Vegeta had regained consciousness; and Lords Beerus and Whis are here".

Raijin and Future-Trunks looked to each other; Beerus and Whis only ever showed up when they wanted food but Raijin's Instincts were giving him dangerous signals.


	25. Divine Intervention

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 25: Divine Intervention**

Raijin and Future-Trunks both returned to Bulma's Lab in a hurry but left Ewan panting desperately for breath as he struggled to keep up with their speed; papers and any loose items scattered into the air whenever Raijin and Future-Trunks sped through a room, Capsule Corp's receptionists screamed as their laptop computers, drinks and snacks suddenly lifted into the air when the pair ran through the main lobby on-route to the Lab.

Just as Raijin and Future-Trunks rushed through the entrance to the lab; Whis and Beerus along with Bulma, Goku and Vegeta were all standing together, Goku and Vegeta having only just stepped out from Recovery Unit's as their clothes were still wet from being inside the chamber.

"Kind of you two to join us; we were just discussing what happened in your Timeline" Beerus spoke to Future-Trunks; his eyes closed through even then Future-Trunks could tell that Beerus was glaring at him.

"We believe that Zamasu is not only going to murder his mentor Gowasu to steal a Time Ring but also use The Super Dragon Balls to create an exact copy of Goku to give the Time Ring to and allow him to run amok while destroying all mortal life" Whis summarized with what he'd already heard from Goku and Vegeta regarding the exchanges with Black and Zamasu during the previous battle.

"So what are we going to do?" Future-Trunks asked the million-zeni question; cutting Raijin off from asking the very same question.

"There is not a lot we can except for confront Zamasu in this Time; if we can catch him in the act of the crime of murder then and only then can we deal with him" Whis added; his ever-present smile had not crossed his blue lips at all but an expression of concern for the situation.

"Fine then; just go and kill the bastard before he can enact his plan" Vegeta spoke bluntly and coarsely; his brow furrowed in irritation.

"Beerus, Whis; let me go too this time" Raijin stepped forward when he made his request.

Beerus and Whis looked to each other before nodding, Bulma shook her head at Raijin though she had enough experience with Saiyans to know how their thought-process worked.

"Very well… just do not speak so much as a single word during the trip; that includes you Son Goku" Beerus sighed in exasperation; pointing towards Raijin and Goku in a manner than sent a danger signal through Raijin's instincts.

Vegeta huffed as he had no intention of seeing Zamasu again; turning on his heels in instantly walking on route towards the courtyard where The Time Machine was still laying on its side.

Whis raised his Staff above his head but blinked before initiating his transportation technique, "I almost forgot, our dear Supreme Kai: Shin will be meeting us there; he too is aware of the matters at hand".

Raijin and Goku both knew to cover their eyes just moments before Whis tapped his staff and produced a blinding white flash when initiating his trans-universal travel, when Raijin and Goku lowered their forearms from their eyes; the sight took Raijin's breath away.

The four of them stood inside of a white bubble racing through space itself; millions of twinkling stars, whole galaxies and comets shot past their bubble without so much as a single bit of turbulence.

"This is amazing" Raijin blurted out; forgetting Beerus' warning when met with such a spectacle.

"What did I say about speaking!" Beerus spoke; moving his head ever so slightly so that his right eye stared murderously at Raijin.

Raijin could do nothing but bow his head in apology.

"It won't take long to arrive; prepare yourselves" Whis spoke after an hour of travelling; the bubble hurling towards an ominous blackness even in the depths of Space.

Raijin noted that Goku wasn't smiling like he usually did but was taking the coming confrontation very seriously, Raijin's thoughts immediately went back to all the people suffering, starving, shivering from the cold and unsure that they would even live to see another day; let alone a new sunrise in Future-Trunks' Timeline, the very fact that it was Zamasu who'd caused their suffering infuriated Raijin to the point where Raijin made a silent promise to himself: a promise that he would punch Zamasu's face into an unrecognizable state once he got the chance.

Finally another flash lit up the end to their travels as Raijin found himself standing under a huge redwood archway that led into a beautiful tree-lined courtyard laid out before a large wooden temple; standing in the very centre of the courtyard was a long ornate wooden table with an equally ornate wooden chair at either end.

"How good it is to see you all again" Shin announced; remaining as ageless as he always appeared though his friendly smile that he usually greeted with was gone but a stern and resolute expression remained, a look Raijin hadn't seen since the Majin Buu Incident.

"Good day; so what matter does this unexpected visit bring us" spoke an elderly-looking Kai; dressed in the same robes as Shin, Raijin guessed that this was Gowasu.

"Oh, Lords Beerus and Whis; as well as Son Goku along with another friend; so what brings this unexpected visit?" Gowasu enquired; his demeanour calm and polite even though he appeared unaware of the danger he was in.

"Greetings Lord Gowasu; we merely came so that this punch-happy fool here could apologise to Sir Zamasu for any dishonour he might have dealt during our last visit, and a fellow Saiyan Raijin here is merely here to ensure that Goku does not do anything rash"

Raijin tilted his head; having not been told any of this before realising that Whis was crafting a careful ruse to mask their true intentions.

"Ahh; I'm afraid Zamasu is not here as of this moment" Gowasu remained calm.

"Forgive me Master; I returned not long ago but did not inform you… I have brought your afternoon tea as per usual" spoke a chillingly calm voice from within the temple; the sliding doors opening to reveal Zamasu pushing along a trolley laden with tea cups and a pot of tea emanating a soft stream of steam, his sickening smile present on his green lips.

Raijin only had to take one solitary look at Zamasu before feeling like he could assault him in an angry rage; the hair of his tail standing on end indicating his hatred for Zamasu.

Whis shoved a stern-looking Goku forwards with a palm thrust; his pale blue eyes staring intently at Zamasu.

Goku scratched at the back of his head before he crudely bowed to Zamasu; a man who'd only a couple of hours ago had been trying to kill them, "Ahh… I'm sorry if I rubbed dirt in your honour as a Kai… I hope I did not cause too much offence to your divine… what cha call it… standing" Goku blurted out; forgetting certain words.

Beerus and Raijin both stood with their faces in their palms after witnessing Goku's pathetic excuse for a formal apology.

"Well that crude apology is certainly appreciated Son Goku; however it is not necessary" Zamasu spoke calmly though his grey eyes staring piercingly through Goku, "Last time you were here where'd you investigating a matter about someone named Black of whom possessed a curious artefact called a Time Ring; I'd like to extend my thanks as you all provided me with an opportunity to learn about the item in question, tell me; has your investigation yielded any new details?".

Raijin grit his teeth; Zamasu's newfound knowledge of the Time Ring provided by the previous visit forced Raijin's thoughts to dwell further of the impoverished people living in the other Timeline.

"No; I'm afraid not as of yet; however we must be going, Lord Beerus gets ever so cranky when he doesn't get his appointed naps" Whis answered in Raijin's place; instantly noticing that Raijin was about to attack

Raijin calmed as soon as he felt Whis' calm hand on his shoulder; taking in several deep breaths to lower his temper.

"Yes; I do hope you'll pardon us for today" Beerus spoke through narrowed eyes; faking a large and wide yawn.

"Ahh; yes I understand, you are welcome here any time" Gowasu remained cool and calm; unsuspecting of any ulterior motives from anyone that stood around him.

"In Thanks; we offer you this little treat from a most-interesting world in our Seventh Universe called Earth, a flask of lovely and premium green tea and sweet buns; the flavours inside will knock your socks off"

"Oh; we do have a fondness for tea and cakes here in The Tenth, I thank you Lord Whis" Gowasu's eyes widened at the sight of the flask, cups and the plate of white doughy cakes; licking his lips ever-so-slightly.

Just as Whis looked to Shin; Goku suddenly spoke, "That excuse does sound fake".

But before Goku could speak the word fake; Beerus and Raijin both suddenly slapped the Saiyan upside the head.

"What was that for? you should be nicer Beerus" Goku whined; rubbing at the back of his head.

"I'm being nice by not destroying you on the spot!" Beerus growled in a hushed tone.

Zamasu noticeable narrowed his eyes at Goku and Raijin; watching as the group left.

Raijin turned his head in an effort to glance at Zamasu before leaving; catching a all-too-brief look at Zamasu but what he saw unnerved him, Zamasu stood with a malicious smile curling across his green lips.

Whis tapped his staff to create the same bubble they'd travelled in and began to depart; much to Raijin's shock.

"What are you doing Whis? I thought we were going to stop Zamasu!" Raijin shouted; his feelings on protecting Gowasu from being murdered exposed.

"Silence Raijin; we cannot simply kill Zamasu just yet… we must wait until the correct moment" Shin answered in place of Whis or Beerus, his calm voice and comforting hand reaching out and grasping Raijin's wrist.

Raijin grit his teeth again; looking to Goku and Beerus as they both stood still; staring up at something.

Raijin turned to look to whatever it was that Beerus, Goku, Whis and Shin were all looking towards only to see a projection of Zamasu and Gowasu; the two Kai's sampling the green tea they'd been gifted while Gowasu greedily gobbled down the doughy cakes and leaving one for Zamasu.

"My my; that was a fine treat, please help yourself to the last cake Zamasu" Gowasu spoke contently; wiping away the sugary dust from his mouth with a napkin.

Zamasu leaned forward to pick up the cake; examining it briefly before trying the sweet, "It certainly appeared so; that tea was quite delicious I find it hard to believe that mortals could produce a tea and sweet treats so finely" Zamasu spoke calmly and coolly though a hint of his hostile attitude leaked through into his voice.

"Zamasu; what have I told you about speaking like that when regarding mortals" Gowasu's eyes followed Zamasu to his tea trolley; speaking harshly to cut those thoughts away from the coming lesson.

"You are right Master… I am sorry" Zamasu quickly regained his composure; his smile though calm hinted at his true intentions.

"You are forgiven Zamasu; not pour some more of your own tea so we might begin todays lessons" Gowasu spoke; producing a large hardback book out of thin air and holding it in both hands.

Zamasu's eyes lit up with a furious fire for having to praise mortals even though he was spoken a lie; the sight of Gowasu enjoying products made by mortal hands disgusted him down to his very core, it was in this moment that Zamasu decided that now was his moment; his hands guiding a fresh cup of tea to Gowasu's table before stepping behind Gowasu's back again.

"Watch closely now" Whis spoke calmly; his own eyes narrowing in observing Zamasu.

"Why? Can't we just stop him now!" Goku shouted before Raijin could though Raijin was thankful for this as Beerus immediately slapped him across the head again.

"We know Zamasu is going to murder Gowasu, his aura positively reeked of murderous intent" Beerus exclaimed; his yellow eyes narrowing while continuing to observe.

"Then why hasn't Gowasu noticed?" Raijin posed the question; finally becoming worried for the old Kai's safety.

"That's possibly because Zamasu harbours such hostile feelings and thoughts towards Mortals that Gowasu is trying to train Zamasu to overcome these grudges" Whis summarized; his fingers tightening around the shaft of his staff.

Zamasu's right hand ignited with a violent violet flame; the same Energy Blade he'd attacked them with back in Future-Trunks Timeline, Zamasu silently approached Gowasu from behind his back; a grimly ecstatic expression lit up his eyes in preparation for the heinous crime he was about to commit.

"What are you waiting for? Stop him!" Raijin and Goku shouted in union though their shout fell of deaf ears; they watched as Zamasu's expression shifted from complete calm to murderous satisfaction, Zamasu's Energy Blade slashing down through the back of Gowasu's cranium and severing the top of his spine in a single strike.

Whis suddenly raised his staff and hammered the butt of the shaft on the floor of the orb they all stood on three times as Time suddenly seemed to move backwards, Raijin knew this to be the same Temporal Shift that Whis had used when Frieza destroyed the Earth months ago.

Zamasu raised his right hand; the same shimmering energy igniting around his hand; an evil smile lit up his face as he began to deliver the killing strike to the back of Gowasu's neck until a large oven glove designed to appear like a bunny-rabbit appeared on his right hand, "Wha… what is this?!".

"Hmm? What is it Zamasu? Is that some new massage technique?" Gowasu enquired; looking up from the ornate cup of tea he held in his left hand.

Just as Gowasu made his enquiry and witnessed the confused and infuriated expression on Zamasu's face; Whis, Beerus, Goku and Raijin all materialized within the walls of the courtyard.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Beerus? Lord Whis?" Gowasu raised his voice in surprise; standing up from his luxuriously fine wooden chair.

"Please forgive us Lord Gowasu; but this is a matter of great importance" Whis spoke; his calm demeanour and tone of voice ever-present even in the direness of the situation.

"We came to stop Zamasu from killing you Gowasu; remove that glove and see for yourself" Goku shouted; taking the words out of Raijin's mouth before he could speak himself.

Gowasu hesitantly turned on the spot; watching as the bunny oven glove split at the seam and revealed Zamasu's Energy Blade, "Zamasu… explain yourself to me right this minute".

Zamasu glared with a sickeningly evil glare; raising his righthanded Energy Blade and charging for a shocked Gowasu once again, his arm raised and striking with a straight thrust with the same malicious smile that Raijin saw; acting out in his moment of murder-lust and fury until Beerus stepped in front of Gowasu and grabbing Zamasu's right hand with his own.

"Hakai" Beerus spoke a single word; a haze of purple Destroyer Energy flowed out from Beerus' right hand into Zamasu's own right hand, Zamasu screamed out in pain as the energy degraded and disintegrated him into even less than an atomic level before everybody's very eyes.

Raijin stared at the execution in horror; the idea that Beerus could destroy even an Apprentice Kai so easily made Raijin fear for what Beerus could do when fighting at his absolute best.

"Wow Beerus; I'm sure glad you didn't use that when we fought" Goku spoke in a cheery tone that was unfitting for the situation that had only just been resolved.

Raijin and Whis both shook their heads at Goku's bluntness; while Beerus turned his glare to Goku as if he was considering destroying Goku right there and then.

"My thanks to you all; if not for you all I cannot imagine the damage that Zamasu could inflict upon the multiverse" Gowasu gave a deep thankful bow to Whis, Beerus, Goku and Raijin; his head bowed so low that it was a huge opening to strike, Raijin could easily see how Zamasu could so easily blindside Gowasu.

"I sure can imagine it; and hopefully we can repair what has already been done" Raijin spoke; bowing his head slightly in return.

"Oh? Please do tell" Gowasu enquired; his interest picked in what Zamasu had been up to behind his back.

"We'd love to Lord Gowasu but it'll have to wait until another time" Whis cut in; his cheery tone replaced with a tone of urgency, even his charming smile had faded from his blue lips.

"That is saddening; though I wish you the best in your endeavour" Gowasu gave another bow; a look of sadness in his eyes as he watched his saviours leave.

"Thank you; until we meet again" Beerus spoke in a snide voice; turning his back on The Tenth Universes Supreme Kai just as Whis again tapped his Staff and begun the return journey to The Seventh Universe.

Raijin and Goku both stood in total silence during the entire journey between Universes; Goku remained smiling in his eagerness to return to Future-Trunks' Timeline and settle the score with Goku Black now that Zamasu had been taken care of and would likely no longer play a factor in the coming battle, while Raijin remained sceptical of Beerus' confidence that Zamasu would no longer be present but only time would tell.

Upon returning to Earth; Raijin found that Trunks and Goten sat on separate seats with Bulma leaning over them, an unspeakably angry look on her face which quickly turned to a loving expression once Raijin returned.

"Your finally back… you won't believe what these two tried to pull in your absence" Bulma spoke harshly; Ewan standing beside her with an unusually stern look on his normally geeky expression, Trunks and Goten sitting with a shared look of guilt between them.

"What did they do this time?" Raijin felt his facial muscles tighten in irritation towards the continued rebelliousness and recklessness of his son.

"Believe it or not… they tried to hijack The Time Machine and face Black themselves" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest; looking down fiercely at Trunks and Goten, Future-Trunks and Vegeta too stood present; both looking equally disappointed in the boys recklessness.

"Really?! Didn't you see the condition that Goku and Vegeta came back in? they were badly wounded and let's not forget that they are currently stronger than me!" Raijin spoke carefully; using the facts of the last excursion he'd made into The Future and the grim injuries that Goku and Vegeta had suffered.

"Currently?" Vegeta snapped; his temper rising indicated by the throbbing vein in his temple.

"Yeah… currently; I am going to become stronger than you Vegeta" Raijin shot a cocky smirk in Vegeta's direction; his tail waving from side to side in his proud declaration.

"Like hell you will! Only I can stand at the top!" Vegeta's anger finally burst; Future-Trunks, Bulma and Ewan all taking a step backwards from the increasingly violent aura Vegeta was radiating.

"Father… please not now; we need to travel back to my Timeline and see if Zamasu and Black really have been erased and my people saved" Future-Trunks begged; his words instantly drawing the ire of Lord Beerus.

"What do you mean IF? Do you doubt the word of a Destroyer God?! when a God says something had been done then it has been done!" Beerus snapped harshly; a purple shimmer coating his body.

"I apologise; I am just eager to return to my comrades" Future-Trunks bowed his head to the God, Whis nodding curtly in acknowledgment.

Beerus scoffed at Future-Trunks' meagre apology; turning away and moving to ignore the group.

"And I'm pleased to say that we've already refuelled your Time Machine for another round-trip" Ewan announced with wide sparkling eyes which stared out from behind his work-goggles; clearly overjoyed that he got to work on The Time Machine for a second time.

"Thank you Ewan; and this time I'm going too" Bulma thanked her protégée; making her announcement about her intentions to multiple surprised expressions.

"No Bulma; you cannot come too" Raijin blurted; a look of worry overcoming his own expression.

"And why not? You Saiyans don't have enough smarts between all three of you to repair the Time Machine if its needed!" Bulma shot back; giving a slight slap to Raijin's left shoulder.

Raijin didn't want to admit it; but Bulma was right.

"So what are we going to do about the boys?" Goku asked; looking down upon his youngest son; though he smiled warmly towards Goten instead of being a stern parent in the present situation.

Raijin gave a sigh as he locked eyes with Trunks and Goten; knowing that Pilaf, Shu and Mai wouldn't be far away to spring them out of whatever punishment they got, "We've got more important matters to attend to right now; it'll have to wait".

Trunks and Goten looked to each other with a look of joy as it appeared like they were being let off the hook, Pilaf, Shu and Mai were indeed finding just behind a workspace; listening in on the conversation; though Mai was peeking over the edge just to admire Future-Trunks from afar.

"However; once we return… well I'll leave that to you boys imaginations" Raijin smiled as he spoke; his voice changing into a colder tone implying that a punishment even worse than the manual labour would be coming their way.

The tone of Raijin's voice sent a shiver down not only both the boys spines but also sent shivers down the spines of Pilaf and Shu.

The group of Future-Trunks, Goku, Vegeta Raijin and Bulma all climbed into the cockpit of The Time Machine; Future-Trunks sitting in the pilot seat with Goku and Vegeta on either side of him again, only now he had Raijin and Bulma sitting in a rather cramped position of Raijin sitting cross-legged and Bulma slung across his lap with her feet on Vegeta's shoulders and her head on Raijin's shoulder.

"Everyone comfy?" Goku smirked jokingly.

The unanimous glare emanating from Future-Trunks, Raijin, Bulma and Vegeta all suggested that the joke was not appreciated in the time or place.

Not another word was spoken as The Time Machine hummed to life; lifting up into the sunset sky and vanished back into the Timestreams towards an even more uncertain future.

**Authors Note: apologies for the long wait for these last two chapters, I have been binge-watching Sword Art Online: Alicization, Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto and Konosuba for the last couple week, but I'm back at work now and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, I thank you all for your patience.**


	26. The Hardest Decision

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 26: The Hardest Decision**

The Time Machine warped back into the desolate ruins of Future West City; coming to a much softer landing than before as the canopy opened and Raijin practically launched out from behind the pilot seat with Bulma in his arms.

"It's good to finally be out of there" Raijin stretched his legs in mid-air before coming to a landing and setting Bulma down on her feet; taking a quick look around, a slight grin crossing his face as he saw that the odd-looking car was still there in the rubble.

"Yes; it sticks of testosterone in that machine" Bulma complained; holding her nose while narrowing her eyes at Goku and Vegeta, her gaze soon shifted to the ruins of the city; quickly spotting the crumbling dome of what used to be Capsule Corp, "So this is your world…"

"Yes; and we must hurry and find the refuge; I'm worried about the soldiers and civilians" Future-Trunks spoke in a resolute tone; reducing The Time Machine down into a tiny capsule before turning to the group.

"You mean you're worried about Future-Mai" Raijin cut in; a knowing smile on his face.

Bulma's lips curled into a sly but knowing smile as Goku chuckled at the unspoken truth, Vegeta remained as indifferent as ever while Future-Trunks face blushed bright pink.

"Enough teasing; we need to go" Raijin took the lead; flying off and checking every diverting path before their group crossed out into the open so not to attract any unwanted attention from their foes.

"Surprisingly all is clear… maybe Beerus really did erase Zamasu from the Timeline" Raijin gave a come forward signal with his right hand after checking the last intersection before reaching the abandoned subway where they'd hidden last time.

"We'll find out soon enough; we might still have Black to deal with" Vegeta muttered in a loud enough tone for only the group to hear him.

"Yeah… that Super Saiyan Rose is a toughie" Goku raised his hands to his head; clearly disappointed that Beerus might have done something useful for a change.

Future-Trunks raced off down into the hub of the abandoned subway station; closely followed by Raijin, Bulma, Goku and Vegeta, the murmur of the people living within the station resounded off the degrading walls at the very sight of Future-Trunks, Goku, Raijin, Vegeta and surprisingly Bulma; many of whom believed they'd been killed by Black during the last battle.

"Where is Future-Mai?" Future-Trunks instantly asked a wounded soldier; both of his arms as well as his right leg bound tightly in clean bandages that had been supplied with the clean food and water the people had been gifted with.

"She just went out on a recon patrol with a platoon an hour ago; we haven't had a Black Sighting in days but we're still patrolling just in case he resurfaces" The Soldier spoke slowly; a glimmer of newfound hope shining in his one remaining eye while the other was covered with an eyepatch.

"Days huh?" Goku smiled cheerfully.

"Don't let your guard down" Vegeta muttered; not convinced that Black or Zamasu could really be gone.

"Bulma; do whatever you can for these people, Future-Trunks; assist Bulma in any way you can, Goku… Vegeta… come with me" Raijin gave a nod to each of his family and friends; his feet floating off the ground as he along with Goku and Vegeta flew up the stairs and back out onto the streets.

Future-Trunks silently watched as Raijin, Goku and Vegeta all left; his sword on his back suddenly began to feel heavier to him.

Bulma glanced over to Future-Trunks; a soft motherly smile lighting up her face while she knelt down to assist a crying child, "Son; you can go find your girlfriend, I can handle this on my own".

"Are you sure?" Future-Trunks asked; concern resounding in his voice.

"Son; you know I can" Bulma shot back; giving Future-Trunks a soft slap to his left arm.

Future-Trunks couldn't help but smile to Bulma's words; his right hand reaching up and drawing his sword, the blade casting his reflection as he eyed the blade; a blade that he would bury in the chest of Black, his feet lifting off the ground and instantly flying off in pursuit of the other Saiyans.

Raijin, Goku and Vegeta stood in the very same courtyard where they'd faced Black and Zamasu; the same place where they'd been handed utter defeat, the remains of a clocktower laid on its side with the clockface permanently stuck at midnight, benches and statues had been reduced to less than rubble while craters and scorched earth littered the once-lushly green-grassed grounds.

"Do you think the same trick will work twice?" Goku broke the haunting silence with his question; his hand touching the slashed sections of his orange gi.

Vegeta stood silent; the pain of Black's Sword piercing him still fresh in his mind.

"It's worth a shot" spoke the voice of Future-Trunks; dropping down from the dull-green murk that clouded the skies and coming to a landing right beside a very displeased Vegeta.

"Yeah; can't hurt to try" Raijin agreed, Goku and Vegeta both nodding in silent agreement.

Raijin stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Goku and Future-Trunks while Vegeta stood with his back facing Raijin and in-between Goku and Future-Trunks; forming a perfect square between the four of them, all at once their energies began to spike upwards; a burst of golden flames igniting around all four of their bodies, a current of electricity sparking around as all four Saiyans all at once transformed into Super Saiyan 2's; the power they radiated shoot upwards and blowing a hole through the murk and exposing a small pocket of the perfect clear blue sky overhead.

Future-Trunks felt a sense of relief as the hole in the murk had been blasted open; feeling as if he'd hadn't seen a perfect blue sky in his own world for years.

"There really is no sign of Black or Zamasu… the plan really worked" Raijin laughed; cracking a smile as Beerus really did do something useful for once; though his laughter was cut short as a ki blast struck him in the chest.

"Raijin!" Goku shouted; looking to see where the blast came from only to find Black standing atop the ruins of a statue depicting Doctor Briefs.

"I cannot believe that you mortals had the audacity to return here! Though I do appreciate the gesture so I can use you all and become even stronger!" Black announced; casting his arms out in an act of leaving himself open to an attack.

"Black! Where is Zamasu?" Goku shouted; his eyes narrowing at their sole foe.

"Zamasu? By whom do you mean?" Black grinned as he spoke; his words unusually cryptic.

Vegeta clearly didn't care for Black's riddles; his form quickly changing from gold to blue as he tightened his fists and clenched his teeth, transforming directly from Super Saiyan 2 up to Super Saiyan Blue and charging for Black with his fists raised for attack; Black happily raised both hands to meet Vegeta's challenge just as his black hair flashed and changed to pink.

Vegeta roared as his fists met with Black's open hands; a golden shockwave blasting out from the clash of their fists and spreading across the skies; a rumble of thunder resonating in the shockwaves wake, Vegeta's blue aura concentrating in only his fists with a pair of duel Energy Fists while Black channelled his violet/pink aura into his right hand; his Energy Sword drawn for Vegeta for see.

Raijin grimaced as his eyes squirted open; his chest burning from Black's sudden attack, "Damn… that hurts".

Future-Trunks knelt down by Raijin's side; his eyes examining and judging that his burn was not fatal, "I'm glad you're alive; Black said…".

"I know what he said!" Raijin cut in; having heard Black's arrival despite being in pain, "Zamasu must still be alive and hiding somewhere!".

"How right you are" spoke a spine-chillingly cold voice from right behind Raijin.

Raijin instantly reached around with his left arm and fired a point-blank energy blast in the face who stood behind him; the blast tore through the remains of Doctor Briefs' fallen statue while the target remained unscathed, Zamasu…"

Zamasu grinned as Raijin's attack failed to do any damage to his body in the slightest.

Black floated back down from the skies; his Super Saiyan Rose hair fading back to its normal black, "You all wish for nothing more than to defeat us… you all crave it".

"Damn right! But I didn't come for myself; I came to create a future for this world and my son!" Vegeta shouted; remaining in mid-air while the blue energy burnt around his fists.

"Well; that's not very Saiyan" Black smirked; his smirk radiating the evil malice that permeated his dark aura.

Raijin smirked; he already knew that Vegeta did care for Future-Trunks but now those feelings were on full display.

"We know what you've done Zamasu; we know that you murdered Gowasu in cold blood, stole a Time Ring and used The Super Dragon Balls to create an evil copy of me!" Goku shouted; reading off all the evil acts Zamasu had done up until this point.

Zamasu stared down at Goku; the cold glare in his eyes unflinching.

"You think I'm a copy? How wrong you are Goku" Black laughed at the very notion that he was a copy, "This truly is the body of The Legendary Saiyan Warrior: Son Goku… down to the last battle scar; the perfect war machine and the perfect tool in our grand design".

"You lie!" Vegeta cried out; too stunned to believe what he was hearing.

Goku stared at Black and Zamasu; his eyes widened as he'd been fighting against his own body.

Even Raijin stared in shock at this revelation.

Future-Trunks stared in shock; his enemy had truly been the actual body of Goku all along.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet… once I learnt how to use this bodies power thanks to one Future-Trunks; but the mind within is not that of Son Goku… but is that of The Supreme Kai: Zamasu!".

"You stole my body?! How?" Goku spluttered; too shocked to even transform or attack.

"Why with The Super Dragon Balls of course; with the assistance of my comrade-in-arms here we stole The Time Ring; made this Zamasu nigh indestructible and destroyed the orbs so they cannot be used against us!" Black happily told the story; smiling gleefully in the thought that they were undefeatable when together, a fact that all too true.

Raijin, Vegeta and Future-Trunks stared aghast at the horrific facts; facing two opponents of whom one was formerly their undefeatable friend and the other was invincible.

Raijin felt the energy within his body building up; his golden aura burning fiercely around his body and about to burst out into a raging inferno of golden flames, "Future-Trunks; you go and find Future-Mai and her platoon; their survival is important to you… is it not?".

Future-Trunks stood with his sword drawn; ready to be a part of the imminent battle but a look of surprise overtook his furious expression and changing it to one of worry for his comrades, "Yes; but I want to fight alongside you".

"No son; your people are more important" Vegeta spoke without even so much as looking at Future-Trunks.

"Are you really discussing your battle plan right in front of us; and Future-Trunks… I believe this woman is a friend of yours?" Black shouted gleefully; floating down into an abandoned building and returning with a badly wounded and unconscious Future-Mai hoisted up with one hand.

"MAI!" Future-Trunks shouted; grief overcoming his sense of reason and charging for Black with his sword raised to slice of Black's head in blind rage, Black smirked an evil smirk; motioning Future-Mai in front of Future-Trunks' attack so he'd cut her down instead and be driven insane by his grief but a sudden lightning-fast punch struck Black in the side of his head and Future-Mai was released from his grip just in time for Future-Trunks to not only take Future-Mai into a free arm but also strike Black, Future-Trunks' sword found its mark and slashed across Black's chest; a ever so slight trickle of his blood leaking from the sudden wound.

Zamasu's eyes widened with a furious flame while he witnessed the sudden and unexpected double-teamed rescue of Future-Mai; but what infuriated him most was the form Raijin had taken.

Raijin floated in mid-air as a Super Saiyan 4 directly in front of Zamasu; a pleased smile on his face after landing a solid punch to Black and inciting Zamasu's anger, Raijin straightened himself up to face Zamasu one-to-one.

"You dare… to take such a primitive and beastly form in front of a God… you will pay for your insolence!" Zamasu spoke lowly; barely able to contain the rage ignited by Raijin's transformation, his right hand blazing with a dark purple Energy Blade; its edge humming as if it was cutting the air itself.

"Bring it!" Raijin spoke in confidence; he'd wanted to fight Zamasu since first laying eyes on the Kai at the tail-end of their fist battle and again during their mission to stop Gowasu's murder, and now he'd finally get to fight one-on-one.

Zamasu vanished from sight; but Raijin's instincts guided him to roll through the air as Zamasu attempted to kill him by slashing through his head, halting his roll and whipping around with his tail; Raijin's Tail gripping Zamasu's right wrist and allowing Raijin to try to same dropkick he'd used against Hit, the dropkick surprisingly landing unguarded to Zamasu's left shoulder and sending the Kai crashed down into the ruined buildings below.

"You won't kill me as easily like you did to Lord Gowasu!" Raijin shouted though something shook him; when he'd struck Zamasu he hadn't even flinched in fact he looked like being struck gave him some sick pleasure.

Raijin raised one hand up over his head; the golden glow of an orb growing within his palm lighting up the murk that blanketed the skies until Raijin threw the orb down into the rubble, watching with a straight emotionless expression while the orb's explosion tore through the ruins; leaving nothing but furious flames and scorched concrete.

Nothing and nobody returned from the burning rubble; only the flashes of blue and pink lit up the cities horizon while Future-Trunks had fled with Future-Mai in tow, Raijin allowed himself only the slightest of smirks for Future-Trunks escape before a surge of warnings resonated through his animal instincts though the warning came too late as a sudden heat spread through his lower back.

"You Saiyans… are a scourge of my universe, a disease that I will not permit to exist within my utopia" spoke the cold voice of Zamasu; his eyes narrowed in fury while his right hand as well as his Energy Blade had sunk into Raijin's fur-coated flesh.

"You keep calling a Universe without life a utopia; but it will only be so for you and you alone! What is a world without life? It is meaningless" Raijin spoke through gritted teeth as he again tried to dig down to his deeper energies; his God Ki.

"My grand design is far too complex for a mere mortal to comprehend; much less that of a filthy primate of a Saiyan" Zamasu smirked as he gloated; lording his superior standing and mind over Raijin.

Raijin let out a resounding roar as his aura of golden flames were momentarily replaced with a blazing divine flame; stunning Zamasu by the sudden display of divine energy, Raijin's God Ki returning for only a moment but still not quiet fully under his control.

"Damn… thought I had it" Raijin muttered; his left hand touching his lower back and feeling the wet patch of blood trickling from his wound and staining his already dirty and ripped clothes.

"Once again you mortals continue to disgrace the divine" Zamasu's brow furrowed in his anger though his expression relaxed all too quickly as he watched something out in the distance, "Look for yourself Raijin; your comrades will never survive".

Raijin spat out a blob of excess saliva before turning to see whatever it was that Zamasu was looking out at; a pillar of dark-pink and light-blue energy twisted and raked across the skies as Goku and Black fought to the death, the sounds and roars of fists colliding and Goku's voice shouting in roars of defiance.

"You claim to know all about us; about all the battles that Goku had fought but you know nothing" Raijin turned back to face Zamasu; a confident smile on his lips while his eyes reflected the same confidence, "Like Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Buu before you… somehow we will win".

Zamasu glared at Raijin with a venomous glare while listening to his speech, "A fine sentiment; worthy of being spoken by a God… however you are no God".

"Your right… I'm not" Raijin floated down to a pile of rubble; seizing a long shaft of steel piping and whipping it around for a strike across Zamasu's head, such a strike would normally cause a severe head injury or at least a bleeding wound; but Zamasu merely glared at Raijin while being totally unscathed.

Armed with a weapon; Raijin whipped and twirled his steel pipe around as if it was a staff he'd been using for years upon years; Zamasu barely even flinching each time the pipe struck him in the side of the head, ribs, arm or stomach, only a confident smirk lit up his remorseless face until swiping at the pipe with his own Energy Blade; the blade's length growing with every strike Raijin landed and slashing the pipe clean in half.

Raijin stared at the cut down weapon; the razor edge of the metal giving him an idea, an idea that caused the corners of his lips to curl into a grin.

Seizing even more of the rusted and worn steel pipes and hurling them at Zamasu only for Zamasu to effortlessly cut the pipes in half each time; a curious look in his grey eyes as he watched Raijin's futile efforts to defeat him, a sudden tackle from Raijin took Zamasu off-guard as he billowed through the falling pipes and crashed into the side of a pair of joined I-beams shaped like a cross; Zamasu groaned slightly from the impact of his body hitting titanium but a look of sheer shock filled his eyes and expressionless face as a series of stabbings happened across his indestructible body.

Raijin had driven the razor-edges of the severed steel pipes one by one through Zamasu's arms and legs; pinning him against the I-beam cross, effectively crucifying the Kai.

"You impress me Saiyan… a fine idea to immobilise me" Zamasu spoke without even a hint of what should be excruciating pain in his voice, "Did you forget that I am invincible?".

Raijin felt the blood-loss from his wound in his lower back slowly weakening him; he needed to hurry to get to Black's side of the battle and assist Goku and Vegeta in any way, "Stay there like the naughty little Kai that you are… once Black is dead we'll come back to deal with you".

"Take your time…" Zamasu spoke smugly; watching as Raijin flew off to the sight of the battle with Black.

Back at the other side of the city; Future-Trunks laid Future-Mai down on a folding bed Bulma hurrying to his side; seeing that the situation was no time for jokes about his relationship with her.

"She's barely breathing" Bulma spoke slowly; saddened by Future-Mai's current state and the extensive injuries she'd suffered, "I don't think she'll be able to eat one of the Senzu Beans I brought along with me".

"Give me one" Future-Trunks spoke; his eyes steeled with the resolve to save his friend.

Bulma hesitated for only a single second before handing Future-Trunks a bean from a small container in the pocket of her white lab coat.

Future-Trunks barely even hesitated; popping the bean in-between his teeth and chewing the solid bean into a paste before kneeling down to Future-Mai's side, leaning down to her to administer the Senzu Paste to her via mouth-to-mouth.

A little girl in a pink dress named Maki gasped at the sight; her cheeks shining brightly as she watched what she perceived to be their first kiss, her other brother Haru crossed his arms and pouted; considering the act to be yucky.

Bulma merely smiled a motherly smile as she watched the lack of any form of hesitation in Future-Trunks' actions, hoping that the Trunks and Mai in her own Timeline will someday have as strong a connection as their future counterparts do.

A full minute passed by before Future-Mai awakened; sitting upwards with a knee-jerk reaction to her sudden surroundings, "How? How did I get here… last thing I remember is being taken away by Black… Trunks?!".

Future-Trunks smiled a smile so wide that tears budded up in the corners of his eyes, "I'm so happy you're alive; I thought I'd lost you this time".

Future-Mai barely had any words to speak; smiling a soft loving smile as she wrapped her arms around Future-Trunks' shoulders and embracing him.

"As much as I'd hate to cut this short… the others might need your help" Bulma spoke; drawing their attention, Future-Mai looking shocked as Bulma stood before her eyes; alive and well.

"You're right; this battle isn't over yet" Future-Trunks' whole body tensed up as the golden radiance of Super Saiyan cloaked his body; kicking off the ground and flying straight out of the refuge and making a straight line for the battlefield.

Bulma, Haru, Maki and Future-Mai all watched as the golden trail he'd left behind faded; all sharing a look of concern.

Black had recounted his body-switching wish of The Super Dragon Balls to Goku and Vegeta; gloating and grinning a sickeningly satisfied grin in explaining how he murdered Chichi, Goten, and even Gohan, Videl and Pan before returning to The Tenth Universe to destroy the mind of Goku in Zamasu's original body.

The story had flung Goku into an uncharacteristic and aggressive rage, "Black! You've taken my body, my families lives, my world… you're going to regret telling me all that… because now I'm mad! Really really mad!" Goku's energies spiked into a pillar of blue flames; the wind generated by Goku's power forced Vegeta to take cover behind a concrete spire.

"Finally you rise to my challenge Goku; very well let us duel to the death!" Black's contorted into an expression of desire and lust for blood-spilling battle, casting his arms open; instantly transforming into his Super Saiyan Rose Form; his energy forming a pillar of dark pink that reached as high into the murky skies as Goku's blue pillar did.

Just as Goku's blue pillar faded away he kicked off the ground and rushed for Black; blindsiding the enemy with a single punch to the side of the head, quickly following up with a barrage of punches to Black's body while Black kept grinning maliciously while he slapped away every other punch while punches that broke through his guard felt like nothing more than love taps; Black's back pressed up against a ruined building known to be ZTV Headquarters though the power behind Goku's punches forced the building to crumble under the constant blows.

As the ZTV Building crumbled on top of Black; Goku rose back up into the murky sky and howling as he fired a barrage of golden energy blasts down onto the rubble, each blast tearing through metal and concrete until nothing was left of the building but a crater of smouldering rocks.

"Such power… a true example of the might you possess Son Goku" spoke a chilling voice from behind Goku's back; Black had escaped the assault without Goku even noticing, Black's eyes channelled entirely into his Energy Sword; of which having grown from a longsword to a more curved weapon akin to a scimitar.

"Kakarot you fool! Black's body is your body; so he must be able to use Instant Transmission!" Vegeta shouted; stepping out from behind the pillar and rushing into the battle, his Super Saiyan Blue Form blazing in the darkness of the West City Ruins.

Goku cursed himself for forgetting that Black might have that ability in his arsenal after Goku had trained his body and mind to use the technique on Yardrat all those years ago.

Vegeta and Goku both rushed Black as a double team; striking through his nearly-non-existent guard as the fists of both Goku and Vegeta slammed into the face, chest, shoulder, back and gut of Black, Black grit his teeth as he felt like he was in genuine danger when facing Goku and Vegeta at the same time; transferring the energy from his Sword back to his whole body and firing off a blast of air to distance Goku and Vegeta before soaring high into the air and hurling a pink and black energy ball from his right hand down on top of Goku and Vegeta.

Much to Black's surprise; Goku and Vegeta merely batted the energy ball away with a joined backhand strike, Goku rushing in and rushing Black with another volley of punches of which Black managed to block every punch but took a sudden skyward kick to his jaw from Goku, blinking his eyes as a seemingly blue comet hurtled towards him only to realise that Vegeta was divebombing him and executing a cross-chop to Black's unguarded body.

Black crashed down into the dirt; his body battered, bruised and defeated, "How can this be? I am Zamasu and I wield the mighty body and power of Son Goku? How can I be defeated?".

"It is because that you do not truly comprehend the might of a Saiyan Warrior" Vegeta spoke; crossing his arms as he and Goku floated overhead, the finishing blow about to be executed.

"Then what is it that I do now understand?" Black questioned; his expression turning blank.

"When we fight for something greater than ourselves; our power becomes that much stronger… strong enough to defeat even the likes of you" Goku spoke; his eyes having lost the look of enjoyment at a new challenge like they showed in their first battle and now showed nothing more than the intent to destroy Black.

Just as Goku and Vegeta began to move; Black bowed his head seemingly in defeat, listening to only the sound of Goku's cry as his fist arced towards Black's chest cavity when his hand shot out and grabbed Goku by his right wrist and halting his finishing punch; a sinister smile lit up his face when Goku grimaced in pain, a pink energy blast tore through Goku's body leaving a bleeding hole in his stomach.

"I thank you Saiyan; the sensation of imminent defeat was all I needed to become even stronger… now you'll meet your end by my blade" Black's godly confidence returned while watching Goku fall with a look of excruciating pain contorting his face; Black thrust out his right hand as his scimitar-shaped Energy Sword returned, taking off and charging for Goku just as an energy blast cut off his path towards Goku.

Vegeta gritted his teeth; the blast he'd fired had been meant to take off Black's head but narrowly missed by mere inches, Black grinned as he'd nearly forgotten about Vegeta in that precise moment; twirling his blade over his head and slashing through the air; a volley of smaller spear-shaped flew from the Energy Sword and impaled a stunned Vegeta throughout his chest as well as his arms and legs.

"And thus The Saiyan Prince falls once again" Black spoke with grim satisfaction.

Raijin rushed out onto the battlefield just as Vegeta screamed in the paid of the multiple spears sticking out from his body; his eyes widened in shock as he arrived to fight Goku laying face-down in the dirt with his blue hair fading back to black and Vegeta obscured by a cloud of black smoke.

Black kept smiling; ignoring that Raijin had even arrived on the battlefield, his attention was transfixed on somebody else.

Future-Trunks stood on the opposite side of the battlefield from Raijin; his own powers spiking near-uncontrollably to the point where Raijin felt it from all the way across the battlefield, Future-Trunks blazing aura flickered both gold and blue while he powered up; ascending from his own Super Saiyan 2 to an entirely new level.

"You never fail to impress me Future-Trunks… I'll be back soon" Raijin muttered watching as Future-Trunks took off into the skies as a gold/blue flame with Black pursuing him like a dark-pink comet; the pair clashing overhead with the sound of blades clashing indicating to the fight they were having, Raijin rushed over to the body of Goku and quickly checking for his pulse.

"Oh thank the heavens… he's alive" Raijin muttered to himself; spotting a wounded Vegeta falling from the smoke cloud and crashing into the ground only meters away, Raijin quickly rushed over to check Vegeta and successfully finding a pulse, "Good; they're both still alive".

"Yes… but for how long?" spoke a chilling voice from behind Raijin's back.

Raijin rolled out from the path of an Energy Blade's slash aimed for his neck entirely out of luck; spinning on the rocky ground only to find Zamasu standing before him, "And now there's this asshole"

"Do not be so crude when speaking to the divine" Zamasu growled under his breath; his eyes still conveying the disgusted impression he got from Raijin's Super Saiyan 4 Form.

"Maybe I would… if you were really a Supreme Kai instead of the Destroyer that you are" Raijin smirked; poking at Zamasu's pride as a divine being to get under his skin and rile him up.

"You dare question my divine existence! I AM THE ONE TRUE SUPREME KAI!" Zamasu grew enraged; finally losing his cool to a furious rage and raising his Blade again to take off Raijin's head.

"Hyper Masenko!" Raijin roared; thrusting both his hands into Zamasu's face and firing his signature blast point-blank in Zamasu's face, the force of the golden beam throwing Zamasu back and crashing into the ruins of a multi-story car parking lot.

Black and Future-Trunks both glanced down as Raijin lifted Goku and Vegeta onto his shoulders and began an attempt to flee the battlefield.

"You think you can escape!" Black roared; abandoning the sword duel he was fighting with Future-Trunks to pursue Raijin though Future-Trunks cut him off, slashing across Black's chest and nicking at left forearm and drawing the tiniest bead of blood.

"Your fight is with me Black!" Future-Trunks roared; circling around Black and cutting him off from Raijin, Goku and Vegeta.

Black grimaced as Future-Trunks had not only grown stronger, but stopped him and somehow caused a second injury; grinning as he spotted Zamasu stepping out from the car park and giving chase to Raijin, "Pity they'll never escape".

Future-Trunks glanced down and spotted Zamasu giving chase; but what he sensed from Raijin gave him a confident smile.

Raijin flew down every road he could; taking every corner he could in hopes to shaking Zamasu from his trail, sweat dripped from his forehead and chest as he flew with both Goku and Vegeta on his shoulders; hoping and praying that his God Ki would return and give him the strength he needed to escape.

"Goku… Vegeta… I'm sorry" Raijin muttered into his rival's ears before throwing both Goku and Vegeta's bodies into the air and swinging his arms into a skyward arc; firing a volley of blasts at Zamasu, the blasts striking and destroying the small buildings, roads and bringing down anything he could to stop Zamasu's pursuit for even a couple of seconds; grabbing Goku and Vegeta by their waists and rushing off before the dust cloud could dissipate.

Raijin flew up into the air to search for the refuge or a safe place nearby before he spotted it; Bulma, Future-Mai and Future-Yajirobe all gathered on a rooftop alongside The Time Machine waving to him, Raijin didn't have time to worry about their safety but they were the one and only escape route.

"What are you doing here? You should all be hiding somewhere safe" Raijin exclaimed; looking to Future-Mai and Future-Yajirobe for an explanation for Bulma's actions in simply being here.

"And who's going to save you when you need it?" Bulma barked back; crossing her arms while looking down on her husband despite Raijin being much taller than her.

"Ok; you win" Raijin smiled softly; having never won an argument with his wife.

"That's better; I can pilot the machine; get everyone inside and do it fast" Bulma smiled a confident smile; the left hand tapping on the pylon of The Time Machine that had the word Hope written on it.

Raijin did as told; lifting Goku and Vegeta up into The Time Machine and seating them back in their seating places while Bulma climbed up into the pilot seat with a little assistance from Future-Mai helping her up.

"Get in; this'll have to be done fast" Bulma told Raijin; the machine already humming to life and lifting off into the air while the canopy was still open.

Raijin glanced back at the direction he came from; still able to see the flashes of Future-Trunks' and Black's duel in the distance, and Zamasu was likely still headed this way, Raijin's eyes widened as he saw Zamasu not heading back to Black's side but heading straight for them.

"Shit… Zamasu is coming; get going NOW!" Raijin shouted; Bulma looking at the incoming enemy with a look of fear in her eyes, Future-Mai and Future-Yajirobe quickly taking cover.

"Raijin; hurry up and get in!" Bulma cried out; the canopy already beginning to close as a white light began to surround The Time Machine.

"I'm not going… go back and find a way to stop Zamasu permanently; I know there must be a way" Raijin smiled with confidence in his wife's abilities to solve problems.

Bulma watched Raijin with a tear in her eyes; giving a brief nod just as Raijin and Zamasu clashed again, Raijin grabbing a hold and pinning Zamasu's arms in an armlock just as The Time Machine vanished into the timestreams.

"You sacrificed your way home… why?" Zamasu posed a question; his expression one of curiosity in Raijin's chosen actions.

Raijin released his grip of Zamasu's arms; looking back at the space where The Time Machine vanished; though he was confident they'd all return with a possible path for victory but he needed to focus of the here-and-now, "I stayed so that they can come back with a way to defeat you… I am their saviour".

Zamasu chuckled at the notion of Raijin being a saviour, "You should know that a mortal like yourself will not survive to see that day".

Raijin chuckled too as he felt the calm sensations of his ki flowing throughout his body; his powers returning to him as his golden aura quickly replaced with burning crimson flames licking at his whole body.

Zamasu's confident smile faded as he watched Raijin; his brow furrowing as Raijin's form radiated the divine God Ki.

"I've been waiting for this moment…" Raijin smiled as his God Ki radiated throughout his whole body; finally grasping hold of the power and making it his own in order to ascend to a new level of his own, "Super Saiyan 4: Full Power!".


	27. Battle of Blades

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 27: Battle of Blades**

Crimson flames licked off his body; the radiant blaze of God Ki shining off his Super Saiyan 4 Body emanating the full control Raijin finally had over his newfound powers, "I ought to thank you Zamasu".

Zamasu felt nothing but contempt for Raijin; insulting him with the beastly form of Super Saiyan 4 and adding the divine gift of God Ki to an already sacrilegious form merely added fuel to his burning anger, "And for what reason do you need to thank me?".

Raijin smirked as he looked down at his hands; closing his hands into fists and feeling the serene heat that God Ki gave as it coursed through his body, "I would have never managed to reach this level if not for these battles against you".

Zamasu's eyes narrowed; a vein popping angrily in his forehead, "So I helped you disgrace and insult the Gods?".

Raijin smirked upon seeing how angry he was making Zamasu; choosing to dig into his nerves a little deeper before testing his new abilities in a mastered and perfected Super Saiyan 4 Form.

Before Zamasu could respond his head was flung back by some kind of sudden impact; the sound of a shotgun firing filling the skies, Raijin quickly turned around only to find Future-Mai having left her cover and a pump-action shotgun cocked in his hands.

"Get down Sir Raijin!" Future-Mai shouted, firing off another round of buckshot in close range of Zamasu; the scattering pellets striking at Zamasu though he only laughed at her attempts to kill him.

Raijin grit his teeth once he spotted Zamasu's Energy Blade igniting around his right hand once again; primed to execute Future-Mai, rushing to her side and lifting her up in his arms only to flee the rooftop but feeling like he forgot someone.

"Let me down! I will gun down that devil myself!" Future-Mai protested, cocking her pump-action shotgun at Raijin's chest in her moment of anger towards him.

"You're right; he is a devil but a gun will not have any effect of an immortal body" Raijin spoke slowly; eyeing the shotgun as if he was planning for the weapon to be used at a later date.

"He's immortal? Damn why didn't I figure that out after watching you fight him" Future-Mai admitted to herself, cursing her lack of foresight under her breath.

"It's alright; but you need to stay safe… not for me but for Future-Trunks… the man you love" Raijin spoke through a knowing look in his smile as well as his eyes.

Future-Mai gasped at Raijin's words; her feelings for her closest friend known to someone other than herself, "How did you figure it out?".

"The way you look at each other, look out for each other when times are at their darkest the care and compassion you have for the people hiding in that subway" Raijin recounted what moments he'd been witness to; a soft smile crossing his face while they flew through the ruined city and landing in a safe spot but were still able to hear Future-Trunks fight Black, "And how he leapt to save you when you were being held by Black; only somebody who truly loves you would leap into action like that".

"How do you know for sure?" Future-Mai questioned; a rosy pink blush filling her cheeks.

"Because I would have done the exact same thing if it was Bulma in your position" Raijin smiled lovingly; speaking the truth to Future-Mai moments before he kicked off the ground and flew in a crimson flamed arc towards the battle of Future-Trunks and Black.

Future-Mai watched as Raijin flew away in the direction of Future-Trunks' battle; a sense of relief, love and courage filled her mind and heart, "I'll be there if you need me Sir Raijin… and I'll stay somewhere safe".

Future-Trunks felt as if his entire body was on fire; blue and golden flames burnt off his body and radiated off the steel blade of his sword, the sword itself casting a reflection of Black's murderous grin as Future-Trunks turned the blade over in his hands.

"You stand alone at the precipice of death… any last words" Black spoke in the same high-and-mighty yet condescending tone that Zamasu spoke in; taking advantage of the moment to admire the curved scimitar-like shape of his Energy Sword.

"Shut up! This blade will silence you once and for all!" Future-Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs; lighting the skies with a burst of gold and blue flames upon charging for Black, his sword raised high above his head.

Black and Future-Trunks rushed to meet each other in battle; the clash of steel against pure energy ringing across the skies so much that the vibrations created by the initial clash tore a rift in the murky clouds, Black grinned murderously upon lashing out with a flurry of cuts and thrusts with his Energy Sword while Future-Trunks parried and countered each and every strike; the new gold/blue power he'd awakened fuelled his body and allowed Future-Trunks to move fast, react quicker and strike harder when slashing through Black's sword and guard; the edge of the blade easily cutting through the black robes Black wore, Future-Trunks taking advantage of Black's momentary stun to spot that Raijin was running away with Goku and Vegeta in tow, with a ever-so slight grin; Future-Trunks took the opportunity to land a decisive strike and finally put an end to Black.

Black merely kept grinning as Future-Trunks rushed to face him; holding his Energy Sword aloft only to strike down across the flat of Future-Trunks' own blade, Black's smirked even wider as he began to dance with his Energy Sword; the curved blade of pink energy slashing away at Future-Trunks' guard with hammering blows while the heat of Black's sheer violent-intent radiating off his blade, Future-Trunks quickly dashing backwards before his guard could be broken.

Future-Trunks quickly examined Black's weapon; the Energy Sword humming like a chainsaw whenever Black slashed through the air and severed the oxygen itself.

"Why do you back away? Are you scared? No matter… I can kill you without my divine sword" Black sneered; his Sword vanishing from his right hand and his fists raised to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Future-Trunks felt as if he'd heard enough; the radiance of gold and blue blazing around his body with such harsh flames that his blue jacket was blown open and revealing the black tank-top he wore underneath, roaring at the top of his lungs just as Future-Trunks rushed into Black and began battering Black with both his fists as well as ki blasts.

Black kept grinning as Future-Trunks struck at and blasted him; the blows and burning blasts only inviting a new boost in his powers, Black finally flinched at Future-Trunks punched him squarely in the cut he'd dealt earlier; a slight smear of red blood staining Future-Trunks' left fist.

A distinct humming sound forced Future-Trunks to duck down as another blade slashed directly where his head had been only a second ago; Zamasu grimaced as Future-Trunks had somehow dodged his blade and watched at the Saiyan in question came to a landing atop the same ruined car park that Zamasu himself had been crushed under.

"Good to see you again Zamasu; did you deal with our other pests?" Black grinned at the sight of his brother-in-arms; the blazing pink flames fading away though he stayed in his Super Saiyan Rose Form.

"No; they escaped in that accursed Time Machine though one did stay behind… no matter; they are still no real threat" Zamasu spoke slowly but a hint of his anger slipping through in the tone of his already-sinister voice.

"What was that about my Time Machine?" Future-Trunks questioned; a glimmer of hope burnt within his being for Bulma, Goku, Vegeta and Raijin though hearing that one stayed behind made the next battle in this war of attrition look grim.

"Oh yes; there is still you to deal with…" Zamasu looked down at Future-Trunks; the contempt in his grey eyes radiated his hatred for Future-Trunks and him in particular.

"Answer my question!" Future-Trunks shouted, anger resonating in his tone.

Black and Zamasu briefly nodded to each other before looking down at Future-Trunks with pure contempt in their piercing eyes, "Oh yes; The Time Machine… the very device used to tear reality itself into pieces".

Zamasu and Black spoke together in one horrifically cold voice, "We pondered it for some time since you are one of the reasons we are eradicating all mortals; Your trips back and forth throughout Time created this very same Time Ring!".

Black made a point of raising his right hand; showing Future-Trunks the ornate silver ring he wore on his index finger.

"We know everything you've done with that Time Machine; changing history to suit your selfish needs and desires for a peaceful world, however your peaceful world shall only see the light of dawn when all mortals have been eradicated and the universes wiped clean of their pestilence" Zamasu and Black continued to talk; their shared godly tone of voice echoing in the desolate ruins.

Future-Trunks stood transfixed as Zamasu and Black spoke; the tip of his sword slightly dipped down at his resolve to fight began to waver.

"It is because of your actions; the actions of a lowly mortal had committed such despicable crimes and violated taboos that even God dare not commit, you personally handed Son Goku a cure for a heart virus and split the Timelines; setting him on a path to me just so that I would take his body for my own! You are the reason that two Zamasu's from differing Timelines are united in this very moment!" Zamasu and Black continued to talk down to Future-Trunks; grinning as his resolve weakened and left himself open to a killing blow.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" shouted a bellowing voice that snapped Future-Trunks out from his weakening resolve.

A bolt of crimson God Ki dropped out from the murky skies like a bolt of thunder as Super Saiyan 4 Raijin descended onto the ground right beside Future-Trunks; his right hand immediately grasped at Future-Trunks left shoulder, gripping the shoulder tightly and whispering that Future-Mai was safe and that Bulma, Goku and Vegeta escaped in The Time Machine, all facts that reignited Future-Trunks' fighting spirit.

Black and Zamasu jointly scowled at the sight of Raijin's Super Saiyan 4 Form joined by the crimson cloak of God Ki that burnt in radiant flames across Raijin's whole body.

"Don't listen to their nonsense; it is merely adding fuel to our fires! Fires that will burn their ridiculous utopia to the ground" Raijin spoke solemnly; his words steeling Future-Trunks instead of weakening him, Future-Trunks' blade rising up once again to meet the threat Zamasu and Black posed.

"Ridiculous is it? you lit the flame of our justice! Project Zero Mortals!" Zamasu shouted; his scowl contorting into absolute rage aimed entirely towards Raijin and Future-Trunks, their continued defiance and unrelenting resistance to the Project had finally cause his anger to burst free.

"So the next time you mourn your dead; know that their blood is also on your hands!" Black felt the exact same anger that Zamasu felt towards the pair; the two-tone black and pink flames of his aura igniting and burning at the air.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both dropped down, bending their knees as Future-Trunks raised his own sword; his gold/blue aura tempering the steel to a razor edge while another blade's appearance surprised him, Raijin held an all-too-familiar katana in his left hand; the blade looked chipped and old but would endure one last battle.

"Raijin… is that?" Future-Trunks couldn't help but stutter at the sight of the katana.

"Yeah; I took it from Future-Yajirobe on the condition that I use it to pierce an false god's heart or two" Raijin smirked; spinning the katana in his left hand.

"So you have a sword too; it won't make a single difference!" Zamasu shouted at the top of his lungs; dropping down on top of Raijin alongside Black.

Raijin instantly gripped the katana at the same moment as clashing with Zamasu while Future-Trunks intercepted Black; his sword meeting Black's Energy Sword caused a shockwave that pushed Raijin and Zamasu backwards out of sheer force.

"Not bad Future-Trunks" Raijin allowed himself a small smirk out of pride for the young man.

"Keep your eyes on me blasphemer!" Zamasu screeched; his eyes widening even further in his moment of rage.

Raijin backed up; slashing away at Zamasu's Energy Blade only for Zamasu to effortlessly block and parry every one of Raijin's attacks with the katana, "You've never used a sword before… you have no idea how to fight with it!".

"No; I don't… but Bulma makes me watch a lot of movies" Raijin shot back; opting to crouch low and use both hands to grip the katana before thrusting the sword upwards and slashing downward onto Zamasu's head only for Zamasu to grab the blade with his un-bladed hand.

"As I said, a rank amateur with a blade" Zamasu sneered before flinching from the heat of Raijin's God Ki flames; the flames reaching up and coating the blade itself into a form of a Fire Katana.

Raijin and Zamasu kept fighting; exchanging slashes from the katana as well as the Energy Blade, a look of furious and murderous intent filled Zamasu's eyes; while Raijin's eyes stared at Zamasu with a look of defiant rebelliousness towards the false god, Zamasu once again tried to take off Raijin's head.

"Your getting predictable Zamasu!" Raijin whispered before planting a blood-soaked knee into Zamasu's stomach.

Zamasu gasped; a wide grin cracking on his face at being struck once again by a mortal, Raijin failed to suppress a victorious smile upon drawing back his Fire Katana for another thrusting attack.

Future-Trunks and Black fought viciously; their sword clashing and sending slashing shockwaves that cut through the empty shells of once-bustling office complexes, Black sneered down at his opponent while Future-Trunks kept his line of sight purely focussed on Black; his sword primed for piercing Black's black heart.

"You continue to fight even though you are responsible for causing all this bloodshed! How can you live with yourself when you see their faces" Black continued to berate Future-Trunks; their swords clashing once again while shockwaves rippled through the murky clouds.

"Shut the hell up! I live so that my people can live to see another day! A day without you!" Future-Trunks shouted back; his anger reminiscing of Vegeta's own explosive temper.

Black and Future-Trunks both desiring to impale the other with their respective blades kept locking blades with each other; exchanging looks of fury while struggling against each other's sheer strength of will, sparks of electricity shot off their swords during the brief clash; the intensity of the electricity forcing the two apart.

Just as Black and Future-Trunks separated from their electrifying clash; Raijin and Zamasu flew in-between the two, Raijin's katana buried deep in Zamasu's chest cavity while Zamasu's expression expressed a near-orgasmic joy at being so severely injured.

"God; he really is a masochist" Raijin muttered to himself; drawing the katana out from Zamasu's chest and watching as he fell into the side of what-once might have been a library judging by the crumbling statue of a robed woman with a book in hand.

Black's eyes widened in shock as Zamasu was seemingly bested yet again by Raijin and being pinned down for a second time; the Energy Sword growing larger in his anger, and with a mighty yell from the top of his lungs; Black lunged into a descent toward Raijin with his elongated Energy Sword held aloft.

Lunging down in a fit of rage just as Raijin stood over a pinned down Zamasu; Black forced his Energy Sword down into the rubble just as Raijin sidestepped the attack, two fists colliding with Black's head at the exact same moment; the fist of Future-Trunks and Raijin simultaneously knocking Black to the ground in a hard-won victory.

"We've won" Future-Trunks gasped; his limit reached as his gold/blue aura faded away from his body, even his golden hair gradually began to change back to its normal blue.

"For now yes; but it won't take long for them to recover" Raijin spoke calmly; his own limit reached as he noted that his wound was still leaking blood; the adrenaline having made him forget about the injury and his entire right pant-leg had been soaked in dirt, sweat and blood.

"Then we leave and rest? We should take Black's head now!" Future-Trunks protested; lifting his own sword with one hand and taking up Future-Yajirobe's katana with the other hand, Raijin felt impressed at how intimidating Future-Trunks looked with two swords.

"No; we run with the knowledge that we can win" Raijin gasped his words; his own form reverting to normal, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power having drained him and needed time to recover; even a Senzu Bean wouldn't be enough.

Future-Trunks couldn't bear to witness Raijin looking so weakened; quickly noticing the blood staining his once-white gi, opting to nod in agreement; sheathing the two swords and taking Raijin's left arm and slinging it over his shoulder before flying away towards one of the safehouses.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both felt the sweet taste of victory after hearing a furious shout of their names in the distance even though they'd already reached a safe distance from the villainous pair.

**Author's Note: I'd like to say that in light of TeamFourStar's recent announcement that DragonBall Z Abridged has officially ended; that their tremendous work and heartfelt passion as well as how the Dragon Ball Franchise helped me through a very difficult time in my life inspired me to create Raijin and craft his story, each and every one of the readers brings me great happiness.**


	28. Assassination and Execution

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 28: Assassination and Execution**

When Raijin and Future-Trunks finally returned to the abandoned subway; a flock of soldiers and people rushing to their aid after the pair collapsed to the wounds and injuries, Raijin awoke to find his dirty and damaged gi had been replaced with a pair of torn jeans that exposed his knees and a red vest; he also realised that he's been cut a lot more than just in his lower back, bandages covered his right forearm, left shoulder, stomach, right thigh, left knee and left pectoral.

"Hey; we didn't think you'd make it after all those wounds" a guard spoke; turning up the sheet of the medical tent, an AR-15 Rifle lay primed in the guard's arms.

"How long was I out for?" Raijin groaned as he tried to move; pain shooting across his body from all the wounds he'd suffered.

"Several hours… you must have been so high on adrenaline that your brain didn't even register those wounds while you were fighting that monstrous so-called-god" The Guard spoke in a bitter tone, cocking his gun while standing in front of Raijin.

"That battle doesn't matter right now… where is Future-Trunks?" Raijin spoke in a strained voice, disliking the threat of the gun as well as the bitter tone of the guard's voice.

"In the other Tent; Future-Yajirobe is with him as his guard while I'm here for you… though I don't like it" The Guard spoke again; shrugging his shoulders and callously pointing his primed weapon at the other tent, situated at the other end of the refuge.

"What about Future-Mai?" Raijin asked; groaning as he rose out of the bed and to his feet, his footsteps moved and felt heavier and slower than normal after taking so many wounds at Zamasu's hands.

"She left with three others of a recon mission… but they were rather heavily armed" The Guard spoke: nervously cocking his gun as if he was withholding information.

"That does not sound good" Raijin spoke without even looking at his rather nasty Guard, slinging open the tent and slowly walking out into the central hub of the station, whispers and murmurs echoes around the abandoned station at the sight of the wounded Saiyan.

Before Raijin could enter the medical tent; the two children Haru and Maki intercepted him, Haru and Maki held a tray of food between them; the tray was laden with a thick and sizzling beef streak joined with carrots, cauliflower, broccoli and a crusty bread roll, a sealed bottle of fresh spring water and a bowl of green jelly.

Raijin stared down at the meal; the sweet smell of the sizzling steak made his mouth water and his stomach growled after not eating for nearly three days, "Thank you; but you kids need this meal more than I do".

Maki wore her same sweet and innocent smile while she heard the rumbling in Raijin's stomach, "I think your tummy is saying something other than what your mouth is saying".

"Where did a kid like you learn to speak so crudely?" Raijin asked; his parental feelings spiking up after hearing Maki's words, Maki looked away before bowing her head in apology.

"Hey! We got you this meal as a thank you for fighting for our people; so eat up!" Haru forced the tray into Raijin's hands and ran off along with his sister; dragging the little girl by her hand though Maki was sweetly waving back to Raijin.

Raijin smiled as he watched them; Haru reminded him of his own son, spotting the smiles and nodding heads of the people around him; Raijin sank down under a pillar and began to eat the delicious meal.

Raijin placed his hands together in prayer; thanking the gods for the meal before rising back to his feet and crossing into the second medical tent where Future-Yajirobe stood over a half-awake Future-Trunks.

"Wow; you survived… I owe a steak to Sir Eyepatch" Future-Yajirobe remarked with a grin; his left hand laying on the hilt of his katana.

"You were betting on whether I survived or not?" Raijin snapped at Future-Yajirobe; a brief offended look sparking in his eyes as a brief golden flame ignited around his body.

"I'm sorry… it was the idea of that guy who was guarding you; he can be an asshole" Future-Yajirobe closed his eyes while he spoke; his dislike for the soldier emanating in his voice and harsh words.

"Yeah; I'm not too fond of how he kept priming that gun at me… and at Future-Trunks' medical tent" Raijin noted; glancing back at the soldier, spotting that the man was still cocking his primed rifle while puffing at a cigarette.

"Yeah; he is… I heard that you stabbed Zamasu pretty good with my katana" Future-Yajirobe smirked while patting on the hilt of his katana; the light in his eyes spoke that he was glad that his old blade had survived the battle instead of being shattered into pieces.

Raijin smirked and gave a pleased nod to Future-Yajirobe while Future-Trunks rose to a sitting position and pulled his green army sweater over his bandaged chest, "Glad to see you made it out of that fight".

"I could say the same for you… has anyone seen Future-Mai? She's not in the refuge at all and no one had seen her since leaving on a routine scouting job" Raijin posed his question; his eyes narrowing on Future-Yajirobe for the information.

Future-Yajirobe turned away from Raijin and Future-Trunks; eager not to meet their prying eyes when he clearly knew something they didn't.

Future-Trunks and Raijin both loomed over Future-Yajirobe; their eyes collectively changing to the turquoise eyes of a Super Saiyan without completing their transformation as they both spoke in unison, "Where is Future-Mai?!".

Future-Mai sat in the backseat of an all-terrain vehicle speeding down what was left of the freeway towards the Northern Mountains and the destination of the hideout of Black and Zamasu; an M24 Sniper Rifle pressed against her chest, her Pump-action Shotgun sitting in the seat beside her and a single red-tipped bullet resting in her palm.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing? going on this mission? it's practically suicide!" The Young Soldier spoke while driving the all-terrain vehicle; a pair of Desert Eagles holstered to his hips along with a belt loaded with three Grenades.

"This plan is going to work; Future-Bulma left us this bullet to kill Black and that's what we're going to do!" Future-Mai closed her eyes to speak a silent prayer for Future-Bulma's Soul and the souls of all those who'd fallen to Black's hand, upon re-opening her eyes; Future-Mai loaded the single bullet into the rifle with a look of fierce determination.

"I sure hope so; I want to eat that juicy steak in front of Future-Yajirobe's face when Raijin wakes up alive after all those wounds" The Eyepatch Soldier laughed out loud; licking his lips in anticipation, an AK37 Assault Rifle and multiple clips sitting in his lap along with a RPG Rocket Launcher.

"God; that's mean" The Elderly Soldier joined in the laughter despite how dangerous their real mission was, a M4 Carbine Rifle sitting against his shoulder will he sat in the passenger side seat.

"So how's that single bullet going to kill Black?" The Young Soldier asked; glancing back at Future-Mai even though he was driving the vehicle.

"I'm not quite sure myself but Future-Bulma created it to kill Black, and the Bulma that came from the other Timeline confirmed that the bullet could pierce Saiyan Skin… this is our one hope" Future-Mai closed her fingers around the single bullet before loading it into her sniper rifle, The Three Soldiers quietly nodding to each other as the forests surrounding The Northern Mountains came into view.

Future-Yajirobe spilled everything to the two Saiyans, how Future-Mai had taken three of the best soldiers the resistance had to assassinate Black after he'd been spotted with Zamasu by scouts at a mountain cabin in The Northern Mountains, taking a slew of weapons as well as a secret weapon that only she and Future-Bulma knew about: a bullet that could kill Saiyans.

"When was this bullet made?" Future-Trunks demanded to know; slamming his fist down on top of a table and breaking it into splinters.

Raijin felt curious about the bullet though he wondered if his Bulma had been secretly creating such bullets with Ewan in The Research Laboratories where The Bio-Warriors, New Recovery Chambers and The Holo-Reality Chamber had all been created by their partnership.

"I have no idea… Future-Mai only mentioned it to me when she was about to leave… and that was a few hours ago" Future-Yajirobe spilled; sweat beaded profusely from his forehead and back in fear of what the pair might do to him if he didn't tell them everything he knew.

Future-Trunks didn't need nor want to hear anything else; he reached out and took his jacket and sword before marching out of the medical tent with Raijin following after him without speaking another word to a scared and stunned Future-Yajirobe.

"Future-Trunks… you should eat something before you go" Raijin spoke; following after Future-Trunks as he made a beeline directly for the stairwell to the city surface, his sword slung over his shoulders as always.

"I don't need any food; I ate before sleeping! We leave… NOW!" Future-Trunks bellowed as soon as he left the refuge with a desperate look in his eyes and his blue hair spiking and blazing into the golden spikes of Super Saiyan 2; flames of gold and blue igniting around his body as he took off and flew in the direction of The Northern Mountains.

Raijin let out a deep sigh; his left hand touching his injuries and figuring that his body could only handle a Super Saiyan 2 Transformation as of right now, clenching his fists as he too transformed into the golden blaze and white lightning-charged Super Saiyan 2 Form and following after Future-Trunks; his intent to save the group without letting anyone die at Zamasu's hand.

Future-Mai was laying down in the grass and moist dirt; propping the sniper rifle on a tripod to support the guns barrel, Future-Mai lent in closer to the scope to the point she could see perfectly down the crosshairs, the targeting lines squaring in on Black; of whom was sitting out on the veranda of the pristine mountain cabin along with Zamasu.

"Just one more battle with the Saiyans and I shall reach my ultimate peak of strength; I cannot wait for that moment" Black sat at a wooden table opposing Zamasu while he prepared the very same green tea that Gowasu had drunk moments before his death, Black smiled devilishly while he spoke.

"Only those who are truly righteous can succeed in any venture" Zamasu spoke coolly and calmly while serving the tea for himself and his comrade, sinking into the seat opposite Black.

"Indeed" Black spoke only a single word before taking a sip of the delicious green tea.

"We need only to wait for our enemies to arrive…" Black was cut off from his sentence when a sudden unexpected impact shattered his tea cup into a mess of tea and ceramic fragments and flung him from his chair onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

Future-Mai panted heavily watching Black through the scope; sweat beaded across her forehead in nervousness that the shot may or may not had succeeded.

"Did the shot work? Is Black dead?" The Eyepatch Soldier asked with baited breath, loading the fully-loaded magazine into his AK47 Assault Rifle in preparation for escape or a fight for their lives.

"It seems we have a sniper nearby…" Black spoke; his eyes flitting open with a look of irritation while only the slightest scratch had marked his cheek where the bullet had struck him, rising back to his feet just as a dark pink flame engulfed his entire body upon transforming into a Super Saiyan Rose.

"No! the bullet failed and Black is coming for us… Run!" Future-Mai shot up from the dirt and ran deep into the forest alongside her three comrades: abandoning her now-useless sniper rifle at the vantage point.

The sun was already high in the blue skies; a blue sky was a rare sight in the countryside around the West City Ruins and even more so inside of the city limits as two streaks of gold flew at high speed across the wide open fields and ruined or derelict houses, Raijin and Future-Trunks both determined to make it to Future-Mai before Back or Zamasu could kill her.

The Eyepatch Soldier glanced back at the abandoned sniper rifle before taking off with his AK47 in his hands and the rocket launcher strapped to his back; his one good eye spotting the two aura trails blazing over the veranda, fear swelling up within his senses and a ball forming in his throat as he nervously took the rocket launcher from his back and hoisted the weapon over his shoulder; aiming the crosshairs of the targeting scope for the veranda and firing without a second of hesitation.

Future-Mai along with the Young and Elderly Soldiers glanced back upon hearing the sound of the rocket launcher being fired; silently gritting their collective teeth as they turned and continued to run with tears in their eyes for their comrade.

The rocket flew in a spinning arc before striking the outside wall of the cabin and engulfing the cabin in a ball of flames and smoke; destroying the cabin with a single shot, The Eyepatch Soldier grinned widely as he dropped the rocket launcher to the ground; his breathing suddenly drawing in sharply as a sudden heat spread down his back and chest, an Energy Blade piercing through his upper-body before the blade was dragged upwards and cleaving his head into two.

"Such a pointless effort from a pitiful mortal" Zamasu smirked proudly as he watched The Eyepatch Soldier's lifeless body crumble into the muddy grass; his blood and innards staining the ground he laid on.

Future-Mai felt a pained stab at her heart; though she didn't witness her comrade's death she still felt it in her heart; the only sound reaching her ears was the cackling laughter of Black, the man himself stepping out from behind a tree as he'd caught up with the three remaining members of the Assassination Team.

"Such a naughty little bitch" Black smirked; his right hand radiating with his dark-pink Energy Sword, The Elderly and Young Soldiers lunging past Future-Mai with guns in hand; firing and emptying their clips into the enemy.

The ringing of the pump-action shotgun and the duel desert eagles ran out; drowning out any and all other sounds, Future-Mai watched through wide, fearful eyes as Black smirked; bullets turned to little more than dust within the intensity of his Energy Sword's form of which was being used to cover his vitals, Black slowly stepped forward in-between each shot fired and with a single movement of his arm; The Elderly and Young Soldiers bodies collapsed as their weapons were sliced into irreparable pieces.

Future-Mai could only watch in horror as their blank lifeless eyes stared at her before their heads slid from their necks and rolled into the grassy mud; her mouth hung open in silent horror as her closest comrades besides Future-Trunks laid dead before her eyes, her hands seizing the Forty-five Calibre Glock from her thigh-holster; pointing the weapon directly in Black's face before pulling the trigger.

Echoes rang out as Future-Mai blindly and fearlessly fired shot after shot in the face of who she thought was Black; tears beaded from her tear-ducts for her fallen friends while her blind and furious firing came to a stop when her clip finally emptied.

"Are you finished?" spoke a cold voice, Future-Mai looked up from her blind and emotional outburst to find that she was firing her Glock into the face of Zamasu instead of Black, the impact of the bullet had done little to no damage to his green skin.

"You've fired every bullet you have… your last effort was valiant but foolish!" Black smirked callously; his sword humming as he prepared to take Future-Mai's life as well as her head.

Future-Mai closed her teary-eyes; swallowing down her last breath in the face of certain death, her thoughts went to the children Haru and Maki, the elderly people waiting to see the sun rise of their home one last time before they passed on, Future-Trunks standing alongside his father: Vegeta with proud smiles, Goku standing triumphant over Black and Zamasu, and Raijin who'd been so supportive of her true feelings; giving her away at the wedding alter where her groom: Future-Trunks stood in wait for her, those thought stayed with her until the moment she opened her eyes to the sight that stood before her.

"Thank the heavens we made it; are you alright?" Future-Trunks yelled; his body radiating the Blue/Gold flames of his new form while he and a Super Saiyan 2 Raijin grappled with Black; halting his execution of Future-Mai.

Raijin turned and smiled at the young woman; a smile that not only filled her heart with a sense of safety but warmth, "You shouldn't have done this Future-Mai… it was too dangerous".

"And it would have been so much easier if you'd left this Timeline alone Saiyan" Zamasu goaded in a cocky tone; his sinister smile ever-present.

Black pulled back from the grapple; his sword still humming against his right hand though he hated having been deprived of Future-Mai's execution, a smirk forming on his face as his eyes glanced out to the horizon for only a second before focussing on Raijin.

Raijin felt an involuntary shiver down his spine in the way Black was staring at him.

"So; you've returned" Spoke the voice of Zamasu; the so-called Supreme Kai himself emerging from behind a grove of trees.

Future-Trunks instantly drew his sword; holding the blade aloft as if he was ready to take Zamasu's or Black's head at any moment, "You'll pay for what you've done this day and all days since you came here! For taking the lives of my comrades!".

Zamasu and Black both laughed at Future-Trunks' speech; their shrill laughter sending chills down the spines of Future-Trunks, Future-Mai and Raijin.

"Comrades? Let me ask you this one question my dear Saiyans… what were their names?" Zamasu spoke with a sickeningly satisfied smile as he already knew the answer.

Raijin felt a sickening lump of guilt fall inside of him; he'd never once asked any of the soldiers they'd met for their names and instead referring to them by a distinct characteristic, he'd been escorted to the abandoned subway refuge by The Young and Elderly Soldier's while The Eyepatch Soldier had been there to assist them in any way he could Raijin felt an awful feeling as his eyes found the beheaded bodies of The Young and Elderly Soldier's.

Future-Trunks bowed his head down after spotting the two beheaded bodies; their eyes staring blankly at the blue skies above, a wave of sorrow and failure to save them washed over his mind; his own sword lowering in the moment of guilt.

"You call these mortals your friends… comrades even but neither you knew their names! You are pitiful" Black sneered; grinning widely while his eyes remained locked on Raijin.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both opened their eyes, eyes filled with furious raging flames that matched their newly reignited auras; pillars of energy that radiated all the way up into the blue skies and forced black clouds to form under the immense power their bodies radiated.

Zamasu merely grinned at their display of power; the power to change an atmosphere or change weather was nothing new to his eyes, but before he could speak; Raijin's fist collided with his grinning mouth.

Raijin and Zamasu barrelled through the forest; tearing down tree after tree in his furiously destructive charge, Future-Trunks and Black had engaged in another furious sword duel; the clash of steel against energy sent shockwaves crashing through the forest.

Future-Mai stayed sat in the blood-stained muddy grass; the emptied out Glock in her shivering hands, she watched as birds escaped from their nests and squirrels ran from the falling trees and up new trees; watching as Raijin and Future-Trunks engaged in another battle… Future-Mai gripped the handle of the shotgun she had hidden in her duster coat.

Black and Future-Trunks struggled against each other as a parry turned into a blade lock; sparks flew off the steel blade of Future-Trunks' sword as Black applied pressure to his own Energy Sword and making it grow even larger, The Energy Sword changing from a scimitar-shape to an oversized broadsword.

"How are you making that sword bigger?!" Future-Trunks cried out; the energy from Black's sword burning at his arms.

"Because every time you wound me! I get stronger because of your accursed Saiyan genes!" Black shouted in Future-Trunks' face; a wide insane grin spreading across his face when the sound of a shotgun blast forced the two apart.

Black sneered at the woman who'd fired the shot; his energy sword shirking back down to its scimitar-shape, Future-Mai stood with her Pump-action Shotgun cradled in her hands and the barrel pointed at Black.

"You bitch" Black muttered under his breath; his brow furrowing in his anger, before he could take a step towards Future-Mai; a tree was uprooted only to fall directly in-between the two.

"What?" Future-Trunks had to ask himself what happened as the tree just seemed to suddenly uproot itself and fall in-between Black and Future-Mai when a bleeding figure stepped out from the hole the tree had been standing in.

Raijin stood on wobbling legs; his wounds had reopened during the furious charge against Zamasu and blood streamed out from his injuries, Future-Mai stared at Raijin in horror while Future-Trunks felt like he needed to rush to Raijin's aid but also needed to stay by Future-Mai.

A slight chuckle emanated from Black as he glanced at the weakened Raijin; a sinister smirk crossing his lips.

Future-Trunks kicked off the fallen log to Future-Mai's side; choosing to defend her though Raijin only agreeingly nodded towards Future-Trunks instead of wishing he'd rushed to his aid; Raijin's breathing became increasingly heavier while he bled.

Future-Mai glanced back at the bodies of The Young and Elderly Soldier's; opting to rush back to her fallen comrades while Black broke into laughter at Raijin's sorry state.

"You mortals are pathetic fools! You rush into a fight in your condition? If you wish to die I'll be happy to oblige you like I did to the other you!" Black spoke; his devilish grin widening when mentioning another Raijin.

Raijin gripped his bleeding left shoulder; one of his eyes closing from a fresh cut just above his left eye, "What are you talking about?".

"Why he means the you of this Timeline; the you that returned to New Namek" spoke the voice of Zamasu materialised beside Black; not having a single wound or even a speck of dirt or blood on his robes, "We took great pleasure in killing that version of you".

Future-Trunks gripped his sword even tighter; a clear dislike for what was coming evident in his expression, Future-Mai remained hunched over the deceased Young Soldier; seemingly kneeling down in her emotions of loss.

Black held out his left hand to Raijin as he spoke, "Yes; we found a version of you on another planet: New Namek! The Other You… or Future-Raijin I should say fought me in this very same form; a Super Saiyan 2 I believe, I tore each arm and each leg from his body before burying him under the corpses of every single Namekian on that pitiful world" Black made sure to slow down his speech and clench his fist when mentioning the corpses of the Namekians to draw on Raijin's emotions.

Raijin saw the mental image of his Future-Self's death; buried under hundreds of Namekians along with their severed heads placed around like a mass grave, his anger rose to its boiling point as his golden aura changed to a deep red while his body glowed with the same deep red when a brilliant flash of flames engulfed Black and Zamasu in a blinding explosion.

Raijin felt a hand grip his right arm and pull him back; turning to see who grabbed him onto to see Future-Trunks had slung Raijin's own right arm over his shoulders and Future-Mai held under his left arm as he flew to get out from the forest as quickly as possible.

"What the hell was that?" Raijin shouted; blood dripping from his chin and fingers as he was carried away at high speed.

"A grenade; our friends left them behind for us" Future-Mai grinned; holding her shotgun as well as two more grenades in her arms.

"But how? Black and Zamasu were watching our every move!" Raijin asked; the blood dripping into his left eye caused his vision to be dyed red.

"She faked her emotional breakdown to take a couple of grenades from that grenade belt on our fallen comrade; a clever move" Future-Trunks failed to suppress a proud smile when he looked to Future-Mai, Future-Mai blushing beet red at her praise.

"Yes it was clever; pity you won't get another chance at that!" Zamasu and Black spoke at once; rounding up on Future-Trunks, Future-Mai and Raijin on either side, Future-Mai smirked as she threw her last two grenades into their faces and watched them explode; their pins having already been pulled.

"Good one!" Raijin yelled as they finally broke free of the forest; Future-Trunks setting his ally's down just beside the all-terrain vehicle.

Future-Trunks hurried over to the vehicle and opened up the driver-side door for Future-Mai but she shook her head, "No, too risky".

"She's right; Black and Zamasu will just blow up the vehicle with us inside" Raijin spoke; leaning against the vehicle while looking increasingly worse-for-wear with his profuse bleeding.

Future-Trunks bit down on his bottom lip; cursing his foolishness in even thinking that they could use the all-terrain vehicle, Before he could think of another escape route; Black and Zamasu burst out from the treetops and lunged for the pair with their respective sword and blade ready to take their lives.

Black and Zamasu were right on top of Future-Trunks and Future-Mai while Raijin was too weak to stop them until two brilliant flashes of blue illuminated the darkened skies as the two streams of blue flames collided with the pair and halting their assaults.

Raijin felt a warm smile cross his lips when two figures emerged within the jets of blue flames, "You two sure took your time… welcome back".

Black and Zamasu both wore angered expressed as they both stared down into the smiling faces and focussed eyes of the pair of Super Saiyan Blue's: Goku and Vegeta.


	29. A Chance For Victory Part 1

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 29: A Chance For Victory Part 1**

Raijin felt a sudden but swift and strong kick push him backwards into the all-terrain vehicle; the soft padding of the backseats cushioning his fall, looking up to see Vegeta slamming the passenger door while Future-Trunks sat in the front passenger seat and Future-Mai sat in the driver's seat.

"Go back to West City; Bulma is waiting for you three" Vegeta spoke in a hushed tone while Goku singlehandedly fought off Black and Zamasu; opting to employ his Super Saiyan Blue and Kaioken Combo Form in order to fight off the pair.

"Wait… did you figure out a way to stop Zamasu?" Raijin spoke though pained gasps of breath; his excessive bleeding already staining the backseats.

"Yes" Vegeta whispered the confirmation before turning his back to Raijin and rushing off and back into the fight.

The vehicle screeched to life as the tires span against the rocky path and shot off back down the roads on a direct path for West City; thankfully the vehicle still had plenty of fuel and its top speed would get them back in the city's limits in under an hour, Raijin lay in the backseat with a smile that was shared between Future-Trunks and Future-Mai; Raijin remained smiling until his eyes closed and his world fell into darkness.

Goku and Vegeta both stared down at their foes; Black and Zamasu both hovering in the air with shared looks of disgust aimed at the very sight of Goku and Vegeta: both Saiyans clad in the divine light of God Ki.

"What's wrong? You look unhappy to get yet another chance to kill us" Vegeta smirked while taunting the pair; crossing his arms while the blue flames of God Ki radiated around his body.

"Vegeta's right; you do look un…" Before Goku could finish speaking; Black and Zamasu thrust out their palms and fired a volley of purple energy orbs, the orbs showered down on top of Goku and Vegeta; causing explosions anywhere they landed.

"No more playing around" Zamasu growled under his breath; having grown tired of constantly being opposed, staring down Goku while Black and Vegeta locked eyes.

Black transferred his Energy Sword back into his aura; dark pink flames burnt at the air around his body while he cracked his knuckles until a sudden fist from Vegeta sent Black flying backwards, bursting off the ground with enough force to tear the muddy grass asunder; Vegeta flew after Black to batter the imposter with a barrage of rage-fuelled punches to Black's face, chest and stomach, the flames around Vegeta's body flaring brighter and fiercer than ever while he grit his teeth during the brutal beatdown.

Vegeta's brutal attacks against Black forced the ground around Black's body to crack and form a crater that only deepened with each punch Vegeta landed against Black's body; the fierce rage burning within Vegeta's very soul brought his powers to new heights while his physical strength manifested in his punches kept Black pinned down until Black fired one of Raijin's point-blank blasts into Vegeta's armour and forcing him backwards.

"How did you become so much stronger Vegeta? You were only gone a few hours" Black enquired; smirking as he checked his body for wounds but only finding bruises and a few cracked ribs, nothing that he couldn't fight through.

Vegeta stood still; unmoving and unspeaking, opting to let the blazing blue flames of his God Ki rise even higher into the blackened skies; a slight current of electricity sparking around his entire body, Vegeta spat out a blob of spit before charging back at Black; the pair flying free from the forests as they exchanged punch, kick and energy blast. The pair of combatants hurtled through the blackened clouds until crashing back down on the outskirts of the West City Ruins; though Vegeta didn't care where they fought as long as he brought Black down to his knees in defeat so he could end the enemy once and for all.

Black's eyes grew wider as a sense of panic began to set itself into his mind, "I admit you've very impressive… but you're still no more than an appetiser" Black's words merely added fuel to Vegeta's preverbal fire; his rage only growing as he suddenly backflipped towards Black and landed a heel drop to Black's jaw.

Zamasu calmly watched as the blaze of blue and dark-pink rushed through the black clouds into the direction of the city; allowing himself to smirk a devilish smirk, a white aura engulfing him as he was about to leave.

Goku's own blue aura igniting further; reaching higher and higher than even Vegeta's or Raijin's God Ki Aura's, "Zamasu… you don't get to leave unless you can get past me!"

"You dare to order a Kai?!" Zamasu grimaced directly at Goku; his discontent for divine rank insulting him even further than Goku's continued existence, "But fight you… I will".

Goku smiled a confident smile as Zamasu crossed his hands; his signature Energy Blade igniting from both of his hands instead of only his right hand, Zamasu charged for Goku; his blades ready to slice the Saiyan into ribbons given the smallest window of opportunity, Goku kept executing perfect forearm blocks against Zamasu's blades; countering with well-placed punches against Zamasu's ribs even though he could not be dealt a crippling injury Goku would keep striking back until Zamasu eventually was weakened to the point where the plan could be executed.

Goku and Zamasu fought and blocked each other's various punches, kicks, counters and energy attacks until they too flew into a direct path towards West City.

When Raijin opened his eyes again; he found himself floating inside of one of Bulma's New Recovery Unit; a cylindrical tube with a breathing apparatus and wires attached to his wrists, his vision initially blurry but soon focussed on his wife: Bulma; smiling happily at him once he'd regained consciousness.

Raijin opened his mouth to speak but realised that he was took up to the breathing apparatus; the healing fluids inside of the tube tingled at his body while their properties halted his bleeding healed all the wounds dealt by Zamasu.

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai both came into Raijin's limited field of view; both clearly happy that they'd survived the suicide mission though Raijin still felt bad for not saving everyone, suddenly Bulma's voice came through a communication

"I'm so glad you're still alive; Future-Mai told me about how heroic you were" Bulma smiled; speaking into a microphone built into the control console.

"You feel unconscious during the trip here and we met up with Bulma so we can teach Future-Trunks and You about how we're going to defeat Zamasu" Future-Mai explained quickly; her hands pointing towards an urn that was placed on top of a workbench.

Raijin lifted an eyebrow at the urn; curious as to how such a plain clay pot was going to stop an immortal.

A loud rumble reverberated through the ground that the bunker stood on; Zamasu had crashed into the ruined tarmac that had once been roads, Zamasu lay flat on his back with an imprint on Goku's fist in both his cheeks and his chest.

"All your invincibility has done is make you careless" Goku spoke; his eyes flicking over to the still-distant bunker while standing over Zamasu's body.

Zamasu slowly began to laugh as he rose back up to his feet; brushing the dust from his robes, "I'd say its way more careless to keep attacking an Immortal such a I; but if that's not a clear case of mortal folly than I don't know what is, I'm sure your little seedling of a brain must be conjuring some little plot…".

"Oh don't worry; we have a plan" Goku smiled another confident smile as he cut Zamasu off.

"You don't ever give up… do you?" Zamasu smirked a murderous smirk; the Energy Blades on his hands growing longer and sharper.

"I hate to lose a fight" Goku spoke through his confident smile; crouching down and raising his fists to resume his fight with Zamasu.

Black and Vegeta hovered in the air atop the tallest remaining building in the city ruins; Black's Energy Sword redrawn though he looked down at the form with a look of dissatisfaction.

"Are you going to float there all day or are we going to fight!" Vegeta shouted; thrusting out his right hand and firing a golden blast from his palm; engulfing Black within his energy, the blast struck the side of another building and caused the ruin to crumble down to the ground in a massive cloud of concrete and dust, "Get up you miserable thief!".

A harsh pink flash illuminated the cracks in the pile of steel beams and concrete slabs just as Black re-emerged; his expression stern and glaring towards Vegeta with a look of sheer contempt until he grinned and spoke in a mocking voice, "I've finally figured out how you gained such a sudden and explosive boost in your power… its anger and rage isn't it?".

"So what if it is?" Vegeta scoffed; narrowing his eyes in wait for Black's next move.

"Watching us fight and hurt your son and friends made you angry; and you turned those raw fleeting emotions into power… what a primitive concept and yet its so wonderous that that's how Saiyans power works! Its no small wonder that it took a being such as me to realise it… but now that I do I shall use my own anger".

Black's dark flames ignited around his body while his Energy Sword was still active; the flames growing darker and harsher as they burnt at the air, the smell of burning filling the air around his body; Black's left hand raising to the tip of the Energy Sword; and with a grin Black plunged the sword into his own hand, the Sword vanishing into his own body before returning in a much more slender and refined form: a long polearm with a curved sickle-like blade Black stood in the air wielding his new Energy Scythe.

Vegeta could only look in shock as Black's power and shot up by a monumental degree; and his sword had become even more dangerous than before.

Black glanced down at his new weapon; stopping to admire the burning rage that lay within the energy itself, "This is the instrument of my anger, anger towards the mortals who defile the Universe, anger towards the gods who tolerated such behaviour and lastly… the white-hot rage I feel towards myself for losing so many of these battles!".

Vegeta remained silent; a single bead of sweat dripped down his forehead after sensing the maliciously angry energy within that scythe, Black span around on his axis forcing the scythe to slash through the air; generating a projectile blade that curved through the air; Vegeta opted to fly under the blade at high speed to avoid it.

"Ha; if you think that scares me then…" Vegeta began to reprimand Black before halting his speech; spotting the projectile blade had slashed through reality itself, a large fissure is space opened that radiated the same ominous energy that Black's scythe did.

Goku and Zamasu both halted their battle as they too sensed the fissure in space; Zamasu gasping in stunned amazement while Goku stared into the rift with a look of horror.

Raijin remained floating into the Recovery Unit; his eyes widening when he too sensed the ominous energy, Future-Trunks arguing with Future-Mai and Bulma just outside of his limited view; though he figured this had to either be Black or Zamasu who caused this ominously horrific energy to appear.

Bulma soon returned to the Unit; a saddened look in her expression until she spotted Raijin's right hand pressed up against the glass tube, his wedding ring still on his ring finger and though she couldn't see his smile through the breathing apparatus; she knew Raijin was smiling to her.

"Only a few more minutes; then you'll be ready" Bulma noted; glancing down at both the control panel and her cell phone with a look of contemplation.

Raijin waved his left hand to catch Bulma's attention; succeeding in catching her attention before pointing to the urn with a look of curiosity.

"Oh; you want to know what this is for?" Bulma smiled warmly; realising she'd not told Raijin the plan nor shown him the tutorial video she'd made for him and Future-Trunks, turning back to the control console and hooking her phone into a port to stream the video into the Recovery Unit for Raijin to watch.

Raijin's eyes noticeable widened at the video was blown up into a holographic display; a video of Piccolo and Krillin explaining a technique called The Evil Containment Wave, the video depicted Piccolo using the technique to seal Krillin inside of a small coffee pot; the blaze of an intense green light almost blinded Raijin and caused black spots in his vision when he watched it behind the breathing apparatus; Raijin discovered a newfound confidence in their failing struggle.

Vegeta hung in the air; staring at the rift while Black stared into the rift so deeply he started speaking to himself, "Have I torn open a portal to another Universe? Or is this a physical manifestation of the anger stewing within my divine consciousness?".

Zamasu held his arms aloft; his hands reaching out as if to grasp the tear in reality, "Its just as I've foreseen; these paltry battles against the Saiyans has carried our powers to new and greater heights! I'm sure even you can appreciate…" Zamasu was cut off from speaking by a sudden punch to the face that sent him crashing backwards into a pile of rubble and steel pipes.

"You talk too much!" Goku shouted so loud that even Black and Vegeta heard him; his fists clenched so tightly that his nails dug into his skin.

Zamasu rose back out from the debris; a smirk on his face even though a steel pipe protruded from his gut, Zamasu remained smirking while he tore the pipe from his gut as if it was no more than an insect bite.

Black dropped down out of the skies with Vegeta following after him; Black and Zamasu standing together while Goku and Vegeta stood united against them, lightning crackled across the blackened skies while an ominous pink mist seeped through the fissure Black had created.

Raijin watched Piccolo's video on the technique a third time before a loud beep sounded inside of the Recovery Unit and the fluid began to recede indicating that his healing was done, as soon as the fluids finished leaking the tube itself opened on its own and allowed Raijin to step outside of the tube; his jeans and vest were soaked and dirty.

"How long was I in there for?" Raijin asked with deep breaths; taking note that all of his wounds were closed and not even a scar was left behind.

"Around ten minutes; it doesn't take long to heal minor injuries and halt profuse bleeding" Bulma smiled warmly; rushing over and immediately hugging her husband, ignoring the fact he was dripping wet and his clothes were dirty with mud and blood; her warm and loving smile was all Raijin needed to feel at ease while inside the bunker.

"Good to see you made it; you had us worried when you passed out" Future-Trunks spoke; standing in his green combat pants and his blue coat with a red scarf, his sword still slung over his shoulder and Future-Mai standing by his side with her shotgun in hand.

Raijin gave a curt nod of his head; noticing the clay urn was still standing on the table alongside a fresh set of his White Namekian Gi, grinning and changing into the dry, clean clothes immediately before picking up the urn in one hand; only then noticing that a written seal charm had been stuck to the urn's lid.

"I made sure the container was complete; we all know Goku would mess it up" Bulma spoke calmly, though Raijin nodded in agreement that Goku would indeed have made a costly mistake with the urn.

"We decided that you should perform The Evil Containment Wave; Future-Trunks will back you up as he too has learnt the skill" Bulma spoke slowly; resting her hands against the urn, "This is the only way to stop an immortal".

Raijin nodded calmly; the answer to defeating Zamasu sat in his and Bulma's hands, "Ok; Future-Trunks will stay with me; while Future-Mai will guard Bulma and gun down anything that threatens them… bullets might still work against Black".

Future-Mai gave a small smile; pumping the shotgun's grip, the shotgun made a satisfying click as the next shell of loaded into the barrel; Future-Trunks remained stood by her side; with his sword drawn in hand.

A sudden rumble of lightning raked the skies over the bunker; creating a powerful boom of thunder directly overhead, Raijin sensed the energies of Goku and Vegeta in the lightning; the storm clearly generated by their intense God Ki along with the strangely evil energy that was spreading across the very atmosphere.

"We leave; now!" Raijin spoke in a commanding voice; Bulma, Future-Trunks and Future-Mai following him out of the bunker and out into the city ruins.

The ominous mist seeping from the fissure cloaked and formed a fog around Goku and Vegeta; multiple forms of Goku Black; all in the Super Saiyan Rose Form but not bearing the blazing dark-pink aura nor Black's Energy Scythe.

Goku and Vegeta both floated back-to-back with their fists raised and their teeth gritted; facing with an ever-increasing number of copies while the real Black and Zamasu hovered just outside of their reach, both snickering at the Saiyan's plight while a trail of pink vapour curled and coiled into the form of another Copy Black in front of their eyes.

"What's the matter Mortals? I thought Saiyans love fighting the strongest!" Black goaded; watching as Goku and Vegeta engaged in combat with the Copy Black's, The Copies attacking with simple punches, chops or flying kicks; Goku and Vegeta found it easy to avoid their individual attacks but the group all coming at once made countering difficult, Goku and Vegeta both landed a hard punch in the stomach of a Copy each only to witness the Copy vanish into the same pink vapour that they'd materialised from.

Zamasu floated besides the real Black; his arms crossed and an entertained smirk on his green face, his smirk fading as he turned and glared out at the edge of the city, "Deal with these two; there is still a couple more pests to deal with".

"Right" Black nodded in agreement; his devilish smirk clearly showing how much he enjoyed watching Goku and Vegeta tire themselves out by fighting mere copies.

Goku and Vegeta looked to each other out the corners of their eyes; both sharing the same thought as to who Zamasu was going after.

Future-Mai and Bulma collapsed the bunker down into its Capsule; the New Recovery Unit, Time Machine and everything else inside all stored in a single Capsule; Raijin and Future-Trunks stood watching the skies and listening to the crackling lightning for when Zamasu arrived.

Future-Trunks held the urn and the lid with the seal in each hand; ready for when Zamasu arrived while Raijin stood in wait, Raijin had to brush his unruly black hair out from his eyes; his tail flicking around erratically in display of the anxiety he felt towards this technique.

"What do we do if The Evil Containment Wave doesn't work?" Raijin asked as he sensed Bulma and Future-Mai walk up behind him; his fingers nervously looping around each other.

Bulma had no words for Raijin regarding the possible failure or if they had to flee the Timeline forever; a passing glance to Future-Trunks and Future-Mai forced her to feel a pang of guilt for even considering abandoning their home to the likes of Zamasu.

Before anyone could speak again; a shower of purple energy blasts bombarded the area, Raijin rushed to Bulma and Future-Mai and covered them with his body; flinching as a blast struck him in his back but managing a smile for Bulma, Future-Trunks jumped off the ground and into the air; holding the urn tightly against his chest so not to let it get broken during the unexpected attack.

Bulma glanced under Raijin's arm as Zamasu descended down from on high; his steely grey eyes leering down at Raijin though Bulma whispered something to Raijin's ear before walking out and crossing the cracked roads over to Zamasu.

Zamasu stared down at Bulma with a morbid curiosity as Bulma cozied up next to him; pressing her sizeable bust up against Zamasu's broad chest, "Ooh I understand you have plans to makeover the whole multiverse… such a visionary, do you think if I were to become your wife I could become an immortal goddess and rule by your side for all eternity, I think I'm falling in love with the ultimate divine bad boy" Bulma squealed, flirted and blushed through every word; opening her eyes to wink seductively at Zamasu only to be met with a disgusted, murderous glare from Zamasu's steel-like eyes.

Raijin watched with a faint hope that Bulma would have been able to distract Zamasu long enough to prepare the sealing technique and had the urn perfectly in place, but it was now or never! "Hey! Zamasu!"

Zamasu batting Bulma away with a wave of his arm; his energy blasting Bulma into the skies only for her to be caught by Future-Trunks in mid-air, "Now what?!".

"Evil Containment!" Raijin roared; thrusting both hands out into the air just as a turbulent tornado of air circled around a confused Zamasu, the air current quickly changing to a radiant green vortex that spanned Zamasu's entire body; sucking the immortal Kai into the current, Raijin smiled a wicked smile as he watched Zamasu's horrified expression span around the vortex of luminous green wind.

"Future-Mai! You got that lid ready?!" Raijin shouted; beginning to angle his arms towards the urn.

"Yes' I'm ready!" Future-Mai spoke with a wide smile; her eyes transfixed on the horrified Zamasu.

"What? What is this?" Zamasu screamed at the top of his lungs; unable to so much as move a single muscle while inside of the powerful air currents.

"This is the power of Mortals!" Future-Trunks yelled; a broad grin spreading across his face as he watched Zamasu scream within the wild torrents of wind.

Raijin's arms felt like they were suddenly as heavy as titanium; pulling back against the powerful air currents but the air flowed wherever his hands went, clenching his hands into fists and thrust both hands down towards the urn just as the vortex moved; pulling a screaming Zamasu down into the urn.

Future-Mai rushed over; sliding the lid down on top of the urn and locking it in place before Zamasu could escape.

Future-Trunks and Bulma floated down to the ground completely speechless; having watched the entire sealing from the air but unable to believe that they'd really succeeded until Raijin let out a triumphant yell.

Black's malicious expression turned to one of shock; turning and staring out into the distance with a look of disbelief, the Copies all vanishing at once leaving Goku and Vegeta panting for breath after fighting an endless army of Copy Black's.

"What happened?" Vegeta posed his question; panting for breath after fighting so many Copies.

"I'm guessing the plan worked" Goku smirked; looking to Black with a new confidence.

Black turned back to Goku and Vegeta; a furious look in his eyes while his scythe radiated with an even harsher radiance, "What have you mortals done?!".

Goku was unable to hide his smirk when he and Black locked eyes, "We sealed Zamasu away forever! You are all that's left before peace can return to this Timeline!".

"Once you are dead and buried of course" Vegeta smirked; giving a brief nod to Goku before two pillars of blue flames erupted off their bodies and reached as high as the black clouds.

Raijin took the urn from the ground and handed it to Future-Mai; the woman nervously taking it into her arms, "We need to make sure this urn is never opened; it needs to be hidden"

"The Capsule Corp Underground Safe should hold it; nobody ever goes into that safe" Future-Trunks spoke up; simultaneously volunteering to lock it up.

"Oh… Future-Me had one of those too" Bulma remarked; a twinkle in her eye for her Future-Self's alikeness to the current her.

"Ok; you take it and lock it up we just need to defeat Black now and with all of us… that will still be a challenge" Raijin spoke; taking in some deep breaths before lifting up into the air.

Future-Trunks didn't need to be told twice as blue and golden flames engulfed his body as he quickly shot off in the direction of Capsule Corp Ruins with the urn containing Zamasu in his hands.

Raijin remained protectively floating in the air just over Bulma and Future-Mai; the twin flashes of blue flames and dark-pink blazing across the skies while the fissure in space gradually closed up though the pink vapour hung in the black clouds like an ominous mist.

A thunderous purple beam attack ripped through what little remained of the cityscape as well as the black clouds; the beam being unmistakably Vegeta's Galick Gun, Black crawled out from a crumbling office with a furious expression; he'd gained so much strength and power by his continued battles and the power of anger but it still wasn't enough to finally put these Saiyans in their graves, Black gripped at his scythe; a weapon that had failed to so much as grave his foes until spotting something.

Black saw the blue and gold blaze of Future-Trunks pass him by; something cradled in his arms by how he was flying, a sly grin cracking across his face while Goku and Vegeta both charged their strongest beams, a Kamehameha and a Big Bang Attack.

Black calmly waited; feigning to be bowing his head in defeat in the face of the final attack, Goku and Vegeta both roaring their beams names at once when firing; the two distinct beams converging into a single blazing orb of energy that dropped down on top of a smiling Black, Black vanished on the spot as the orb obliterated what had once been the entire shopping district of West City; the department stores, bakeries, newsagents and café's all vanishing in an instant in the ensuing explosion.

Future-Trunks came to a halt in the air over the ruins of Capsule Corp; stopping to remember the last time he was here… choosing to land in the exact spot where Black had stood when murdering his mother: Future-Bulma, the urn in his arms felt heavy when thoughts and memories of his mother flashed in his mind; but his fingers gripped it tightly as Future-Trunks felt he needed to push away his feelings for now and finish what he'd started.

"You! What is that you are hiding!" roared a sinister voice; a blaze of dark-pink filling Future-Trunks' eyes and blinding him for a brief moment but felt the urn leave his hands in the blinding moment.

"No!" Future-Trunks yelled; his vision recovering quickly only to witness Black examine the urn before dropped the urn to the floor and stamping his boot down on the urn and smashing it into pieces.

Black grinned as the swirling green winds returned only to reveal a very angry Zamasu; Zamasu gritting his teeth and bearing popping veins in sheer anger towards the mortals.

Goku and Vegeta suddenly materialised alongside Future-Trunks after using Instant Transmission to travel to his location quickly, Raijin dropping out of the skies in his Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Form while Future-Mai and Bulma arrived in the all-terrain vehicle.

"You… Mortal scum… you dared to seal me away? I The Great and Immortal Zamasu!" Zamasu screeched; his anger overflowing and bursting out in a viciously fierce white aura.

Another flash of white light erupted out from behind the backs of Raijin, Goku, Vegeta, Future-Trunks, Future-Mai and Bulma, the group turning to be met with two figures dressed in the same fine robes as Zamasu wore.

"Shin? Gowasu?" Raijin spluttered; having been ready for a battle when the Kai's chose now of all times to appear.

"Gowasu… so you still live in their Time" Zamasu grinned widely; his eyes failing to hide his desire to kill Gowasu for a second time.

Black glared down at Gowasu and Shin; Supreme Kai's from two Universes working together was an unthinkable concept and yet they had worked together to come to this Timeline, Black nor Zamasu didn't know to be either impressed or honoured.

"But how did you get here?" Goku enquired; a clear curiosity in this exact moment.

"Like my foolish apprentice… we used a Time Ring; one that the one named Black would have undoubtably used after killing me" Gowasu spoke'; raising his right hand and showing the ornate Green Time Ring that adorned his yellow-skinned right index finger.

"The time for this farce and these games and half-measures has come to an end" Zamasu bellowed down to the group while grinning; his steely grey eyes lighting up with a new desire.

Raijin alongside Goku, Vegeta and Future-Trunks all crouched low; Raijin, Goku and Vegeta raising their fists for the next fight while Future-Trunks drew his sword; looking into his blade's reflection before channelling his own energies into the sword, the sword igniting with the same gold and blue flames that enveloped his body.

"Very well; these insolent mortals have continued to defy and profane us" Black grinned; the earring on his left ear shining with a radiant green light.

"It is time to show you mortals the true form of divine perfection!" Zamasu grinned; his anger only slightly lessening as his earring that hung from his own left ear shone with the same radiant green light.

"Oh crap… are those?" Raijin realised what the earrings were after having ignored them for so long.

"Yes… but you are too late" Black grinned with an even wider malicious smile than before; taking his Potara Earring from his left ear and attaching it to his right ear.

"No! he wouldn't dare?" Gowasu gasped; shocked at the actions taking place before his eyes.

Black's and Zamasu's Potara were already being worn on opposing ears; the green pulse emitted radiated across the skies and warped the clouds until an unseen forced thrust the two beings together, the moment their bodies met resulted in a blinding flash that forced everyone including Shin and Gowasu to cover their eyes until a single voice rang out across the entire world.

"My form is justice and my form is the world, Worship me and give praise unto me, Me the beautiful and sublime, Me: the almighty… the invincible and the divine, All Hail Fused-Zamasu!".


	30. A Chance For Victory Part 2

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 30: A Chance For Victory Part 2**

Down on the ground; Raijin, Goku, Vegeta and Future-Trunks all crouched down with fists raised; Future-Trunks opting to keep his sword at the ready while Shin and Gowasu stared up as the voice made itself known; the figure of Fused-Zamasu appearing in Supreme Kai robes now dyed in the greys and reds of Black's outfit his long and spiked pure white hair rested atop his head, but the sight that unnerved Raijin most as the white halo that hung behind his back.

"I don't believe Zamasu would even dare such a unthinkable act! Fusing with himself only to gin this unbelievable power" Gowasu muttered to himself; his eyes wide with shock as Fused-Zamasu hung in the air above their heads.

Raijin turned around towards Bulma and Future-Mai; biting his lip as they'd be in danger during this imminent battle though his thoughts also dwelled on the innocent people still hiding in the refuge, "Bulma, Future-Mai; I want both of you to get back to the abandoned subway and move the people there outside the city as quickly as possible".

Future-Mai looked down at her shotgun before looking up at Fused-Zamasu; giving a brief nod before turning on her heels and running back to the all-terrain vehicle.

Bulma said nothing but smiled at the fact that Raijin was thinking about the innocent lives at risk; throwing her arms around Raijin's shoulders and giving him a kiss before hurrying back to the vehicle along with Future-Mai, the vehicle driving off though Zamasu ignored the vehicle entirely.

"I can feel the glorious union of two unparalleled powers within me, So you all have all chosen to resist and fall to damnation" Fused-Zamasu spoke; his voice echoing across the skies.

"We would never run from a false-god like you" Vegeta shouted in defiance.

"The sword and shield stand united before your very eyes and yet you continue to deny my divine grace, the absolute power that you Saiyans desperately crave lies within my hands!" Fused-Zamasu continued to proclaim; preaching down upon the Saiyans gathered beneath him.

"Your power is false! A lie!" Future-Trunks screamed as he leapt from the ground within a blaze of blue and gold flames; his sword held above his head just as Raijin and Vegeta had witnessed him do against Mecha-Frieza many years ago, Fused-Zamasu watched as Future-Trunks leapt towards him with an amused smile; swiping at Future-Trunks and his sword with only his bare right hand and without even a hint of his previous Energy Blades.

The sound of shattered steel rang across the landscape; Future-Trunks stared in horror at his sword's blade shattered into pieces leaving only a sliver of his blade remaining, Fused-Zamasu grinned widely as he swiftly chopped at Future-Trunks' left shoulder and sent the young Half-Saiyan crashing into the mud while the broken sword flew off into the distance.

"This is what awaits those who dare to defy my will; I am absolute justice!" Fused-Zamasu screeched before flying even higher into the skies; soaring above the blackened skies.

"What's he doing?" Shin spoke up; his voice exposing his curiosity while Vegeta rushed to Future-Trunks' side.

Raijin grit his teeth after watching Future-Trunks be defeated so easily and to have his sword destroyed; unsure of what Fused-Zamasu was planning on doing when his foes were all here, his eyes snapping open upon realising that they were not his only targets but all living Mortals.

"We have to stop him! He's going to kill all the innocent lives that are still hiding!" Raijin yelled; his crimson God Ki flames igniting around his body just as Goku and Vegeta both stood up, both nodding as blue flames enveloped their own bodies, the three Saiyans kicking off the ground at once and charging Fused-Zamasu all at once in a single united assault; Raijin held his hands together in charging a new Masenko while Goku and Vegeta both shoulder tackled Fused-Zamasu and following up with a furious combo of punches, Fused-Zamasu effortlessly dodged each and every kick and punch with a mere slap to counter Goku's and Vegeta's attacks; a coy smile gracing his lips once he's caught a grip with Goku's right fist and Vegeta's left leg in Fused-Zamasu's grip.

"Behold as I show you the power that you Mortals can only dream of wielding!" Fused-Zamasu spoke slowly; his eyes narrowing as he glared at Goku, Vegeta and Raijin, the black clouds rumbled as a torrent of purple thunder dropped from the black sky; two bolts shot down and struck a defenceless Goku and Vegeta; the two screaming in pain as their skin felt like it was been cooked from the sheer heat of the thunder, Raijin raised his hands above his head as two orbs meshed together in his palms; one yellow orb and one crimson orb meshed together in-between his palms.

"Divine Masenko!" Raijin shouted; firing his new energy attack directly at a smiling Fused-Zamasu, the spinning beam of yellow and crimson flew on a direct path for Fused-Zamasu under wound back his right leg and kicked the beam away inside the side of the only remaining skyscraper left in the ruins of West City; reducing the building to nothing in an instant, Raijin stared in shock as Fused-Zamasu called down a third bolt of thunder to drop down on Raijin; Raijin screamed in pain as he felt the burning heat of the thunderbolt cooked his body.

As soon as the thunderbolts faded; Goku and Vegeta remained in Fused-Zamasu's grasp while Raijin felt out of the air and crashed into the already-ruined pavements, Fused-Zamasu released Goku and Vegeta from his grip and allowed them to fall; Goku landing on top of a car and shattering its windshield while Vegeta landed in the mud beside Future-Trunks.

Future-Mai and Bulma raced across the ruined city at top speed; Bulma watching as the skyscraper fell into ruin in the blink of an eye, "I don't know who's winning or losing" Bulma spoke; her voice giving away how nervous she was of the battle.

"We have our mission! Save the innocent people" Future-Mai shouted; her eyes firmly focused on the road ahead of her even though the roads were cracked and torn up from all the fighting.

The vehicle swerved to a halt just outside the entrance to the abandoned subway where all the survivors were hiding; Future-Mai and Bulma both abandoned the vehicle and rushed down the steps, the sounds of people rushing and panicked speaking filled the central hub.

Dozens of soldiers ran around the camps and make-shift medical tents gathering everything they could find scavenging anything that could be used as a weapon, Soldiers stood with various guns, metal bars or the classic baseball bat with nails or barbed wire.

The elderly and children all sat huddled around a single camp fire; praying for mercy to a benevolent god for their salvation.

"Hey; Future-Mai! You survived! I guess those Saiyans are good for something after all" spoke the Soldier carrying an AR-15 Rifle; a cigarette hanged half-burnt in-between his sly lips.

"Don't speak about them like that! They saved my life and all of our lives too!" Future-Mai cried out; shouting in The Soldier's face.

"Oh yeah? Then where's the others who went with you on your assassination mission" The Soldier spoke harshly; flicked the ash off his cigarette onto Future-Mai's boot to prove his point.

Future-Mai looked down at the cement floor in mourning before the sudden crack of a slapping hand against a face resonated across the entire hub; every single man woman or child looked up included Future-Mai to see that Bulma had smacked the soldier with such force that he'd been knocked to the floor and his helmet had fallen off his bald head.

"Shut the hell up and get to work; we need to move these people ASAP!" Bulma shouted with such a threatening presence that The Soldier and all the others dropped what they were doing and began assisting the civilians to the derelict tracks and lead them down the tunnels to safety.

"Thanks Bulma; that guy is always a handful" Future-Mai gave a half-hearted smile though she still mourned for her fallen comrades.

"I just know how to deal with them" Bulma smiled though her eyes gave away her simultaneous anger towards The Soldier and her worry for her husband and friends, "So; do you know where this tunnel lets out?".

"It opens out on the opposite side of the city to where everyone are fighting; as long as the fight doesn't move… we should get out to safety" Future-Mai answered but a hint of doubt remained in her voice.

Bulma nodded; glancing down at the pocket in her white lab coat where she kept a box of Capsules; each one containing her Bunker, The Time Machine and a Hover-Truck for escaping but was it large enough for all these people?.

Raijin and Future-Trunks both rose to their feet first; glaring up at Fused-Zamasu with a fierce determination burning in their eyes, Goku and Vegeta both rose up though they were both on their knees after taking a thunderbolt head-on.

"You cretins refuse to bow your heads and worship me; I guess I must tear you to pieces" Fused-Zamasu glared down at the four Saiyans; his arms held aloft until he appeared like a human crucifix, the black clouds gathered into a single mass above Fused-Zamasu's head; gradually growing larger and shining with a luminous purple light until it mirrored Fused-Zamasu's body's pose.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta gasped; clutching at his left arm and hiding a nasty burn with his gloved hand.

Before anyone could answer; the mass of light-purple clouds fired a barrage of thunderbolts down on top of the Saiyans as well as the city, Raijin and Future-Trunks both flew off and took cover under a metallic bus stop while Goku and Vegeta took to the skies and almost immediately were struck by thunderbolts again; the screams resonated across the ruined cityscape as the thunder tore apart what little remained of the buildings and set fire to everything for miles around.

"Beautiful isn't it? the end of this wretched world" Fused-Zamasu calmly smiled a satisfied smile while watching the city burn; his eyes closing for a moment to enjoy the heat of the flames until a sudden blast struck him square in the chest, "Who dares to strike the divine?".

Raijin stood out from his shelter with his hands outstretched; his Hyper Masenko having successfully struck at Fused-Zamasu, "I did; you charlatan".

Fused-Zamasu felt the corners of his eyes twitching after being called a charlatan; his arms lowering from being held out like a cross only to cross his arms across his chest, "Such a crime against God can only be punished with death!".

Just as Fused-Zamasu was about to call down another rain of thunderbolts; the light-purple clouds flashed with a pair of blue flashes, the blue light overwhelming the light-purple in an instant forcing the mass of clouds to disperse; Goku and Vegeta both bursting out from either side of the clouds and charging straight for Fused-Zamasu in a two-pronged assault, Fused-Zamasu immediately and without even looking in their directions threw out his arms and grabbed Goku's and Vegeta's right fists with each hand.

Fused-Zamasu tightened his grip on the two Saiyans' fists; pain shooting up their arms causing Goku and Vegeta to scream in pain as their arms felt like they were been torn apart from the inside, "Gods are meant to be worshiped; you lesser beings are not fit to touch our flesh so casually, and yet in spite of that fact; you have committed numerous acts of treason against the divine!".

Goku and Vegeta both grimaced through the pain coursing up their right arms; focussing solely of Fused-Zamasu to the point where they didn't even feel the pain tearing their arms apart, both reaching back with his left arms to punch Fused-Zamasu again until another bolt of thunder dropped down on the pair for a third time.

"These crimes against the divine are punishable by death!" Fused-Zamasu floated higher in the dark sky; his white halo expanding into an even wider heavenly ring, "Fall into oblivion!" Fused-Zamasu spoke as dozens of blood red rays of energy fired out from his halo; each ray tore through the air with such force that a trail of fire was left in its wake, the rays rained down on top of Raijin and Future-Trunks only to create more explosions and ignite even more of the city in flames.

The innocent civilians hurried down the subway tunnels only to find a city engulfed in flames; no clear path remained that wasn't burning or had a collapsed building blocking the way forward, many people began praying for mercy again instead of

"This is a disaster; we stepped out into Hell itself" The Soldier spoke through puffs of his cigarette; earning a spiteful glare from his fellow soldiers as well as Bulma and Future-Mai.

"Would you shut up!" Bulma shouted in The Soldier's face so loud that he dropped his cigarette; glancing down at her Capsule Box again but the Hover-Vehicle would not be able to take them too far and flying high with it would only attract Fused-Zamasu's attention, Bulma bit her lips in frustration until Future-Mai's shout snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Maki! Haru! Where are you going?" Future-Mai shouted; spotting that the two kids were running away with something held in their hands.

Haru and Maki had spotted the broken sword in the burning wreckage; only the grip and a sliver of the blade remained as Maki and Haru lifted the much-lighter weapon out and broke into a sprint with in cradled in Maki's arms the two children running towards the lights and sounds of fighting while Bulma and Future-Mai abandoning the group of terrified soldiers and praying elderly citizens in order to chase after the children.

The two children kept running with the sword in-hand despite the rain of thunder and the screams of pain that neared with every step they took; eventually coming to a half-buried Future-Trunks of whom lay with his legs and right arm buried in rubble and his clothes singed from the flames.

Future-Trunks groaned to life after Haru poked him in the cheek; a trickle of blood dripped down from a cut in his forehead, "Haru,? Maki? What are you two doing here?".

"We brought you your sword so you can cut down the bad guy; you are our hero"

Future-Trunks barely had a chance to take the blade-less sword from the children when a shrill voice spoke from overhead.

"My my; In all of this beautiful scape of destruction… some mortals still live on" Fused-Zamasu glared down at the two children; his emotionless grey eyes instantly scoping out the group of Soldiers and praying elderly citizens, "Judgement is nigh".

"NO! don't!" Future-Trunks yelled; desperately trying to crawl out from the heavy debris, helpless to watch as Fused-Zamasu rose higher into the air; catching the eye of every one of the remaining soldiers and civilians, Fused-Zamasu grinned widely while Future-Trunks lay pinned down by wreckage and Goku, Vegeta and Raijin all lay facedown in the dirt; casting his arms wide as another red of blood red bolts rained down with even more precision than the bolts fired against the Saiyans, each bolt homed in one soldier or civilian each; their screams resonated across the skies as the bolts erased their bodies from the world.

Future-Trunks stared in horror at the rain of energy bolts mercilessly killed all of his comrades and the innocents he'd been fighting to protect; their screams vanishing along with their bodies as they died in an instant, Future-Trunks' eyes widened in shock as two bolts struck down on top of Haru and Maki; their screams joined by Future-Trunks' own screams while he helplessly watched the two children's lives disappear from the world.

"And thus; this world is one step closer to my grand ideal universe" Fused-Zamasu proclaimed; not putting any effort in hiding how happy he was to have killed dozens of innocent mortals nor hiding the grim satisfaction in his voice.

"You… you monster! Your days of tormenting us are over!" Future-Trunks yelled; using whatever energy he could muster to force the rubble off his legs and allow himself to stand, reaching down and lifting the broken sword that lay on the ground exactly where Maki had been standing before her death.

Goku rose up to his feet; his body wracked with pain after taking three bolts of thunder and being subjected to the energy bolts, "Its not over yet… as long as I'm still breathing; I will fight!".

"And after him you'll have to go through me!" Vegeta rose back up too; his right hand clutching at the burns on his left arm.

Raijin too rose back up; his body sore and hair and fur burnt from the thunder strikes and the energy bolts but he stood still ready to fight.

Bulma and Future-Mai had ducked down under another collapsed shelter to avoid the raining bolts but they were still alive; opting to duck into a ruined building where Shin and Gowasu stood atop the crumbling walls, Shin giving a protective smile as Bulma and Future-Mai felt as if they'd just walked through an invisible wall but had passed through a protective barrier Shin had made solely for them.

"It appears I must use all my powers to crush you pesky Saiyans; very well then… my Holy Wrath!" Fused-Zamasu barely moved his hand until a golden miniature sun burst into life just above his left shoulder; the miniature sun exploding into a beam of extreme heat and energy that flowed directly down towards Future-Trunks.

"Let my strength be a shield! Galick Gun!" Future-Trunks yelled; his hands firing his father's beam attack, the purple beam clashing with Fused-Zamasu's Holy Wrath; but the Holy Wrath slowly began to overpower the Galick Gun until another beam joined the struggle.

"Divine Masenko!" Raijin roared; pouring what power he still had into another beam, kneeling down a few paces back from Future-Trunks but his beam joined the struggle all the same.

"No matter how many mortals gather together! None can stand against my divine light!" Fused-Zamasu screamed down at Future-Trunks and Raijin; his body glowing with the same light as his Holy Wrath until two more beams struck him from behind.

"We're with you Future-Trunks! Give it all you got!" Vegeta shouted; his own Galick Gun bursting out from his fingerless gloved hands and joining the struggle.

"We'll never back down! Surpassing limits is what we Saiyans do best!" Goku shouted in turn after Vegeta; his God Kamehameha bursting out from his bleeding fingers.

Fused-Zamasu cast out his arms as his halo beginning to spin and gain enough speed to repel the four beams; The Halo Barrier protecting Fused-Zamasu a she smile down at the four Saiyans, "Attempt to destroy me all you wish; but all your efforts will be in vain!".

The Halo Barrier cast the four beams back down onto their user's, each one of the Saiyans being struck by their own attacks in explosions that shook the very earth beneath their feet, leaving all but Raijin half-buried in dirt.

"So one still stands; bow in reverence to your new deity" Fused-Zamasu proclaimed; savouring his victory over Goku, Vegeta and Future-Trunks.

Raijin felt pain running all down his arms and legs; his body having reverted out of Super Saiyan 4 Full Power and back into his normal body, his torn and burnt clothes stained with mud, sweat and blood, his tail hanging limp behind him as he felt almost all of his energy had gone in that last attack; looking around himself and spotted that Vegeta and Future-Trunks both lay on their backs and struggling to rise back up to their feet, and Goku lay on his side under the ruined building where Gowasu and Shin stood observing the battle.

Vegeta spoke up in a strained voice; pointing to Raijin, then to Goku and The Supreme Kai's, "You… go and find a way to win!".

Raijin glanced back after hearing Vegeta speak; he and Future-Trunks barely still clinging on to their Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rage Forms, both flying back into the air and lead a united charge of gold and blue flames towards Zamasu.

Raijin nodded; hurriedly limping over to Goku and hurling both himself and Goku through Shin's Barrier and into the shelter.

"You still refuse to bow down to me? Very well; I can see oblivion is too good for you" Fused-Zamasu spoke under his breath; hating the fact that no matter how many times he shot down the Saiyans; they still got back up and kept fighting, "Eternal Damnation!" The white halo flashed with such brilliant light that white rays of light rained down on Future-Trunks and Vegeta though the father and son pair countered with a furious barrage of energy blasts.

Raijin along with Bulma, Future-Mai, Goku, Shin and Gowasu took cover from Vegeta's and Future-Trunks' furious barrage of energy blasts; the blasts cast a blinding yet dazzling light over the lifeless city, each blast exploding with anything they touched whether that be Fused-Zamasu himself or what little remained of the buildings.

"We had a chance after sealing Zamasu but now its impossible to win" Shin cowered; his hands grasping at his head while he knelt in the dirt.

"There is still one way to fight back; please allow me to help you Saiyans" Gowasu spoke in a calm voice despite after having his life threatened only minutes ago.

"Any help you can provide we'll accept Lord Gowasu" Raijin answered; grasping at his injured left shoulder.

"It was my inaction that led Zamasu down the path he's walked until now; please allow me to grant you the power necessary to win" Gowasu spoke in a solemn voice that put everyone around him at ease; his hands removing his gold and green Potara Earrings from his pointed ears and offering them to Goku.

"Oh yeah! Fusion! Now if only I could convince Vegeta to fuse with me again" Goku smiled widely at the idea of Fusion until a sudden slap struck him hard across the face with such force that he fell onto his backside.

Bulma, Future-Mai, Shin and Gowasu all stared in shock as Raijin had slapped Goku as hard as he could; a furiously angry look in Raijin's eyes.

"Hey! What was that for?" Goku cried; his hand instantly moving to caress the red handprint that glowed on the right side of his face.

"Goku you idiot! You rejected me when we fought Majin Buu in favour of Vegeta and I will not stand by and allow you to do so again! Fuse with me!" Raijin shouted; rising to his feet in his clear determination, taking the Potara Earrings from Gowasu's beckoning hand with a confident smile.

"Are you sure? If I recall the fusion will last forever" Bulma spoke up; looking at the earrings with a look of nervousness at the prospect of losing her husband.

"That is not quite true; it is eternal for divine beings but for mortals the fusion will last only one hour" Gowasu bowed his head; revealing information that left everyone gathered stunned.

Shin and Goku both looked stunned at this news; though Goku quickly looked relieved at the time limit after dealing with the confusion of Vegito's fusion breaking down inside of Buu's Body.

"Goku; its now or never… are you with me?" Raijin posed his question; smiling as he offered an earring to Goku in the palm of his hand.

"I'm with you Raijin; let's do it" Goku glanced down at the earring; smiling widely as he reached out and took it from Raijin's open palm.

Fused-Zamasu's coy grin turned to a bored frown; having grown tired of being showered in relentless attacks, an all-too familiar dark-pink Energy Scythe appearing in his right hand; slashing through the air with a single move of his arm sent a projectile blade hurtling towards Future-Trunks and Vegeta, the pair joining together and firing a Father/Son Galick Gun at the projectile blade.

The two beams struck against the projectile blade; lighting sparking and rumbling in-between the clash of energies, the skies darkening even more as the energy in the clash kept warping the atmosphere with every new clash or struggle; Fused-Zamasu span on the spot and fired a second projectile blade from his Energy Scythe that added to the clash and tore through the twin beams only to carry on and cut both Vegeta and Future-Trunks down from the skies.

Fused-Zamasu gleefully watched as Vegeta and Future-Trunks fell out from the skies with bleeding wounds in their chests; the pair crashing down in what little remained of Capsule Corp just as a pillar of azure light broke out from behind the building, a single individual stood in the pillar of light; dressed in an orange gi with a long-sleeved white undershirt and a white obi, doubled with a pair of blue and red-streaked running shoes, a tail flicked back and forth, his confident smile beaming along with the confident look in his eyes that stared through a messy and spikey mess of black hair.

"Again you insolent mortals disgrace and insult the divine!... by what name should I call you then?" Fused-Zamasu scowled while facing this new Potara-Fused opponent.

The individual retained his confident stare; his confident smile unbroken while Zamasu spoke so condescendingly at him, "Just call me Raijoku".


	31. Last Stand

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 31: Last Stand**

Thunder boomed as lightning raked across the black clouds covering the once-blue skies of the West City Ruins; the city itself burning under intense flames incinerating all that remained of the once-gleaming metropolis, Gowasu and Shin both remained stood under their shelter while protecting Bulma and Future-Mai from the ravenous inferno. Vegeta and Future-Trunks both stared up at the newly fused Raijoku; produced from the union of Raijin and Goku via the Potara Earrings with a keen interest in what powers this Fusion Saiyan would wield.

Fused-Zamasu glared at his new opponent; glowering with hateful resentment towards the mortals, "So two became one! Your union matters not! Only I shall stand when judgement has been passed" Fused-Zamasu held his Energy Scythe aloft; its eerie dark-pink radiance summoning a fresh bolt of thunder which crashed down on top of the Capsule Corp Dome.

Raijoku merely smiled while the light of the purple thunder illuminated the space in-between the pair of Fused-Beings; his eyes lighting up with a new interest upon seeing The Energy Scythe, "That scythe… its not all that unique since after all; I can do that too".

Raijoku grinned a pleased grin while opening his right hand; a light-blue Energy Longsword instantly forming in his hand, gripping the weapon in his hand much to the appalment of Fused-Zamasu; of which felt a vein pop in immediate anger towards the adversary, raising his unarmed left hand only to raise his white halo and shower a rain of blood red bolts down upon Raijoku; the bolts screamed through the skies with such velocity that made the previous volley that killed the dozens of innocents as well as the children look like a paltry parlour trick.

With a series of light-blue flashes; Raijoku twisted and span on the spot with his Energy Longsword held tightly in his grip, the razor edge of the longsword slicing through each and every bolt that was fired; the bolts fizzling out into nothing after being cut so neatly and perfect from tip to end.

"How?" Fused-Zamasu gasped; watching with wide-eyed shock at how easily Raijoku cut down his Judgement Bolts and effortlessly protected the Kai's and last couple of mortals left alive, Raijoku took a single step forwards and shot over from the barrier to Fused-Zamasu's face in a single instant; constantly smiling a pleased smile while Fused-Zamasu raised his Energy Scythe to take Raijoku's head only for the weapons to be destroyed by a single slash from the Energy Longsword and leaving only a trailing wisp of the blood red energy around its blade.

"Its simple; because I'm a mortal" Raijoku whispered to Fused-Zamasu; raising his own weapon and driving it directly into Fused-Zamasu's chest; the tip of the light-blue blade poking out through Fused-Zamasu's back while he gasped and screaming in pain, a look of confusion filled Fused-Zamasu's eyes as pain wracked across his entire body emanating from the sword piercing his chest.

"How am I in so much pain? I'm supposed to be immortal?!" Fused-Zamasu gasped; his eyes bulging out from his head as he stared down at the Energy Longsword still buried in his chest cavity.

Raijoku burst out into laughter at Fused-Zamasu's quandary; pulled his Longsword out from Fused-Zamasu's chest and watching as the wound quickly healed itself though the victim remained almost-kneeling down in pain, "Haven't you figured it out? This is a new body that never received that wish on The Super Dragon Balls! Your body is no longer immortal… how do you think I could give you such pain?".

Fused-Zamasu's eyes radiated such hate and animosity towards Raijoku that the whole right side of his body began to produce a purple sweat.

Vegeta and Future-Trunks both rose to their feet; Vegeta looking back as Raijoku laughed and mocked Fused-Zamasu while they made path for Shin's and Gowasu's Barrier, muttering the word Fool as Bulma and Future-Mai both cleared debris off a bench for the two to sit on.

"Vegeta; take a rest; you've been fighting and training without rest! You need to stop for five minutes" Bulma stood over Vegeta while lecturing him; appearing as if the two had been married for many years.

"Shut up! I will not stop until I stand above them both; even when they're fused" Vegeta shouted; drawing in shocked stares from all except for Gowasu, Vegeta enviably glaring up at Raijoku as the battle resumed.

"Miss Bulma is correct; Goku intended to fuse with you before Raijin convinced him otherwise" Shin answered for Bulma; smiling in Vegeta's direction though Gowasu watched the fight with a worrying concern evident in his expression.

Vegeta sneered and scoffed at the very idea of fusing with Goku and creating Vegito for a second time; once was bad enough after having suddenly defused while inside of Majin Buu's body though the mere memory of the experience was enough to send shivers down Vegeta's spine.

Future-Trunks watched the stand-off with keen interest; a hopeful feeling that the union of Goku and Raijin would finally put an end to Zamasu, Future-Mai sat by his side; sitting hand-in-hand with Future-Trunks and sharing in his hope.

Up in the thunderous skies; Raijoku kept smiling while consistently driving punches and kicks into Fused-Zamasu's body and face, Fused-Zamasu felt his head back knocked backwards after taking an uppercut to his jaw; blood and a broken tooth flew out from his mouth when trying to get some distance, his white halo spinning around his body in his Halo Barrier.

Raijoku raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Halo Barrier; the very barrier that had stopped a united blast from Raijin, Goku, Vegeta and Future-Trunks and seemed to be completely impenetrable, "Hiding behind your defence? I didn't think such a mighty God would be such a coward".

Fused-Zamasu gritted his broken and bloody teeth; the veins in his temples throbbing with intense anger though the purple sweat continued to bead on only one side of his body: his right side, bringing his hands up to above his head; his Halo Barrier halting in focussing his energy into a single orb on white energy.

"I'm going to eliminate all mortals and create my utopia! Light of Heaven!" Fused-Zamasu screeched; his desperation evident in his voice, the white orb flashing as a pair of golden halo's formed and circled around the orb as it fired in a direct path for Raijoku.

"Where's all the grand high-and-mighty talk you've been spouting?" Raijoku shouted; reaching backwards with only his right hand and backhanding the orb away with only a single strike; his left hand touching his forehead before vanishing on the spot.

"Where'd he?" Fused-Zamasu muttered to himself while looking for where Raijoku had seemingly teleported too before a sudden punch struck him in the back of his head and sent him crashing into the dirt.

Raijoku stood over the crumpled and fearful Fused-Zamasu; the Fused-Saiyan smiled down at his fallen foe in an act of savouring the sight instead of finishing the battle while the opportunity was presenting itself.

Fused-Zamasu looked back towards Raijoku with fear in his eyes; a fear of defeat, of death and a fear of being bested by a mortal; mortals who mimicked the Gods with their use of God Ki, utilising the Potara Earrings and even laying so much as a finger on his divine body.

Vegeta continued to watch the fight from the bench; his frown deepening as he thought that Raijoku was sharing the one trait that was constant in every Fused-Being: overconfidence.

"I'm going to use all my power to crush you Zamasu! Behold the powers of Raijin and Goku combined into a single being! Super Saiyan Blue: FULL POWER!" Raijoku wore his ever-constant smile as his wild black hair flashed into the bright blue, blue flames burnt wildly around his entire body accompanied by a bright red currant of electricity that crackled and coiled around his arms and legs.

Fused-Zamasu felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine; the aura radiating off Raijoku filled his mind with an immediate sense of danger, a sense that was reaffirmed as Raijoku raised his fingers to his forehead again and vanished on the spot; Fused-Zamasu blinked twice before spotting that Raijoku was kneeling with a Kamehameha Blast charging in his hands, screaming as loud as he could as Fused-Zamasu's whole body was engulfed by The Warp Kamehameha.

Raijoku grinned as the blast that had once drained Goku of all his energy had had very little effect of Raijoku's own energies; floating in wait for Fused-Zamasu to reappear from the travelling beam, though he did not wait long as Fused-Zamasu came rushing at him with an Energy Scimitar in each hand; Raijoku knelt down low with his own Energy Longsword reigniting in his right hand, waiting until Fused-Zamasu was right on top of him with a gleeful smile in yet another attempt to behead a Saiyan; Raijoku moved with such speed that he appeared to move like lightning as his Longsword slashed through the two Scimitars and shattered the blades with only a single strike.

Fused-Zamasu stared at Raijoku with evident fear; the purple sweat slowly beginning to turn his green skin purple on the entire right side of his body, his face scrunching up in pain as Raijoku lunged forward with a double-handed sledgehammer fist directly into Fused-Zamasu's stomach; blood dripped from punctured lips just as Raijoku suddenly span up and delivering a roundhouse kick to Fused-Zamasu's head, the currants of red electricity shocking Fused-Zamasu with every blow; Fused-Zamasu barely had time to block or counter any attack as Raijoku rushed in with such speed that he was often leaving behind afterimages, Raijoku kept smiling while beating Fused-Zamasu with a barrage of punches and kicks to every inch of Fused-Zamasu's body until he floated in the air with no means to protect himself or counterattack.

Raijoku flew even higher in the air; his hands joined at the wrist with all his fingers and both thumbs outstretched as a rain of tiny blue energy bolts identical to Fused-Zamasu's own bolt attacks, the bolts rained down as Fused-Zamasu attempted to use his Halo Barrier once again though the bolts rained down with such quantity and finely-honed quality that the Barrier slowly wore itself down and left Fused-Zamasu exposed to the bolts.

Raijoku halted his attack; waiting for Fused-Zamasu to reappear once the dust had faded away, the dust cloud dispersing enough to reveal that Fused-Zamasu stood wobbling in the air with multiple scrapes and burns while his Halo was barely even visible anymore after having been worn down by the bolt rain.

Fused-Zamasu wobbled in the air; blood dripping from burst lips his green skin of his right side having entirely turning purple with the near-constant sweat began corrupting his body, his white halo fading and becoming semi-transparent after the overpowering beatdown he was taking at the hands of a mortal.

"It's over… time for the final blow! God Masen…" Raijoku shouted with a gleeful smile that stretched from ear-to-ear until he felt a sudden tug in the pit of his stomach; a booming sound reverberated across the ruins as Raijoku vanished on the spot leaving only a Normal-Form Raijin and a Super Saiyan Blue Goku floating in the air in front of a dumbstruck Fused-Zamasu.

"What happened? I thought we had an hour! Its only been fifteen minutes!" Raijin shouted; a shocked look in his expression as well as his eyes, his hands grabbing at his own body to make sure he was himself; his left hand grabbing a hold of his own Tail only to smile in thanks that he still had it.

"It had to be either the shared God Ki or Super Saiyan Blue! Raijoku was too powerful for the earrings and sped up the time limit" Goku quickly guessed; though Raijin was certain that it had to have been Super Saiyan Blue: Full Power that sped up the time limit.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU BOTH WILL DIE BY MY GODLY HANDS!" Fused-Zamasu screamed at the top of his lungs; his right fist rising above his head as the purple sweat contorted and enlarged his fist to the size of a tree-trunk, the heavy fist slamming down on top of a guarding Goku and Raijin though the force and the impact of the fist send both Saiyans crashing back down into the burning ruins.

Vegeta surged out from the protective barrier and back into the battle; leaving only a blazing trail of blue flames in his wake, "ZAMASU!" Vegeta screamed; his hands outstretched as he lunged in close to Fused-Zamasu's back and firing an enormous energy blast that completely engulfed Fused-Zamasu, allowing himself to smile a victorious smile after the blast; Vegeta quickly looked shocked as a set of large purple-skinned fingers emerged from his blast's dust cloud and gripped at his arms, the enlarged arm swinging Vegeta up and slamming him down into the pavement; Vegeta coughing from the impact before a stomp to the back of his head buried him in cracked tarmac.

Future-Trunks held Future-Mai's hand tightly; biting his lips in frustration that the Potara Fusion was their last hope, holding the broken hilt of his own sword in his free hand; desperately searching for anything he could possibly do.

Stones amongst the rubble rolled down into the ruined streets as the debris exploded outwards in a shockwave of energy; Raijin and Goku both standing amongst the rubble and flames both had their clothes torn, burnt and tattered after the heavy blow and the impact into a burning building; Raijin scoped around briefly before spotting Vegeta laying facedown in a pavement with Fused-Zamasu standing over him but he was no longer the perfect being; Fused-Zamasu's entire right side of his body had changed and malformed with his skin turning a sickly purple and both his arm and leg had grown and expanded with a great deal of muscle mass while his left side remained as green-skinned and slender as he was upon first Fusing.

"What the hell happened to him?" Raijin muttered; a striking fear preventing him from speaking more clearly or loudly.

"You got me… but there is still one thing I want to try; though it's risky" Goku muttered; his brow furrowing in thought though his eyes looked down at his own right hand.

Raijin glanced over at Goku; back to a curb-stomped and half-buried Vegeta before looking back to Goku, "We have to take risks now; do what you need to do".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PATHETIC MORTALS BLABBING ABOUT?! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO IT IS OF NO USE!" Fused-Zamasu screamed at the tops of his lungs; his body becoming increasingly more corrupted as the purple-skinned right side of his body only kept growing larger though his Halo's radiance changed to a deep red instead of the previous pure white.

Goku leapt up to his feet from the still-burning wreckage of the city; raising his fingers to his forehead and teleporting directly to Fused-Zamasu with Instant Transmission, Goku gripped his right wrist with his left hand just as Fused-Zamasu's wildly angry eyes spotted him only to have his vision obscured by Goku's hand pressed up against Zamasu's face.

"What are you doing?" Fused-Zamasu asked in a questioning tone though Goku had his eyes closed while focussing his energies into a single technique; his mouth opening to speak only a single word, "Hakai".

Shin and Gowasu both watched with stunned shock at Zamasu's corrupted form and Goku's use of Lord Beerus' own skill.

Fused-Zamasu's scream echoed across the entire city; Vegeta watching as he slowly brought himself out from the destroyed pavement while Future-Trunks, Future-Mai and Bulma all watching from the barrier, Fused-Zamasu felt a powerful sensation pulling his entire body apart that felt as if the two that made up his body were being pulled apart; his intense screaming sent shockwaves throughout the city and extinguished the flames.

Raijin watched in shock; having witnessed Beerus using the Hakai Technique and terrifyingly disintegrating that version of Zamasu within mere moments while Fused-Zamasu's body gradually changed to the original Zamasu and Goku Black; the only thing still binding the two together was a thick silvery rope that joined the two from Zamasu's left side to Black's right side of their respective bodies, even Zamasu's screams began to sound like two distinct voices howling in unison.

Goku grimaced as a black lightning shot up his arms; blasting him backwards into the same pile of rubble that he and Raijin had been laying in previously.

Zamasu and Black's bodies slowly re-fused as the silver ropes twisted in the air and bound them back together into Fused-Zamasu only the purple corruption still remained only encompassing his right side; Fused-Zamasu glared down at his two hands only to observe how badly he'd been corrupted, "How dare you mortals… your meagre efforts to defeat the divine have caused this ruin to my body! The divine temple that houses my splendid soul has been desecrated by you filthy lowly mortals!".

"You are wrong Zamasu" Spoke the voice of Gowasu; the Kai stood in-between Goku, Raijin and Fused-Zamasu with a stern look in his eyes, "Your current form is a result from you: a Divine Being fusing with a Mortal; it is that imbalance that not only weakens you now but made you vastly inferior to the union of these two Saiyans".

Raijin and Goku couldn't help but smile to each other after hearing Gowasu talk so highly of their Fused Being.

Fused-Zamasu gritted his still-broken teeth; his body feeling even heavier with this new form and knowledge "It does not matter… I can still kill each and every mortal here! And then I'll take great pleasure in breaking open your skull old man!" Fused-Zamasu grinned sickly when turning his murderous glare towards Lord Gowasu.

"You can kill me if you like… but these brave souls will still fight against their fate" Gowasu's concerned frown cracked into a ever-so-small smile; though he had his back turned to the Saiyans he knew that they were all standing back on his feet.

True to Gowasu's words; Goku, Vegeta and Raijin were all back on their feet; Future-Trunks rushing out with his broken sword in-hand, Future-Trunks glanced down at the broken stub of a blade; with his eyes closed and concentrating on solely his blade instead of the near-invincible Fallen Kai standing across from him; the blaze of gold and blue slowly channelled from around his body, the sensations of the Super Saiyan powers that coursed through his veins; empowering him even more when containing the sheer unrestrained power of Super Saiyan Rage, opting the keep channelling that fierce power down to his blade; opening his eyes to find that the blade of his sword had becoming a brilliant golden blade.

Raijin and Vegeta both smiled with pride in Future-Trunks' efforts.

Fused-Zamasu didn't say a single word; his left hand igniting with the blade of one of Black's Energy Scimitars, his now two-tone eyes: one grey and one purple; glaring at the new Golden Sword that Future-Trunks wielded as if it was a threat to him.

Raijin stood alongside Goku and Vegeta; the three nodding to each other without so much as a single word spoken between them, the duo of Goku and Vegeta both rushing forwards amidst a blazing blue flame; both with their hands outstretching and firing volley's of ki blasts, Fused-Zamasu snarled like a beast; taking his blood-red Halo and raising it as a shield against the blasts.

Raijin stood by Future-Trunks; his eyes on the Golden Sword with a look of pride, "Keep focussing on that sword; let us create the window of opportunity" Raijin patting Future-Trunks proudly on his shoulder before rushing out and joining Goku and Vegeta; his hands reaching out to as his own blasts to the volley.

Gowasu returned to the barrier; calmly and emotionlessly glancing down as Shin, Bulma and Future-Mai watched with hopeful eyes for an end to this horrible conflict.

The volley of blasts kept raining down on Fused-Zamasu; his barrier cracking under the powerful rain of blasts; though Goku and Vegeta held onto the Super Saiyan Blue Forms but Raijin was in his base-form, a murderous grin contorted his already-corrupted facial features; his broken teeth grew into fangs while his robes on his right side were strained and ripped from the sudden increase in mass of the corrupted side of his body, raising his weapon and twisting in in one hand and slicing through the air; sending a blast wave towards the airborne Saiyans.

The blast wave felt like being hit with a wave of electricity; shocking the three Saiyans every nerve-ending, Raijin and Vegeta quickly fell to the ground only to land on their knees; Goku following suit and crashing down onto his back with jolts of electricity still sparking off each of their bodies, Goku's and Vegeta's Blue Hair reverting back to its normal black.

Walking forwards with loud and heavy stomping steps; Fused-Zamasu wore a manically murderous smile while heavily walking forwards with his blade in hand, not speaking a single word though the menacing glare in his two-tone eyes irrefutably gave away his murderous intentions; his steps only stopped as streams of blue light flowed from all over the ruins and into a single spot: Future-Trunks' Sword.

"How? How are you doing this?" Fused-Zamasu shouted; his murderous smile fading into an irritated grimace.

Future-Trunks glared out from the edge of his Golden Sword; now turning a brilliant shade of light-blue as the streams of energy twisting and curling through the skies before forming into an orb that greatly resembled The Spirit Bomb.

"Raijin, Vegeta… us too" Goku struggled to even move after taking that blast wave head-on; bringing up his right hand as a stream of energy flowed from his fingertips and into the blade of Future-Trunks' Sword.

Raijin nodded curtly; reaching out and giving every drop of his remaining energies to Future-Trunks.

Vegeta watched his son; his proud expression unseen by his comrades but he still raising his right hand and give his energies to his Alternate-Timeline Son.

Fused-Zamasu stared up at the orb with a look of confused shock; the orb's blue radiance wiped away the black clouds that covered and coated the West City Ruins with near-constant storms, the stars and the moon shone in the night sky; a sight that Future-Trunks and Future-Mai hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity.

The energies of the orb flowed down only to become one with The Golden Sword; shifting into a dazzling light blue blade that kept growing and expanding into a diamond shape, "This… this is the sword born out of the lingering spirits of all those you killed! The weapon that will end your reign of terror!" Future-Trunks yelled; finally kicking off the ground and charging for Fused-Zamasu with his Sword held aloft.

Fused-Zamasu roared back without any words but roaring like a mad beast; raising his own Energy Scimitar and slashing down at Future-Trunks' Sword only to engage in a blade lock, the two stared each other down; Future Trunks struggling to get past Fused-Zamasu's power while Fused-Zamasu himself kept growling and snickering like an insane man, Future-Trunks felt Fused-Zamasu's strength beginning to win over the struggle until a gunshot sounded and Fused-Zamasu flinched in pain; a spurt of blood trailed from a tiny bullet wound in his cheek and the bullet was noticeably lodged between his fang-like teeth.

Future-Trunks looked out to see where the shot had come from only to wear a happy smile as he spotted Future-Mai standing outside of the barrier with a Weaver Classic Scope Handgun; having recovered the weapon from a fallen soldier felled by Fused-Zamasu's Judgement Bolts, her single shot creating the window of opportunity.

Future-Trunks wrenched back the heavy Sword; not wasting even a single second in driving the weapon through Fused-Zamasu's hulking chest right in the line bordering his normal left side and corrupted right side.

Fused-Zamasu screeched in intense pain; his voice reverberating into an echoing shockwave that nearly knocked Future-Trunks off his feet until a strong force pushing him back onto his feet, turning to glance behind him; Future-Trunks saw that Raijin and Vegeta fired off a blast of air to support him, giving a brave smile; Future-Trunks gripped his Sword and dragged his blade upwards while listening to the pained and defiant screams of Fused-Zamasu while his body was being cleaved into two halves by the power of Future-Trunks' Sword.

The two halves of Fused-Zamasu's body collapsed to the ground; a blank expression on the two separate sides of his face though his eyes were completely white, Future-Trunks felt an unbelievably happy smile cross his face after having finally cut down Zamasu; the Energy Blade of his sword fading away as his own Super Saiyan Rage Form fading away from his body and reverting him to his Base-Form.

Gowasu closed his eyes in a silent prayer while Shin and Bulma danced on the spot as Zamasu was finally defeated; Future-Mai dashing over and throwing her arms around Future-Trunks' shoulders in a loving embrace.

Raijin beamed proudly towards Future-Trunks; silently wishing that this Trunks was actually his own son instead of being Vegeta's son.

Goku pumped his fist while watching Future-Trunks finally stab Fused-Zamasu.

Vegeta gave a curt nod of his head; though he too felt pride in Future-Trunks' actions.

"You did it; you really did it! you saved our world" Future-Mai spoke with happy tears in her eyes; his sight set solely on Future-Trunks rather than the two halves of Fused-Zamasu's body.

"Yes; but I couldn't save our people" Future-Trunks spoke solemnly; tears finally budding in his eyes for everyone who had lost their lives in the long and hard conflict.

A deathly silence fell over the remains of the city until a familiar boom of a Capsule exploding out into The Time Machine; Bulma standing under it and looking at the machine before counting the number of people present.

"I think we're going to have to make two round trips to get everyone back to our Timeline" Bulma surmised after having experienced being inside the machine along with four Saiyans.

"Yes; I dare say that I agree Miss Bulma, but…" Gowasu began to speak; though he was cut off by another voice.

"But nothing; every single one of you are not going anywhere… certainly not while living!" spoke the unmistakable voice of Fused-Zamasu only his voice sounded more distorted like two voices speaking at once.

Everybody turned around to face the source of the voice only to witness that the two halves of Fused-Zamasu's cleaved body were standing upright; the silvery ropes coiling and twisting around the two halves until each sprouted a new left and right side respectively, Two equally corrupted Fused-Zamasu's standing upright; both with sadistic murderous glares in their eyes and an Energy Scythe in hand.


	32. Zamasu's End

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 32: Zamasu's End**

"Shit! One was bad enough and now there's two of them" Vegeta scoffed in a disgusted tone; standing while hunched over after having given all his energy to Future-Trunks and his Sword.

The two Fused-Zamasu's laughed and cackled as the silvery ropes manifested themselves once again and splitting two more clones out from the two Zamasu's that already stood laughing, the silvery ropes coiled and twisted around each Zamasu that manifested out of the others; creating two more clones out of every one of the multiple Zamasu until they seemed to be cloning each other into an infinite number of Zamasu's.

"How can we fight that?" Raijin muttered; throwing himself in front of Bulma, protecting her from the dozens murder-intentioned grins and glares from the near infinite number of Zamasu's.

"We can't… we must escape" Shin spoke with a downtrodden expression; earning distasteful glances from all but Future-Trunks and Future-Mai.

Goku's glance towards Shin soon turned into a wide-eyed expression; reaching into his shirt and pulling out what appeared to be a small button, wasting not a single second in pressing it.

Within mere seconds a burst of air burst out from the tiny device as the blue and purple faced Zeno suddenly popped out of thin air and floated in-between the four Saiyans.

"Zenie!" Goku shouted; casting his arms around and embracing Zeno; Lord Zeno merely staring out in an emotionless stare at all the people and the world around him.

Raijin and Vegeta both stared wide eyed as the Zeno suddenly appeared out of thin air, Future-Mai, Future-Trunks and Bulma merely looked curious as to what device Goku used was, while Shin and Gowasu both stared in horror and dropped into a respectful bow when in Zeno's presence.

"Goku… please explain" Raijin asked for an explanation with a calm expression but a questioning stare in his eyes.

"I demand an explanation Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted; his head seemingly growing larger while he angrily bellowed in Goku's face.

"While you guys were off doing all that fun training; Shin, Beerus and Whis took me of a little trip to Zenie's Palace where he gave me this button so I can call him up anytime and anywhere!" Goku recounted an abridged version of his experience at Zeno's Palace much to Shin's dismay.

The Infinite Zamasu's merely glared as Zeno appeared; the thousands of Zamasu's that had been cloned during the brief exchange unanimously raised their white-haired eyebrows to the Omni King's appearance.

Zeno stared blankly with his wide child-like eyes; scanning everything around him to the crumbling and burnt ruins of the city to the people gathered around him, "Who are you? What is this place? I don't like it here".

Shin kept his bow low while Gowasu kept only his head bowed; both nervously shaking in fear of being erased at Zeno's unmerciful hands.

"Goku; I don't think this is our Zeno… I believe this may be the Zeno of this Universe" Raijin guessed; earning an impressed nod from Bulma and a agreeing nod from Vegeta which was better than any gesture that Vegeta would give in this situation.

"What do you mean?" Zeno chimed in; his whimsical childish voice somehow putting Raijin's fearful nerves at ease.

Raijin hesitated before speaking; remembering that Whis has said to him that Zeno had the power to erase anything and everything and would do so on the slightest dislike or whim.

Vegeta tilted his head towards The Time Machine; his glaring eyes directing Bulma, Future-Mai and Future-Trunks towards the machine.

Zeno glanced around him; his wide child-like eyes spying on Bulma, Future-Mai and Future-Trunks climbing into the cockpit of The Time Machine, The two Supreme Kai's: Shin and Gowasu bowing down in reverence, and lastly; The Infinite Zamasu's all cackling and laughing in the face of Zeno.

Raijin couldn't help but grit his teeth; casting his eyes upon The Infinite Zamasu's only to spot that even more of clones had sprouted into being by the signs of the silvery ropes still coiling around each and every one of the uncountable copies.

Zeno's eyes focused solely on The Infinite Zamasu; a cold light radiated from his wide childish eyes as his two hands began emitting a silver light that shone in every possible direction, Zeno's body began lifting up into the air; drawing The Infinite Zamasu's undivided attention.

"Saiyans! You must flee immediately!" Gowasu shouted at the top of his lungs; he and Shin vanishing as quickly as they'd arrived as soon as his warning had been given.

Future-Trunks lowered the canopy of The Time Machine as soon as he along with Bulma and Future-Mai sat safely inside; the machine whirring to life with only enough fuel to power one last trip back through time.

Goku and Vegeta both staggered and fell onto their behinds after having given up so much energy; leaving only Raijin still standing though he was transfixed on Zeno, his eyes widening with amazement as to the act of Zeno's power of total universal erasure.

"Raijin! Hurry up!" Goku yelled; summoning his strength and leaping upwards; grabbing a hold of one of the many landing pylons sticking out of The Time Machine.

"Move it already! Otherwise you'll be erased too!" Vegeta screamed the closest thing to encouragement that he could; leaping up and grabbing a hold of another landing pylon.

"None of you will be going anywhere! This child is nothing more than a last-ditch effort to stop my righteous crusade! I! Zamasu… am an Immortal! Eternal! Splendid! And forever shall be the voice of justice!" The Infinite Zamasu's all screamed in unison; the thousands of voices jeering in their insane laughter while Zeno kept rising higher into the air with the silvery light in his hands growing brighter and brighter.

Raijin blinked his eyes twice before snapping out of his daze; leaping up into the air and grabbing a landing pylon, wrapping his arms and legs around the metal for dear life.

Future-Trunks hesitated to hit the controls to access the Timestream; entering the flow of time with three of his friends and comrades exposed would have unforeseeable consequences to not only their minds but also their bodies and the undeniable risk that they'd fall into another alternate reality or timeline forever.

Zeno glanced over at The Time Machine for only a brief second; his eyes shining with a silvery light that burst outwards and struck like a sonic boom, Future-Trunks held onto the joystick on the control console while hitting dozens of buttons at once for stabilise the machine until noticing a clear space in the black skies that showed the West City of the present Timeline; and Whis stood in the middle of the portal with a smug smile on his face.

"How unbelievable you all are… well then; hurry up" Whis spoke with his usual calm and collected smile.

Future-Trunks didn't want nor need to be told twice; slamming his fist down on a button right next to the Time Travel controls and initiating a burst of speed that propelled The Time Machine towards the portal and hurtled through, passing from his own Timeline to the Present.

Raijin, Goku and Vegeta; along with Future-Mai and Bulma all looked back as they passed through the portal; the sight of Zeno's erasure was met with a thousand screams of terror and pain as the Infinite Zamasu's were erased one after another, the ruined landscape of the West City Ruins vanishing in silver light as the entire world they'd narrowly escaped from vanished before their very eyes.

Whis closed his eyes as he stepped away from the portal; letting it close behind him though sensing two distinct presences escaping just as the portal closed.

The Time Machine came to a close landing; tipping over and about to crash land once again as two sudden golden glows surged out from The Capsule Corp Building and pushed The Time Machine into a stable landing, Future-Trunks and Bulma both looked up through the canopy to witness that Trunks and Goten both held the machine with broad smiles on their faces.

Raijin along with Goku and Vegeta all crumbled to the ground; landing on soft grass and soil may as well have been a feathery bed after having pounded into hard concrete and crashing through buildings to many times over the last few days.

"Whis! What happened!" Raijin asked; panting deeply with relief at finally returning home after what felt like an eternity.

"Its simple, this Zeno that you foolishly summoned used the temporal anomalies that permeate around that Machine to open a portal through the Timestreams connecting that Time to this one; I merely used my own temporal gifts to maintain it for just long enough for you all to pass through unharmed" Whis explained; his enigmatic smile lighting up his welcoming expression.

Shin and Gowasu both re-emerged; both wearing thankful expressions for the successful escape from the alternate timeline; though Raijin and Vegeta both shot the Kai's with distasteful glares for escaping without assisting in their escape.

Goku and Vegeta both smiled with relief; both slinging themselves accords the grass and almost falling asleep until an all-too sinister groaning sounded across the gardens.

All looking across to where the portal had been punched through the skies stood one final Fused-Zamasu: the original Zamasu.

"You haven't killed me yet… I am still alive! And I will continue my Zero Mortals Plan in your world!" Zamasu screeched though his body was badly damaged; his robes tattered burnt and torn though the purple corruption had toned down and regressed his fused body back to its original shape though his two-tone eyes and skin remained.

But before anyone could answer; Beerus moved over to Zamasu in blinding almost-instinctive speed and thrust his right hand into Zamasu's face, "I cannot believe I have to deal with a nuisance like you for a second time! Hakai!"

Fused-Zamasu grimaced as he was so suddenly faced with The God of Destruction: Beerus; his mouth opened to scream but no sound escaped as his entire existence melted away and vanished within seconds.

"I thought Gods of Destruction could only intervene when reason presented itself" Goku spoke; grinning widely after watching Beerus destroy Zamasu forever.

"I do have reason; if I let that sorry excuse for a Kai go then I wouldn't have any delicious food to eat anymore, now I expect a delicious feast in return for this!" Beerus commented in a snide tone; his yellow cat eyes eyeing Bulma with his demand.

"You got it Beerus; all you can eat!" Bulma gave Beerus and Whis a thumbs up as she climbed out from The Time Machine and slid down into the soft grass.

Gowasu walked over to the spot where Fused-Zamasu had been standing when erased; reaching down and picking up a small object; a Time Ring that was coloured with the same shade of green as Zamasu's skin.

"Is that the only remainder of Zamasu?" Goku asked; stretching his arms up and placing his hands over his head.

"Yes; I shall be sealing this away… Zamasu was my responsibility so the Time that he belongs to is also my responsibility" Gowasu spoke slowly and solemnly; a slight sadness in his old eyes.

Raijin merely nodded; feeling something akin to concern for the guilt-ridden Kai.

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai both rose up out of The Time Machine; the pair looking up at the machine with thankful expressions, their own timeline erased from existence but they still felt relieved.

Trunks stared up at the future-version of Mai; a pink blushing filling his cheeks while gazing at her beautiful long black hair, long eyelashes and fine figure, Goten crossing his arms and shaking his head; muttering only a few words, "girls… yucky".

Mai remained hiding behind a bush along with Pilaf and Shu; all spying on Future-Trunks and Future-Mai, though Mai was not only transfixed on her crush on Future-Trunks but witnessing her own future-self climb out from the Time Machine, her eyes widening when seeing the beauty of her own future-self.

"Trunks; good to see you again" Future-Trunks smiled broadly at his past-self; patting the teenager on the shoulder.

"Future-Me… glad to see you made it back alive" Trunks smiled and beamed up at Future-Trunks though his eyes quickly changed back to gazing at the beauty of Future-Mai.

"Wow; that was cool… so cool" spoke a childish voice; drawing everyone's attention to the Zeno that had just erased the Future-Timeline, Whis' eyes widening at the sight of the Zeno while Beerus silently screamed in horror.

"Oh; I almost forgot about him… what do we do?" Raijin asked; suppressing a smile after spotting the horrified look on Beerus' face.

Goku looked back down at his right hand; still holding the little Zeno-Summoning Button and instantly pressing it again only for a second Zeno to appear out of thin air, Whis along with Raijin, Vegeta, Bulma, Future-Trunks and Future-Mai along with Trunks, Mai, Goten Pilaf and Shu all watching with morbid curiosity though Beerus looked as if he was going to faint.

Zeno glanced up at Goku; his wide child-like eyes and boyish smile lighting up when setting eyes on Goku but his attention was quickly drawn to the Other Zeno, "Hi Goku! …who is this? He looks just like me".

Goku smiled his usual wide and excited smile, "I found you the perfect friend; I hope you'll have fun with this Other-Zeno".

The Two Zeno's stared at each other with blank eyes; both not speaking for when felt like a very long period of time before the pair broke into laughter, both laughing while levitating in the air as if they were dancing a joyful dance with each other; the two linking hands and casting their beamingly happy eyes towards Goku and speaking in one unified voice, "Thank you Goku; we can play forever and ever now".

With those words spoke; The Two Zeno's vanished on the spot and returning to The Palace.

Raijin and Vegeta let out a relieved sigh; both glad their World or Universe didn't get erased on the spot.

"Goku… your luck and sheer audacity never fail to astound me" Whis commented; letting out a sigh of exasperation in Goku's actions of bringing a Second Zeno into the Universe.

"It all worked out didn't it? we're all still alive! Zamasu is gone and Zeno has a playmate" Bulma slapped Whis in the arm as she spoke; though Whis only stared at her.

"Yes; he does have this playmate now; ant what will happen when they get bored of each other and recall all the tampering you lot have done with the Timeline!?" Beerus shouted at the top of his lungs; his tone full of anxiety and fear.

"Well if you keep talking like that you'll lose out on that feast" Bulma crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she spoke; somehow putting Beerus to silence when threatening to take the food away.

Raijin, Goku and Vegeta let out a unanimous laugh; the first time they'd laughed on his own in days though those days felt like they'd been much longer with all the constant fighting for survival and defeating a literal immortal god.

Though Raijin's eyes followed Goku and Vegeta while they quietly discussed hushed matters with Beerus and Whis, Bulma taking a long look at The Time Machine though Raijin understood that she was looking for a way to use the machine now that Future-Trunks' Timeline was gone.

Raijin's line of sight shifted to Future-Trunks and Future-Mai; the pair joined by the present versions of Trunks and Mai, Goten, Pilaf and Shu standing idly by with nothing to do.

"But what to do with them?" Raijin asked himself.


	33. A New Future

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 33: A New Future**

"I'm glad that's finally over… now we can stop and rest" Future-Trunks lamented; lowering his tired body down on a garden bench, Future-Mai taking the seat beside him while the Trunks and Mai of the Present-Timeline took opposing seats on another bench.

Raijin and Bulma stood arm-in-arm; though both still had dirty clothes after being in a warzone for so long, "So what will you both do now?".

"I'm not sure; our home is gone now and there are two versions of us in this Timeline… so maybe we can start a new life here or in another city" Future-Mai muttered quietly; only the few that were gathered around would hear her.

"You'll always be welcome here with us; you don't need to leave" Raijin and Bulma spoke at once; their voices in unison, the couple locked eyes only to smile lovingly towards each other.

"On the contrary; you can return to your Timeline but there will still be two versions of you and you may have to face Zamasu again within a few months" Whis proposed; the orb in his staff projecting an image of the West City in the Future, still a striving metropolis and full of life.

Future-Mai let out a gasp at seeing the world back the way it was before Black arrived and decimated their homes and their people until The Time Machine Plan was enacted and their saviours were brought across time only to erase the timeline entirely.

"I don't know… can this truly be done Sir Whis?" Future-Trunks asked; apprehension sounding in his voice.

"Yes it can… though the is two other options; you can begin a new life on a new world as an Adam and Eve" Whis smiled broadly with his eyes closed in a joyful expression.

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai looked to each other; their faces turning as red as tomato's at the idea of becoming Adam and Eve on a new planet.

Even Trunks and Mai though both were only thirteen blushed brightly at the thought of that option.

"And what's the third option?" Raijin asked; though he was grinning towards the Future-Pair in secret hope they chose the Adam and Eve Option.

"I believe that is my cue!" spoke a girly voice from behind everyone's back; all turning except for Whis and Beerus who only looked bored at the appearance of two figures, one was a young girl with pink skin and shoulder-length pink hair wearing a dress in the style of Supreme Kai Robes, while the other was a tall man in a sleeveless black bodysuit and black/green armour, boots and bracers; also wearing a mask on his face though his black hair was strikingly similar to Goku's.

"Ah; Chronoa: may I introduce The Supreme Kai of Time! Or otherwise knows as The Lord of Time" Whis gave a curt bow though Beerus merely stared uninterested in the proceedings, Shin and Gowasu both also giving curt bows of their heads.

Raijin and Goku both stared with wide eyes at the idea that there was yet another Supreme Kai in their Universe, though Vegeta just stared at the masked figure with keen interest.

"Thank you Whis; I came now that the issues with this Zamasu-fellow are over and done with, and I'll be taking this as well as long that that's alright with you Lord Gowasu?"

"Not at all Lady Chronoa" Gowasu bowed his head; allowing her to take the newly created Time Ring. Gowasu spoke calmly; though he hesitated in handing over the green Time Ring to Chronoa.

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai both stood up and crossed over to Chronoa and the masked man; both biting down on their lips in nervousness after dabbling with Time so much with their Time Machine though that worry washed away as the warm hands of Bulma latched onto their own hands.

"May we ask what brought you here Lady Chronoa?" Whis asked; Beerus standing by his side though he looked very bored and irritated.

"I've come for those two; their actions with that machine caught my eye…" Chronoa spoke carefully; her eyes slowly panning over the group gathered before her before laying her eyes on Future-Trunks and Future-Mai.

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai both closed their eyes; waiting for their punishment for tampering with Time.

"…So I've come to recruit them into my Time Patrol at Tokitoki City" Chronoa spoke with a sudden cheery tone in her voice.

A sudden silence fell over the gardens; all but the divine gods standing in stunned silence.

"I beg your pardon Lady Chronoa; but you came to recruit these two into your Time Patrol like you did this man?" Whis question; his expression shifting from concern to shocked amazement.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief; pulling the pair into a tight hug.

"Yes I do; though thankfully I don't have to pluck them out of space and repair any distortions this time, this Other Zeno did it for me" Chronoa sighed while speaking; nudging The Masked Man in the elbow.

The Masked Man gave a nod of his head; his head tilting to one side, though his eyes could not be seen through the mask he was clearly looking in Goku's direction.

"Seems like I don't have to destroy anyone then… I'm going for a nap; wake me up when the feast is ready" Beerus yawned and trotted off into a deck-chair where he quickly fell asleep.

Future-Trunks stepped towards the Supreme Kai of Time; Future-Mai tightly gripping his right hand, the nervous sweat that dripped down from his forehead fell from his skin to the grass when he spoke. "Lady Chronoa; what does The Time Patrol do?"

"How kind of you to ask; we travel through Time and repair any abnormalities and lately there have been several, and we need people of your calibre to discover those guilty of causing these abnormalities and bring them to justice"

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai looked to each other; the pair sharing a long unspoken moment before turning to the group of Raijin, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Mai.

Raijin spoke up before Future-Trunks could even find the words, "I know what you're going to say; you're going to ask us for advice but you don't need it, you know this is the right path for you both and if you ever need us… you know which Timeline to follow".

Goku wore his typical broad and excited smile, "This is a fresh start for you; both; its where you belong… travelling through time".

Vegeta only gave a brief barely-noticeable nod of his head.

Bulma lunged forward and giving a second wide-armed hug to Future-Trunks and Future-Mai; giving them both a motherly kiss to their cheeks, "You'll always have a home here if you choose to stay but I urge you both to pursue the right path".

Future-Trunks gave a wide smile to Raijin, Goku and Bulma for their encouraging words; only nodding in return to Vegeta until coming face to face with his past self, kneeling down to meet Trunks at eye-level, "Anything you say? You're usually so outspoken".

Trunks stared his future-self in the eye before extending his hand for a handshake; not speaking so much as a single word until Future-Trunks would take his hand.

Mai and Future-Mai stared at the pair of Trunks'; both sharing a pink blush of their cheeks for Future-Trunks when he reached out and took Trunks' hand in his own.

"Took you long enough Future-Me; wherever you end up; you'll do good" Trunks spoke at last; a show of respect between himself and Future-Trunks

"You take good care of yourself… and your Mai too" Future-Trunks spoke with a warm smile; their hands shaking in a gesture of mutual respect.

Future-Trunks reached over and shook Mai's hand too; the young girl's face turning beet red when finally opening her mouth to speak, "please… take care of Future-Mai".

Future-Trunks only smiled as he rose back to his feet, Future-Mai blowing a kiss to her past-self before taking Future-Trunks' hand in her own.

"Are you ready?" Whis asked; his normal calm and collected expression along with his enigmatic smile returning.

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai both looked into each other's eyes before looking to their friends, and the near-unanimous smiles of confidence and trust they had in the pair; both speaking a single word at once, "Yes".

Chronoa reached out with both hands; a white circular void manifesting behind her, "Step through and you will arrive at my house within the boundaries of Tokitoki City; only there will I induct you into The Time Patrol" Chronoa turned and stepped through as soon as she'd finished speaking.

The Masked Man gave another look towards Goku; giving him a brief nod before he too vanished into the white void, Raijin tilted his head as after examining the stranger for the last few minutes he surmised that The Masked Man's body and hair was identical to Goku's but his identity remained a mystery.

Future-Trunks and Future-Mai gave one more glance back to their friends and comrades; both giving a wave of their hands before stepping through just as the void vanished and leaving nothing behind but the broken hilt of his sword laying in the grass of Trunks' feet.

"They'll do good… they always do after resolving a crisis" Raijin smiled; staring into the space where the white void had just been.

"So what do we do now?" Goku asked; slinging his hands behind his head and totally disregarding The Masked Man's uncanny resemblance to Goku himself.

Raijin put his hands down on the shoulders of Trunks and Mai; the two teenagers looking up at him with hopeful eyes, Whis, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Goten, Pilaf and Shu all looking to him for his answer, "We recover and prepare for whatever the future holds for us all".

**Author's Note: I have been look forward to writing this particular storyline from Dragonball Super; I hope all my readers enjoyed the work, and in case anyone is wondering… there will be an original Xenoverse tie-in storyline after The Tournament of Power.**


	34. Family Moment

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 34: Family Moment**

Almost nine months had passed since Future-Trunks and Future-Mai had departed to join Lady Chronoa's Time Patrol and no news of their inductions nor progress had been heard though that was a comfort to Raijin and Bulma, not even Whis or Beerus had been to Capsule Corp since their feast following Zamasu's Death or even Goku or Vegeta had come by for a sparring session during the same amount of time.

Raijin and Ewan both sat at a coffee table; listening to Ewan's ideas for how to use The Time Machine Technology for their own benefit though all the ideas were going over Raijin's head.

"And that's how I plan on using The Time Machine's Energy Fuel to revolutionize Hover Vehicles all over the planet!" Ewan spoke with so much gusto that he stood up in his seat.

"Yeah… you do that" Raijin muttered; staring blankly at the blueprints.

"You're thinking about Sirs Goku and Vegeta aren't you?" Ewan asked; a concerned look filling his usually excitable eyes.

Raijin looked up from her deep thought; clearly able to be read like a book if Ewan could tell what he was thinking about at a glance, "Yeah; I don't know what's going on; I can't even sense the energies of Goku… much less those of Piccolo or Gohan, and those two have been training nearly non-stop ever since that Tournament with The Sixth Universe".

"Feeling left behind again huh?" spoke Bulma's unmistaken voice; Raijin and Ewan both looking up and smiling happily as a heavily-pregnant Bulma waddled into the room and sat down at Raijin's side.

Raijin couldn't help but smile to Bulma's words; she could read his emotions and how he felt like an open book.

"I was just telling Raijin about my plans for that Time Machine; the fuel it runs on could change this world forever!" Ewan spoke in a fast tone; his voice as giddy as a school boy.

"Sorry Ewan but I'm not signing off on those plans; we may need The Time Machine someday in our own Future and I intend on keeping it fuelled up and ready for when that day comes" Bulma spoke slowly and carefully; sinking down into a seat beside Raijin though Ewan glanced down with a downtrodden expression.

"I personally hope that day will not come" spoke an unexpected voice.

Raijin, Bulma and Ewan all turned around to be met with the face of Whis.

"Whis? It's been a while" Raijin and Bulma spoke at once; earning a soft smile from their unexpected visitor.

"Yes indeed; I've just come by to visit you after witnessing the most splendid of shows in Zeno's Exhibition" Whis spoke; sinking down into an armchair with his same enigmatic gaze in his eyes.

"The Zeno Exhibition?" Raijin spoke; tilting his head to one side in interest.

"Yes; three matches between our Universe and The Ninth Universe to show what this Multiverses citizens are capable of to the Other Zeno that was brough back following the Zamasu debacle, the teams were Goku, Gohan and Piccolo against a team known simply as The Trio of Danger; each opponent was quite the challenge" Whis summarised; tapping his staff and bringing up a projection of Goku, Gohan and Piccolo battling a trio of tall wolf men, each individually coloured as blue, red and yellow furs.

Raijin stared down at the floor; questions running though his mind as to why Goku would not have come to him in asking him to take part in these exhibition matches and instead chose to team with Gohan and Piccolo, though the answer was clear after all Gohan and Piccolo had been training together ever since the tournament with The Sixth Universe but he still felt left out.

"Miss Bulma; may I ask when your second child is due?" Whis asked; turning his gaze away from Raijin to Bulma's pregnant belly.

"Any day now" Bulma smiled widely; caressing her bump with both hands.

"Any names chosen?" Whis enquired; a soft smile spreading across his pale blue lips.

"Yes; we already know the she's a girl so we decided on Bulla" Bulma announced; her hand grabbing at Raijin's, the pair lacing their fingers together.

"Well then; allow me to give you a helping hand" Whis rose from his seat; his staff poised and ready, Raijin and Bulma both only stared up at the Angel with mild interest.

With that twirl of Whis' Staff a ball of light emerged out from Bulma's bump and manifested itself into a tiny blue-haired baby girl wrapped in an intricately-designed blue quilt.

"What? How did you?" Bulma gasped; though her eyes sparkled with motherly love as soon as her eyes had laid sight on the beautiful baby girl.

"I thoroughly know how the birthing process goes for thousands of beings and I know that for humans it is quite the painful experience; so I can and have transferred your infant daughter into your arms without the need for such a painful birthing" Whis spoke with a gratified smile; his pale eyes locked solely on the tiny baby held in Bulma's arms.

"Whis I don't know how to thank you" Raijin spoke; the tiny baby girl held tightly yet gently in Bulma's arms; a small tuft of blue hair and a wide smile on her head.

"Think nothing of it; though I would like a private word with Raijin" Whis' eyes suddenly changed from the carefree persona he usually exhibited to a look of fierce determination.

Raijin rose up from his seat; the feeling of moving away from his new-born daughter felt excruciating but when Whis wanting to talk there was no option but to go with him, following Whis out onto the balcony of the family apartment; the view of West City was a stark contrast to the ruins he'd spent several days in and each tine Raijin looked at the city he felt saddened for all the lives he'd failed to save.

"The Twin Zeno's are following through with Goku's idea of hold a tournament between all the different Universes and ach Universe is putting forward a team of ten people, I trust you will be planning on

"Yes; I would want to fight in this… maybe I can finally fight Hit again, and Frost, and maybe even Cabba!" Raijin cracked an excited smile; thinking of all the fighters in The Sixth Universe he wanted to fight with.

"You think too narrowly; opponents from every Universe will be fighting so there will be a plethora of new opponents waiting" Whis spoke; his eyes narrowing on Raijin in wait for his answer.

Raijin felt that all-too-familiar urge to fight; the boiling sensation in his Saiyan Blood that flowed in his veins fuelled his fighting spirit, simultaneously a pang of frustration remained that Goku had not come to him for The Zeno Exhibition even though he would have declined as Bulma may have gone into labour at any minute while he was gone and he'd now been present at both his children's births and that felt so heart-warming that he'd rather be with a loving family than fighting to the death, "It does sound tempting; I'm in".

"Though there is a catch… you must prove to Goku that you belong on this team, right now he's out testing his son Gohan; as well as the Namekian… Piccolo" Whis noted; his soft smile curling into a coy smile.

Raijin felt another pang of frustration in the fact that Goku wouldn't pick him for the team right off the bat when he surely had already enlisted Vegeta along with Gohan and Piccolo.

"Where is he now?" Raijin asked; a dark shadow passing over his expression as his anger made the air around his body radiate with heat, the black spikes in his hair waved gently in the energy emitting from his body.

"Right now he's headed towards that tiny island that's home to Kame House" Whis spoke; staring into the orb atop his staff to track Goku's movements anywhere on Earth or Otherworld.

Raijin only gave a brief nod of thanks as golden flames suddenly erupted all over his body upon blasting off from the balcony and flying off with the intention of intercepting Goku's route to or from Kame House.

Bulma walked out with her baby daughter now named Bulla in her arms; having witnessed the flash of golden light synonymous with a Super Saiyan transformation or just Raijin just blasting off into a flightpath, "Did Raijin just leave?".

"Yes he did; I trust you overheard?" Whis spoke with his coy smile still present; his eyes following Raijin's flightpath evident by a golden trail in the skies.

"Yes; and I'm a little surprised that Goku overlooked him" Bulma muttered; cradling her daughter in her arms while gazing up at the golden trail Raijin had left behind.

"I never said that Goku did; I simply spurred Raijin into taking action… he was far too skilled and has much untapped potential for one such as Goku to overlook"

"So you lied" Bulma shot a questioning but knowing look in Whis' direction.

"That I did" Whis answered without even a second of hesitation; a wide smile cracking.

"Come on; I'll have some tea and cakes made for you" Bulma sighed; knowing all-too-well how a Saiyan can be spurred into action, walking back into the living room where Ewan waited only to be joined by Trunks along with his group of friends.

"Oh that would be just divine" Whis answered immediately; following Bulma into their living room where Bulma set Bulla down into Trunks' arms, the teenager's eyes lighting up in wonder at the sight of his new little sister; Goten, Mai, Pilaf, Shu and even Ewan all queuing up for a turn to hold the baby while Bulma made the tea.

Raijin hurtled through the blurred landscapes at such a speed in his Super Saiyan Full Power Form that his eyes were only focussed on a single objective; fight Goku and earn a place on the team for this upcoming tournament, ignoring the fact that the blazing golden trail he was leaving behind was catching the many gazing eyes of the normal citizens of the Central, East and Satan Cities though Raijin did not care.

A slight smirk lit up Raijin's face as he closed in on Goku's energy signature; though leaving Bulma and his new-born daughter felt horrible he wanted to be a part of the tournament team for his Universe and if this was between all the other Universes as Whis had said it would be… he needed to be a part of it.

Goku felt a sense of excitement as he'd already recruited Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta onto his team for the upcoming tournament; and was well on his way to Satan City to recruit Krillin and 18 since they'd moved from Kame House to the city seemingly without his knowing even though he roughly spent all his time either training or working in the fields of his vegetable farm, his wide eyes catching the familiar sight of golden energy coming directly towards him.

"Oh? I already got Vegeta so that must be… Hi Raijin!" Goku narrowed his eyes to get a look at the figure flying directly towards him; stopping his own flightpath to wave and smile until an uppercut punch struck him hard in the jaw.

Raijin glared through turquoise eyes as he landed the opening blow to Goku, "Goku… I want a spot on this team! Fight me right now".

Goku floated a little dazed from the sudden punch; his excited smile widening at the challenge, "Fine; I've wanted to fight you for ages now".


	35. Super Saiyan 4 vs Super Saiyan Blue

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 35: Super Saiyan 4 vs Super Saiyan Blue**

The echo created by Raijin's sudden punch to Goku's face forced a shockwave to dispel all clouds in their area; the two Saiyans of whom closely regarded the other as equals and rivals but those feelings drove them down two different paths to where they currently stood in their respective powers.

"Let's not fight here… perhaps somewhere isolated" Raijin posed his request; looking down at the populated areas miles down below their feet while they floated in the skies above.

"Yeah; I know just the place" Goku smirked a battle-ready smile; offering his left hand while his right hand rose up in he gesture for Instant Transmission.

Raijin only took Goku's hand as the pair teleported away from the empty skies and into an entirely different environment, an empty stadium; filled with rows and rows of seats all gathered around an open-air squared ring: The Arena for The World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Really? You chose this place" Raijin snickered under his breath; shooting Goku with a confident smile.

"Yeah, we should have fought here years ago but never did; shall we say… first one to fall out the ring?" Goku challenged; his fists clenching as a blue radiance covered his entire body and transforming directly into a Super Saiyan Blue.

"Agreed Raijin countered; agreeing to Goku's challenge by crouching low as his body emitted a cloak of energy that masked his body until he re-emerged clad in the bright red fur and ringed eyes of his Super Saiyan 4 Form.

A soft breeze passed through the deserted arena; only the slight movements of Goku's blue hair and Raijin's wildly long black hair moved in the breeze before the two flew at each other from opposite sides of the ring, a shockwave blasted through the stands as Raijin and Goku met with a clashing cross-arm block against each other.

As Raijin and Goku locked eyes; the two separated only to fly at each other a second time, their respective right fists colliding and sending more echoing waves of wind throughout the empty arena with each repeated clash of fists.

Raijin flung himself upwards into the air with a crouched leap; swiping at Goku with his tail which Goku only batted away with a swift backhand, raising his arms up again to block Raijin's descending dropkick and parrying the attack before countering with a flurry of punches.

The flurry of punches struck Raijin's stomach only for him to backflip into some distance before charging for Goku again; heading in a direct straight path though Goku easily read the attack and readied a simple chop aimed for Raijin's neck only for Raijin to suddenly zigzag and slam a double-backhand to the underside of Goku's ribs.

Goku flinched under the sudden use of Raijin's animalistic fighting techniques; watching as Raijin darted around from one corner of the ring to another with inhuman speeds, Raijin kept smiling while zipping around the four corners of the ring; watching Goku's defence and seeking out an opening to strike at though Goku's own eyes were constantly darting around and following his movements.

Raijin grit his teeth as Goku was surprisingly able to follow his animal-like movements while he darted from each of the four corners of the ring; opting to veer off-course and reverse his movements only to spot Goku still watching him out the corners of his eyes, coming to a halt and rushing towards Goku's back only to vanish from Goku's corner-eyed sight and reappear from high-speed movement in front of Goku with his fists raised to attack with a punch/blast combo.

"Why aren't you fighting the same away you did against Zamasu?" Goku asked; blocking and deflecting the punch/blast combo from Raijin and countering with a solid punch to Raijin's ribs.

"You want me when I'm serious?!" Raijin asked while flinching from the blow to his ribs; twisting his body around after the blow and attacking with a swift kick to Goku's head.

"You know I do!" Goku answered; barely managing to block the kick with his free forearm.

"FINE!" Raijin shouted back; his tail whipping around and seizing Goku's right wrist, holding him in place while Goku suffered a barrage of punches to his own ribs and finishing with one of Raijin's roundhouse kicks to the gut before kicked off into a backflip just as the crimson flames of God Ki erupted off of Raijin's body.

Goku's eyes widened as Raijin circled the ring again only with much greater speed that he could barely follow now; turning his head back and forth only to catch a mere glimpse of Raijin rushing towards him and attacking with a lightning-fast punch to the chest followed by a kick to the lower back.

Goku felt his knees almost give out from under him before muttering a single word, "Kaio-Ken" Goku's body flashed red as his blue aura became tinted with fierce red flames; a slight feeling of pain coursed up his muscles at using a 10X Kaio-Ken during this particular fight but Raijin had forced him into using the technique.

"Yes! Yes! This is the you I want to fight!" Raijin roared with an expression of sheer excitement; launching into flight in pursuit of the blue and red comet that was Goku soaring high above the surface of the ring.

Goku stared down as Raijin rushed after him, an excited smile lighting up his face at the prospect of going all-out against someone he'd been desiring a fight with for ages, quickly bringing his arms up just in time as Raijin slammed into his guarded arms with a fiercely solid double punch and an elbow thrust; waiting until Raijin's elbow struck his guarded arms Goku flung his arms open and grasped at Raijin's folded arm and countering with a powerful chop right down onto top of Raijin's left shoulder.

Raijin flinched under the well-timed counter; flinching again ag Goku delivered a second chop to his right shoulder before releasing his grip on his arm, Raijin fell down a few feet before stretching out his limbs and halting his descent just as Goku brought his hands back for a Kamehameha; Raijin grit his teeth at the sight before crossing his hands for his Hyper Masenko.

A blaze of blue and gold erupted out from the open-air arena as the two beams fired and immediately initiated a beam-struggle; Raijin and Goku both smiling at each other from either side of their beams, electricity crackled and raked across the two beams as neither was willing to back down nor allow the other to overpower the opponent.

Raijin stared up the length of the struggling beams at a confident-smiling Goku until Goku suddenly vanished and a sudden strike to Raijin's lower back forced the beam-struggle to end; twisting his whole body around in a axe kick down on where Goku should have been only to find he was gone and another strike to his lower back ensued.

"Damn… Instant Transmission" Raijin noted; a urge of warning signs surged through the back of his brain, ducking down on instinct just as Goku threw a kick that passed over Raijin's lowered head; reaching up and grabbing Goku by his left leg and hurling Goku down into the ring, Goku landed back in the ring on one knee after the throw; Raijin dropping down to the tiled floor of the ring on the opposite side from Goku.

"You have control of your God Ki now! show me your God Form! Your Super Saiyan Blue!" Goku bellowed with a clenched fist to prove his demand; an enthusiastic smile lighting up his face when making his demand.

"I don't have those forms; I chose my own path that is separate from that you and Vegeta chose!" Raijin spoke slowly but loud enough for Goku to hear him on the other side of the ring; his ringed eyes' piercing stare aiming solely at Goku.

Goku stared in silence; all the while his two-tone blue and red flames burning around his body gave light to the empty stadium, the harsh blue and red radiance lighting up the empty stands with a dazzling blaze of light.

"I don't use the God Forms that you two use because I want to beat you Goku and Vegeta with a power that is entirely my own!" Raijin roared his resolve to fight with his own power instead of following Goku or Vegeta down theirs like he'd been doing for years; the blazing crimson flames blinking and flaring into a new brighter gold for the briefest of moments just as Raijin kicked off the tiled floors in a direct path for Goku; his fists raised to punch Goku squarely in the chest.

Goku felt a sensation of respect after hearing Raijin speak his true feelings about why he chose his Super Saiyan 4 powers instead of becoming a God; lowering his fists and allowing Raijin to strike hard against his chest, the blow winded Goku and blew him backwards with so much force that the impact flung him from the ring and crashing into the spectator seats.

"I win Goku" Raijin smiled victoriously through his sweaty and matted black hair; the crimson flames of his God Ki still burning around his body until he powered down and reverted to his normal form.

"Yeah; you did" Goku smiled widely in happiness for his friend and rival; powering himself down and rising back to his feet though shaking a little after such a heated battle.

"So… do I get to be on your team for this Multi-Universe Tournament that Whis mentioned?" Raijin asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I was going to put you on the team from the start, you're just so strong that I couldn't pass you up" Goku spoke with clear honesty; leaving Raijin a little dumbfounded.

"Wait.. you were? I swear I'm going to kill Whis" Raijin spluttered; looking away as if he could already hear Whis giggling to himself.

"Why? What did he say to you?" Goku brought his hands up behind his head as he usually did when relaxing.

"Its nothing really… who else are you recruiting?" Raijin shrugged it off; silently swearing to himself to someday get his own back on Whis.

"Well I'm thinking of asking 17 to join up since we need a total of ten; from what I hear he's working in some nature-place, and Piccolo said he's pretty strong after having fought the guy himself" Goku spoke quickly; his eagerness to form his team evident in his beaming expression.

"17? He's alive?" Raijin stuttered; his eyes widening in shock at the news.

"Yeah; Shenron brought him back along with everyone else after Cell's defeat" Goku recounted having only been listening in on that particular wish thanks to King Kai at the time.

"Of course he was… so who else is on this team?" Raijin rolled his eyes; having forgotten about that particular wish.

"Well there You and Me, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Master Roshi so far" Goku counted the confirmed members on his fingers; counting six so far.

"And Krillin and 18 make a total of eight not including 17… who's the tenth?" Raijin also did a count on his hands; blinking twice at the lack of a total number of ten.

"Don't know yet… might ask Buu" Goku suggested; though clearly not fully convinced.

"I'm not so sure about Buu" Raijin thought about the idea of having Buu on the team; these past few years had made Buu placid and leading a peaceful non-violent life.

"Me neither… but its him or Yamcha or Tien" Goku thought on the matter; naming his remaining options.

"Nobody else?" Raijin asked; unsure if Tien or Yamcha would be able to stand up to foes from other Universes and their unknown powers, even with their mastery of Kaio-Ken as well as their own signature techniques.

"Well there is one but I'm not too sure on him either…" Goku brought down his arms only to cross them as he thought of the last option.

"Who?" Raijin asked; narrowing his eyes in a questioning manner.

Goku rolled his eyes away from Raijin; unsure of whether or not to reveal who he had in mind as he knew too well that neither Raijin nor anybody else would neither condone nor agree with the recruitment of this particular individual.


	36. The Team Assembles

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 36: The Team Assembles**

An hour passed since the clash Raijin had fought in against Goku; having returned to Capsule Corp to Bulma and his family, watching as Gohan of whom as dressed in his Great Saiyaman outfit only without the helmet or the turban and sunglasses mask sat on the couch with Bulla cradled in his arms, Piccolo stood behind Gohan while Krillin and 18 sat at the dinner table each with a cup of coffee in hand while 17 and Vegeta merely watched the sunset from the balcony.

"So… anyone have an idea as to who this mystery tenth member is?" Krillin asked; bringing up the question that everyone had on their mind, having dressed in his old orange gi and shaven his head.

"Any chance it's that tribal kid Goku's had an eye on?" Raijin asked; mentioning a child that had been born in The Southern Islands with an abnormally high power level, opting to have dressed in his white Namekian clothes as a tribute to his past but with a blue Capsule Corp branded obi around his waist and a pair of blue sports shoes.

"No; that child is still unaware of his abilities or potential" Piccolo spoke; his blunt voice shot down the idea with only a few words, dressed in his usual purple gi and cloak with a turban.

Raijin murmured under his breath; a sense of nervousness falling on his shoulders, looking over to the balcony only to notice that Vegeta was in fact listening in on them; still dressed in his blue bodysuit and armour.

"How is Pan doing?" Bulma asked; bringing in another tray laden with cups of coffee as well as a platter of cookies and setting in down on the coffee table, Bulma was still dressed in her jeans and a green blouse under her white lab coat.

"She's doing good now that she's walking; Videl was taking her to Hercule's mansion while we're off competing in this Tournament, Hercule and Buu love playing with her" Gohan smiled widely while talking about his daughter; passing Bulla back over to Bulma when he'd finished speaking.

"What about Goten and Trunks?" Krillin asked; noticing that the two young teens were nowhere to be seen.

"Apparently Goku brought them to The Nature Reserve to protect endangered animals from poachers while 17 is joining our team" 17 noted; having allowed the two to take on a part-time job, 17 having dressed in skinny jeans, a long-sleeved white and green shirt with an orange armband that read Park Ranger; he and Piccolo locking eyes for a brief but tense moment before smiling to each other and shaking hands as comrades.

"I bet they wanted in on this Tournament too" Gohan smirked; knowing how Goten and Trunks would react to this Tournament all too well.

"Yes they did; but their Fusion would count as two eliminations, however this task they've been given is very important" 17 spoke solemnly; having reluctantly walked away from his duties for the good of his Universe.

"More important than the survival of our Universe?" Piccolo spoke him; his gruff tone and tense expression hammering in what he said must be true.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin chimed in; his face expressing a cautious smile though a bead of sweat was already dripping down his bald head.

"Did Kakarot not tell you? Any Universe that loses all ten of their team members in this Tournament is going to be erased from existence" Vegeta cut in; confirming Piccolo's facts with his own gruff and annoyed voice.

"That cannot be right… if we lose? We all get erased? Like Future-Trunks' Timeline!" Raijin stuttered; the memory of witnessing Other Zeno erasing an entire alternate timeline causing a cold sweat to bead down Raijin's back.

"Vegeta speaks the truth; we cannot afford to lose this Tournament" Piccolo confirmed; his eyes closing in a tense expression.

"Then… what did Goku tell you the prize was for winning?" Bulma enquired; her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Prize Money; ten million Zeni to be exact" Krillin and 18 both spoke at once.

"A round-the-world cruise for my family" 17 spoke up; his eyes giving his old blank stare.

"For god's sake…" Bulma sighed; her face sinking into her hands.

A long silence passed over the group until Supreme Kai's: Shin and Elder Kai along with Beerus and Whis arrived; the four divine beings merely glanced over the group and instantly read the situation.

"Good evening all; are we all set to go? We only have ten minutes before we must leave for The Null Realm" Whis chimed in; his voice full of excitement for the coming events.

Shin stood by Whis' left side with Beerus stood on Whis' right; both of which counting up the team members and only counting seven, Beerus giving a deep sigh before sinking down into a seat; his eyes on the coffee and cookies before helping himself to the serving.

Raijin along with everybody else present stood in silence; the revelation of their Universes untimely fate if they were to lose having dampened their spirits and lowered morale by an exponential degree.

"What happened? Goku?" Beerus spoke first to break the unnerving silence; sighing in exasperation in predicting the probable cause for such silence.

"Yeah; he saw fit to not tell us that the fate of our Universe rests on us winning" Raijin spoke up; thrusting his arms out in frustration at Goku withholding the vital details of the Tournament.

"Well that is true for all the competing Universes" Whis confirmed; barely even a hint of compassion for their Universe sounding in his voice which struck many as being very unlike Whis' usual demeanour.

Another long moment of silence hung over the group of fighters; only broken by the sound of Bulma's voice, "So who's the tenth member".

"The tenth fighter is Frieza" Beerus and Whis spoke at once; not even looking up from their coffee, Beerus pouring some cream and sugar into his coffee to remove some of the bitter taste.

"WHAT!" Raijin, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta all screamed at once and in perfect unison.

"Yes; Goku should be down in Hell right now making him an offer that he cannot refuse" Whis chimed in; sipping at the coffee only to find the bitter taste very enjoyable.

"What is Goku thinking? Recruiting that monster" Piccolo growled through clenched and grinding teeth.

"Exactly; Frieza is a monster that indeed did stand off against Goku's own Super Saiyan Blue and evenly match it with his Golden Form, Frieza would be a very valuable asset" Whis spoke up again; recalling how Golden Frieza and Super Saiyan Blue Goku were on even ground during their last battle.

"Maybe so; but that tyrant killed me and Vegeta back on Namek!" Krillin exclaimed; pointing to himself with his left hand and pointing to Vegeta with his right, Vegeta shooting a glare over at Krillin for even daring to point at him.

Vegeta merely turned away; his arms crossed as usual but the memory of his death haunted him whenever it was brought up.

"Shall we just wait until Goku arrives? We can hear his reasoning before you all leave" Bulma cut in; raising her hands up in-between the Gods and the team members before somebody threw a punch or Beerus decided to destroy somebody.

"Fair point Miss Bulma; we shall wait" Whis chimed in; dipping a cookie into his coffee before taking a small bite.

The few minutes that they waited for seemed to last hours; the only sounds present were the infant murmurs of Bulla and the chomping slurps of Beerus and Whis sampling the coffee and cookies that had been laid out on the coffee table, Raijin along with Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo all waited silently for when Goku would teleport in with Frieza in tow.

The group didn't have to wait long as Goku materialised into being; dressed in a tattered and dirty orange gi and blue undershirt after a dozen battles to test his team members, but that wasn't what everyone was laying eyes on; Frieza stood directly beside Goku in his Final Form, a cold smile on his black lips while his ruby red eyes gazed upon all those present.

"Well… I would have liked a grander welcome party; but this will have to do" Frieza spoke in his typical cold and shrill voice; his eyes shooting a murderous glance towards Vegeta.

Vegeta's brow furrowed at the very sight of the former galactic tyrant; his fingers clenching at his biceps while he had his arms crossed.

"I must say that it is so nice to see so many old faces, the bald one, the Namekian… and of course that other Super Saiyan from Namek" Frieza smiled a sick grin as his eyes narrowed on a nervous Krillin, an anxious Piccolo and a furious Raijin.

"Now Frieza; remember our deal" Goku reminded the tyrant before patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes; very well… I shall assist you in this Tournament and you shall resurrect me with the Dragon Balls" Frieza spoke openly; taking a sick pleasure in the shocked expressions dawning on everyone stood before him.

"That's the offer you made to him?! I'm out!" Krillin held his hands up as he turned to walk away only to walk into the living room along with 18.

"I never thought you could be so stupid Goku" Piccolo grumbled through his gritted teeth, turning his back on Goku.

"Kakarot… you truly are a fool for believing that we'd go along with this asinine idea; I will not be on the same team as that tyrant" Vegeta declared; turning and following Krillin back into the living room.

"Father…" Gohan spoke slowly; his eyes locking with Goku's as if to find some reason for this decision; but turned and followed after Krillin and Vegeta.

"My my… your friends are not big on loyalty" Frieza spoke with a snide tone; hiding a sick satisfied smile behind his left hand, his red eyes resting solely on Goku.

Goku felt a pang of guilt as he watched his friends and comrades walk away one after another until only Raijin was still standing before him; Raijin's eyes stared at Frieza with such hostility that he simply radiated murderous intent.

"So what choice words do you have for Goku" Frieza spoke in his snide tone again; giggling away behind his hand, his eyes line of sight shifting from Goku to Raijin.

Goku looked to Raijin with a hopeful expression; hoping that Raijin wouldn't abandon the team when the Tournament would start in only mere minutes.

Whis and Beerus also turned to watch Raijin; having silently observed the dissembling of their team with doubtful expressions.

"Goku… I won't ask why you chose to make a deal with this monster after he wrought such havoc on Namek, Earth and countless other worlds, but I still stay by your side on one condition" Raijin spoke; turning his attention to Goku while he spoke but returning to a stare-down with Frieza after speaking his request.

"And what condition is that?" Frieza answered for Goku; his red eyes locking with Raijin's.

"That if Frieza does return to life… and he threatens either Earth or New Namek… then I alone will put him back in Hell where monsters like him belong" Raijin spoke; his voice clear, resolute and precise on his conditions, his fists clenching so tightly that his nails dug into his palms and drew tiny beads of his blood while his black hair stood on end; spiking upwards as if he was about to transform.

Vegeta along with Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, 18 and 17 all shared a smile after listening to Raijin's speech; all rising from their seats around a dinner table only to walk back out onto the balcony and stand alongside Raijin, their collective eyes locked on Raijin's broad shoulders.

"I have to say… Raijin's words appear to have united the team once again" Whis smiled from behind his coffee; his eyes narrowing on the group forming around Raijin.

"If you say so… however this team still needs a Captain to lead it into battle" Beerus spoke; finishing his coffee; looking towards the group with narrowed eyes.

"C'mon Beerus… you never mentioned that before" Goku finally spoke up after being quiet for what felt like forever to his mind.

"Well I'm mentioning it now; so whose is going to be?" Beerus countered with a menacing glare like he was looking to destroy somebody after the team nearly fell apart.

"I nominate Raijin; his determination and resolve inspired all of us to band together again" Gohan called out; raising a hand as he would when speaking at a conference.

"I second that" Piccolo spoke up; his tense frown finally turning to a confident smile when he set eyes of Gohan and Raijin.

"As do I" Krillin gave a thumbs-up to Raijin as he spoke.

"So do we" spoke Androids 17 and 18; their voices speaking in perfect unison.

Raijin felt a swelling feeling of happiness in the support of his friends and comrades build up in his chest; the trust he'd gained from so many friends and former foes, "Thank you; I hope i can live up to your expectations".

Frieza gave another shrill giggle from behind his hand; his facial muscles curling into an even more sinister smile while he watched.

"Hold on… where's Master Roshi?" Krillin exclaimed; looking around frantically after doing a quick headcount of the team and only counting nine out of ten.

"Heh heh… hold yer horses, I'm here" cackled the elderly voice of Master Roshi; arriving in his typical Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt along with a pair of sandals.

"And thus; the ten have gathered" Whis chimed in; appearing much more cheerful now that the division had come to an end.

"About time" Beerus scoffed; biting down on the last cookie.

"Alright then; everybody gather into a circle so we may transport you all to The Null Realm" Shin spoke up; having stayed silent during the entire ordeal, his wide eyes watching as each member of Team Universe Seven stepped into a circle except for Raijin; of whom was walking over to Bulma.

"Bulma, Bulla, we will return with victory in our hands" Raijin swore; taking his wife's hands in his own; casting a loving and fatherly smile towards his baby daughter before stepping back into the group; grudgingly standing beside Frieza just as the group of ten fighters as well as three divine beings all vanished at once; leaving not a trace behind.

Bulma cradled her daughter in her arms; casting her eyes up at the skies and saying a silent prayer for their good fortunes.


	37. Encounters and Reunions

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 37: Encounters and Reunions**

After the clear image of Bulma, Bulla, Capsule Corp and the West City skyline vanished from view in a blinding flash; everyone's vision finally returned to the sight of the extremely large circular arena of black, brown and steel-grey matter with an inlaid pattern in the floor and a large marked column standing in the very centre, a long floating balcony overlooked the arena while another floating platform carried an opulent-looking chateau on the far side of the arena.

"Quite the venue isn't it… it appears The Grand Priest may have considered what you said about the Kachin Ring that Vados and I constructed and made this several times larger to fit all eight of the teams" Whis explained; tapping his staff on the floor of the arena and bringing up a display of the metal used in its construction.

"It certainly seems so…" Raijin nodded; recalling how much they'd wrecked the Katchin Ring to the point of it being a half-melted and broken pile of tiles, tapping the tip of his shoes down on the patterned floor.

Nobody amongst the team paid any attention to what Whis or Raijin said; the group were transfixed on the other teams that had arrived or were just arriving themselves, spotting a team comprised of that was led by a trio of wolf men, another team that was almost entirely made up of biological machine-beings with the except of a tall scientist standing at the centre of the group, and lastly the team from The Sixth Universe made up of some very familiar faces.

"Master Vegeta; it's good to see you again" spoke the soft voice of Cabba; the young Saiyan appearing out from the bulky metal legs of Magetta, two young women, one dressed in a hot pink tube top and baggy purple pants while the other wore a simple red shirt and matching skirt over black shorts; both looking over at the group, one eyeing them up as if choosing who to fight while the other appeared to be rather shy.

"Cabba" Vegeta recalled the young man's name; uncrossing his arms upon spotting the young Saiyan, "I trust you have trained and become stronger?".

"Yes; I have Master" Cabba answered almost immediately; his eyes beaming at the sight of Vegeta, his new outfit closely resembling Vegeta's in a new brighter blue vest and shorts under white and gold coloured light armour.

The two girls remained by the sides of Botamo and Magetta, also amongst their team stood two Warrior Clan Namekians and a hunched over bipedal warthog in an overcoat, also amongst them stood Frost; a cold, leering and hateful stare aimed solely towards Raijin.

"Raijin… Goku" spoke a cool but calm voice; Goku and Raijin both smiling as Hit emerged from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hit; how have you been?" Raijin couldn't help but smile friendlily; recalling the epic clash he and Hit had fought at the end of the Tournament between Beerus and Champa.

"I have been well; and busy" Hit remarked briefly; his hands kept hidden in the folds of his trench-coat.

"I can imagine; being a hitman" Raijin shrugged his shoulders; being too happy to see Hit again to care for what he does in his career.

"I hope we can finally have that rematch" Hit spoke with a confident smile; his hands hidden in the pockets of his trench-coat.

"I'd like that too" Raijin wore a confident smile; a rematch with Hit was very high of his list of fights that he desired.

"Move aside for The Pride Troopers" spoke a tall but skinny man in a red and black uniform; his appearance being that of a humanoid purple rabbit.

The entire Universe Six and Seven teams turned just as a troupe of nine male and one female uniformed warriors marching towards them, all dressed in the same black and red uniform complete with white boots and gloves, at the very front walked a tall grey-skinned man with bulbous eyes, the group led by a short Supreme Kai, a female Angel with her white hair tied up in two tails, and a clown with frizzy orange hair, a red nose and dressed in the same robes and jewellery that Beerus wore.

"There he is… the mortal who surpasses even a God of Destruction… Jiren" Whis spoke quietly; his voice kept low so only Beerus, Shin and the ten members of Team Universe Seven could hear.

"Hi, I'm Goku; I hope we get to…" Goku approached the Pride Trooper known as Jiren; his hand reaching out for a handshake.

"Fuck off" Jiren answered; his bulbous black eyes not even glancing in Goku's direction while marching past.

Goku looked genuinely stunned at the sudden profanity; his eyes widening while watching Jiren march past until an arm shot out only to grab Jiren by the arm and halt him in his tracks, that arm belonging to none other than Raijin; the other members of Team Universe Seven all looking equally as shocked as the expressions on the uniformed team.

"Hey! That's rather rude; you should apologise for such foul language!" Raijin demanded in a matching tone.

The other nine members of Jiren's Team all turned and stared at Raijin as if he's just done the unthinkable in so much as laying a hand on Jiren, Jiren himself responding with a glare so devoid of emotion that when his eyes met Raijin's; a shiver of something akin to a primordial fear ran up his spine towards his brain, a cold feeling like he was staring down into an empty dark abyss.

"I suggest you remove that hand at once; otherwise my hands of justice shall remove it for you" spoke a deep booming voice; the voice coming from a wide-bodied man with huge gloved hands and an equally huge moustache covering most of his face.

Raijin snapped out of the stupor only to glare at the wide-bodied man; feeling and sensing the immense power the man must wield before letting go of Jiren's arm, "Fine".

"My thanks; let us be off now" The wide-bodied leader of the group marched off with his team in tow; a tall blue-skinned square-jawed member as well as the female member sporting long flowing pink hair both shot dirty looks at Raijin while passing by.

"Good to see that Toppo hasn't changed; still putting justice into every sentence he speaks"

"You know him?" Raijin spoke; the cold shiver of fear had caused his body to break out in a cold sweat.

"Yeah; I had a brief fight with him at The Zeno Expo, he's really strong and you need to watch out for those giant hands"

"I'll remember that" Raijin nodded; making a silent promise to himself that he'll face not only Jiren but Toppo in combat though he knew that Goku and Vegeta would both be gunning for Jiren too.

Beerus along with Champa both shared a worried look after a brief encounter with Jiren and The Pride Troopers, Whis and Vados both giggling behind their hands since the two Gods never usually got along.

A tense silence fell over the teams from the Sixth and Seventh Universes; during the time another team arrived, led by a female God of Destruction joined by stout but bearded Supreme Kai and an Angel dressed in cream robes and long flowing hair, while the team itself was seemingly led by a trio of young and very attractive women; in the lead was a woman with long green hair and dressed in a flowing hot pink gown while she was flanked by another woman wearing glasses, a beret and a yellow poncho while the other wore a blue dress with shoulder-length arm-sleeves and thigh-high leggings.

Raijin, Goku and Vegeta kept a friendly exchange of handshakes with Cabba, Hit, Botamo and Magetta; though the Universe Six girl dressed in baggy purple pants and a pink tube-top kept giving the three Saiyans from The Seventh Universe a questioning glare.

Gohan and Piccolo took to scoping out each of the other teams while they waited; whispering between themselves and trying to work out a strategy for how to deal with the opposing teams at the start.

"Raijin; would you join us?" Piccolo called out.

"Sure… excuse me" Raijin answered, turning away from what had been a friendly chat with Hit and Cabba to walk towards Gohan and Piccolo for a strategy meeting.

Hit only observed Raijin walk away before nodding his head to Beerus and Whis and returning to his own team with Cabba in tow.

Almost immediately after Raijin joined Gohan and Piccolo; a voice echoes across the arena.

"At last all our competing teams have joined us; The Grand Omni King's welcome each and every one of the warriors standing here today!" spoke the voice of The Grand Priest; standing on a small platform overlooking all the teams.

Raijin took a quick glance around; spotting that every single member along with their Gods of Destruction, Angels and Supreme Kai's were all staring up at The Grand Priest; most of the fighters looked confident or concerned for the coming battle; though The Pride Troopers stood as emotionless as ever.

"If The Gods, Angels and Kai's would all kindly move up to the spectator seats; we are set to begin"

Before the Divine Beings could take a step; Toppo's giant hand raised for all to see, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn… but I would like to ask; is this Arena strong enough for all of the mighty warriors of justice present here?".

Raijin raised an eyebrow to Toppo's question; though he also questioned why Toppo was allowed to speak so out of turn and not get reprimanded by either of the Zeno's, The Grand Priest or his God of Destruction.

"An excellent question and one that I have taken into account; this Arena has been constructed entirely from Kachi Katchin: the strongest known material in all of the Multiverse, it is more than durable enough to survive the battle" The Grand Priest announced; his enigmatic smile and matching stare beaming down on Toppo.

"My thanks Grand Priest" Toppo bowed his head in thanks.

"If there are any other questions; speak them now"

A long silence lingered over the dozens of warriors gathered; no one single question was raised, but Raijin glanced around at his teammates.

To Raijin's left stood Goku; standing with an excited look in his wide eyes and cracking his knuckles, Piccolo remained calm and collected; opting to observe with little emotion exposed in his stoic expression, Gohan stood with his right hand on his chin; quietly forming a battle plan while The Grand Priest overlooked the teams, Krillin along with 17 and 18 stood together; Krillin's hand patting 18's hand which lay on his shoulder while 17 just stared down at Krillin.

To Raijin's right stood Vegeta; still having his arms crossed and his brow furrowed, Master Roshi merely coughed into his hands; a sight that made Raijin concerned for the old man's health, though what was most concerned is that Frieza was missing from their line-up and Frost was also missing from Team Universe Six.

"Very well; I now ask that the Divine Beings from all the Universes take their places in the seating area provided and we shall begin with the rules of this momentous event" The Grand Priest declared with his hands held aloft; The Gods, Kai's and Angels all vanishing on the spot only to re-appear in their seats in accordance with their numbered Universe.

"Are we finally going to begin? My… these divine-types like to keep us waiting" spoke the shrill cold voice of Frieza.

"Frieza, where the hell/fuck have you been?!" Raijin and Vegeta shouted at once; though Vegeta opted to use more profanity than Raijin.

"Can't a former-galactic tyrant have a minute of alone time? Or is that too much to ask" Frieza answered curtly; a menacing smile forming on his black lips that Frieza didn't even try to hide from his questioner.

Raijin felt a growl rumble in his throat; spotting that Frost had also returned to his own team though he too was smiling a very menacing smirk.

"For those wishing to know; the Tournament will last for an estimated one-hundred Takks… or forty-eight minutes, second the use of any flying techniques are forbidden unless a contestant is gifted with the natural ability of flight, third… killing is strictly forbidden only elimination by falling off the arena will count as removal from the Tournament" The Grand Priest spoke; his hands waving as if he was writing on paper though each rule he spoke lit itself across the murky atmosphere of The Null Realm in bright golden lettering for the teams to read.

Raijin gave a nod; thankfully he wouldn't have to worry about Frieza trying to stab them in the back during the whole even but the time limit seemed rather short, his fights with the likes of Cooler, Buu and The Forest of Terror had lasted hours and in the case of Zamasu: days.

"Also the use of weapons and healing items are forbidden from use, and lastly… once all ten of your team members have been eliminated from the Tournament… your team along with your deities along with the entire Universe shall be erased by the power of the Omni King's" The Grand Priest spoke with an enigmatic smile; his opal-like eyes staring down at the teams.

A vast murmur spread amongst the teams; even Raijin felt an involuntary shiver at how coldly The Grand Priest spoke of how they'd be erased from existence if they lost and that Piccolo was right when he'd brought it up only minutes ago back at Capsule Corp.

The Grand Priest's platform rose higher than before until he stood in-between two identical thrones; in each sat Zeno and Future-Zeno, "I welcome the eighty brave souls gathered here today, and may The Tournament of Power Begin!".

**Author's Note: First off… I'd like to thank all the readers who have kept following this story up to this point, and I'd like to let you all know that with The Tournament of Power; my writing style will change slightly to accommodate all ten members of the team and show each and all of their battles.**


	38. A Team Dissolved

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 38: A Team Dissolved**

As soon as The Grand Priest announced the beginning of the tournament; a loud roar engulfed the perimeter of the arena that echoes throughout The Null Realm, The Two Zeno's watched with wide eyes as the teams flew into battle only for the sound of explosions and shouting to ensue; the roars of fighters engaging in battle resonated across the wide and spacious arena while domes of fire and energy blazed all around the arena signalling the battles that were already beginning to take place.

**Team Universe Seven.**

"We must stay together; together we have the best chance of surviving the forty-eight minutes" Gohan called out to his comrades; his head looking to his left and right for any incoming foes.

"Agreed; I'm with you" Krillin spoke; standing to Gohan's left as well as Raijin's own left side.

"It's your plan Gohan… I trust in your judgement" Piccolo spoke; putting his trust in Gohan as he joined by standing to Gohan's right.

"I will not; a True Saiyan fights alone" Vegeta spoke resentfully; charging off on foot as flight was forbidden.

"Sorry guys… I'm gonna do the same as Vegeta" Goku gave a brief wave before running off in the opposite direction from Vegeta.

"Damn them… hey… where's Frieza?" Raijin exclaimed; noticing that Frieza had vanished at the very moment the tournament had begun.

"Forget him… let him do as he pleases since he's not allowed to kill" Piccolo spoke though he looked concerned; his thoughts briefly passing to whatever treachery Frieza

"You're right… but it feels wrong"

"Actually… we're going to go off on our own too" 17 spoke; his hands in his jeans pockets, 18 standing with her arms crossed; both giving their old empty stare.

"But 18… surely we must stay together" Krillin pleaded; a worried expression forming on his face.

"She's right Krillin; they'll be fine since they've got those Infinite Ki Generators" Raijin reassured Krillin; giving him a pat on the back.

Krillin stayed silent; his eyes staring out at the space where 18 and 17 had just been standing under a sudden punch came out of nowhere that knocked the monk down to the floor, a tall hulking green-scaled fish-like man stood over the monk with a broad grin.

The Fish-man was quickly joined by a purple dress-clad woman who hid her face with her sleeved arms and a green-furred wolf-man dressed in a thick overcoat.

"Great… couldn't wait to gang up could you" Raijin muttered; crouching low but opting not to transform just yet to conserve his energy, a slight grin as Piccolo and Gohan both crouched low behind him.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" growled the Fish-man.

"Before we begin this fight; may we ask your names?" Gohan asked; his eyes locked on the green furred wolf-man.

"I am Dercori" spoke the woman in purple; dropping her sleeved arm and revealing her deep purple-coloured lips and sleek and shiny green hair, her midnight eyes glowering at Master Roshi.

"I am named Shosa" announced the wolf-man just as Gohan rushed him with an elbow to the ribs; knocking him down to his knees.

"You may call me by Comfrey… augh!" The fish-man announced his name moments before Piccolo and Krillin rushed him with a pincer attack punch to either side of his ribs.

Raijin rushed forward; driving a knee directly into Comfrey's jaw just as Piccolo and Krillin drew back and delivered another double punch each to Comfrey's abs; sending the fish-man crumbling to his knees.

Gohan stood over the wolf-man though displeased that he wasn't the particular wolf-man that he wanted to fight; delivering a swift kick to Shosa's head before leaving him in a crumpled heap next to Comfrey.

Master Roshi kept strangely flexing his hands in positions over and under his head; his fingers outstretched on each motion of his wrinkled elderly hands, Dercori took a step backwards as she perceived the space around her appeared to be warping and contorting while her eyelids grew heavier with each second.

Master Roshi smirked under his thick facial hair; his Hypnosis Technique had never failed even against Goku when he was but a child.

Just as Dercori appeared to be succumbing to Master Roshi's Hypnosis Technique a billowing wind as well as a cloud of darkness enveloped the two, isolating themselves from the rest of their teams, "You really thought you could hypnotise me? Mesmerizing and making opponents submit is my specialty".

Master Roshi lowered his hands; figuring that his subjugation techniques would not work, even in this cloud of darkness and wearing sunglasses he still stared intently at Dercori.

Dercori's sleeves rippled a long wing-like limbs flew out from the folds of her dress; her form rising higher as her limbs flexed and moved while shining blue talismans floated around her two wing-like arms, "I am a master of talismans; your paltry techniques shall have no effect against me!".

Master Roshi merely glanced down at the patterned floor; in the past he would have acted in perversion when met with a beautiful woman but in the past hours since Goku had approached him about this tournament and needing friends he could rely on to keep their universe safe despite the lie about prize money, Master Roshi had locked himself away with Puar and forced the floating cat to transform again and again to successfully build a resistance to his temptations; reaching into his deep pockets that lined his beach shorts and taking a small capped jar out and setting it down on the floor.

Dercori kept smiling; his wing-like limbs keeping her at an advantageous height but the jar picked at her interest.

The lenses of Master's Roshi's sunglasses flickered with a resolute light in his eyes even in the cloud of darkness Dercori had cast around herself and the old man; his arms reaching up just as the purple mists soon turned into a tornado of emerald green winds, "Evil Containment!".

Dercori looked around her; shocked as her cloud spell had been tosses away by a sudden and unexpected technique from an opponent she had considered weak and feeble; the torrents of green winds pulled her into the vicious pull of air currents only to be forced down into the tiny jar within moments.

Master Roshi let out a deep sigh while slipping the cap back onto the jar before tossing it with a full wind-up of his right arm; the muscles in his arm bulging to their maximum in the wind-up before hurling the tiny jar across the entire arena and over the edge, a slight grin forming under his beard when spotting the all-too-brief dazzling blaze of blue flames in the distance.

**Observation Stands.**

"Hey! That old man is using items to fight! That's against the rules!" shouted one of the Gods of Destruction; appearing to be short yellow-skinned mouse.

"Shut your trap! It's necessary for his technique Quitela!" Beerus shouted back; rising from his seat in blatant anger.

"Oh Sir Grand Priest; would you settle this matter for us?" Whis called out; asking for a ruling before Beerus and Quitela could and would go for each other's throats.

"Very well; Lords Zeno… may we ask your opinion on this matter" The Grand Priest's eyes widened on Whis for only a moment before turning to The Zeno's.

"That was amazing" Zeno spoke; transfixed on Master Roshi's Evil Containment Wave.

"Yes; that was amazing" Future-Zeno spoke; matching the fascination in the technique.

"The old man trapped her in a bottle" Zeno spoke again.

"Yes he did; it was cool" Future-Zeno repeated again.

"The Lords Zeno have ruled that this Evil Containment Wave Technique is to be allowed"

Beerus, Whis, Shin and Elder Kai all stood up and gave a thankful bow in unison, while Quitela crossed his arms and pouted like a child after not getting his way.

**Vegeta.**

Vegeta hurtled along at his highest speed while in his base-form; running until he found an opponent worthy of a fight with The Saiyan Prince.

**17 and 18.**

17 and 18 both stood back to back; at the very pace of the pillar that was gradually going to count down the one-hundreds Takks, opposing them stood a tall muscle-bound man with cannons biologically graphed into his arms though he dressed only in leather boots and a red speedo, and the female member of The Pride Troopers who'd given Raijin a dirty look but was now giving that same look to 18.

The man with the cannon arms took a quick backstep for a being his size; firing a volley of blasts from his cannon arms that left blazing orange streaks in the air while they flew to their target of 17 and 18, the resulting explosion blazing in the arena's confines

"How do you like the power of the mighty Harmira!" the cannon-armed man roared; proclaiming a victory before the smoke had cleared.

"I remember making that mistake myself once…" rang out the voice of 17; the smoke clearing to reveal a luminous green barrier around himself and 18, "I hoped not to use this so quickly but it was the easiest way to avoid damage".

Harmira could only take a single step backwards before he left a volley of lightning-fast kicks pummel him into flying backwards past several other competitors including the trio of girls from The Second Universe, the beret-wearing Pride Trooper and a red-furred wolf-man wearing only a scarf, Harmira kept flying backwards until the floors of the arena vanished out from under him leading to a fall into elimination.

17 and 18 both exchanged a smile before turning their gaze onto the female Pride Trooper, the woman remaining determined even after watching Harmira be eliminated so easily.

"Cocotte! We're here!" called the voice of another Pride Trooper; this member being a orange/brown scaled dinosaur man, joined by a tiny imp-like creature with two curved horns, a tall muscle-bound fish-faced man, another short male member with a nasty look in both his eyes and grin, and lastly the tall blue rock-like man who scowled at Goku earlier.

"Vewon! Zoire! Kettle! K'nsi! Tupper!" Cocette looked overjoyed to have so many of her allies come to her aid; leaping over to them as they suddenly formed a group pose, with Cocotte, Tupper and Vewon standing with their arms raised, K'nsi and Zoire standing atop Vewon's and Tupper's hands with Kettle creating a dynamic explosion for effect.

17 and 18 merely stared and watched while they posed; both thankful that Gohan wasn't currently present to suddenly switch into his Great Saiyaman persona and begin some kind of foolhardy pose-off.

**Gohan.**

Gohan gave a sudden sneeze; wiping his nose with the back of his black sleeve.

"Are you alright Gohan?" Piccolo asked; deflecting an energy blast with a simple swipe of his hand.

"Yeah; I just felt like someone was talking about me" Gohan flicked his hand backwards; raising his right arm to block a vicious dropkick from Shosa.

"Focus on the fight in front of you; do not get distracted!" Piccolo shouted; exchanging a quick look between himself, Gohan and Raijin, each understanding what to do to deal with these opponents with only a glance between them.

**Goku.**

Goku stood on the far side of the arena; having been intending to run headlong into a fight against either Toppo or Jiren straight away though found his path barricaded by a single fighter, a tall muscle-bound ogre of a man dressed only in a white tunic and a breastplate.

"I am Nink; my Gods have ordered me to take you out first Son Goku" Nink spoke; cracking his huge knuckles.

Goku couldn't help but smirk at the challenge; crouching forward with his hands raised, "Just try it".

Nink let out a grunt before charging at Goku; his huge lumbering body moved with startling speed as he brought a heavy hammer fist down on top of Goku only for Goku to use both arms to block the attack, Goku felt the weight of Nink's fist weighing down on him but it was nothing he couldn't handle upon putting a bit more force behind his block and pushing Nink down to the floor.

Nink recovered with fast speed; leaping back up to his feet despite his muscular frame, wrapping his huge arms across Goku's ribs and over his right shoulder; an ideal grapple hold for transporting a victim to a preferred point in the arena's boundaries.

"Hey… what are you doing?" Goku spoke' realising that Nink was taking steps towards the edge of the arena.

"Heh heh; isn't it obvious? I'm gonna jump off the arena taking you with me!" Nink spoke with a wide grin; each step bringing Goku and himself closer to elimination, the cheers of his God of Destruction sounding even though they were on the far side of the arena.

Goku grit his teeth; his own strength being unable to break free of Nink's hold nor his grip, spotting that Nink only needed to take one more step before he'd along with Goku would fall from the arena and be eliminated in the opening minutes, clenching his fists just as a fierce blue flame burnt all over his body; transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue and using the force of his God Ki to force himself and Nink apart, Nink falling from the arena while Goku hovered with the force of his transformation for a moment before falling towards the void until his hands gripped the edge of the arena; using the power of his Blue Form once more and pulling himself back up into the arena before powering down to preserve his energies for the coming fights.

**Observation Stands.**

Both Nink and Dercori appeared in the stand seats at the same moment; being the first two eliminated much to the blatant displeasure of their God of Destruction

"What the hell happened? You two were supposed to take out members of Beerus' Team! And you both failed miserably!" Quitela screamed; waving his arms as he shouted and acting even more like a child.

"We're sorry Lord Quitela" Nink and Dercori spoke at once; their heads hung in defeat.

Beerus and Champa both gave a brief snicker under their breath while watching Quitela rant at his two defeated team members.

**Team Universe Seven.**

Comfrey and Shosa leapt back into battle; their brows furrowed in anger as Dercori had been eliminated while the fighters from Universe Seven had attacked so suddenly and to their perspective: without honour.

Turning back towards their arisen opponents and countering with a triple Masenko from a united force of Piccolo, Gohan and Raijin; the bright yellow blast colliding with and carrying the duo of Shosa and Comfrey across the arena; past foes and allies locked in battle until the beam faded and dropped the two warriors off the side of the arena only to be eliminated.

**Frieza.**

In the shadow of the pillar that slowly counted down each second for The Tournament of Power; Frieza stood on one side of a piece of the arena that had been torn up by one of the explosions caused by the battle between a warrior in a white superhero-like suit including a helmet and a male Pride Trooper wearing a crimson beret as well as a cybernetic eye.

"So… do we have an agreement?" Frieza spoke coyly; his red iris' glancing out from the corners of his narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you help me take vengeance on the Saiyans from your Universe; and I use The Super Dragon Balls to restore you and you alone to my Universe" spoke Frost from the opposite side of the jagged piece of the torn up floor.

Frieza gave a brief laugh as he caught a glimpse of Goku's dazzlingly brief use of Super Saiyan Blue, allowing Frost to leave on his own before heading out into the fray.

**Raijin.**

Raijin took in a deep breath after the brief fight; placing his hands on his knees when taking in a deep intake of breath when a sudden grip on his tail caught his attention, "What the…"

"How come you are a Saiyan but you have a tail… tell me!" spoke the strange girl from The Sixth Universe; the girl dressed in purple pants and a pink tube-top.

"Whoa are you? And let go!" Raijin countered; pulling his tail out from her surprisingly strong grip only for the girl to release her grip herself and forcing Raijin to fall onto his side.

"I'm Caulifla" the girl announced herself; placing her hands on his hips with such gusto that a small blast of air burst out from her body.

Raijin glanced behind him only to spot that his allies were split apart and engaged in other fights, Gohan and Piccolo were going up against two large machine-like opponents; a small robot with large arms and a second robot that appeared to be just a pair of large legs, and Krillin fought against a tall green-furred fox who countered Krillin's every move.

"I'm Raijin; I take it you're a Saiyan?" Raijin asked; biting down on his lower lip when realising he'd face an unknown opponent alone but he'd done so many times in the past but this opponent was a Saiyan from another Universe.

"Yup; and I bet you can't do this!" Caulifla tensed up; his body seemingly vibrating as her energy levels suddenly soared to incredible levels that forced a single bead of sweat to form on Raijin's forehead, the blaze of golden flames engulfed Caulifla as she transformed into a fully-realised Super Saiyan

"How long have you been able to transform?" Raijin asked; his minimal reaction causing Caulifla to narrow her eyes threateningly at him.

"Less than a day" Caulifla answered curtly; wasting no time and rushing Raijin with her fists raised.

Raijin rolled his eyes; the girl reminded him of Goku in a lot of ways, but mainly her ability to master transformations in an obscenely short amount of time, exhaling deeply when his own body became enveloped in golden flames of his own; opening his eyes after becoming his Super Saiyan Full Power Form.

Caulifla came to a grinding halt; his eyes widened after witnessing Raijin's own transformation, "You can do this golden thing too?!".

"Of course; Me and all the Saiyans from The Seventh Universe can transform into this form and beyond" Raijin spoke smugly; his turquoise eyes relishing the stunned expression on Caulifla's face.

"Beyond?" Caulifla muttered under her breath; realising that there was more to this power that she first thought and she desired it.

**Frieza.**

Frieza stood over a large sumo warrior named Napapa; his wide body riddled with burns from Frieza's precise beams while another warrior, a bat-like man sat against a torn up piece of the arena with a look of horror on his face; his batwings shot through by Frieza's Death Beams so he could not fly away.

Why? Why are you torturing us?" the bat-man stuttered; cold sweat pouring off his body in fear.

Frieza merely chuckled behind his right hand while gripping at Napapa's throat with his left; lifting the sumo wrestler and tossing him over the side with little effort, "Why you ask? Because I need to vent my distaste for these dirty Saiyans on you pretty little playthings".

Frieza's voice sent shivers down the bat-man's spine; terrifying him into getting to his feet and leaping off the side of the arena for the safety of the Observation Stands.

Frieza merely watched as the bat-man leapt into elimination of his own free will; a sly black smile constantly present while keeping a close eye for any more victims unfortunate enough to cross his path.

**Observation Stands.**

"Damn you Roselle! Why'd you go and eliminate yourself?!" screamed their God of Destruction; a stout man with a thick orange beard but prominently bald.

"I'm sorry Lord Sidra; that Frieza is just too terrifying" Roselle hung his head in shame alongside Comfrey, soon joined by a bulky golem with icicles protruding from its back and a all silver scaled dragon, both eliminated by Toppo and the purple rabbit-man who victoriously proclaimed himself to be named Dyspo: The Sonic Warrior of The Pride Troopers.

"Spare me the excuses; You have failed your Universe" Sidra announced coldly; looking down on Roselle with disgust though his eyes showed a nervousness when he locked eyes with Frieza after having been handed with an offer of treachery from Frieza himself less than an hour ago after being freed from Earth's Hell; an offer that Frieza had retracted after demonstrating how weak Sidra was as a God of Destruction by taming his own Destroyer Energy.

Napapa sat alongside his own God of Destruction; a large pink elephant being, Angel; a young petite girl, and Lord Gowasu; of whom looked down at Raijin, Goku and Vegeta though no emotion gave away his thoughts about the three, but he also sat beside a butterfly-girl and green-feathered parrot-being, both eliminated by a trio of wolf-men.

**Goku.**

Goku noted that Jiren wasn't moving from one spot near the centre of the arena but the nine other Pride Troopers were keeping close by; but a trio of blasts showered down on top of him forcing Goku to raise his block to defend himself form the unexpected volley.

"I've been waiting for this chance since you shamed me" growled a husky voice, followed by a cackling laugh and a dull growl from two others.

Goku turned towards the source of the voice and growls, meeting the grinned faces of three wolf-man; each wearing street-punk attire over their respective, blue, red and yellow furs.

"The Trio of Danger" Goku smiled with excitement; crouching low with his arms reaching above and under him in his martial arts posture.

The tallest of the trio, a bulky blue-furred wolf-man stood towering over Goku; known as Bergamo to those who have fought him and lived, "Pleased that you remember us… but for the sake of our Universe… we must defeat you even though it is not honourable to fight three against one".

His two brothers; Lavender and Basil both bowing their heads to their elder brother's will.

"Who said its three against one… when it can be three against two!" spoke a proud and demanding voice, Goku looking around to spot Vegeta stepping out from behind another torn up piece of the floor.

"Very well; I recall there being two other Saiyans of great strength in your Universe…" Bergamo started speaking before Vegeta blindsided him with a thrusting elbow strike; Goku following up with a pair of spin kicks to the jawlines of Lavender and Basil and knocking them back.

"Nice of you to join in Vegeta" Goku smirked; shooting a trusting look to Vegeta.

"Shut it Kakarot! I'm only jumping in because these three are worthy of battling with me!" Vegeta barked back; the air around his entire body rippling with a furious aura.

Lavender cackled like a jackal upon regaining his footing while Basil crackled his knuckles and got down on all-fours; waiting to counter the next strike, Bergamo's every muscle in his body rippled and pulsated with strength; channelling every drop of his energy into charging a single attack.

Goku and Vegeta both grinned in excitement, their auras igniting into fierce infernos in response to the Trio of Danger's challenge.

**Next Chapter: Fall of a Universe.**


	39. Fall of a Universe

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 39: Fall of a Universe**

**Raijin.**

Raijin couldn't help but look away from Caulifla; sensing the energies of Goku and Vegeta rising higher but not transforming but also sensing the energies of three individuals pooling their powers together, noticing that Caulifla had also sensed the energies of Raijin's allies and had an insatiable lust for stronger opponents in her wide turquoise eyes.

"What and who is that? All I know is that I want to fight them!" Caulifla kicked off the floor with such force that the Kachi Katchin cracked under her raw power; soaring forward in a golden flash only for Raijin's arm to suddenly reach out and force her to sidestep

"How the hell did you stop me?!" Caulifla shouted; skidding to a halt with a slight scratch on her right arm.

Raijin glared up at her; a slight animalistic look in his turquoise eyes.

Caulifla's temples popped with angry veins; the golden flames burning even more fiercely as her young slender body began to grow larger and more muscular, the golden spikes of her wild hair becoming more ridged; bursting off the ground with enough force to tear up the floor in a headlong charge against Raijin with a right hook primed.

Raijin smirked as Caulifla bulked up when entering the Super Saiyan Grade 2 Form; easily sidestepping her wide and heavy punch indicating that this girl was nothing more than a street brawler, waiting for Caulifla to wind up her hook punches before easily slapping her wrists and redirecting her punches into the floor or harmlessly swiping at the air.

Hiding around the corner of a torn-up chuck of the arena stood Kale; peeking out from behind the chunk and watching Caulifla and Raijin constantly block each-others punches.

**Goku and Vegeta.**

The Trio of Danger unanimously glared at the duo of Goku and Vegeta; and triple tone combined aura of their unity blazed with fierce flames coloured red, blue and yellow, the trio of Bergamo, Basil and Lavender standing together as the flames of the united triple-tone aura grew wilder only to contort into the form of a burning wolf face.

"Danger's Triangle!" roared the combined voices of Bergamo, Basil and Lavender; each of their right hands crossed over as the trio fired three distinct beams coloured blue, red and yellow, the three beams burst out from the mouth of the wolf-face aura before coiling and twisting around each other in a single unified energy attack that threatened to push back and eliminate anyone who dared to struggle against it.

Goku and Vegeta only exchanged a brief glance; nodding as both Saiyans bent their knees and adjusted their hands for the own beam attacks, both eager to meet the challenge presented by The Danger's Triangle.

"Final Galick Gun!" Vegeta let out a mighty roar; his dark blue aura flaring wildly upon firing his beam.

"Final Kamehameha!" Goku shouted with an excited tone; the luminous bright blue beam matched only by the bright blue aura blazing off Goku's own body.

**The Arena.**

When the beams met; the rumbling of the clash was felt by every fighter stood on the floor of the arena, a multi-coloured blaze of light resulting from the beam struggle illuminated the arena that could be seen from almost anywhere in the increasingly combative arena.

Raijin and Caulifla glanced up from their brawl only for Raijin to take a hard sucker punch to the jaw and countering with a backhand to the side of Caulifla's forehead; resuming their fight and ignoring the clash.

Krillin glanced up from a stand-off with the green-furred fox, though the fox-man seemed uninterested in the clash.

17 and 18 both glanced over towards the blazing flashes resulting from the beam struggle as did the group of six Pride Troopers.

Master Roshi sat cross-legged; catching some breath before heading out while unknowingly being watched by somebody keeping to the shadows and masking their presence.

Even the duo of Toppo and Dyspo glanced over after sensing the energies of Goku and Vegeta clashing with that of The Trio of Danger, Jiren remaining as stoic though he too glared at the light of the clash.

**Raijin.**

"Why? I can't hit you! I got one hit while you were distracted like a fucking amateur!" Caulifla ranted through heavily panted breaths; the bulky mass of her body weighting down her body's natural speed.

Raijin smirked; waving his finger mockingly at Caulifla, forcing her to lunge at him with a heavy two-handed hammer strike only for Raijin to dodge it and execute a perfect kick to her exposed stomach.

Caulifla's body immediately powered down after taking a hit; her midnight black eyes glaring up at him.

"That form gives you explosive power but you lose speed… this is how you jump to the next level!" Raijin clenched his fists just as his own energies spiked considerably; white bolts of lightning coiling around his body as the golden flames blazed bright than before just as the golden spikes in his hair became more prominent.

Caulifla's eyes widened after witnessing Raijin's jump to Super Saiyan 2; her expression turning from fascination to a giddy eagerness to jump to the form herself, "Oh; so you do it like this?".

Raijin felt his own eyes widen; witnessing Caulifla suddenly begin transforming and making the jump to Super Saiyan 2 without the near-death experience he went through when fighting Cooler, Caulifla stood with strongly defined spikes in her mane of golden hair amongst the fierce golden fiery aura; and bolts of hot pink lightning coursed down her arms.

"I must say that I am impressed; it took nearly dying for me to attain this Form" Raijin gave an approving nod; recalling the pain of Cooler's powerful assaults against him and the rock crumbling around and burying him alive.

"Guess it means I'm just better than you!" Caulifla bragged while puffing out her chest; setting her fists against her slender hips

Raijin and Caulifla both lunged at each other; swapping punches that both landed and swiped at the air through each other's parries, their steps and positioning of their feet made it appear like the two were dancing rather than fighting except for the flurrying barrage of punches Caulifla struck Raijin with leading to Raijin to counter by coiling his tail around her right wrist and thrusting his left knee into her abdomen.

Kale watched with wide eyes; anxiety pulsing through her mind while she watched her best friend and pseudo-sister fight gleefully against a new opponent, biting down on her lips as she felt forgotten by Caulifla while a strange green-coloured bolt of lightning crackled up the length of her spine to the roots of her black hair.

**Goku and Vegeta.**

The flashes of the energy beam clash radiated even brighter as The Danger's Triangle pushed back against Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun; the trio of red, blue and yellow beams gradually pushed back with enough force that Goku and Vegeta felt their feet sliding backwards out from under them; the two Saiyans tensing their leg muscles and sticking to the floor though the power opposing them was quite formidable.

Bergamo, Basil and Lavender grinned; each taking steps forward as they gained ground on Goku and Vegeta, Bergamo personally gleefully taking each step as a step towards a revenge-filled victory over Goku after losing to him in The Zeno Expo.

Taking another step forwards; Bergamo, Basil and Lavender felt a shudder of fear as two explosions of blue flames suddenly ignited into life where Goku and Vegeta had been standing, the force and power behind the Kamehameha and Galick Gun suddenly arose to an explosive degree; the sudden increase in power forced the Trio of Danger backwards until the heels of Basil and Lavender were tethering over the edge of the arena.

"Brother Bergamo! Our feet!" Basil shouted; his normally sly voice speaking in a panicked tone.

"I know… what happened?!" Bergamo gritted his teeth; glancing over his shoulders to his two fearful brothers.

"That accursed Blue Form of theirs" Lavender cursed; his legs shaking in fear of being eliminated.

Goku and Vegeta both tensed every muscle in their bodies; letting out a combined roar just as the bright blue and deep purple beams burst with overflowing power, easily breaking apart the three beams that made up The Danger's Triangle and sending the three beams cascading into and breaking apart sections of the arena while the Kamehameha and Galick Gun barrelled into Bergamo, Basil and Lavender only to blast the trio out of the arena's boundaries.

**Observation Stands.**

The Trio of Danger: Bergamo, Basil and Lavender all materialised within the seats of The Observation Stands; all looking down with defeated expressions alongside their defeated allies leaving only three members of their team remaining, three members currently in battle with the three maidens from The Second Universe.

Sidra frowned as his three strongest fighters were defeated; keeping his arms crossed across his chest though he feared for his Universe for if the last three were eliminated they'd be erased.

**Krillin.**

Krillin kept tackling at and attempting to blindside the fox-man with his near-reflexive strikes and rushes; attacking with a volley of ki blasts as Raijin would by jumping up and firing the barrage down on top of the fox-man, only for the target to near-effortlessly dance out of the path of every attack.

"Open your eyes already? How can to predict my moves without seeing them!"

"Why you ask? It is only that I merely have the heightened senses to detect you without need for any sight" the fox-man spoke calmly; swiping his long sleeves in air in front of his face before taking in a deep breath through his nose.

"Wait… are you… blind?" Krillin lowered his fists slightly; but not letting down his guard.

"Yes; you are right; I lost my sight many years ago though I do not need such a sense to defeat one as weak as you"

"I'll teach you to call me weak!" Krillin grumbled under his breath; spotting that the fox-man 's grin widened as he'd obviously heard him, "On my world; we give out opponents our names when fighting, I'm Krillin".

"Such a polite custom; my name is Majora: Blind Monk of The Fourth Universe" Majora gave a curt bow; the fur around his eyes twitching with eagerness for their serious duel.

"So we're both monks then… quite an exciting battle" Krillin spoke' picking up on his speed and dashing circles around Majora and lunging in with a flying kick.

"Pleased to do battle with you Krillin!" Majora opened eyes closed eyes; revealing the mistiness of his blind eyes though he seemed to have no trouble in locating and blocking Krillin in turning directly towards him.

**Team Universe Nine.**

The last three members of Team Universe Nine were pushed back to the edge of the arena, all three members sweating nervously with the knowledge that they were the last and being defeated by three beautiful young maidens; all of whom looked as if they should have been on a fashion catwalk instead of a fighting tournament.

One maiden with long flowing green hair while wearing a flowing pink dress raised her hand and created a large pink love heart from her energy before drawing back a line akin to a bowstring before releasing the heard

"Good one Brianne; shut down those pathetically weak men" spoke a maiden draped in a bright yellow poncho.

"Thanks Sous; let us prove that our Love is mightier than these men can ever be" Brianne announced; flicking a loose strand of her green hair from her eyes before walking off with Sous and another maiden dressed in a blue ruffled dress.

**Observation Stands.**

The Grand Priest turned towards the entire team from The Ninth Universe with an enigmatic look in his eyes but a wide smile on his lips, "All of the members of Team Universe Nine have been eliminated! And by the rules of The Tournament of Power… the entire team and their Universe shall be erased!".

The Two Zeno's eyes sparkled with childish delight; staring down at the tablet-like devices they carried to watch the fights and replay events only to find that all the facial portraits of the ten members of Team Universe Nine had been blacked out.

"Yes; they'll all eliminated" Future-Zeno started; looking over to his counterpart.

Indeed they are; you know what that means…" Zeno announced; turning his and Future-Zeno's gaze over to the cowering and defeated Team Universe Nine and their Gods.

Zeno raised his right arm while Future-Zeno raised his left arm in a mirroring motion; both their raised hands glowing with a white light that glowed like a radiant star that encompassed the entire Ninth Universe team including their God of Destruction and Supreme Kai but leaving their Angel untouched as they group of twelve individuals vanished into nothingness along with their entire Universe.

The Ninth Universe's Angel cracked a small enigmatic smile as Sidra vanished.

Beerus and Whis both watched with stoic expressions while Shin and Elder-Kai watched Sidra and his accompanying Supreme Kai vanished in a bright white light leaving not a single trace of their existence.

Champa looked on in horror; silently wishing that his own Universe wouldn't meet the same fate.

**Team Universe Seven.**

Goku and Vegeta both powered down; watching as Team Universe Nine vanished from erasure before their very eyes, Goku regrettably looking down at the floor while Vegeta dashed off in search of a more powerful opponent.

Master Roshi rose back to his feet and walked along the edge of the arena; stopping to look behind him just as the shadowy figure hid behind a fractured piece of the arena.

Frieza remained hidden behind the central pillar; a sinister smile on his face after thoroughly enjoying his observation of the erasure of The Ninth Universe.

**Next Chapter: The Berserker's Rampage.**


	40. The Berserker's Rampage

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 40: The Berserker's Rampage**

**Raijin.**

After witnessing the erasure of The Ninth Universe's Team; a cold sweat beaded down the side of his face, forgetting about Caulifla for a moment before Caulifla's legs suddenly wrapped around his neck and threw him to the floor.

"Ha! Getting distracted again! Fucking loser!" Caulifla screamed with joy in her voice; grabbing Raijin's left arm and wrenching it back into an armlock.

Raijin grit his teeth; cursing himself for allowing Caulifla to get an advantage against him, the golden fire of his aura blazing higher and bright while his own golden hair blazed so brightly that Caulifla closed her eyes for fear of being rendered blind and leaping off Raijin's back.

"What the hell was that?! Is there a Form higher than this?!" Caulifla lunged forward until she was face-to-face with Raijin; her barely-covered chest inches from Raijin's own chest.

"There is… but you're not ready for Super Saiyan 3" Raijin cursed himself immediately after mentioning the higher form.

A sudden but powerful blast of air resonated throughout the section of the arena where Raijin and Caulifla were fighting; both glancing up after feeling a cold sensation in the backs of their mind.

"What is this? It feels… angry" Raijin muttered; looking around for could possibly be radiating such energy only finding the red skirt and top-wearing girl he'd spotted earlier when he'd reunited with Cabba and Hit.

"I know this power… Kale!" Caulifla paused upon feeling the intensely angry energy present in the waves of air, the tingling of the very angry emotions prickled at her exposed skin like she was being burnt.

Caulifla immediately turned tail and ran over to the girl clad in red of whom was clearly named Kale; only for Caulifla to be pushed back by another blast of immensely angry wind, Kale rose from kneeling behind a torn up floor-piece into a standing position; a strange green flame igniting into life around her while jolts of green lightning coursed around her entire body.

"What is happening? Is she a Saiyan too?" Raijin demanded in an ordering tone; taking a step towards Kale and Caulifla only for Kale to glare at him with blank white eyes as another blast of angry green energy to blast him off his feet.

"Yes she is; but you should run!" Caulifla struggled to maintain her footing; the blasts of energy affecting her just as much as they affected Raijin.

"Why? What is she doing? What is she becoming?" Raijin demanded an answer to his questions though answers were no longer needed as the very air itself became heavy and dense, the misty grey atmosphere of The Null Realm shifted and changed as if reacting to the absurd power Kale was releasing.

Kale's entire body was vastly increasing in muscle mass though it didn't appear that she was shifting into a Super Saiyan Grade 3; the green flames that blazed with a blinding radiance only gave away a silhouette of Kale's body undergoing her transformation until the blaze faded revealing Kale had nearly doubled Raijin's own height during her transformation but her black hair had turned green instead of gold, the thick muscles had formed a perfect figure of unknown strength.

Raijin felt a smirk spread across his lips; thinking for a second that Kale may have made the same mistake as Caulifla in bulking up until Kale suddenly vanished from his sight in a demonstration of blinding speed just as a huge fist slammed into his chest and knocked the wind right out of his lungs.

Raijin spat up a mixture of saliva and blood while Kale loomed over him; the nervous and scared girl had suddenly turned into a Berserker and a Form that Raijin had no idea even existed; managing to regain his footing while Kale glared through blank white eyes at Raijin and waiting for him to make the next move, Raijin leapt up into the air with the intention to get Kale into a stranglehold and choke her out only for Kale's right hand to seize Raijin by his tail; driving Raijin down into the hard floor with such force that the Kachi Kachin broke apart on impact.

Raijin lay in the broken fragments of Kachi Kachin; barely holding onto consciousness while Kale stomped away leaving a dumbstruck Caulifla behind.

**17 and 18.**

An explosion rocked the area where 17 and 18 faced off against six of The Pride Troopers; a radiant green dome-shaped shield covering the two Androids from a combined volley of blasts from all six Pride Trooper members.

"How long can you maintain this shield; Brother?" 18 questioned; having only ever seen 17's Energy Omni-Shield once before in a fight against Piccolo.

"Do you really need to ask; Sister?" 17 snapped back; smirking a mischievous smirk.

"Heh; you're right" 18 smirked; leaping out from behind the barrier once the volley had ceased and fired a set of twin Destructo Discs with each hand, the discs buzzed through the air until being met with the gloating eyes of Cocotte; her eyes peering through a luminous pink shield identical to 17's.

Cocotte dispelled her own barrier just as the three bruisers of their team; Vewon, Kettle and Tupper all kicked off in a sprint towards the two Androids only to be intercepted by a towering figure clad in blazing green flames, the force of the towering figure knocked all three of the Pride Troopers to their rear-ends; the trio as well as the Androids staring in confused horror as Berserk Kale turned her white eyes to the trio with a snarling expression.

"She's very dangerous" 17 muttered to 18; a tense crease forming in his brow.

But before 18 could convey the warning to The Pride Troopers; Vewon, Tupper and Kettle all leapt back up to their feet and fired another joined energy blast, their three beams merging into a single beam which Berserk Kale merely backhanded away; sending the beam careening into a battle between a skinny blue man from Universe 10 and a tall buff man from Universe 2.

Tupper, Vewon and Kettle stood stunned as their strongest combined beam was batted away so easily; something that only Toppo and Jiren could do; the trio felt nothing from the impact as Berserk Kale had charged at them with a fierce lariat and drove all three Pride Troopers into the floor, turning her eyes to the terrified and fearful Zoire and K'nsi.

"We should get out of here before she turns to us" 17 patted his sister on her shoulder; pulling her near-undivided attention away from Berserk Kale.

"Agreed; I'd rather not be eliminated this early in the Tournament" 18 agreed; turning on her heels with 17 in tow.

With those words 18 and her brother ran off in the opposite direction leaving Berserk Kale behind while she lifted Zoire and K'nsi up by their small bodies and hurling them both off the side of the arena before firing of a barrage of green energy orbs and blasted Vewon and Kettle off the side of the arena though Tupper and Cocotte escaped the blast within one of Cocotte's Barriers.

The dust from Kale's barrage came to a halt; Berserk Kale's blank eyes turned to meet the emotionlessly cold stare of a tall muscular figure adorned in a Pride Trooper Uniform: Jiren.

Berserk Kale growled in a low but gruff voice while Jiren blankly stared at her; his muscular body unmoving for even a moment while Berserk Kale charged at him with her right fist raised, roaring loudly as she brought her fist in a direct path for Jiren's face as a white gloved hand moved into the path of Kale's fist and halting her attack.

Jiren didn't speak a single word as scarlet flames ignited to life around his glove left hand and enveloped Berserk Kale's body entirely in a cocoon of scarlet flames; Berserk Kale pounded at the cocoon with both fists while Jiren lifted her into the air before letting the cocoon explode in a wash of scarlet flames that could be seen by every single fighter and divine being.

**Observation Stands.**

Beerus, Whis, Shin and Elder Kai sat in shock as Berserk Kale had defeated Raijin in a single attack and forced The Androids to flee; having been rendered speechless while watched as Berserk Kale had stampeded through four members of Universe 11's Pride Troopers had been flung/blasted from the arena and into the stands where they sat with sad expressions while Belmod looked equally shocked at Kale's power until Jiren had stepped in and defeated her.

The Grand Priest stood on his tiny pedestal overlooking the arena while The Two Zeno's sat in wide-eyed amazement at Jiren's sheer strength, "Contestants Kettle, Vewon, K'nsi and Zoire of Team Universe 11 have been eliminated; quite a pity".

The group of four Pride Troopers bowed their heads in defeat for only a moment until stopping that Jiren had stepped in to avenge them; their expression of defeat quickly changing to looks of triumph as Jiren defeated Kale with a single blow.

"How are we going to defeat him?" Shin posed his question to a very smug reaction from both Belmod and his accompanying Supreme Kai; though their Angel sat with a just as enigmatic expression as Whis did.

"Stupid boy; stop wasting time with ridiculous questions and observe! These Saiyans always find a way to overcome impossible odds" Elder Kai shouted back; forcing Shin to shrink in shame for speaking out of turn.

Whis remained very calm while observing the arena; his eyes carefully observing the fights still in progress, his eyebrows lifting slightly as he spotted Raijin regaining consciousness and a strange blue slime approaching Goku from behind.

**Krillin.**

Krillin glanced away from Majora when a blast of heat and a scarlet blaze lit up the dull atmosphere; dreading who could possibly have fallen victim to such strength, muttering a silent prayer that it hadn't been Goku.

Even Majora turned away from Krillin; his normal calm expression turning to one of disbelief at the inhuman power he'd sensed.

**Gohan and Piccolo.**

Gohan and Piccolo stood amidst a debris field of shattered fragments of Kachi Kachin; both watching the scarlet light of Jiren's tremendous power which lit up the dull grey atmosphere of The Null Realm.

"That Jiren truly is stronger than even a God of Destruction" Gohan murmured to himself and Piccolo; his eyes wide with shock that a mortal could possess such power.

"It is not wise to challenge a man such as him without a plan of attack" Piccolo spoke his exact thoughts; thinking it wise to not go after Jiren while there were still so many other enemies present in the arena that could interrupt or interfere with the battle to defeat Jiren and even then it would likely take all of Team Universe 7 just to even challenge him.

"You're right" Gohan spoke; realising that dozens of silvery orbs floated in the air around them and cursing himself for not noticing them sooner, a beam fired out from the distance and striking one of the orbs before refracting across multiple orbs and striking Gohan in the knee; leaving a burning hole in his Saiyaman costume.

Piccolo turned his head so fast this his neck cracked; flinching just as another beam fired from a completely different angle from the beam that narrowly missed Gohan struck him in the shoulder, Piccolo flinched in pain but the wound closed itself with Piccolo's natural regeneration.

"Gohan; watch out… seems one of the teams has a Sniper" Piccolo grunted as the hole piercing his left shoulder closed up leaving only a barely noticeable smudge of his purple blood on his dark purple gi.

Piccolo and Gohan shifted their stance to a back-to-back stance as the orbs surrounded the pair while a plump fighter lurked far away with a straight line of sight through the damaged arena towards the pair.

**Frieza.**

Frieza chuckled after watching Jiren deal with Berserk Kale; the sheer power and might of Jiren was a wonder to behold and a foe Frieza had no intention of facing any time soon, opting the vanish into the shadows of the damaged arena instead of lingering and meeting with another would-be opponent.

**Raijin.**

Raijin groaned as he sat up; looking around and feeling glad that he'd not been eliminated by Kale or for having passed out for a few moments, glancing down at himself and noting that his white gi had suffered some dirt and some slight blood stains.

"So you're still alive…" Caulifla spoke; her eyes a little watery after watching the crimson burst of energy from Jiren defeating Berserk Kale, Kale herself having reverted back to normal and laid with her head in Caulifla's lap.

"What happened?" Raijin spoke through a groan; lifting himself up out of the crushed section of the floor and facing a suddenly more solemn-looking Caulifla, noting that Kale's outfit looked burnt and stretched after whatever she'd been through in her transformed state.

"It's Kale's Super Saiyan Form; its too powerful for her to control and she goes berserk…" Caulifla spoke with such compassion for her friend that her words stunned Raijin into a state of surprise.

"Makes sense…" Raijin muttered; his eyes focussing on the barely conscious Kale, her soft sleeping expression reminding him of how Bulma and Bulla slept.

"Now will you just get lost already!" Caulifla snapped; the compassionate side of the girl vanishing back to the aggressive warrior Raijin knew.

"Alright… I'll leave for now; but next time we meet I won't be holding back" Raijin gave a bow of his head; running off in search of his own teammates in case any of them happened across an opponent they'd need help with.

Caulifla smirked as Raijin left; her intentions to force Raijin to teach her Super Saiyan 3 having not wavered nor been forgotten but only put aside until the next time they met in battle.

**Goku.**

Goku stared in amazement as Jiren took down Kale and halted her rampage with a single shot; the desire to fight one-on-one with Jiren that already pressed down on his mind only grew more desirable after witnessing Jiren's strength first-hand, that desire was suddenly halted as a think blue liquid suddenly ensnared Goku in its grip; the slime gripping Goku's struggling body like a thousand hands and kept gripping one part of his limbs before reaching out and gripping another.

"What is this?" Goku grunted through gritted teeth; struggling to even move his arms and legs.

"I am Maji-Kayo of The Third Universe" the formless blue slime spoke just as a child-like face emerged out from the slime covering Goku's right arm, "I was going to try to suffocate that Jiren fellow… but after that show of strength I do not think I can handle him… but you on the other hand! I'm going to enjoy sliding my slime down through your every orifice and expand your lungs until they burst; then I'll move to your other organs… your liver… your heart"

Goku felt repulsed by how sadistically Maji-Kayo talked about the sick pleasure he derived from internally killing opponents; focussing his powers on radiating a wave of energy instead of burning through his stamina with a transformation, the light blue flames of his aura ignited to Maji-Kayo's shock as the energy pulse forced him to separate from Goku's body.

"Damn you… you can use energy pulses?" Maji-Kayo spat; his eyes narrowing at Goku after realising Goku held the very technique that could repel him.

"Yeah; I won't need to transform to beat you" Goku smirked; opting to save his energy and not waste it with unnecessary transformations.

Maji-Kayo grimaced as the slime contorted and folded over itself into the form of a small child-like body; a snide smile on his metallic face just as his childlike body suddenly grew, the slime folding and expanding at high speed until Maji-Kayo stood with a hulking physical form that rivalled that of Berserk Kale or Jiren.

Impressive; but it's just a copy of those stronger than you!" Goku shouted upon rushing into Maji-Kayo; slamming his left shoulder into Maji-Kayo's metallic abdomen and tearing right through his slimy body, turning on his heels and firing two energy blasts that tore through the smile body again and pushed him closer to the edge.

Maji-Kayo hesitated upon being driven closer to the edge of the arena; gritting his teeth just as a second duel energy blast blasted him off his feet, Maji-Kayo's arms shot out and grabbed a hold of the edge just as he fell from the arena; melting his body back into its liquid form and sticking to the side while keeping his red eyes looking out for anyone else present, finding nobody present and crawling his liquified body up the arena and reforming into the hulking form.

"The Saiyan is gone… shit!" Maji-Kayo cursed Goku for leaving with a premature victory; melting back down into his Liquid Form before slinking off with the intention of preying on others.

**Master Roshi.**

Master Roshi glanced out as he spotted more combatants falling from the arena; all screaming in despair as they vanished into the murky nothingness of The Null Realm before being transported into The Observation Stands, keeping his hands behind his back until hearing the sound of sneaking footsteps amongst the torn up floor.

"You should come out of hiding… I know you're there" Roshi spoke; turning to the exact spot where the shadowy figure was hiding.

"Well; I didn't expect to be found out by such an old man" Frost announced himself; stepping out from behind a large Kachi Katchin fragment with all the grace of a king stepping down from a throne, his ruby red eyes glaring down at Master Roshi as if deciding whether to crush an insect or not to.

"With age comes wisdom brat" Master Roshi spoke; the lens' of his sunglasses glinting from the serious light in his eyes.

Frost smirked widely; the same menacing smirk he'd worn when he'd poisoned Piccolo and Goku spread across his face when faced with an experienced opponent like Master Roshi, "I'm going to enjoy this… it's been a long time since I've tortured an old man to near-death".

**Next Chapter: Frost's Revenge.**


	41. Frost's Revenge

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 41: Frost's Revenge**

**Master Roshi.**

Master Roshi felt this age; the joints in his knees and elbows creaked as he lowered in preparation for his imminent fight with Frost; he had been witness to his dishonourable bouts against both Goku and Piccolo and considered Frost to be in desperate need of a lesson.

Frost's ruby eyes leered menacingly at Master Roshi; the sly smile across his pale lips giving none of his evil intentions away, "C'mon old man… show me your best move".

Master Roshi's creased brow creased even further; amongst all the techniques he's painstakingly acquired over the many decades of martial arts training there was only one that would allow him to defeat a foe like Frost in a single shot.

Before Master Roshi could act on his thought process; Frost lunged forward with punches and kicks, Master Roshi had seen these patterns of attack countless times across his long life and could dodge on instinct; easily shifting in-between every one of Frost's punches, kicks and ducking under a tail swipe until slamming Frost in the gut with a double palm thrust.

Frost coughed as Master Roshi's palms collided with his stomach with enough force to send him crashing into the floor; grimacing with frustration that quickly turned to hate for his face being buried into the floor yet again, first by Raijin, second by Hit before the Tournament began and now by an old man that should be nothing more than a pushover.

"Why? Why do I keep losing to your people from Universe 7?!" Frost shouted; slamming his fists on the floor in frustration while his head was bowed down, a sickeningly sly smile spread on his lips in hopes that Master Roshi might let his guard down.

"Because you are a wretch with no honour; jump off the arena and think about your path in life" Master Roshi spoke with such wisdom in his voice that he turned his back of Frost and began to walk away.

Frost lifted his head; a menacing gleam in his ruby eyes as his façade had come to fruition, thrust out one hand as a dark red ring of energy formed for a high-powered blast.

"You insolent pup! Evil Containment!" Master Roshi turned on the spot upon sensing Frost's attack with such speed that it forced Beerus and Whis to widen their eyes; a tiny clay pot dropped from his hands upon outstretching his arms and the violent green vortex burst into life in a direct path for Frost.

In the face of the green vortex hurling towards Frost's body; Frost could only smile a wide yet sinister smile, "So its done like this!" Frost roared; raising both his arms in an exact copy of Master Roshi's stance, the green vortex suddenly twisting and coiling around Frost instead of pulling him in.

Master Roshi stood awestruck at Frost's feat of countering and seizing control of his own technique; his arms lowering as repelling the Evil Containment Wave was something that had only ever been attempted but never succeeded.

"Hehe; I win old man… time to put you out to pasture!" Frost gloated; his arms outstretched as Roshi's own technique threatened to engulf and seal him away.

"Roshi! Get down!" screamed a voice; Raijin came bursting out in his Super Saiyan Form from the side of a broken tile and shoulder charging Roshi to the floor just moments before the green vortex engulfed the elderly master.

Master Roshi couldn't help but stare in shock as Raijin had appeared and knocked him down to save him from being sealed away in the tiny ceramic jar at his feet, with eyes widening behind his sunglasses as the green vortex pulled Raijin into its flow and dropped into the jar within the blink of an eye.

"I can't believe it! I stole your move and defeating that loathsome monkey of a Saiyan in one fell swoop! This is truly a glorious day!" Frost screamed in a shout of ecstasy; placing the lip back over the jar and picking it up, rolling the jar between his slender fingers and eyeing it like a trophy of war.

Master Roshi sank down to his knees; his elderly body shuddering in guilt for allowing his own technique to be turned against him and ultimately used to trap his own ally and teammate, a second ceramic jar rolling out from his pocket without Roshi noticing.

"What to do with this one… throw him over the side now or…" Frost spoke to himself; gleefully relishing the options of what to do with the tiny ceramic jar containing Raijin until a voice cut off his process of thought.

"Why don't you just shut up…" shouted the regal voice of The Saiyan Prince; Vegeta stood atop the very same fragment that Raijin had been hiding behind before his capture, Vegeta's arms crossed and his black eyes leering down at Frost.

**Vegeta.**

"I remember you… you defeated that fool Cabba and were utterly destroyed by Hit" Frost grinned maliciously; his ruby eyes spotting a second small ceramic jar by Roshi's crumpled form.

Vegeta gritted his teeth; disliking the reminder that he'd been crushed by an opponent that Goku had been able to stand up against thanks to his loss and was ultimately defeating by Raijin; two Saiyans that Vegeta considered to be beneath him in both standing and strength.

"I thought all Saiyans were supposed to be strong… but it appears that only Goku and Raijin have any strength to bring forward; you on the other hand… do not measure up!"

Vegeta's throbbing veins burst into a blazing golden flame as his anger reached a boiling point; bursting from the top of the Kachi Kachin fragment into a downward decent on top of Frost with his hands together for a vicious doublehanded hammer fist.

Frost grinned even wider as Vegeta had taken his bait; thrusting out both arms in an identical manner to Master Roshi, "Evil Containment!".

Master Roshi sat in shock as Frost figured out the use of The Evil Containment Wave after only a single demonstration and near-impossible reflection; the green vortex of wind whipped up out of nowhere until catching and enveloped Vegeta in mid-air, forcing Vegeta into the powerful current of wind until falling into the ceramic jar by Roshi's knees.

Only the roaring sound of Vegeta's voice remained in the air as Frost picked up the jar and sealed it with an lid; smirking menacingly with pride in himself for defeating and sealing both Raijin and Vegeta, "Don't worry old man… you'll see them again up in the spectator seats!" Frost spoke down to Roshi just before kicking the old man in the face and sending the elderly master to the floor.

"You've done well… I never expected you'd do away with two of those filthy monkeys" spoke a voice from the shadows; only a pair of blood-red eyes glared out from the shadows, a pure white tail slithered as a three-toed foot emerged in front of Master Roshi's barely-open eyes.

**Frieza.**

"My thanks Lord Frieza; I must say it's a pleasure to meet and work alongside you" Frost gave a bow; bowing deep before his Seventh Universe counterpart, the two jars held firmly between his fingers.

Frieza eyed the two jars with a clear keen interest; his blood-red eyes glaring down at Master Roshi's crumpled form with an eye full of sick satisfaction.

"What shall I do with the old man? Torture him? Seal him up like his monkey friends?!" Frost felt extremely eager to do away with

"No; not yet… there is still something for you to learn before going after the other members of my team as well as your own" Frieza spoke with a sly voice; turning his focus solely onto Frost.

"I'd love to learn from you Lord Frieza" Frost's eyes widened in anticipation to the point that he almost forget he held the two jars in-between his fingers of his right hand; almost breaking them in his excitement.

Master Roshi's eyes flicked open; spotting that Frost was engulfed in interest for whatever Frieza was going in instruct him in but a golden opportunity had presented itself, Roshi stuck out his barely flexible index and ring fingers on his right hand; a tiny star-like energy sparkling into life while trying his darndest to aim for the two ceramic jars in Frost's right hand.

"You must use 100% of your power; and the easiest way to do so is… like so" Frieza clenched his fists as he spoke; his body bulking up by a tremendous degree, his every muscle in his body surging with strength and power as the mass of Frieza's body thickened with so much strength that his pure white body simply radiated power.

"Very impressive Lord Frieza… is it like so" Frost asked; mimicking Frieza's motions until he felt a powerful surge flowing through his every veins and blood cell, his every muscle expanding with the kind of strength he'd never known nor utilised in his life; the sensation of using his absolute maximum was a pleasure that Frost gleefully expressed through a wonderous smile and the near-rolling back of his eyes.

"Wonderful feeling isn't it… using this power for the first time always feels so pleasurable" Frieza spoke; his left hand curling and flexing the power flowing through every fibre of his being.

But before Frost could respond; two tiny energy shots passed him by without hitting his body in the slightest, turning a furious glare down to a smiling Master Roshi but before Frost could speak or attack; two booming green bursts of wind whipped up out of nowhere.

"However… using this form has long since become redundant" Frieza smirked; his eyes narrowing as Vegeta came back into solid form from out of the sudden gust of green wind, both Vegeta and Frieza both blasting Frost point-blank with energy blasts that sent Frost careening over the side of the arena.

"You! You! You lied to me! I'll kill you!" Frost screeched from the benches of the Observation Stands much to the displeasure of a leering Champa and Vados; both staring in horror at Frost rose to his feet and slung one leg over the side of the Observation Stands and about to leap back into the arena until a white flash blazed around Frost's body until not a trace of his existence remained.

Vegeta and Frieza merely watched with calm expressions as Frost attempted to jump back into the arena but vanished in a white flash; he'd been erased.

"Nobody may join the Tournament again once eliminated; take that as a warning" The Grand Priest spoke calmly but loudly so that everyone heard him; his cold eyes taking in an apologetic bow from Vados, Champa and Universe 6's Supreme Kai.

Vegeta turned and glared to Frieza while Frieza's body slimmed back down; a sly smile aimed solely at The Saiyan Prince, "Never help me again; your very presence here sickens one such as I!".

"Very well; oh such a high and mighty Prince" Frieza spoke; turning his back on Vegeta before vanishing on the spot.

Vegeta glared angrily at the spot where Frieza had stood; turning to stare down at Raijin of whom lay on the floor slowly recovering from intense dizziness, sneering at the misfortune to have been sealed up and nearly eliminated before walking away without a word spoke to Raijin.

Vegeta paused for a moment; turning his head slightly towards the spot where Master Roshi sat and speaking in a harshly cutting voice, "Before you get yourself killed old man… jump off the fucking side or make yourself more useful!".

Master Roshi said nothing in response to Vegeta's harsh words; pulling his old bones up into a sitting position while Vegeta left in a hurry to find another opponent and Raijin began to stir into awakening from his sealing.

**Master Roshi and Raijin.**

Raijin sat up with a jolt; gasping in breath like his lungs had been starved of oxygen, looking around himself only to find a kneeling Master Roshi by his side.

"What happened? Where's Frost?" Raijin looked around franticly; not finding Frost laying in the floor or up in the Observation Stands.

"Gone… Frieza eliminated him, and when he tried to jump back into the arena… The Zeno's erased him" Roshi spoke slowly; recounting what he'd just witnessed to Raijin though Vegeta had already left.

"Frieza?! And he was erased!" Raijin spluttered; shocked at what had transpired while he was sealed away.

"Yes; Frieza tricked Frost and knocked him off the side of the arena… it was an ingenious deception" Master Roshi some so slowly so that he tried to hide how impressed he was with Frieza's deceptive tactics.

"Roshi… if you feel like you're not up to continuing there is no shame in admitting that to yourself" Raijin rose to his feet; brushing dust off his gi but the stains remained.

"Silence you foolish brat! I may be an old man but there is still plenty of life left in these bones" Roshi shot Raijin with a glare from behind his sunglasses that Raijin felt an involuntary shudder run down his spine.

Raijin laughed at his own callousness; forgetting who he was talking to for a moment and bowing his head in apology, "You are right; my apologies Master Roshi".

Master Roshi gave a curt bow but turned his back on Raijin before walking away; the fact was that Raijin was in fact correct, Roshi was giving his all just to keep up with his teammates and challenging foes like Frost had left him all but drained of energy; having only enough strength left for maybe one more battle before he'd be forced to either submit defeat or eliminate himself.

"Raijin… thank you for protecting me" Master Roshi gave his own thanks; almost forgetting that Raijin was only sealed because of his own dependence of The Evil Containment Wave.

"Anytime you need me; I'll assist you" Raijin smiled back to the elderly master; vanishing as he too left at high speed, leaving Master Roshi to limp off in the opposite direction.

**Frieza.**

Frieza remained as stoic and calm as ever while he walked away; his eyes narrowing as Frost had been eliminated before having contributed to his master plan, though watching Frost be erased from existence had been a sight to behold; Frieza remained as unfeeling and uncaring for his counterpart just as little as he cared for his own Team.

**Observation Stands.**

The first ring in the column dropped; the echo ringing both through the air of The Null Realm and the floor of the arena signalling that the first few Takks had passed.

Beerus, Shin and Whis all breathed a sigh of relief that none of the members of Team Universe 7 had been eliminated though the signs of two members getting worn out were apparent.

The fighters sat in the stands all watched with silent interest in the battles still taking place as well as mentally praying for the survival of their Universe.

**Krillin.**

Krillin and Majora both paused as the echo of the pillar shuddered through the floor under their feet; having been fighting for several minutes with neither getting an upper hand of the other, the boom of the pillar sinking echoing under their feet and distracting Majora.

Krillin seized this opportunity and exploded into a furious red flame; the Kaio-ken multiplier giving him an explosive increase in strength, speed and energy that stunned Majora into opening his normally-closed eyes and revealing the misty-grey of his blind eyes; immediately grabbing hold of Krillin's gi upon impact with the tackle; the force of Krillin's tackle pushing Majora back until his heels hung precariously over the edge of the arena.

"Clever move… you are a wise fighter to exploit a momentary lapse in focus" Majora narrowed his blind eyes; though his misty eyes wee leering down on Krillin's exact position while Krillin clung onto Majora's flowing robe.

"Who said I was done!" Krillin spoke with a unmissably confident tone of voice; the blazing red flame of Kaio-ken igniting for a second time and gifting Krillin the strength needed to push Majora off the side the arena but with himself in tow.

**Observation Stands.**

The Grand Priest hovered over Krillin and Majora from his platform; watching as the pair fall and vanished into the murky depths, "Contestants Krillin from The Seventh Universe and Majora from The Fourth Universe have been eliminated… but their duel has been quite an equal showing of their abilities".

Beerus narrowed his wide yellow eyes as Krillin materialised on the bench where the God had been resting his feet, "You did better than I expected from you… little bald man".

Krillin bowed his head; he wished he'd been able to fight more and eliminate more opponents than he'd managed but Majora would have been challenging for any one of his teammates.

"Don't worry Krillin; you've done more than enough… now you can sit back and trust the rest to your team" Shin gave Krillin an encouraging pat on the back for his efforts; smiling widely in appreciation for his battle against the blind fighter.

Krillin looked over to the seating for The Fourth Universe's Team; spotting that Majora was being harshly berated by his yellow-furred mouse for a God of Destruction, but Majora glanced over towards Krillin and giving a respectful bow of his head.

Krillin smiled to his former opponent; returning his bow with one of his own.

**Gohan and Piccolo.**

Gohan and Piccolo grit their feet as the silvery orbs remained floating around them in such quantity that no path of escape revealed itself even to Piccolo's trained tactical eyes.

Piccolo shifted his feet just as another laser shot into the floor and ricocheted off the intricate tiles onto a floating orb before striking several more orbs before flying towards the back of Piccolo's head, Gohan immediately swiped at the laser and deflected it through an empty space where no orbs floated.

"Thank you Gohan" Piccolo spoke without even looking to Gohan; smirking as Gohan had not hesitated to defend his blind spot

"Watch each other's backs… first rule of fighting as a team" Gohan replied with a trusting smile; the years upon years of having Piccolo by his side had resulting in a resounding trust and unbreaking bond between the Human/Saiyan Hybrid and The Namekian.

Piccolo nodded; his eyes narrowing until spotting someone moving only a kilometre away, "I found our sniper".

"Go! I'll deflect any lasers coming your way" Gohan spoke calmly; his eyes flicking from orb to orb while keeping an eye out for any more lasers.

Piccolo nodded; crossing his arms with two sets of his index and middle fingers at his forehead, kicking off into a sprint towards the alarmed sniper.

The brick-red coloured lump of a fighter felt his eyes widen as Piccolo suddenly surged directly towards his position; panicking and leaping up to his feet and into a direct line of sight, opting to drop into a bow just as Piccolo came to a halt over him with a Special Beam Cannon charged in each hand.

"Please forgive me… I was only doing as my God of Destruction commanded!" Prum begged; cowering in fear while Piccolo and Gohan both loomed over his plump form.

"State your name! I'd prefer to know the name of my foes before defeating them" Piccolo shouted with a demanding voice; the sparkling electricity of his Special Beam Cannon radiating in each hand.

"Yes… you are very honourable… my name is Prum; but you are a fool" Prum smirked as he rose from his bow; his cheeks welling up before spitting out an orb that Gohan immediately batted away with a backhand strike, Prum's yellow eyes widened as Piccolo and Gohan merely smirked with confidence in light of Prum's last-ditch-effort to defeat them; the impact of Piccolo's beam struck hard in his gullet and catapulted him out of the arena into elimination with one singular blow.

**17 and 18. **

The twin Androids stood with narrowed away as the three maidens from The Second Universe stood atop one of the few solidly flat fragments of the arena's floor stared down at the duo; 18 stood with a slight sadness in her eyes after hearing that Krillin had been eliminated but did so by taking down a strong foe, a small comfort in her heart.

"Three against two… think we can handle them Sister?" 17 suggested; smirking to himself when being faced with a handicap.

"Would be a little easier if we had a third… or if 16 was still among us" 18 remarked; her pink tracksuit showing some small smudges of dirt and dust as a fabric tear in her right knee and right elbow.

"Then let's make sure to win for his memory" 17 smirked; an emotional look in his eyes showed that he secretly regretted not heeding 16's advice in fleeing Imperfect Cell's efforts to absorb them all those years ago.

"Agreed Brother" 18 gave a nod; feeling the spirit of Android 16 behind them as the battle against the trio of maidens was imminent.

**Goku.**

Goku neared the place where he could sense the powers of Jiren; his habit for seeking out the strongest of foes had drawn him to his place that he'd been heading for since the beginning of the Tournament, and now the opponent he was seeking was only feet away on the other side of the torn up floor of the arena.

But the trouble is that Jiren was guarded by the purple hare: Dyspo and the Pride Trooper Leader: Toppo.

Both of whom would be difficult opponents to fight alone and Goku knew that after having fought to a draw with Toppo in The Zeno Expo, his only option was to wait until an opportune moment to strike.

**Next Chapter: The Three Maidens of Love.**


	42. The Three Maidens of Love

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 42: The Three Maidens of Love**

**Author's Note: I apologise for the long wait for this new Chapter; this chapter has been quite difficult to write as I personally detest violence against women and writing this chapter has been one of the most difficult chapters to write, and thank you to all those who have been patient in the long wait.**

**17 and 18.**

The duo of Androids stood at the bottom of a spire of Kachi Kachin staring up at the three beautiful young women standing atop the very same spire; all three smiling down at the duo with a mysterious look in their eyes.

"Girls… how about we show off our true powers" the green-haired girl spoke' brushing her flowing green hair out from her face.

"I agree Brianne; let us reveal out true forms" spoke the girl in the blue dress; his eyes darting to another figure walking on onto the battlefield.

"Hey… three against two doesn't seem all that fair; can I get in on this bout?" Raijin spoke; walking out into one of the few remaining solid and flat spaces of the arena's floor, carefully walking up and in-between 18 and 17; joining them in their imminent battle.

"Sure you can; just don't slow me down or get distracted" 18 spoke with a confident smile the moment she set eyes on Raijin; giving him a nudge to his right arm though Raijin smirked at the memory of how 18 had kicked him from The Ring during The World Martial Arts Tournament.

"I remember watching 18 kick you out of that ring like a football; thought it was funny" 17 scoffed; smirking in Raijin direction.

The trio of Raijin, 17 and 18 all looked up to the Observation Stands as a loud cheering and chanting began along with the waving of bright pink glowsticks.

**Observation Stands.**

"Yes! Its finally beginning!" shouted The Second Universe's bearded Supreme Kai; an Angel sitting directly behind with a stoic expression though his eyes darted to the Kai and only shaking his head is distaste for only a moment.

"May these beautiful flowers bloom on this battlefield; show these ingrates what True Love is" called out their God of Destruction; a woman dressed in the robes and jewelled finery of an Egyptian Queen, she and her accompanying Supreme Kai and eliminated fighters all began waving hot-pink glowsticks in support for the three maidens.

Beerus gave a sigh; his eye half-closed in boredom, "What are those Second Universe idiots doing now?".

"This is combat! Not a concert!" screamed Champa from across the stands, Beerus only slightly nodding in agreement with his twin's comment; an action that caught the eye of Krillin, Shin and Whis.

**The Arena.**

"All the way from The Second Universe to grace your meaningless lives; I am Brianne de Chateau" the green-haired woman announced herself; his eyes gleaming as her own energy produced a spotlight down on top of herself as well as her two partners.

"I am Sanka Coo" announced the young woman in the blue dress; her eyes radiating a beast-like fierceness.

"And I'm Sous Roas" spoke the glasses-wearing girl in the yellow poncho; her simplicity sticking out like a sore thumb when compared to Brianne and Sanka Coo.

"Let us blossom and let us sing out the song of love and victory!" Brianne called out with her arms spread; the five remaining fighters from their Team calling out in cheers of support for the trio.

"What the hell is this crap? A fight or a parade?" Vegeta shouted; standing atop a floor fragment while glaring up at the trio.

Just as the roaring support echoes across the arena; three beams of light burst out from the floor exactly where Brianne, Sanka Coo and Sous Roas, pink for Brianne, blue for Sanka Coo and yellow for Sous Roas, the three pillars of light converging into a single bright purple spotlight that drew the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

Goku stood hidden amongst several broken fragments when catching a glimpse of the purple spotlight but returned to waiting for an opportunity to strike at Jiren, a deep rumbling in the floor turned Goku's attention away from Jiren and to the fading energy of one of his allies; a sense of impeding loss entering Goku's heart and mind as he rushed to the aid of his ally and praying he made it to their side in time.

Frieza sat on a piece of Kachi Kachin; his eyes and coy smile aimed at the spotlight from his comfortable spot within the arena where no enemies had crossed him since settling there after Frost's erasure.

Gohan and Piccolo both stood together; taking a moment to catch their breath when they too caught sight of the purple spotlight.

"What do you suppose that is?" Gohan question; the purple spotlight seemingly drawing him in, Gohan's feet subconsciously walking towards the source of such dazzling spectacle.

"I'm not sure but we mustn't drop out guard when so many enemies still lurk" Piccolo replied; reaching out and grabbing Gohan by his shoulder and halting his transfixed path towards the spotlight.

"Yeah; we need to stay alert… and thanks" Gohan answered; patting Piccolo's hand with his own and turning his back on the purple spotlight just in time as a number of identical clones of a singe fighter: a tall dark-green skinned man charging directly towards him and Gohan, "Gohan! Stay alert!".

Piccolo could only get those words out before the clones struck him and tackled him into the distance leaving Gohan alone against the new opponent.

Gohan and the fighter that he recognized as being a member from The Tenth Universe; crouching low in caution for whenever the clones might make themselves known again.

**17, 18 and Raijin.**

"Happiness to all! I sent you my Love! Ribrianne!" Brianne stepped out from the purple spotlight having apparently put on a lot of weight and now dressed in a full-body pink dress with a hood that left her now blue-skinned pudgy face poking out.

"The thunder of the wild! And the roar of Love! Kakusna!" Sanka Coo let out a mighty reverberating roar as she revealed her new form to be that of a beast-girl, claws attached to her gloves and boots while her body was dressed in a skin-tight white bodysuit with blue fur-lined belts crossed her waist and chest.

"The strike of Love! With dreams and magic! Roasie!" Sous Roas announced herself- stepping out in a full martial arts attire with a pair of light-blue goggles over her eyes and a purple hat on top of her head.

"Transformation… Complete!" the trio spoke and posed as one; posing with their right arm across their chests and the left arm swept to one side, the purple spotlight fading into a rain of glittering star-drops that gave a heavenly gleam to their newly transformed bodies.

Raijin, 17 and 18 all stared as the trio unveiled their transformations with deadpan eyes; their strange forms being nothing like anything they'd ever seen before, 18 gave a swift slap to the backs of the heads of 17 and Raijin to wake them out of their deadpan stupor from witnessing such a bizarre transformation.

Before Raijin nor 17 could react; two arcs of blue and pink auras ploughed into them; propelling them both in different directions and forcing the trio into separate locations, leaving 18 and Roasie alone and staring each other down until the pair leapt off the ground with quaking force and began their battle with a barrage of fists from 17 and slaps from Ribrianne.

**18.**

18 leapt off the ground away as a lightning bolt struck the spot where she'd just been standing; a white aura cloaking her form just as Roasie leapt down from her perch, charging and striking at 18 with lightning speed and pinpoint accuracy with her jabbing punches; 18 kept backing up until her back hit a wall, glancing backwards at the wall and realising her mistake in taking her eyes off her opponent; flinching at the jab as powerful and sharp as a bolt of lightning struck her hard in her left shoulder and blowing off part of her pink tracksuit leaving her shoulder exposed.

"How do you like my Love? After all… Love comes in all forms" Roasie boasted; winding back her hands for another attack just as 18 suddenly raised her right leg and kicked Roasie in the chin, sending Roasie backwards several feet just as a rumbling in the ground resonated under their feet.

"This energy… its Raijin's but there's another… the old man?" 18 muttered under her breath; sensing the two powers causing the ground to rumble under their feet.

**17.**

17 and Ribrianne came to a halt with 17 being dropped into a section of the arena where the broken fragments of Kachi Kachin had formed high walls around the Android and when flying had been ruled out the only option was to climb and scale over the walls until Ribrianne floated down to the ground just as the rumbling began and the heat of intense flames was carried over the feeling of somebody's power rising.

**Raijin.**

Kakusna and Raijin came to a halt at another section of the arena; the edge of the arena and the mucky depths of The Null World in sight, taking note that Kakusna was sharpening the claws on her gloves with a wicked yet confident smile.

"I want you to know that I take no pleasure in striking a woman… but I won't hold back if you continue to challenge me" Raijin spoke slowly and carefully; laying out his displeasure at fighting a woman.

"Shut it; you are just a mere man who knows nothing of Love, you cannot possibly conceive the depths of my Love" Kakusna roared back; the fierceness radiating in the sky-blue aura as well as her words and eyes left Raijin feeling impressed with her conviction.

Raijin merely smirked while his eyes sparked with a fascination in her so-called Love; his thought flooded with images of Bulma, Trunks, Bulla and Mai, even images of Gohan, Goku, Krillin, 18, Chichi, Future-Trunks and Future-Mai, Nail, Dende and even Vegeta, and all the other Namekians entered his mind; the images of the people he truly loved stood around him before converting into a brilliant crimson flame that burst into life and engulfed Raijin's body.

Kakunsa brought her gloved hands up to her eyes; shielding her eyes from the unexpected blast wave of heat from the divine flames engulfing her opponent and the very floor under her feet rumbled from the immense power Raijin was generating, "What… what is he doing?".

**17.**

Ribrianne glanced away from her fight with 17 as she and 17 too felt the heat of Raijin's ferocious flames and ominous rumbling in the floor.

"Looks like he's turning up the heat" 17 smirked; feeling the heat of Raijin's fire and his strength emanating within the rumbling floor, the sensation filling him up with a fiery determination for a fight akin to that felt by a Saiyan in times like these.

"What do you mean?" Ribrianne demanded; her eyes narrowing and staring through the heart shape she was making with her hands, her attitude blatantly ignoring Raijin's power entirely.

"You'll see; among the Saiyans we have on our team… Raijin chose an previously unknown path to gain his powers, he spent years trying to catch up to Goku and Vegeta… but he found his own power and chose to pursue that; and I respect him for that decision" 17 explained with a confident smile; a silent wish to fight Raijin himself forming in his heart and mind.

"How do you know this?" Ribrianne demanded; finally turning her attention to the power she was sensing within the floor and the heat spreading throughout the air, realising that her ally Kakusna was defiantly in trouble as the power dwarfed her own and even surpassing Ribrianne's own tremendous power.

"My twin sister told me about everything that's been happening" 17 smirked; having received letters documenting everything that had been happening over the last few years.

"Interesting… I'll have to test his Love when I'm done with you" Ribrianne spoke; his bright pink energy forming a gigantic heart, drawing a bowstring out from the heart with her left hand before releasing a firing a volley of heart-shaped arrows down upon 17, the arrows striking the ground around 17 into the perfect form of a love heart.

"All shall fall when confronted with my Love" Ribrianne spoke with a loving smile; casting her arms out as the arrows burst out into an explosion so large that it engulfed 17 entirely.

**Raijin.**

The flames died down almost immediately; leaving Kakunsa to gasp in shock as Raijin stood with his chest bared but covered in bright red fur, his tail having turned from a dark brown to a bright red and his black hair having become excessively much wilder and longer.

"What… what are you?" Kakunsa stuttered; taking a step backwards and pushing her own back up against a wall, her eyes staring solely at Raijin and sensing the immeasurable strength that he was radiating.

"This… this is Super Saiyan 4; a form I reached because of my friends trust in my abilities to surpass my limits… and I also had a big helping hand from my beloved wife" Raijin spoke while flexing his fingers and wrists; feeling the power that came with his Form's strength, God Ki running through his veins but most of all the love he felt for his family and friends.

Kakusna didn't even have a second to react when Raijin vanished from her field of view; the sudden impact of Raijin's fist colliding with her stomach forced her entire body to arch forwards upon being winded by the sudden lightning-fast blow, Kakunsa's eyes almost whited-out until recovering and countering with a swift but predictable slash from her claws; following up with a pair of blue heart-shaped blasts aimed for Raijin's base chest.

Raijin managed to doge the claws but took the heart-shaped blasts head-on; the dust whipping up from the resulting explosions which her quickly dispelled by a swift motion of Raijin's sweeping arm, charging back towards Kakunsa with such speed that Raijin took her off her feet by sideswiping her.

Kakunsa fell straight down onto her back; flipping back up onto her feet with a backflip before Raijin jetted back towards her knocking her to the floor for a second time, Kakusna backflipping back up to her feet; her ears twitching as she heard Raijin's feet touch the floor with a resonating tap, smirking and sidestepping Raijin's third attack; and countering with a multi-ray blast from her claws.

Raijin smirked as Kakusna managed to dodge him; he wanted to win this fight but the opportunity to fight somebody with similar wild power like he held was too enticing to not pass up, backflipping through the volley of blue blasts with little effort was a simple matter for Raijin; rising back up to his feet with a confident smile and a challenging look in her eyes aimed solely at Kakusna.

"You move well for someone who does not know nor understand our Love" Kakusna spoke; revealing the fang-like teeth when in her transformed state, her words and teeth obviously trying to unnerve Raijin.

"I do know Love, I have the love of my family, my friends and the people who raised me even though I was not one of their own" Raijin spoke slowly she Kakusna would hear him; his mind going back to those images of those he loved and it was those people that gave him his great strength and willpower.

"It does not matter… your skinny black-haired friend is suffering at the hands of Ribrianne, and the blondie won't last long against Roasie" Kakusna kept grinned with her fanged teeth bared

"Oh I'm not worried about 17; that arrow attack won't hurt him in the slightest, and as for 18… there is even less reason to worry since she's actually beaten me! Something you have no chance of" Raijin spoke with confidence; his eyes concentrating and watching Kakusna for the slightest movement to predict her next attack and effectively counter.

Kakusna felt her mind snap; forcing herself forward with such speed that her flowing hair was flung backwards, her claws raising to kill rather than defeat or eliminate, the look of anger in her eyes made Raijin smile with delight as he effortlessly kicked her feet out from under her; grabbing her by her arms and crashing her clawed gloves into the solid floor with a resounding crack as the claws shattered on impact with the Kachi Kachin.

"I repeat… I take no joy in fighting a woman, but you chose to fight me… and I won't hold back when my Universe is on the line" Raijin repeated; lowering his fists while he gazed down at a kneeling Kakusna, taking in the sight of her broken claws with a blank joyless expression.

"In that… we agree… I love my Universe… my home" Kakusna answered slowly; her eyes blinking slowly until the rage dissipated from her gaze and expression, her feet slid out from under her and down into a kneeling position before Raijin.

"Then I will honour you… Beast Maiden; with a swift defeat" Raijin gave an honest smile; proud of the battle Kakusna had fought, a smile that Kakusna returned and surrendered to her opponent; closing her eyes as Raijin lifted her up with one hand only to throw her over the debris and over the side of the arena.

The Grand Priest hovered over Raijin as he'd thrown Kakusna over the edge; his eyes wide with interest in the bout and pausing before making the announcement, "Sanka Coo, aka Kakusna of The Second Universe has been eliminated".

When Kakusna opened her eyes again she'd only find herself back in her normal form though her blue dress had been torn up slightly after her battle; gazing down into the arena and whispering a silent prayer for her two fellow maidens.

**17.**

The dust from Ribrianne's explosion was slow to dispel; the air around the explosion's radius was still and little to no sign of 17 made itself known, Ribrianne smirked an overly-confident smirk in the power of her Love Arrow; and the cheers of her Universe's Supreme Kai and Goddess of Destruction made her victory all the sweeter.

"I wouldn't go about a victory song just yet" 17's voice rang out as the dust finally vanished to reveal 17 standing at the very epicentre of the explosion and completely unharmed.

"How? My Love should have defeated you with its overwhelming adoration!" Ribrianne barked back; the gleam in her eyes never disappearing even though her Love Arrow had done nothing to 17.

17 only smiled while brushing some loose strands of his sleek black hair out from his still-piercing eyes leering up at Ribrianne; the flickering green energy of a shield lingering around his body.

"So… a shield stood up against my Love? I wonder how long it will hold up!" Ribrianne supported by the cheering of her Divine Beings, and defeated comrades cast her arms out in an arc; a pair of bright pink butterfly wings emerging out from her back which allowed her to flat upwards into the air, her hands joining together into another heart-shape while her energy visibly focussed via a flowing pink stream that flowed from her wings to her hands.

17 flexed both his arms and legs; crouching low upon raising his hands and stretching out his fingers, the radiant green glow again emerging around him in the form of a dome-shaped shield that shifted position with the position of Android 17's hands, their fight about to restart.

**18.**

18 somersaulted over Roasie as she charged in with another lightning jab; Roasie watching 18's graceful moves with wonder in her eyes while the two fought, 18 kicked off a broken floor piece executing a roundhouse kick to Roasie but she merely ducked her it and followed up with a countering uppercut; 18 barely dodged by kicking off another broken piece of the floor but her jacket's left sleeve being blown off entirely.

18 and Roasie kept kicking off broken Kachi Kachin pieces and attacking each other with jabs, kicks and punches; the two fiercely fighting despite the echoes of power rumbling through the floor, the elimination of Kakusna and 18 sensing that her brother was on the defensive in his own battle until The Grand Priest's voice boomed out once again.

"Master Roshi of The Seventh Universe has been eliminated!" boomed the voice of The Grand Priest across the arena.

18 felt herself hesitate after hearing The Grand Priest announce the elimination; leaving herself open and prompting Roasie to strike with a powerful stomach punch, winding and blasting apart 18's tracksuit jacket from around her waist and leaving tattered shreds of the jacket and her white undervest clinging to her body.

**Raijin.**

Raijin stood in silence while gazing out over the edge of the arena; a smile forming on his lips as a familiar presence made itself know to him, "Since when does an assassin announce himself? I thought you always struck when an opponent least suspects it and finish a fight in one blow… isn't that right? Hit!".

Hit smiled as he walked out from the ruins of what once had been an intricately designed floor pattern; slowly walking towards Raijin with his hands hidden in the pockets of his flowing trench-coat, his red eyes solely focussed on his sole target: Raijin.

"I believe our rematch is upon us… I can't say I haven't thought about facing you at your fullest" Raijin smiled; recalling on how he'd only defeated Hit last time because Goku had already beaten him but now Hit stood before him at his fullest and the idea of fighting Hit like this brought his Saiyan Blood to a boil.

"Yes; I shall go all-out for an opponent such as you; just as I did against your friend: Goku" Hit spoke with a calm tone; his own excitement at the prospect of fighting Raijin a second time well hidden in his stoic features.

Raijin felt his eyes widen with excitement; the bright red fur on his back standing up with exhilaration just as the blazing fire of his God Ki ignited into life with such ferocity that the very air was rippling around his frame, Hit smiled even wider at the sight of the rippling air; his own aura of brilliant purple flames bursting into life with matching fighting spirit.

**Next Chapter: Master Roshi's Final Fight.**


	43. Master Roshi's Final Fight

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 43: Master Roshi's Final Fight**

**Master Roshi.**

The rays of purple spotlight, energetic chanting of the names Ribrianne, Kakusna and Roasie echoed through the arena for all to hear though most of the fighters remained uninterested in the exquisite transformation of the three maidens and carried on with their battles, the sound of Magetta's metallic fist striking the floor sent vibrations throughout the arena, a tall and bulky machine from The Third Universe hurled a small blue-bodied creature that propelled itself with steam jets from its back, all the while Master Roshi alone while sitting on a Kachi Kachin fragment until hearing an unmistakable footstep coming up behind him, acting almost entirely on instinct sidestepping a sudden downward strike from an Energy Mallet and split the fragment into pieces.

"How'd you dodge that?!" question a young and beautiful green-skinned girl; dressed in lilac robe with a white shawl and a tiara around her flowing pink hair, her bright yellow mallet vanishing from her hands.

Master Roshi gave a hoarse laugh, "Quite a trick… forming your Energy into a weapon like that, for a pretty young thing like yourself it's pretty impressive" behind his sunglasses; his eyes were scoping out the girls fine young form.

"Gee thanks… and for an old goat you are pretty spry!" the girl shouted back; her right eye twitching in annoyance towards Master Roshi's effortless dodge.

"I gotta warn you; you should know that you do not have the power to defeat me… you should leave now since I don't want to raise my hand to a girl" Master Roshi warned with a serious tone though the girl merely scoffed at his warning.

"You talk a big game gramps! But you have no idea…" the girl backtalked once again; being interrupted before she could finish threatening the old master.

"Actually I do! I've been sensing and watching everything that has been happening and I know exactly what you can do" Master Roshi interrupted the girl, "I've been observing the other fighters and seeing through their movement patterns and sizing up their techniques so to be able to combat them when faced with stronger foes".

"That may be impressive gramps; but do you know about my secret signature move?" the girl spoke softly; her hands moving with all the grace of a ballet dancer as her shawl slid from her shoulders unveiling her shining skin; as well as lifting up her left leg as her short skirt barely covered her thighs.

Master Roshi's forehead became noticeably more creased as the girl stripped off her shawl and exposed her long slender legs for his sunglasses-clad eyes to see.

**Observation Stands.**

"Seriously… her secret skill is seduction?" Beerus groaned in an annoyed voice; his eyes twitching in disgust for the blatant act of seductive stripping going on within his field of view.

"Don't worry about it; Master Roshi has trained to become immune to his one weakness" Krillin turned his head back to Beerus; speaking with confidence in his old master.

**Master Roshi.**

The girl slowly slid down the elbow-length sleeves she wore revealing more of her shining youthful skin to the elderly man she was attempting to seduce; squeezing her ample bosom with her arms for added effect

Master Roshi's cheeks turned a bright pink blush as a wide perverted smile overwrote his previously calm expression when faced with an act of sudden seduction.

**Observation Stands.**

Krillin slapped himself in the face with both his palms; groaning in disappointment in his old master apparently reverting to his old ways of perving of any young woman that crossed his path.

Meanwhile Elder Kai was struggling against Shin in an attempt to jump down into the arena and get a closer look at the girls increasingly more sensual body.

From across the stands, the mouse-like God of Destruction: Quitela screamed in joy as one of his fighters was about to eliminate one of Beerus' fighters, "Yes Caway! I don't care if you get naked! Just get rid of the old geezer!".

**Master Roshi.**

Master Roshi quickly snapped back to his senses; instinctively spreading his legs as the spear passed right under him, Caway grimaced as her surprise attack failed twirled the spear in her hands before directing the pointed edge directly for Roshi's face when the thrust came to an abrupt halt.

Master Roshi let out an exasperated sigh; rubbing her bald head with the back of his left hand and the tip of the Energy Spear held tightly with only his thumb and index finger, "That was close… almost trimmed by beard".

Caway screamed in frustration as Roshi's inherent strength regardless of his old and decrepit body defied everything she'd assumed about Roshi, the spear shattering in two between her hands causing the girl to fall flat on her rear; flinching from the pain only briefly before recoiling in terror as Master Roshi loomed over her, his muscles bulging under his wrinkled old skin.

"Now let me tell you something girly; up until recently I led a life dictated by frivolous desires but I've cast all that aside… do you know what that means?" Roshi spoke; flames of vigour and life burned around his body in place of an aura while Caway cowered in fear of the man as his muscles bulged once more making Roshi appear much more powerful than before, "All the energy I squandered is now boiling up inside of me to a point where it cannot be contained and you'll be the one who must take it! ALL OF IT!".

Caway screamed in horror of Roshi's words; fearful that her shameless seduction may lead to her body being used for relief, jumping up to her feet and running blinding away from Roshi with her discarded shawl in-hand until her feet no longer touched the floor of the arena only to fall into elimination.

The Grand Priest hovered overheard after announcing the elimination of Kakusna of The Second Universe at Raijin's hand; his eyes watching Roshi and Caway with interest up until her blind dash to escape Roshi, "Caway of The Fourth Universe has been eliminated".

**Observation Stands.**

Caway re-materialised in the stands directly to the right of Quitela and beside Dercori and Majora both of whom extended a wing-like hand and a sleeved paw to comfort their comrade; sighing with relief in her sense of safety.

Quitela looked hateful and resentful that the seduction plan failed and that who he'd perceived to be a feeble old man had singlehandedly conquered one of his plans.

"I'm sorry Lord Quitela… the old man was more resilient than we thought" Caway confessed; the pats on her back did little to lift her spirits after such a disgraceful defeat.

"Never mind… it doesn't matter now since we got our best guy on it now!" Quitela muttered; his leering eyes meeting the wide cat eyes of Beerus.

Beerus narrowed his eyes towards Quitela; he'd never liked that particular God of Destruction since he was constantly coming up with underhanded plans to usurp other beings both mortal and divine only to make himself look better.

"What did I say! Roshi always steps up when we need him! He did against King Piccolo and he did now" Krillin yelled with much fanfare; he and Shin leaping for joy and performing a little tap dance in celebration for defeating another foe, much to Whis' displeasure as he couldn't see past the dancing pair to the developing battles between 17 and Ribrianne, 18 and Roasie, and Raijin's rematch against Hit.

**Master Roshi.**

Master Roshi took in a deep breath; his inflated muscles shrinking to his normal visage after spending a great deal of energy in the threat he'd made against Caway though he'd had no intent of harming her only to scare her off and luckily forced Caway to eliminate herself, He could sense the enormous energy Gohan was exerting in a battle against a fiercely strong foe but more importantly he could feel that his own reserves of energy were getting drastically low and with his age playing a factor.

But before Roshi cold dwell any longer of the issue; a large fragment shattered into pieces sending the elderly master on alert as the individual stepped out from the dust cloud, a short green-skinned youngster who appeared to be only a teenager and Roshi thought by the furious expression on his face he'd must be from The Forth Universe like his previous female opponents.

"You… you've eliminated two of my comrades and put our Universe on the path to being erased! You'll pay dearly with your own Universe!" the young man shouted; anger emanating from his voice and in the angry sparks of electricity.

"…Does everyone in The Fourth Universe just like kicking down old people?" Roshi scratched the top of his head; ignoring the sparks of electricity forking around the young man's body much to the youngsters irritation.

The young man merely growled in his throat; the forking electricity growing broader and fiercer while his entire body began to grow larger until he was twice Master Roshi's height, white feathers grew out from his green skin as his face contorted until a beak formed where his lips had been,

"A transformation…" Roshi muttered to himself; the yellow flashes of electricity reflecting off his sunglasses though Roshi himself remained calm in the face of the young man's true form.

Standing as a gigantic humanoid duck; his spiked orange hair bursting out from and burning up his oversized cap just as the young transformed man announced himself, "I am Ganos… leader of Team Universe Four! And the last enemy you'll ever fight you old geezer!".

Ganos charged headlong for Roshi; coming up directly above a very calm Roshi until a sudden backhand to Ganos' abdomen sent him crashing into a large floor fragment, the impact leaving a sizeable crater in the fragment that nearly split it in two.

"Geez… you young people really like picking on the elderly" Roshi retorted; backstepping just as Ganos launched forward with enough speed to take Roshi's head clean off, sidestepping past the punch on instinct and continued to dodge and sidestep every heavy ham-fisted strike that Ganos threw towards Roshi; the electricity flying off his feathers and leaving black scorch marks against the torn-up floor.

Ganos' hands lit up with an orange energy akin to what Caway used for her energy weapons only Ganos' hands took the shake of two large talon claws in each hand,

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!" Ganos screamed at the top of his lungs; the frustration in the one-sided match was inconceivable to his mind nor could he afford to let down his team by failing to defeat an old man who'd already defeated two allies.

"Because you lack the experience to defeat one such as I! and that is something I have decades of" Roshi spoke calmly; extending out both his hands for the use of his Hypnosis Technique, from Ganos' perception Roshi appeared to have multiple arms that radiated a green and yellow glow that made his eyelids grow heavy and his centre of gravity weakened making his legs feel as if they were about to give way out from under him.

Ganos felt his legs buckle and fall to his knees; in a desperate effort his right hand touched his chest and burst out with bolts of electricity crackling and burning a hole right through Ganos' outfit and injuring himself but also snapping him out of the hypnosis, "If you'd tried that earlier it might have worked!".

Master Roshi barely had time to react after witnessing an act of self-harming to break his Hypnosis Technique until Ganos barrelled into him with a vicious shoulder charge and a heavy hammer fist to Roshi's ribs, leaving Roshi crumpled on the floor coughing up blood.

Ganos wasted no time in rushed back over to Roshi as he tried to rise back up to his feet; ploughing into the old man with a hard haymaker punch and following up with an electrified punch to Roshi's ribs, sending the old man crumbling to the floor.

The large pillar in the centre dropped down another section with a resounding boom indicating that a number of the Takks had been counted, Ganos could barely believe his eyes as Roshi again rose to his feet.

"How are you standing? I get it… you must have been a pretty decent fighter in your day but you should just accept your limits and keel over old man!" Ganos barked through a supremely smug expression though a sweat beaded on the back of his head as his attacks seeming to be having no effect.

"My limitations… have already been passed!" Master Roshi shouted after rising back to his feet; his left hand slowly taking off his sunglasses and revealing his weathered and sunken eyes just before extending his arms out in preparation for an energy attack, "My students have both shown me and given me the chance to not sit by and let something as meaningless as age leave me on the side-lines" Roshi gave his powerful words meaning as his hands closed and the light blue blaze of the Kamehameha Wave charged.

Ganos sensed the danger thanks to his own animal instincts; placing his left hand on his right arm as jolts of yellow electricity charged along the length of his right arm, the bolts forking off his feathers in a direct path for Roshi; scorch marks lining the path as yellow flashes lit up Roshi's body upon being electrocuted.

Roshi's body flinched under the pain of electrocution though his own beam kept charging and his muscles bulged up to his Max Power Form while the light blue rays of his Kamehameha overtook the yellow bolts of electricity, "Listen to me; one must master the art of peace as well as the art of war to walk the path of the warrior! Let that by my final lesson to not only my pupils but to all my comrades from The Seventh Universe!".

Shut your trap old man! Just bow and succumb already!" Ganos shouted; unable to believe his eyes as his own electrical attack was seemingly be batted away by the sheer energy being put into Roshi's own energy attack.

"Never will I bow to the ravages of age! This will be my most powerful and final KAMEHAMEHA!" Roshi roared at the top of his lungs; thrusting out both hands and firing the enormous every blast that cast aside the bolts of electricity and struck his target: Ganos dead centre.

Ganos bore the brunt of the attack; sensing the all-out attack and feeling the intensity of Roshi's final attack in his very feathers, those very feathers burning away from the sheer power being put into the beam attack that quickly took the man-duck off his feet only to be blasted away leaving no ground beneath his feet and an all-too-brief sense of falling.

Upon the fading of his tremendous beam attack; Roshi wobbled on the spot though his body seemed more worn down than a man his age looked, letting out a gasp of an exhale before falling face-down to the floor.

The Grand Priest watched with wide eyes the MAX Power Kamehameha tear through the arena until the portrait of Ganos on The Twin Zeno's Godpad's turned dark and signalling his elimination.

**The Arena.**

Gohan glanced up from his opponent; the rumbling under his feet and the unmistakable energy of Master Roshi radiating in the light blue glow of a MAX Power Kamehameha, his opponent splitting into seven identical after-image/clones and swarming Gohan within an instant.

Raijin glanced away from Hit for a split second upon sensing Master Roshi's attack; the one second being all Hit needed to vanish on the spot and strike Raijin hard in the ribs shielding his lungs and beginning their rematch.

18 clutched at her injured left arm as a trickle of blood was drawn from Roasie's latest lightning-fast attack; her concern for the old man who despite his frequent tendency to direct his perverted gaze towards her at any given moment, she still hoped that he would turn out alright.

**Observation Stands.**

Krillin stood up in his seat; staring out at the light of Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha with a look of longing, clasping his hands together in hope that Roshi would survive the sheer exertion of strength given his tremendous age.

Though a bitter Ganos sat beside Majora and being deeply frowned upon by both Quitela and his Universe's Supreme Kai; his eyes locked solely on Roshi's body while Goku slowly walked him to the edge, although Ganos felt no anger towards the elderly teacher but only a small sliver of respect glinting in his eyes when masked with his recovered oversized hat.

Dercori and Caway both sat in the stands; their eyes transfixed on Roshi's limp and tired form but viewing their former opponent with a newfound respect for him after being emotionally touched by his final lesson and taking his words to heart.

**Goku.**

Goku came barrelling out from the crevice he'd been hiding inside of in hopes of securing a sneak attack against Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo; running at top speed past a clash between a large-legged robot and a Yardratian, his right index and middle fingers raised to his forehead in search of Master Roshi's dwindling energy signature in hopes of teleporting directly to Roshi's side.

"Come on… come on… Found You!" Goku muttered to himself; breaking into a broad smile upon finally locking on but his smile quickly faded as soon as his field of vision shifted from flat unbroken arena floor to a ravaged and torn up section where Master Roshi lay face-down and motionless, dropping to his knees and playing both hands on Roshi's back; a pulse of air reverberating when Goku's energy pulsed in place of a heart resuscitator.

Pulse after pulse of air and energy rippled through the air as Goku tried and tried to resuscitate Roshi; tears budding in the corners of his eyes while sending portions of his energy into Roshi's body until a small and barely audible gasp on breath was drawn on Roshi's part.

Goku knew that Roshi could not fight any longer and he did not need to be told what to do next; rising to his feet and wrapping one arm around Roshi's shoulders and the other under the old man's knees, Goku lifted his old teacher up and took a slow but steady walk to the end of the long trench produced by Roshi's last blaze of glory.

With Master Roshi laying nearly lifeless but breathing in Goku's arms; Goku walked over to the edge of the arena with his old master and with a heavy heart dropped the elderly man off the side and watched his tired old body fall through the murk only to be teleported into the Observation Stands.

**Observation Stands.**

Krillin rushed to his teacher's side as soon as he re-materialised at the feet of Beerus, Whis and Elder Kai; Shin rushing from his adjacent seat to assist but his expression was one of dread and fear for Roshi's wellbeing.

"Shin; can you heal him? Anything?" Krillin pleaded with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I certainly can but it'll take time… he is awfully weak and needs rest" Shin answered quickly; extending both his hands as a silver glittering light spread from his fingertips that quickly spread over Roshi's body; both healing and revitalising his unnervingly still body.

The fighters across the stands from The Fourth Universe all watched with an interested gaze in seeing whether or not Roshi would survive the sheer effort he put into his battle, Caway and Dercori both looking hopeful while Ganos' expression remained obscured under his hat.

Beerus' yellow cat eyes stared down at a nearly lifeless Roshi ignoring the jeers and insults Quitela was throwing him for having a second loss on his team; a silent appreciation for Roshi's efforts demonstrated in a simple nod towards Krillin and the elderly teacher.

Whis; akin to all the other Angels remained still and calm, observing the bouts still taking place though he murmured softly as somebody of great interest approached Goku from behind.

**Goku.**

Goku's eyes were transfixed on the spot where Master Roshi had vanished into the murky mists of The Null Realm; though Raijin's God Ki couldn't be sensed Goku could still feel the heat radiating off Raijin's body was tingling at his skin, his only thought was who Raijin could possibly be facing off against to trigger such a massive increase in fighting power until a smirk crossed Goku's face upon sensing the all-too-familiar energy of Hit.

"You eliminated your own teammate for the sake of his health… why do you show such compassion for those beneath you?" spoke a deep but emotionless voice from behind Goku's back.

Goku turned on his heels with his light blue aura bursting into life; ready to punch the owner of the voice only to be met with the stoic expression and bulbous emotionless eyes of Jiren.

"I ask again… why do you care from those weaker than you?" Jiren repeated his question; his bulbous black eyes staring into Goku's, though Goku felt a sensation of emptiness akin to an empty void where nothing lived.

Goku grit his teeth at Jiren's belittling choice of words; his uncaring and emotionless voice filled him with an irrational dislike towards Jiren that did little to put out the desire to fight the overwhelmingly powerful being but only made Goku desire the inevitable fight more.

Jiren's eyes and figure remained as stoic and motionless as a shadow danced in his eyes; the voice of his God of Destruction: Belmod whispering into his ear, "Jiren… show these fools your strength by crushing the one called Son Goku; let your might be unquestionable and the rest of these paltry teams shall fall at your feet and securing victory for The Eleventh Universe".

No words were needed as a sudden pressure seemed be exerted from Jiren's tall and hulking form; a pressure that felt ready to crush and toss aside anything or anyone that stood in his way and Goku was right in the path of an unrelenting and unbending force that was stronger than any of the present Gods of Destruction.

**Next Chapter: The Tenth Universe's Fate**


	44. The Tenth Universes Fate

**The Three Legendary Saiyans.**

**Chapter 44: The Tenth Universes Fate**

**The Arena.**

The sounds of battle kept roaring over the voices of anyone who even dared to speak while sat in the observation seats; explosions and attack names being shouted deafened all other sounds and echoes, though the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai of The Tenth Universe looked down into the arena with sad expressions as their fighters were being eliminated one after another.

A petite butterfly-winged girl had been cracked across the face with a slap by Roasie that sent her catapulting over the edge for trying to get in on her fight with Android 18 by flying over and attempting a sneak attack of slapping Roasie in the back of the head only to be met with a spinning roundhouse electrically-charged kick.

A tall red-scaled insectoid in yellow plated bodysuit got hurled off the side of the arena by a trio of robots each looking like a pair of legs, a pair of arms and a large cybernetic eyeball.

A muscular brawler with red skin, a black outfit and gold bracers and gold boots fell from the edge after taking a heavy punch from Toppo, Toppo himself merely shrugging off dusk from his uniform after dealing with a weak opponent.

A trio consisting of a green parrot, a red-skinned and yellow shorts-wearing boxer and a jeans and white tank-top brawler all squared off against Dyspo only to be swiftly knocked over the edge by Dyspo's blinding speed and ferocious kicks.

Lastly a fair-looking male in while skin-tight dancers outfit was quickly eliminated by Toppo; his huge hands grabbed the dancer in mid-performance and merely tossing the dancer over the edge without any trouble.

The Grand Priest gave a swift glance over the total of nine members of Team Universe Ten currently sitting in the spectator seats; their accompanying God of Destruction: a large pink elephant in the same robes as any of the other Gods only he stood as the largest of the divine god gathered though he looked disappointed in his team and appeared to be simply awaiting his fate, while Gowasu remained stoic and watched as their last participant bravely squared off against Gohan.

Frieza gave a laugh behind his left hand; smirking devilishly while doing a count of The Tenth Universe's Team and counting that only one remained active in The Arena, "Oh my… The Tenth is surely doomed; I'm going to enjoy this little spectacle".

Just as Frieza spoke a new opponent appeared before him; a tall male clad in a full white bodysuit with matching boots and gloves along with a full helmet that covered his face entirely, the very image of this fighter reminded Frieza of Raijin in how he too dressed all in white; a thought that passed his mind with a pang of irritation in his mind.

The white-clad man gave a salute before striking a device on his back as the coloured-stripes on his uniform shifted in a rainbow of colour before switching to bright yellow and a floresant S became emblazoned on his chest, "Fearsome foe! You shall have the honor of facing me: Catopesra! Behold my Speed Mode where I run at the speed of sound! Catch me if you can… for if you can we shall do battle!".

Frieza merely watched at the boastful fighter ran away at a speed that did little but leave a pitifully small cloud of dust in his wake; opting to ignore that nonsensical farce in favour of witnessing what was currently transpiring.

**Gohan.**

The duo of Gohan and Piccolo listened in on the announcement; a feeling of pity for The Tenth Universe hanging over Gohan's head before Piccolo's voice broke him out from his stupor.

"Keep your wits about you Gohan! Remember that this is the Universe that brought the plight of Black and Zamasu upon our friends!" Piccolo spoke with a voice of dominance and resolve; a will unwilling to bend in the face of defeat.

"But is it fair to judge an entire Universe on the actions of a single man?" Gohan guessed; turning his eyes away from the defeated faces of the nine fighters sitting in the stands.

"That is not my place to judge… that is the will of the divine" Piccolo spoke slowly; believing that it was not his right to judge another Universe though Zamasu had done a lot of damage to Universe Seven and its Timeline.

But before Gohan could respond with an answer; a flash of blinding light as multiple coloured figures rushed him; each figure tackling Gohan in the torso though only one felt solid as he and Piccolo were forced apart by this fighter.

At that moment Gohan remembered what Piccolo had said to him about restraining his powers and becoming too cocky and arrogant with his Ultimate strength gifted upon him by The Elder Kai; biting down and gritting his teeth, clenching his fists as a ferocious white flame burst out from Gohan's body that forced himself and his attacker into separate positions; Gohan's powers easily reaching a higher level than his Super Saiyan 2: Rage ever could.

The warrior once Gohan could get a good look at him and tall and slim despite his gladiator themed apparel; a small to mid-size chest plate, bracers along with baggy combat pants and boots; his green skin showed a great deal of muscle tone for his thin frame but his long white hair showed he was a man of much experience.

"Warrior of The Seventh… I ask your name as a sign of respect between warriors; will you grant me this honour?" the gladiator spoke; giving a curt bow of his head and showing that he was a respectful warrior though the direness of his situation showed in his eyes, revealing his emotions for his defeated team and his Universe of the brink of Erasure.

"I am the Champion of Justice for all of The People of Earth! The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan announced; throwing away the white bandana and letting his black hair be brushed by the soft winds for dramatic effect while he bent both knees and brought his arms over and formed an V shape over his head with both hands.

Though Gohan couldn't see Piccolo; Piccolo slammed his face into his palms in embarrassment for having taught and trained Gohan as a child only for him to turn out like this as an adult.

The gladiator stood stunned by Gohan's flamboyant display and announcing himself under a pseudonym; a prideful smile crossing his face as he briefly pushed the impending fate of his own Universe to the back of his mind in order to fight Gohan with his full strength, "I am Obni of the Tenth Universe; it is an honour to do battle with you… Son Gohan".

Gohan wasn't sure how Obni knew his real name but guessed he'd likely overheard Piccolo speak his name but that didn't matter as Obni and kicked off the floor and split into several visually distinct clones of himself each cloaked in a different aura, the five clones leapt towards Gohan from multiple angles each with a random of flames licking off their forms, the two Obni's coming towards Gohan's left radiated red and blue flames, while the two on Gohan's right radiated violet and green flames, and the fifth charging Gohan from the front with an aura of orange flames.

"I've been waiting for a warrior like you!" Obni shouted; his voice echoing amongst the five multicoloured copies, each one of the five winding up their right arms for a thrusting punch as Gohan crouched low and catapulted himself off the floor with a thrust punch of his own only to pass right through the five Obni's like they weren't even there.

The five Obni's touched down on the floor with tier collective left foot only to turn around and suddenly condense down back into the original Obni as his fist met Gohan's cheek with enough force to take the Half-Saiyan off his balance and crumble into the floor.

Gohan felt the stinging pain of a fist meeting his face for the first time in years; the sensation re-awakening the battle instincts he thought he'd lost after Buu's defeat that felt like a rush of adrenaline, rising back up with a purple bruise on his face just in time to witness Obni again split into five identical copies only each radiating a different coloured aura.

Obni wasted no time in rushing Gohan again; the five copies moving as one being as each made the same motion as the last without even a second of hesitation, the fie Obni's reaching Gohan and delivering a fierce upwards kick to Gohan's guarding arms only to break through and kick Gohan hard in the chin sending him into the air.

Gohan had watched the five clones closely and smiled; erupting with white flames that halted his ascent into the air and dropping back to the floor only to instantly go on the offensive and attack Obni with an elbow rush striking him in the abdomen.

Obni coughed up a blob of saliva upon taking the attack; confusion entering his mind as to how Gohan attacked so quickly only to realise that Gohan allowed him to attack him and launch a surprise.

"I figured it out… you spread your internal energy around yourself to create clones while you move around the clones making your movements difficult to track; that's why the aura is differing between different colours" Gohan explained; halting his attack so he could explain his deduction more clearly.

"How? How did you figure it out?" Obni stuttered; having never come across a fighter who figured out his Afterimage Technique to quickly and understood it so clearly but he felt impressed with Gohan's intellectual capabilities.

"Its simple; using my brain is what I'm best at" Gohan exclaimed with a smirk; the two fighters crouching low with a new respect for each other, the pair ready for the continuation of their battle.

Obni launched off the floor with his five clones spreading out; each with the same confident and happy smile on their faces and when Obni spoke it sounded like five voices at once, "Just because you figured it out doesn't mean you can defeat me! I fight for something more important than my team!".

Gohan wondered what Obni meant but the time for thinking was over; raising his guard just as the five fists came raining down upon his head, his well-trained eyes located one fist that wasn't draped in a coloured aura; reaching out and grabbing a hold of Obni's real arm and pulling him out of the clones with an over-the-shoulder throw, following up by slamming his opponent into the hard and damaged floor.

Obni now knew that his Afterimage Technique was useless against Gohan; rising to his feet with a sense that Gohan might be fighting for the same reasons he was, after all it was common for fighters to learn more about each other by exchanging fists.

Gohan and Obni charged at each other only to exchange a flurry of punches; each one of their fists finding a mark within the reaches of either one's face, jawline or torso, Obni's chest plate cracking under the strength of Gohan's fist while Gohan's green tunic tore under the swinging force of Obni's fist, separating into an exchange of ki blasts that when struck burnt holes in Gohan's black bodysuit while Obni only suffered burns to his flesh when struck.

The two fighters gradually forgetting their teams and becoming so absorbed in their battle that Gohan and Obni both smiled cockily at each other; no longer caring about guarding or dodging as each punch and blast found its mark.

Piccolo calmly watched Gohan and Obni's fight from atop a floor fragment; the lack of Gohan dodging bothered him but not as much as the otherworldly strength that was being exchanged in two places, one was easily guessed at being Goku and Jiren, while the other and far more heated was possibly Raijin and Hit.

Gohan felt the ground shudder under his feet while The Spirit Bomb overhead halted its descent and suddenly began to move towards Goku's position; his voice could be heard shouting and crying out in defiance as a gleaming blue light radiated in the murky skies.

Gohan took his father's voice as a sign to keep fighting regardless of the consequences; throwing caution to the wind and drawing on every drop of power he held; Gohan brought his hands back only to begin charging his own Kamehameha, Obni spotting Gohan's posture and the light of the beam attack within the young man's hands; wordlessly bending his knees to lower his centre of gravity and charging his own beam attack in the centre of his chest where a jewel had been set within his chest plate.

Gohan gave a smirk as the struggle to use The Spirit Bomb was drawing in a lot of attention as the sound of most battles had subsided in order to bear witness to the momentous battle but Gohan could not allow himself to be distracted in what would be the final clash of his match with Obni.

Gohan and Obni both let out a scream as they fired their beams; a flash of blue and orange lit up the area as the two beams met though the struggle would not last as Obni already felt his energy burning out after using his Afterimage Technique one-too-many times, his feet skidding backwards and only empty space towards the edge lay behind him; closing his eyes and thinking of those dear to him as his beam faded away but not noticing as a small object fell from his pockets, Gohan's Kamehameha Wave took Obni off his feet and flung over the edge and into elimination with the rest of his team.

A cold air passed by Gohan's form as he stared at the where Obni had fallen from The Arena's Edge; the cold air sending a remorseful shiver down his spine as he noticed a glinting silver object laying on a flat stone floor, hesitating for only a moment before picking up the small locket and carefully opening it up to a photograph that inflicted a pain like no other: guilt.

Gohan glanced down at the locket; gazing upon a picture of Obni and his family, a beautiful wife and daughter smiling happily alongside Obni who beamed with pride in his family, a single tear beaded under Gohan's eye as such a marvellous warrior had a family almost identical to his own; a feeling of guilt spread through his heart as he watched the locket vanish from the palm of his hand upon being erased leaving not even a shadow of where the locket lay in his hand.

**Observation Stands.**

The Grand Priest turned his cold emotionless eyes over Team Universe Ten; the lights on The Twin Zeno's Godpad's having turned to darkness indicating that all ten members of the team have been eliminated, The Twin Zeno's both raised their hands as a radiant silvery light emitted from their tiny hands.

Gowasu remained as calm as he ever did; his hands joined and a calm expression on his face alongside his God of Destruction: Rumsshi, his mind only thinking of his mistakes made with Zamasu and how he'd been forced to depend of assistance from The Seventh Universe to correct his wayward apprentice.

"So this is my judgement for my follies… I accept my fate" Gowasu opened his eyes very briefly to find Goku, Vegeta and Raijin down in the arena, each facing a different opponent; Goku stared down against Jiren, Raijin and Hit fighting each other in a blazing lightshow of a fight and 18 stood across from Ribrianne and Roasie alongside 17.

"I would have liked to bear witness to their battles more since they assisted us greatly with the Zamasu matter… a pity I cannot" Rumsshi commented slowly in a drab tone; sitting beside Gowasu but not directly speaking to his accompanying Supreme Kai except for giving him a dirty look with clear knowledge of the entire Zamasu affair.

Gowasu gave a soft smile as his body became enveloped in a bright white light before vanishing into nothingness along with Rumsshi and the entire Tenth Universe Team leaving only empty seats and a few teardrops on the floor.

**Next Chapter: The Promised Rematch: Raijin vs Hit.**


	45. The Promised Rematch: Raijin vs Hit

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 45: The Promised Rematch: Raijin vs Hit.**

**Raijin.**

Raijin glanced up upon hearing the announcement that The Tenth Universe had bene eliminated and therefore erased; Hit rushing forward with blinding speed with a jab punch at the ready while Raijin's left hand instinctively rose up and blocking a forward jab from Hit while his eyes sought out the spot where Gowasu had been sitting only to find an empty space.

"Farewell Lord Gowasu… you were a good man" Raijin muttered to himself just as he and Hit collided in mid-charge; their right forearms raised to block each other's charge though Hit gave him a look like he was watching a man mourning the death of a close friend.

"Did you know him well? This Gowasu?" Hit enquired; pausing their fight for only a moment while both he and Raijin stood against each other, theirs respective right forearms grinding against each other creating dense heavy air with their energy while trying to break each other's guard.

"No… I only met him a few times but he helped Goku and I overcome a sinister villain" Raijin spoke while Hit broke his block and attacked with a flurry of Time Skip punches; all of which Raijin matched with his palms, briefly recollecting Gowasu's assistance in providing the Potara Earrings so that he and Goku to fuse into the titan of a warrior named Raijoku in their desperate attempts to defeat the immortal and villainous Fused Zamasu.

Raijin and Hit both broke from their battle and gave a respectful bow to the stands where The Tenth's Universe's Angel sat watching them with masked interest in why fighters from two totally different Universes might be paying respect to a Kai like Gowasu.

Immediately after giving their bow; Raijin and Hit broke off from their battle and instantly resumed their battle, Hit vanishing on the spot with his infamous Time Skip Technique leaving Raijin standing still with his guard up in wait for Hit strike which could come at any nanosecond; his eyes staring at his surroundings without blinking until Hit would inevitably strike, a blaring sense of urgency signalling in his brain as his Super Saiyan 4 enhanced senses warned him of the danger but only coming too late as a cracking chop struck Raijin in the back of the neck.

Raijin began to fall to the ground; his knees giving out from under him with Hit standing still watching Raijin fall to the ground as he had done so with an uncountable number of targets and opponents only this time he'd had to hold back somewhat so not to kill a man he truly held respect for.

Hit's moment of victory came to a screeching halt as Raijin's left fist and foot suddenly jetted out and collided with Hit's chest and abdomen; sending the assassin skidding backwards several feet just as Raijin rose back up to his feet.

"That was quite the attack… if I wasn't in Super Saiyan 4 Full Power I'd be a goner" Raijin spoke with his left hand touching the spot where Hit had struck him; flinching slightly as he cracked his neck before smiling a satisfied smile.

"It appears I'd forgotten how versatile your form is… your enhanced senses, abilities and an instinct that detects danger" Hit listed; his brow furrowing at how persistent an opponent Raijin was for him and how his Time Skip was nearly powerless against an opponent who could detect the attacks.

"Now that the warm-up is done… shall we move on?" Raijin spoke while clapping his hands together; then stretching out his arms and then stretching his legs, feeling more limber, flexible and ready to fight seriously and all-out against Hit.

"Agreed" Hit cracked a small grin with how impressed he felt whenever he faced-off against Raijin; he'd never felt this way about an opponent for not even Goku had induced such an emotion in him, an emotion to engage in a battle and give everything he had against a single person where victory was not guaranteed.

Just before Raijin and Hit took a step towards each other; a blazing blue flash passed by in-between them at such speeds that Raijin could barely make out who passed them by but he knew those brilliant blue flames all too well as Goku's Super Saiyan Blue but a second individual passed by at an even greater speed that even Raijin's enhanced senses could not follow.

Raijin threw his guard back up only to rush Hit and tackle him to the ground only for Hit to grin as he executed yet another Time Skip and move throughout frozen time only to strike in exactly one second of time had passed with a strike perfectly suited to knock Raijin out or render him immobile long enough to toss him over the edge; a strange sensation feeling on his right wrist as he spotted that Raijin's bright red furred tail gripped his wrist.

"I got you with the same trick as last time" Raijin grinned; his head turning and revealing a maniacal glint in both his left eye and in the corners of his smile, leaping up and twisting around for the same heel drop that had broken Hit's wrist once before only for Hit to slip out of his grip and use Time Skip to dodge the attack only to reappear directly in front of a stunned Raijin with barely enough time to raise his left knee to block the coming attack only to take Hit's razor thin beams into Raijin's knee.

Not caring for whoever he passed by or bumped into to; Raijin performed a single backflipped by using the animalistic strength that his form gifted him with to move back by some distance only to stop with his back against the large pillar at the centre of the arena, Raijin caught a brief glimpse of Hit chasing after him before vanishing into frozen time again; kicking off the ground to his right just as Hit reappeared and driving a fist into the pillar only to flinch in pain after striking something as solid as Ultra-Reinforced Kachi Kachin.

Raijin smirked and took the chance to deal some damage to Hit's body at last; opting to crouch low and raise both fists before sending both fists flying in Hit's direction, his every punch finding and striking Hit hard and fast as each punch struck like a jet-fast piston, Hit grimaced under the barrage of punches struck at his own vital points as well as blowing parts of his trench-coat away and cracking his padded armour under the sheer force of Raijin's strikes and punches.

The floor tremored as the central pillar dropped another section; the time passing without even a single fighter noticing as the sounds of battle drowned out anything The Grand Priest dared to say and even The Twin Zeno's sat remarkably quiet with their wide eyes focussed solely on one particular battle.

Hit felt frustrated that Raijin had cornered him against the pillar; so frustrated that even his trained eyes could not find a single opening to utilise a Time Skip and escape the corner he'd been driven to, the deafening boom reverberating in his eardrums as he clenching his fingers while taking a slobber-knocker to his jaw from Raijin and performed a Time Skip to slip into frozen time where the saliva and droplets of blood knocked from his mouth hung suspended in mid-air, finally able to avoid Raijin's relentless punches only to find that even in frozen time: Raijin's eyes remained focussed on him and only him to the point that it appeared that Raijin was even watching him move through frozen time, Hit exited his frozen time with a jab ready to strike Raijin in the back and sent a razor thin beam piercing through his body only to be suddenly kicked in the head with a sudden lightning-fast heel kick.

"How did you…?" Hit muttered under his breath but audible to Raijin's enhanced senses; his left hand clutching his chest after the barrage of punches and a sudden kick while his right hand prepared for another Time Skip as well as a beam attack akin to that a Saiyan would use.

"Instinct" Raijin smiled confidently and relaxed his guard only to realise how much of a fatal mistake that was against Hit as a second later as Hit vanished on the spot onto to reappear out of another Time Skip attack and placed him head-on with an energy blast; kicking off the ground and firing a volley of blasts that quickly whipping up a dust cloud leading for Raijin to stop after realising he'd given Hit the perfect cover for a Time Skip attack which came in the form of two point-blank beam attacks.

Raijin flinched after taking a serious hit from Hit's Time Skip Beam Attacks; the clothing around his left knee and down to his foot had been completely blown away by the blast and leaving a considerable burn on his shin that stood out even against the bright red fur coating his body, backflipping away to check his wound only to notice that Hit was also backing away with a similar strike to his left bicep that was now exposed through a torn section of his coat sleeve; Raijin hadn't realised it but when Hit was appeared with his point-blank attack he'd somehow struck back without even thinking about attack as if he'd attacked Hit purely on instinct alone.

Raijin panted for breath following his instinctive attack; he could feel his energy and stamina running low but it was clear that Hit felt the same way as he too was breathing noticeably heavier following their battle, Raijin and Hit both crouched down raring for another bout when a sudden white and blue orb burst into life over their heads.

"What is that?" Hit spoke with wide eyes upon setting his sights on the Spirit Bomb once it had grown to the size of one third of the massive arena, its blue glow lighting up the musky clouds of The Null Realm.

Raijin turned his head only slightly so not to let his guard down too much against an opponent like Hit only to find that The Spirit Bomb was growing at an extraordinary rate; much faster that it did during the last two times he'd witnessed the technique being used on Namek against Frieza where he'd nearly been killed alongside Goku by not only Frieza's on hand but by The Spirit Bomb too and on The Supreme Kai's World though the second time he'd seen the incredible skill he had died alongside Kid Buu within the bomb's very core.

"Sorry Goku… can't help you right now but I'm sure you'd understand" Raijin muttered to himself while knowing that The Spirit Bomb required the energy of others in order to gain power, size and strength; but Raijin needed every drop of energy he had just to challenge let alone defeat an opponent like Hit when he was at full strength.

Raijin saw a moment of opponent and lunged forward using Hit momentary lapse of focus only to land a single elbow thrust into Hit's guarding left forearm; the strike sent shudders through Hit's entire body as that strike seemed more fierce all of a sudden like Raijin was more motivated to win then before, a sentiment that Hit could and would meet with equal determination and strength.

The air reverberated with the impact of fist against fist; knee against knee and head against head, Raijin and Hit continued to fight almost dancing around each other with wide smiles on theirs faces while the light of The Spirit Bomb illuminated the area around them; Raijin twisted on the spot in a full 360 degree turn with his right leg raised and executing a heel drop that Hit narrowly dodged with a split second Time Skip leading Raijin's heel to crash down into the floor and tear up the tile on impact.

The air shimmered with power as The Spirit Bomb began its descent upon whoever Goku's opponent could be though Raijin unconsciously pondered who possibly would allow Goku the time necessary for gathering energy and creating a Spirit Bomb was nearly miraculous; Raijin felt a subconscious smile light up his face as The Spirit Bomb began its descent upon its target, the loud humming of the Bomb' movements and the illuminating glow causing many battles to come to a halt.

"That is incredible… I assume this is Goku's Trump Card?" Hit guessed; lowering his fists only slightly as he watched The Spirit Bomb, the light of the entity reflected in his eyes only briefly as Hit flinched after Raijin struck him with a surprise punch to the abdomen followed by a ki blast that damaged Hit's armour even further.

"As you yourself said… don't get distracted" Raijin spoke though a confident smirk; ducking under Hit's right arm as he swung a backhand towards Raijin's head though his full strength was not in the attempted strike after taking such a heavy and swift blow to the gut.

Raijin and Hit separated with a backstep and rushed back towards each other with their arms outstretched; each going to attack the other with a beam attack when the rippling blue light of The Spirit Bomb faltered and glowed more fiercely, The Spirit Bomb suddenly began moving back towards Goku of whom was standing atop a spire of Kachi Kachin.

"Any idea who Goku's fighting?" Raijin lowered his fists as his body reverted to his base form; hissing red mist leaked off his body until every hair of bright red fur and black wild hair vanished in an instant, finally taking a moment to examine his body and finding that his white gi was bloodied, dirty, sweaty, torn and tattered around his legs having his knees and shins exposed while the cloth around his left shoulder was barely hanging on by tiny threads.

"I caught a glimpse when Goku passed by us earlier… he's fighting Jiren" Hit commented; his demeanour barely flinching even with all the cuts, bruises and internal damage Raijin may or may not have caused.

Raijin nearly did a doubletake in shock although it was completely within Goku's character and personality to make a beeline for the strongest fighter straight away though Raijin bit down on his bottom lip in frustration as he also wanted a chance to take on Jiren one-on-one; his brow furrowing that Goku had beaten him to the punch but he would have been irritated if Vegeta had gotten there first too.

They both observed at a blue and red flame burst into life atop the spire where Goku stood; the push of The Spirit Bomb's monumental force visibly pushing Goku into the air while he clearly was pushing all of his energy and strength into pushing the bomb back towards Jiren's location.

The air grew heavy as The Spirit Bomb was pushed back towards Goku's position for the second time; battles around the entire arena drew to a halt in order to bear witness to the spectacle of the clash between Goku and Jiren, Raijin himself stared in wonder as the very shape of The Spirit Bomb wavered and shimmered as if breaking down or getting ready to explode at any moment.

"Oh shit… get down Hit!" Raijin shouted immediately after realising what was going to happen; turning on his heels and tackling an awestruck Hit to the ground moments before The Spirit Bomb vanished on the spot only to be followed by a blinding white flash that forced every single fighter to cover their eyes for fear of being blinded and the ear-splitting cracking sounds of The Arena being torn asunder under the force of the tremendous earthshattering explosion.

**Next Chapter: Titanic Clash: Goku vs Jiren.**


	46. Titanic Clash: Goku vs Jiren

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 46: Titanic Clash: Goku vs Jiren.**

**Observation Stands.**

"The battles are going well My Lord; we've suffered few losses though it appears that one such member is running out of breath in his fight" Whis commented on watching the rematch of Raijin and Hit; the furious blaze of Raijin's God Ki being met by the equally fierce purple blaze of Hit.

"Yes… I wonder how long that Raijin can hold out against a foe like Hit; he's burning through his energy and stamina too quickly, even for a fighter as skilled as him… he will not win at this rate" Beerus muttered under his breath; though he secretly held Goku and Vegeta in high regard for their incredible ability to claim Godhood through their Super Saiyan God and Blue Forms; he'd been impressed with the primal and animalistic powers that Raijin had discovered and claimed for his own, actually climbing up to an equal level as Goku and Vegeta without the use of God Ki… but he is still not realising his full potential… none of them are as of yet and that is something I eagerly await" Beerus spoke to himself in a low tone; his yellow eyes watching the trio of Goku, Vegeta and Raijin in their brewing battles against Jiren and Hit, though noting that Vegeta kept wandering the arena seeking out an opponent worthy of his stature; an action that irritated Beerus greatly.

"I've never heard you speak so fondly of anyone Lord Beerus" Whis smirked as he spoke; taking note that Krillin and Shin had been too preoccupied with healing and restoring Master Roshi's health and strength to listen though Elder Kai shot Beerus with a knowing smile.

Champa kept pumping both his fists in cheers for Hit while he and Raijin battled it out if a fiercely close fight, each combatant attacking and countering each other for several straight minutes though another fight was brewing and was about to begin; only a tense heavy air hung over the section of the arena where Goku and Jiren stood.

"The strongest member of the lowest ranked Universe against the strongest of the highest ranked Universe are about to do battle within this tournament… this shall be a sight to behold" spoke a short God of Destruction; his entire body covered in a thick black fur except for a pair of wide beaming eyes.

"I am keen to bear witness to the full abilities of these two fighters" spoke a tall yellow-furred and fox-like God of Destruction.

"This will be a battle worth watching…" spoke a God of Destruction with blue scales all over his body; his expression one of cold staring eyes and a stoic and stern perma-frown.

**Goku.**

Goku crouched low with his hands raised ready for a fight against the emotionless, formless and immeasurable Jiren; Goku's black hair waving slightly in the cold breeze though Jiren's question about helping a near-death Master Roshi irritated him but he needed to keep his mind clear for this fight and any unnecessary thoughts would be detrimental.

In the back of Jiren's mind; a ghostly image emerged from the dark recesses, a dancing figure the moved in and out of his field of vision until a cold hand placed itself upon Jiren's broad shoulders and whispering in the cold calculating voice of Belmod: The Eleventh Universes God of Destruction, "Now is the time Jiren… show this pitiful Saiyan your might and eliminate him; when Son Goku falls his team shall fall around him, you have my permission to use your unparalleled strength and afterwards you can do as you please… ignore the weaklings or go after the other two Saiyans; you may choose at your leisure" with the message delivered; the ghostly image of Belmod vanished from Jiren's mind just in time as Goku began his attack.

Jiren's eyes widened as Goku suddenly kicked off the ground and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks all connecting with Jiren's well-built torso, standing perfectly still like a statue as Goku backed off several paces and instantly became enveloped in an aura of golden flames as Goku transformed into his Mastered Super Saiyan Form; rushing toward again with a second flurry of punches and kicks to Jiren's torso though Jiren stood emotionlessly staring down at Goku while Goku ranked up to Mastered Super Saiyan 2 with a third furry of attacks only factoring in a barrage of ki blasts which exploded all around Jiren but leaving absolutely no damage to Jiren himself.

Jiren's lack of any form of reaction and the fact that his punches, kicks and ki blasts have left little to no damage and not even damaged his Pride Trooper Uniform; but Goku was not one to be deterred by an immovable object, his body became cloaked in a heavenly red flame that masked his entire body from view until the flames broke away into a flaming aura and his muscular body had slimmed down back into the prime of Goku's youth; a matching red radiance emanated his iris' and permeated his hair having transcended into a Super Saiyan God.

The corner of Jiren's eyes twitched upon witnessing this sudden transcendence from Goku's previously golden and light blue bolts of lightning coursing around his body to a divine flaming image; the corner of his lip twitching into a tiny smile.

God Goku rushed in with his fist flying at such a speed that his arms moved in a blur with each punch striking Jiren with unimaginable speed that Jiren's arms surprisingly moved in response; each of Goku's punches was met by an opening handed guard from Jiren though each impact seemed to push Jiren's feet back by an inch with every punch landing against his hands.

Goku couldn't help but notice that few inches Jiren had been driven back by during his third assault; grinning before taking a backstep as his radiant red flames shifted as they changed shade from red to blue, a white cloak overcoming Goku's body while transforming to Super Saiyan Blue.

**Observation Stands.**

With a groan and a slow rise; Master Roshi rose into a seat with support from Krillin and Shin, his old and weary eyes quickly finding Goku amongst the chaos as though he'd known what had happened even at a point of near-death.

"How is everyone doing? Are we still fighting?" Roshi groaned in a hoarse voice.

"Yes we are… Goku dropped you off the arena to save your life but he was then confronted by Jiren" Shin explained; opting to sit with their defeated team members rather than on the higher seats alongside Elder Kai, Whis and Beerus.

"I'm not sure it is smart for Goku to burn through stamina with repeated transformations though I don't blame him for skipping Super Saiyan 3…" Krillin observed while watching Goku; his tone of voice giving away how nervous he felt.

"I see what you mean Krillin however… like Raijin is acting in his battle with Hit; Goku cannot afford to hold back anything against an opponent like Jiren whose strength surpasses that of the Divine, he is merely doing as a Saiyan would do… measuring his opponents strength with measures of their own and utilizing his own Divine Forms seems to have an actual effect on this opponent" Whis explained; his eyes narrowing upon Goku like he was still waiting for something to happen.

"I just hope Goku knows what he is doing" Shin commented; a worried look overcoming his normally calm expression while watching Goku and Jiren meeting for another standoff, earning yet another dissatisfied look from Elder Kai and Beerus.

The eliminated Pride Troopers all gazed down at the arena with an expression of mixed keen interest and shame in their elimination; each one watching as Jiren stood by and did nothing while Goku attacked him relentlessly though they all knew Jiren's strength was without equal in their Universe and

"Fear not fallen members" Belmod rose from his seat; earning the gaze of not only his own team but that of the Gods, Kai's and defeated members of Teams Six and Seven, "You all know the might that Jiren The Grey wields and this fight may be important as when Son Goku has been crushed then all other teams will release that it is pointless to stand against him! So sit safe in the knowledge that once this ant falls then all others will surrender The Super Dragon Balls to us!".

Beerus gritted his teeth after hearing Belmod's speech; rising to his feet and bellowing down to Goku, "Goku! Do not fall to such an opponent! Show these fools how wrong they are to rank our Universe to weakly!".

**Goku.**

Jiren's eyes widened as Goku emerged from his cloak of blue flames in his Super Saiyan Blue Form; his eyes widening further just as an out-of-nowhere windstorm enveloped the entire arena, powerful gusts of wind twisted and turned and threatened to blow the weakest members of the arena out with just Jiren's pure might that could induce such a storm.

Goku smiled while throwing yup his arms to protect his eyes from dust; a confident smile in the fact that Jiren was finally reacting to his own strength and willpower to fight on regardless of the danger Jiren represented, clenching his teeth and fists upon completing his transforming and burst out a windstorm of his own with only his own energy.

**Observation Stands and The Arena.**

"Is… is this really the might of just one man?" Beerus muttered to himself; beads of sweat beading upon his forehead after sensing the unmatched strength of Jiren as well as the full strength of Goku that was nearly rivalling his own.

Caulifla and Kale both bunkered down behind an enormous fragment that shielded them from the windstorm; Kale laying in Caulifla's lap following an exhausting rampage in her Berserk Form, Kale's eyes snapping open and sitting up in a screaming fit as green lightning coursed around her body; threatening to trigger a second transformation.

"Kale! Try to control yourself! I was barely able to save you last time" Caulifla shouted; her eyes watering and barely able to hold back tears of joy for Kale waking up after having suffered a mindless rampage that was sure to have had some negative side-effects for such power.

"What… what happened?" Kale asked; the lightning ceasing to course around her as she noticed the windstorm and sensing the immense powers clashing in two separate locations.

"Well you absolutely wrecked that tailed guy from The Seventh; and Jiren stepped in to eliminate you but you narrowly missed falling over the edge" Caulifla recollected the account though failing to suppress a laugh upon recalling the mental image of Raijin being planted in the floor but the image of Jiren stepping forwards and defeating Kale with no effort at all still scared her.

Gohan snapped from his mournful stupor to sense the powerful windstorms generated by Jiren's and Goku's energies; muttering a silent prayer for his father before rushing off to reunite with Piccolo before another opponent could find him though he failed to notice the blob of blue smile following after him, its sole gleaming red eye fixed on Gohan.

Androids 17 and 18 dodged and threw up barriers to deflect any and all light and arrow attacks from Ribrianne and Roasie as they could; the pair of Maidens from The Second Universe were hot on their heels and pursuantly attacking in vengeance for the elimination of one of their comrades, a volley of heart-shaped arrows struck 17 hard in the back and pinned him against a pillar of Kachi Kachin.

"Brother! Are you ok?" 18 yelled; rushing to her brother's aid and dropping her guard.

"I'm fine… watch out!" 17 yelled back just as Roasie leapt into view and fired a series of yellow rings at 18; each ring latching onto her wrists, ankles and neck like cuffs, Roasie delivering a swift sidekick into 18's blind spot in her back and sending her cracking into another large fragment and leaving her pinned there.

Toppo stood atop a spire of broken Kachi Kachin; his eyes staring down as Goku and Jiren clashed; their combined powers forcing the entire Null Realm itself to shudder, "Jiren… fight to your heart's content and fulfil your wish".

"I finally found someone worth my time…" spoke a high-and-mighty but pompous voice from behind Toppo; causing Toppo to turn and face whoever was speaking to him only to find Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed and a foul expression.

Toppo smirked behind his incredibly bushy moustache; he'd seen fighters like Vegeta before and they never lived up to their boasts.

**Goku.**

When the windstorm finally subsided Goku stepped forwards until he and Jiren stood eye-to-eye; a tense air hanging over to the until Goku's right fist flew into Jiren's jawline and sent the titan crashing through a torn-up floor fragment and shattering it into pieces, Goku rushed after Jiren; passing by several other pairs of fighters including Ribrianne and Roasie, Raijin and Hit and a tall blue-skinned muscular man in gold armour facing off a purple-faced scientist.

Jiren had both arms crossed in a guard against Goku's fist while his back ploughed through wall after wall of torn-up floor fragments and passing by other fighters; his eyes widening and firing a volley of punches at such speed that the volley was invisible, each fight finding a section of Goku's body and forcing a separation between the two fighters; watching for only a fraction of a second while Goku was propelled backwards from the invisible punch volley only to kick off the ground and meet Goku in the air and stomp Goku's stomach into sending him crashing back into the floor, Jiren followed with blinding speed only to grab Goku by the ankle and throw the Saiyan into another wall before pulling him back to meet him eye-to-eye and punch Goku with such force that his orange gi tore off from his body.

Goku gritted his teeth so tightly that his gums bled; a red flame bursting into like alongside his blue flame aura by utilising his Kaio-Ken x10 along with Super Saiyan Blue, the force of sheer power halting his flightpath to the arena's edge and allowing him to leap back into battle where Jiren waited with his right fist glowing with crimson shimmering flames.

Goku brough back both hands and firing an un-chanted Kamehameha at Jiren while Jiren thrust his empowered punch directly into the beam causing the blast to splinter off into several rays that tore through Kachi Kachin, opting to use of one Raijin's move; Goku leapt from fragment to fragment firing volleys of ki blasts while Jiren leapt after him and batting away Goku's blasts with only his left arm, catching up to Goku and grabbing his ankle again and tossing the Saiyan down into the floor; Goku striking the floor with such impact that a mixture of blood and saliva escaped from Goku's mouth, struggling to rise back up to his feet before Jiren's booted left boot stomped onto his back.

Jiren stared down at Goku; emotionlessly reaching down and grabbing Goku by his brilliant blue hair, lifting Goku to eyelevel before firing an energy blast of his own that burnt through Goku's blue undershirt and exposing his abdominal muscles while Goku himself was propelled backwards and crashing into a spire of Kachi Kachin.

Goku opened his eyes after the brutal and merciless attack to a blurred sight of Jiren slowly walking towards him; the echo of the central pillar falling indicating the ticking of the time limit was still counting down ringing in his ears, Goku had tried almost everything in his toolbox against Jiren and nothing had worked except one technique that had never failed to defeat his foe.

"Darn it… no choice; I have to use my last resort" Goku bit down on his lips; the blue in his hair vanishing as he powered down and leapt to the top of a Kachi Kachin spire and throwing both his arms aloft before raising his voice, "Everyone on Team Universe Seven! Please lend me your energy so we might defeat Jiren!".

Goku grit his teeth; he knew that relying on The Spirit Bomb was risky because of how much time it would take to gather the necessary energy from his comrades and kneed that same energy into the form needed to defeat Jiren, "Darn… this was a mistake; I need too much time and I don't have Raijin or Vegeta to shield me this time!".

"I shall wait, this is your trump card… Is it not? I shall allow you to prepare" Jiren spoke in his monotone voice; his dark eyes eerily staring up as Jiren stood stoically with no sign of any form of attack being given away.

"Thanks Jiren" Goku paused before speaking; unable to believe that Jiren would really just stan by and wait while Vegeta, Frieza and Kid Buu had all tried to kill him during the preparation stages and had only succeeded thanks to his friends but now an enemy was willing to allow him to use hi most powerful skill.

"Alright… you asked for it!" Goku shouted; the silvery streams of energy shimmering through the cloudy grey skies that quickly formed into a growing ball of pure energy; light blue in colour

Impressed with Goku's sheer determination and strength of will; Jiren lowered his hands down as a crimson flame burst into life around his body for only a split second, his bulbous eyes glaring as a volley of invisible punches and a shockwave of his own willpower struck The Spirit Bomb causing the mass of energy to warp and contort dangerously; the glowing mass becoming more and more unstable with each push from either Goku or Jiren until the bright blue mass vanished on the spot with an ominous humming lingering in the air.

Goku felt thankful as he felt the energies of Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Androids 17 and 18 and even Frieza donating their energies to him and thanks to The Androids' Infinite Ki Generators as they'd built up most of the Spirit Bomb within seconds though he understood that Vegeta and Raijin did not donate any energies since he'd sensed the conflict between Raijin and Hit while Vegeta was undoubtedly either watching his back or seeking out a worthy opponent.

**Observation Stands.**

Krillin and Master Roshi both felt exhausted after giving every drop of energy they had recovered following their elimination from The Tournament of Power; both sitting back into their seats with prideful smiles and strong belief in Goku coming out on top with a victory in hand.

"Well done; you gave all you have and hopefully this might have more of an effect against Jiren" Shin spoke with a hint of confidence despite his naïve belief that Elder Kai was already looking down upon his successor with an obvious dislike for the transpiring events.

The black-furred God of Destruction watched The Spirit Bomb with fascination, "a technique that borrows energy from others; strength in unity is always quite impressive".

"To think such a lowly Universe had produced such a powerful warrior; this is a wonderous day2 spoke another God of Destruction appearing to be an elderly withered man with yellowing eyes and blue lizard-like lips and grey wrinkled skin.

Even the Twin Zeno's watched with awe and interest in the battle; the spectacle of The Spirit Bomb would burn itself into their memories for many centuries to come for the battle was a visual spectacle that little could possibly top.

**Goku.**

Jiren calmly watched as The Spirit Bomb lowered down on top of him; somewhat impressed with the enormous size of the technique but curious as his comrades and teammates had contributed towards the strength radiating from the mass of energy, raising both hands up and a brief burst of crimson flames came into life but quickly vanished as Goku's Spirit Bomb halted its descent only to begin moving back towards Goku.

Goku felt an alarming sense of danger as The Spirit Bomb was so easily repelled when Kid Buu had struggled to push it back; concentrating hard on pushing The Spirit Bomb back and the blue flames of Super Saiyan Blue engulfed his body in a transformation once more, "Jiren! I'll use all my strength to win this fight! This is Universe Seven' Spirit Bomb!".

Silently and emotionlessly watching as Goku used his Super Saiyan Blue strength to push The Spirit Bomb back into a descent towards Jiren; his crimson flames bursting into life for another brief second as Jiren against forced The Spirit Bomb back with only an almighty push of his own energy.

A tense air hung around the suspended Spirit Bomb; the perfect spherical form warping and contorting under the force of two powerful willpowers pushing it from two sides.

Goku screamed as jolts of pain ran up his arms; the skin on his arms breaking and blood spurting from fresh wounds, gritting his teeth and digging deep into his own energy and stamina as a red flame burst into life alongside the blue flames of his Super Saiyan Blue Form matched with a Kaio-Ken x20, a multiplication of Kaio-Ken's power that Goku had never used nor knew the ramifications for.

Jiren's wide eyes watched as Goku was putting everything he had into one final push and The Spirit Bomb responded by descending back towards Jiren once more; impressed with the show of willpower and endurance thus far Jiren thought he'd give a glimpse of his true abilities as a reward for lasting this long, lowering his arms and a still air hung over Jiren as a blast wave of willpower burst from his hulking frame and forced The Spirit Bomb again moved back towards Goku.

Panic surged through Goku's mind; his reserves on energy and stamina had already run dry and was now fighting back with spirit alone, the blue and red flames flickering and reducing down to mere embers; his eyes catching sight of onlookers all watching from an estimated safe distance, finding Raijin and Hit watching, Vegeta and Toppo facing off though only Toppo was watching, many others fighters including Ribrianne and Roasie, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale and the strangely shaped machines.

The radiant blue and red flames that barely flickered around Goku's body vanished in an instant; Goku's body reverting to his base form with every drop of his energy, spirit and stamina having been entirely spent, Goku's tired and exhausted body fell from the air into what appeared to have been empty airspace until the air suddenly grew heavy again and a violent white burst of light exploded out from the space where The Spirit Bomb had vanished and catching Goku within the blast radius; rocking the entire arena with quakes and generating a storm of intense wind that forced even the Gods to cling to their seats for risk of being blown away.

**The Arena.**

The floor rumbled and cracked throughout the entire arena; crevice's, ravines and entire fragments separating from the focus point of where The Spirit Bomb had exploded, the tears tore through under the feet of a huge red armour-plated cyborg leading him to fall through the tear and into elimination.

A short boar-like man clung to an entirely-flat boulder while the floor gave away from under him; falling through the ever-increasing ravine and falling into elimination along while his opponent: a slender woman in a black bodysuit and a pair of purple wings so she resembled a Harpy utilised her natural flight abilities to avoid elimination all together.

The Grand Priest gave a smile as he counted four eliminations during the subsequent damages to the arena following The Spirit Bomb's explosion, "Doctor Rota of The Sixth Universe, Damom of The Fourth Universe and lastly Nigrissi and Za Pricco of The Third Universe have all been eliminated".

Quitela screamed on in horror as hi team had been reduced by so many leaving him only three fighters remaining, while the hulking armour-plated God of Destruction for The Third Universe beeped furiously instead of speaking.

Ribrianne and Roasie both leapt away from their opponents only to employ moves from ballet dance to cross the torn up fragments and ravines to get away from the risk of elimination while leaving 17 and 18 pinned against walls with heart-shaped arrows and golden rings while the floors cracked away underneath their suspended feet.

"This doesn't look good…" 17 spoke with a snide smirk; looking down as the floor cracked away under his suspended feet.

"Would you please… just shut up; first thing was your needless desire for a truck after waking up and now you're stating the obvious? You really need to grow up" 18 barked back; struggling to free herself from the golden rings binding her arms and legs.

"I have grown up; I have two children and a wife, not to mention all those endangered animals on that island" 117 snapped back; though he retained the physical appearance of a teenager he had grown mentally.

"Will you just hurry up a free yourself and them me" 18 sighed; shaking her head at 17's backtalk.

"Fine…" 17 flexed the muscles in his arms and legs only to generate small barriers all over his body that deflected the arrows pinning him down; kicking off the pillar before falling through the ravine into elimination and gripping the golden rings two at a time and tearing them out to free his twin sister.

**Observation Stands.**

Krillin, Master Roshi, Shin and Beerus all stood stunned as the rumbling echoes of The Spirit Bomb's explosion faded away leaving only a deathly silence where not even the sounds of battles rang out; all fights had ceased and ended during the titanic clash of two titans from opposing universes only for the silence to linger ever still until The Grand Priest and his floating platform hovered over the area of the Spirit Bomb's explosion and seeing only Jiren standing within its vicinity with Toppo and Dyspo standing by his side.

"It appears that Son Goku of The Seventh Universe has been killed by his own technique; as such Jiren of The Eleventh shall not receive any penalties" The Grand Priest announced with a swift motion of his hands towards the ground and where Jiren stood staring emotionlessly up at the priest, while Belmod and his Supreme Kai both rose to their feet and bowed in thanks for the decision.

Beerus growled through clenched teeth; his yellow eyes seeking out The Twin Zeno's who were both peering down upon their Godpad's and staring emotionlessly and intently at Goku's image on the page for Team Universe Seven; both knowing that this whole tournament was only taking place because Goku himself had asked for such an event and suggested that it might have been fun game to play but Goku would ultimately fall to the mightiest man in all the universes.

Champa and Vados only watched in silence; though Champa normally would be celebrating the loss of Beerus' strongest fighter but only stood in silence with his wide yellow eyes only watching as fighters gathered around the crater, spotting Raijin, Hit and Caulifla amongst the incoming opponents.

Fighters gathered around the crater; all with defiant expressions as not only Raijin, Hit and Caulifla gathered, Ribrianne and Roasie both stepped forward in a motion akin to that of a Paso Doble Dance; the pair twirling around each other as they approached, the three strangely shaped robots stood together; their eyes glowing red, Kale and Cabba both approached but stood a fair distance; both wanting to only spectate on this fight, a short blue creature with red cheeks blankly gazed down into the crater with keen interest, and lastly Frieza walked forward with a sickeningly satisfied smile on his black lips and a wonderous look in his blood-red eyes.

Krillin and Master Roshi both closed their hands in prayer; both hoping to any of the Gods, Angels or Zeno's that Goku would return alive or appear with them in the stands while the air felt heavy with the dull silence only for another definite rumbling began throughout the arena's floor resulting in a silvery glowing pillar of light emerging from the epicentre of the previous explosion.

A thick white mist falling over the surrounding area around the pillar leaving most fighters to raise their arms to protect their eyes from the mist though the mist merely passed by without causing any harm to anybody except an warm sensation that felt peaceful rather than the hostile intent radiating from the remaining members of Team Universe Eleven.

"That Saiyan…" Beerus whispered through a broad smile while all other Kai's God's and Angel's stared on with keen interest while Belmod and his Kai stared in jaw dropping shock as a lone figure stood in the pillar of divine silvery light with an expression of extreme pain and grit to endure only for a pair of glowing silver eyes to glare out through the pillar and stare directly at Jiren.

**Next Chapter: Omen.**


	47. Omen

**The Three Legendary Saiyans**

**Chapter 47: Omen.**

**The Arena.**

Every single fighter stood silent at the silvery white pillar of light emerged from the floor; a new rumbling spreading through what remained of the arena after The Spirit Bomb's explosion and tore the entire floorspace in three with a ravine having torn the Kachi Kachin into three sections.

Fighters gazed over the empty spaces with uncertainty as the three arena platforms floated in The Null Realm without dropping down into the murky depths of the misty clouds; the fighters worried dismissed as The Grand Priest floated overhead.

"Worry not; the arena shall not fall into the elimination space unless its destroyed into tiny fragments however that is highly unlikely" The Grand Priest spoke calmly though his attention was firmly directed towards the pillar of light as it faded to reveal Goku's battered and bruised form but his entire body was cloaking in a glittering silvery light that had also given some soft silver highlights to his black hair.

**Observation Stands.**

"What happened? I've never seen anything like this" muttered Master Roshi; his eyes widening out from behind his sunglasses, Krillin and Shin both joining in the eye-widening shock.

"I must say that I have no idea… I have never seen Goku in this form" Whis commented though the curious look in his eyes and expression did not fade.

Lord Beerus on the other hand stood up in his seat with a look of shock and amazement in his eyes and expression; drawing attention from Champa and Vados but also Belmod.

**Goku.**

Goku's silver eyes locked onto Jiren; his left leg moving forward ever so slightly to take a step forwards only to vanish from where he stood with speeds faster than the eye could comprehend; his right leg extending in a flying kick that Jiren reactively ducked under, Jiren's dark grey eyes meeting Goku's as their fight began anew.

Recovering from the failed kick; Goku twisted and turned in the air creating a powerful gust of wind that even fighters on the other side of the spacious and torn apart arena could feel, Jiren following up Goku's attack with a right handed haymaker only for Goku to vanish like an afterimage in his inconceivable speed and reappear beside Jiren with a haymaker of his own just as Jiren directed a punch from his left fist; the two punches colliding with such impact that the echo rang throughout the entire dimension.

The forward force of Jiren's counterpunch threw Goku backwards back into the ravine created by the recent explosion; Goku glancing down at his hands and arms taking notice of the silver glow around his body while Jiren moved forward with speed and more motion than in the previous fight, Jiren right fist raised to take off Goku's head but Goku took only a single step and vanished only leaving an afterimage for Jiren to punch through.

Goku stood still looking at the silver glow emanating from his body while the afterimage faded from the arena leaving Jiren standing with a look of fascination in his normally emotionless eyes and a bruise on his left cheek from an invisible punch that Goku had landed while moving.

Barely a second passed between Goku and Jiren as the two launched at each other once more; the two extraordinary fighters clashing with punch after punch, block after block, fighting so fiercely that their sheer force of will began to lift them into the air where each clash of fists sent echoing waves through space itself.

**Observation Stands.**

"I've got it! something wonderful is happening! I've been pushing Goku towards this since beginning his training!" Whis cried out; drawing the attention of everyone in the Stands, his gleeful expression beaming as he watched the fight.

"So you know what has happened to Goku? What this new form is?" Krillin asked; glancing to Master Roshi of whom was staring intently at the airborne fighters.

"Yes! Though this is only an educated guess as it's a somewhat incomplete version of what I'm thinking of!" Whis cried out; the happy beaming look lingering in both his eyes and expression.

"Ultra Instinct…" Beerus spoke through gritted teeth; a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Belmod and his Supreme Kai both looked across to Beerus before looking back to Goku and the strange silver glow that surrounded his body; both wearing a worried expression on their faces as what was supposed to be impossible was taking place before their very eyes.

Champa and Vados stared on in shock; both too stunned to even backtalk Beerus and Whis on the near outrageous claim that a mortal had attained that power much less master it.

"I'm sorry… but what is this technique that you call Ultra Instinct?" Shin leant in close to Elder Kai; whispering behind a guarded hand though Whis and Beerus were too preoccupied with Goku to berate the Kai.

"You really don't know? You are such an amateur… you call yourself a Supreme Kai" Elder Kai laughed in Shin's face despite an obvious sweat beading on his brow in light of such a revelation.

"That is impossible! A mortal achieving a level than even Gods cannot reach so easily! I refuse to accept it!" Belmod screamed at the top of his lungs; his hands gripping his fluffy orange hair so tightly he'd might pull his hair out.

"I am inclined to agree with Belmod; it is hard to believe that a mortal has reached that level" spoke the Female God of Destruction from The Second Universe.

Quitela of The Fourth Universe merely watching with a sly grin while the tall machine-like God of Destruction of The Third Universe sat silently instead of communicating with whirrs and beeps, the Egyptian female God of Destruction sat quietly; watching stonily as the battle progressed.

The Blue Scaled, Fox-like and Black-Furred Gods of Destruction all rose from their seats as they watched with keen interest; not uttering a single word except keeping their eyes on the battle of Goku and Jiren, the silvery light acting as an omen of what lay in the unknown.

"What we are witnessing is that when The Spirit Bomb exploded… the energy burst outwards into Goku's body allowing him to absorb that boundless power and thus allowing him to break through a shell within himself to the greater potential within" Whis surmised; a joyful and hopeful look and expression on his face and in his eyes, "This Omen which we are witnessing is only a sign of the power that is Ultra Instinct; an omen that is allowing Goku to overcome that staggering difference in strength between himself and Jiren… this is anybody's fight now".

**The Arena.**

Hiding underneath the Observation Stands amongst the torn up and fractured floors following the explosion of The Spirit Bomb stood Frieza; a sinister and amused smile upon his black lips, "Ultra Instinct… how interesting".

Vegeta stood atop the Kachi Kachin spire watching the fight progress; unable to believe that Goku was leaping onto yet another higher power and leaving him behind, a vein popping in his temple in his moment of fury.

Toppo remained calm and steadfast even though Jiren was truly putting effort into defeating an opponent who stood against the overwhelmingly crushing might that Jiren wielded; turning his line of sight towards Vegeta only to find that he was dashing away amid a blazing blue flame, "Vegeta… you rush towards certain defeat; are all Saiyans this foolish?".

Gohan and Piccolo stood side by side; both watching the battle though Maji-Kayo also watched while in his Slime Form, his single red eye watching Goku in great interest rather than preying on his two targets.

Raijin and Hit stood side-by-side; watching the battle unfold, Hit glancing over at Raijin though he didn't need to as he could sense the jealousy in Raijin while he watches Goku ascend to an even higher level while he barely kept up with the strength he'd worked so hard to attain and perfect.

Raijin gritted his teeth after months of hard training to master his Super Saiyan 4, his God Ki and the absolute mastery of utilising those two powers at once; only to have all that progress and all his efforts dashed away by Goku and his uncanny ability to ascend to higher levels when it mattered most, "Maybe this is what Saiyan Pride feels like… I finally know how Vegeta always feels".

Hit glanced back at Raijin; struggling to take his eyes off the stunning fight taking place above their heads and muttering only a few words, "Be ready… this strange power won't last long".

**Goku.**

Goku and Jiren both dropped down from out of the skies; their arms vanishing as they exchanged punches at such speeds that their arms became invisible leaving only the echoes of fists clashing against fists resounding in the air and shockwaves of sheer might tearing through the murky clouds.

Jiren noticed that the silver glow in Goku's eyes faded for a brief instant before returning but the speed of Goku's responses was indefinably slowing down; furrowing his brow as his volley of Invisible Fists grew faster and striking harder against Goku and his mysterious new power.

With a mighty roar that sounding like a thousand Goku's roaring in unison; Goku fired a wordless Kamehameha with so much force that the beam propelled himself backwards into the central pillar, the beam being met by Jiren's right hand glowering with a radiantly harsh crimson flame and batted the beam away but not without burning away the fingers on Jiren's white glove.

Goku crouched low against the central pillar; launching himself with inhuman speeds and letting out a mighty roar that again sounded like a thousand Goku's roaring in unison upon approaching a steadfast Jiren, Goku's silver clad right arm winding back for a victory punch before throwing his punch towards Jiren's stoic face; the impact of Goku's last-ditch attack striking with enough force to release a shockwave that tore the Kachi Kachin floor up once again and whip up a dust cloud obscuring the pair from view for several seconds.

The cloud of dust dispersed revealing Jiren standing with his feet firmly stood at the centre of a crater within The Ring's boundaries though a skid marks showed he'd been pushed back by a marginal degree; Goku remained floating in the air as the silver glow began to vanish entirely.

The silver glow faded from Goku's body as quickly as it came following his re-emergence; Goku's right fist embedded in Jiren' right palm, a powerful crimson flame burning with intense heat around Jiren's body which was strong enough to induce a sweat on Goku's brow.

"Begone Saiyan" Jiren muttered before the flames vanished from his body and a crimson blast of fire emerged from his right palm; the force and ferocity of those flames sent Goku flying away into the centre of the arena where he struck the central pillar with a deafening boom.

**Observation Stands.**

"It appears that Son Goku's power up was only temporary; there was noting to worry about" The Eleventh Universe's Supreme Kai spoke with a smirk; sinking back down into his seat alongside the defeated Pride Troopers, all of whom were breathing sighs of relief.

Belmod cracked a sinister smile; sinking back into his own seat and relaxing, " Its impossible for a mortal to master that power in so short a time… what matters now is that Jiren has won! Soon the other fighters will see that it is futile to stand against him".

The other Gods of Destruction sank back down into their seats; having been mildly interested in the sudden use of Ultra Instinct by a Mortal but now that the power had faded it seemed that Goku was no longer of interest to the Divine.

The Twin Zeno's still sat with their eyes wider than usual; the mouths hanging open after witnessing such an eyepopping battle while The Grand Priest stood perfectly calm but a glimmer of fascination remained in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Beerus grinned widely; his yellow cat-eyes widening as two figures rushed towards Jiren amid a spiral of purple and gold flames from a distance before vanishing on the spot, thankful that Goku had not been eliminated but happy that the gauntlet was being thrown down.

**Goku.**

Goku opened his eyes to find himself laying against a flat floor fragment but searing pain racking his entire body causing him to feel like he'd run several marathons with both his arms and legs tied and bound; a laugh burst from his mouth upon realising that Vegeta was standing over him.

"Kakarot! What the fuck was that?" Vegeta demanded; clearly angry that he'd passed up an opportunity to fight Toppo in order to question Goku on this new power.

"I honestly don't know… I'm sorry Vegeta" Goku spoke through laughter; his body too wracked with pain and soreness to even stand up much less talk back to Vegeta.

Vegeta grit his teeth so hard that he might crack a tooth; turning away from Goku upon sensing the energies of two strong individuals rushing towards Jiren's position but vanishing from his senses before he could identify who was making a move against that monster, turning back to Goku's tired body only to find that he'd vanished but that was impossible given how tired and battered his body was.

Goku had felt a pair of hands grab and drag him away at extremely high speeds; his eyes squinting as Frieza stood over him with a Death Beam charging on his left index finger while a sickeningly satisfied smile crossed his black lips.

**Jiren.**

Jiren started out at the flightpath that Goku had taken with his own obscenely powerful blast; the heat of his immense power still warping the air around his form causing the air itself to shimmer, Jiren's left hand quickly moved to guard himself as two figures emerged from seemingly out of nowhere; one purple and one gold rushed towards him in perfect union, the two flashes of flames met Jiren's left forearm with a pair of punches colliding squarely within his guard.

"Why do two fighters from opposing Universes fight together?" Jiren asked slowly; lowering his line of sight from where Goku flew away to the two figures stood challenging him, the purple and gold flames fading to reveal Hit and Raijin; both glaring defiantly up at Jiren.

"What does it matter what we're together?! Will it matter when we beat you!" Raijin shouted with anger in his voice; having recovered some of his strength during the battle between Jiren and Goku but his golden flames were much less fierce than normal.

Jiren stood silent; his bulbous eyes glaring down at Raijin and Hit but not even cracking a smile nor speaking, his only thought being curiosity in how fighters from opposing Universes would work together.

Hit too remained silent; pulling back his fist and glaring stonily at Jiren, "It's my job to eliminate as many as possible… and if I must ally myself with a Seventh Universe Saiyan… then that is what I shall do".

The corner of Jiren's mouth curled into a brief smirk; the near-overwhelming pressure his body emitted did little to cause the two fighters to back down, "Interesting".

**Next Chapter: Allies From Across Universes.**


End file.
